Tu sortirais avec Remus Lupin, hein?
by AvisThestral
Summary: "Bien sûr qu'elles t'apprécieraient! Elles n'ont juste pas eu la moindre chance d'apprendre à te connaître parce que tu es trop timide." Sirius me donne un coup sous la table que j'ignore. "Regarde, je vais te le prouver!" Je fixe toute la table. "Quoi... non, attends!" Remus dit alarmé. "Hé! Toi!" Je pointe une Troisième Année qui nous fixe. "Tu sortirais avec Remus Lupin, hein?"
1. Je déteste être traité de melodramatique

N/T : Ceci est ma première traduction. Je n'ai donc rien écris, cette histoire que je pense génialissime est l'œuvre de la très inspirée Takethefirewhiskyanddrun. Un auteur dont l'inspiration dépasse l'entendement et qui publie très souvent.

C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis devenue complétement accro à son histoire, ou tout simplement parce que… Et bien elle est vraiment très bonne !

A l'origine en Anglais, elle a pas mal de succès (actuellement plus de 300 reviews pour 30 chapitre) et j'ai tout simplement pensé que dans le vide intersidérale des Remus/OC en français (d'accord j'exagère, il y en a, mais définitivement pas assez) c'est une honte que cette histoire ne soit pas accessible à nous, chers francophone qui ne baragouinons pas un mot d'anglais.

MAIS j'ai finalement mis à profit mes petites notions d'anglais pour permettre à cette histoire d'être lu.

Voilà, et dire que j'ai plus écris que l'auteure elle-même pour ce premier chapitre. Maintenant je laisse la parole à Takethefirewhiskyetdrun…

_Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient des personnages ou univers d'Harry Potter._

_N/A : Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé écrire un Remus/OC avant parce que je soutiens de tout mon cœur son couple avec Tonks. Mais, j'ai récemment re-lu les extras de JK Rowling sur Remus dans Pottermore et la description de la scène où lui et Tonks se mettent ensemble m'a inspiré pour cette histoire. En particulier – ce que Remus dit de Sirius, « Il a toujours eu la fille ». Pour les lecteurs de Bottle-Specs, je vais toujours publier mais maintenant c'est ça qui m'inspire, j'espère que vous apprécierez – c'est assez différent de tout ce que vous avez pu lire de moi._

_Enfin bref – allons-y !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tu sortirais avec Remus Lupin, hein?<span>**

Chapitre Un : Je déteste être traité de mélodramatique

« Laisse-moi juste tranquille, » je soupire, libérant ma main des siennes et je continue à descendre le couloir, dans ce que j'espère être une normale, et non-théâtrale, démarche. J'en ai tellement marre de devenir dramatique, bruyante, et de faire des scènes à cause de lui. Il fait _toujours_ ça. A chaque fois que je tourne mon foutu dos, il drague quelqu'un d'autre. Et j'aimerais tellement passer outre, à chaque fois.

« Kate, tu arrêtes de courir s'il te plaît? » demande Sirius, en saisissant son point de côté et calquant ses pas sur les miens.

« Je ne cours pas. Je marche d'un bon pas, » je réplique, puis je monte les escaliers avec hâte, et ajuste la hanse de mon sac pour ne pas qu'il glisse de mon épaule.

« Si! Tu cours. Je te cours après depuis le terrain de Quidditch et je suis _fatigué_, » gémit-il. « James nous a fait voler d'un bout du terrain à l'autre pendant des heures. »

« Oh, tu vas me faire pleurer. » Je murmure, tournant brusquement et le perdant presque. Il se retourne aussi, change de direction, et comme toujours, fait en sorte de se maintenir à ma hauteur. Je veux me mettre à sprinter mais ça veut dire être encore plus théâtrale et j'essaie _vraiment_ d'arrêter tout ça.

« Nous étions juste en train de parler. Elle a dit qu'elle aimait ma batte et j'étais seulement poli, » continue-t-il à jacasser.

« Oui, je suis sûr qu'elle aime ta batte. »

Il rigole et je souffle quand nous atteignons l'entrée que je recherchais. Seulement dix pas de plus, et je serai débarrassée de cette chochotte.

« J'essayais juste d'être sympa! » il dit, attrapant une nouvelle fois mon poignet.

Je lutte pour ne pas crier. Je prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer, puis le regarde froidement.

« Sirius, si je dois encore une fois t'entendre 'être sympa', je pourrais perdre la tête et me mettre à lancer des Impardonnables au hasard. Alors, _s'il te plaît_, laisse-moi juste, tranquille. »

« Tu deviens trop mélodramatique maintenant, » il dit frustré, passant sa main dans sa superbe masse de cheveux. Arghh. Je déteste être traité de mélodramatique! Je n'ai jamais été décrite comme théâtrale avant de sortir avec lui. Ok, peut-être une ou deux fois - mais jamais autant que maintenant. _Il_ me rend comme ça – il fait de moi une personne insensée qui court dans les couloirs en menaçant de lancer des sorts sur quiconque se met sur mon chemin.

« Vas-t-en! » Je m'exclame encore, accédant finalement à la poignée de mon havre de paix, et je passe les portes ouverte. Il me suit dedans, clairement assez distrait pour oublier où il se dirige.

« Tu es IMPOSSIBLE! » il cri, avant de pincer les lèvres. Je retiens un rire quand je vois les visages curieux qui nous observent dans toute la bibliothèque. Voilà. Ça lui apprendra à dire que je suis mélodramatique - maintenant, _il_ est celui qui fait son cinéma.

« Ah, » dit-il en souriant honteusement, mettant ses mains dans ses poches puis il me lance un regard furieux.

« Vous ! » Pince met le cap sur nous maintenant, m'ignore heureusement, parce que ses yeux sont fixés sur Sirius à côté de moi. Il semble quelque peu inquiet et grimace en me regardant alors que je souris.

« DEHORS! » Hurle-t-elle, me poussant de son chemin avec empressement et elle pousse Sirius sur son torse. Elle est vraiment petite à côté de lui, mais malgré ça, sa force est impressionnante et Sirius marmonne en reculant vers la sortie.

« Mais... Miss... J'ai une rédaction... » Dit-il tandis qu'elle le pousse pour passer les portes, et hors de la bibliothèque. J'inspire de soulagement et repousse une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille en envoyant un sourire maladroit à la foule qui regarde. Je mets un doigt sur mes lèvres et me dirige sur la pointe des pieds vers les tables du fond, remerciant ma bonne étoile pour l'existence de la bibliothèque. Sirius en a été banni dès la première semaine de l'année, alors c'est littéralement devenu le seul endroit où je peux lui échapper, sans compter la salle de bain des filles ou le dortoir. Et même ceux-là, je suis sûre qu'il pourrait facilement trouver un moyen d'y pénétrer. Merci Merlin pour Pince et sa vendetta contre lui.

Remus et Peter sont assis à la table du fond avec leurs livres qui s'étendent sur toute la table. Ils me sourient largement, devinant ce qu'il s'est passé, et je tente de rester calme, de me contenir quand je prends un siège, puis je lâche mon sac avec fracas sur la dernière chaise libre.

Ensuite, je laisse mon front taper fort sur la table.

J'ai tellement fait pour ne pas être mélodramatique.

Je peux entendre les deux garçons glousser et je gémis sur le bois:

« Arrêtez de rire. »

« C'est Sirius? » Demande Peter, quand je me redresse.

« Bien sûr que c'est lui, » dit Remus, secouant sa tête, puis il tourne une page de son livre. « Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle ressemble à une tomate maintenant? »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous amis avec cet idiot? » je dis, sortant avec énervement mon propre livre de mon sac. « Honnêtement, il doit être le plus égocentrique, insoucieux, et insensible connard que j'ai jamais connu. »

« C'est une bonne chose que tu sortes avec lui alors, » sourit Remus, écrivant quelques mots de plus sur son parchemin, en m'ignorant presque.

« C'est seulement parce que tu sors avec lui que tu penses ça, » dit Peter. « La plupart du temps, c'est le meilleur. »

Je plisse mes yeux vers lui et souffle. « Oh pourquoi tu ne te maries pas avec lui? »

Peter lève les yeux au plafond et se remet à travailler tandis que Remus a un petit rire.

« Peter a raison, tu sais. Il est décent la majorité du temps. Même toi, tu le sais, » dit-il.

Je veux balancer ma bouteille d'encre sur lui. Bien sûr que je le sais. Je m'entendais parfaitement bien avec Sirius jusqu'à que nous sortions ensemble à la fin de l'année dernière. Ce n'est qu'en devenant sa petite-copine que les choses se sont compliquées.

« Bien, je ne sors plus avec lui maintenant, et autant que je le sache, il est toujours centré sur lui-même, DIS – »

« Nous avons compris Kate! » Dit Remus, échangeant un regard avec Peter, qui place un doigt sur sa tempe et le fait mouliner. Je lui tire la langue.

« Savez-vous ce qu'il a fait ? » Je demande, attrapant la plume de Remus pour qu'il ne puisse plus prétendre travailler.

« Flirter avec une quelconque autre fille? » Demanda doucement Remus, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu as entendu? »

Il glousse et reprend sa plume de ma poigne. « Kate, j'ai eu cette conversation avec toi une centaine de fois. Avant que tu ne sortes avec lui, après que tu aies commencé à sortir avec lui... »

« Après que vous vous soyez séparé cet été, » relève Peter.

Remus acquiesce. « Après que vous vous soyez remis ensemble. Sincèrement, je peux avoir cette conversation avec toi en dormant. »

« Je pense que tout le monde le peut, » intervient Peter.

Je leurs lance un regard furieux quand ils se remettent au travail, puis je fais tourner ma plume entre mes doigts.

Ils sont tellement agaçants.

Et ont raison, de toute évidence.

Mais quand même!

Si au moins Lily et Dorcas prétendaient se sentir mal pour moi cinq minutes. Être amie avec des mecs n'est pas pareil - spécialement pas avec ces garçons. Ils prennent tout à la légère - ce qui est choquant considérant le nombre de drames qu'ils ont causé dans ma vie depuis que je suis devenue amie avec eux.

Ca a en fait commencé avec Remus. Lily, Dorcas et moi étions simplement en de bons termes avec les quatre garçons Gryffondors de notre année. Pas ennemis, pas amis - justes camarades. James a eu un sérieux coup de cœur pour Lily tout l'an dernier, mais elle a toujours pensé qu'il est trop arrogant pour ne serait-ce que le considérer, comme autre chose qu'agaçant.

En plus, il avait l'habitude de tyranniser son - à l'époque - ami, Severus Rogue. Dorcas et moi ne les avons pas combattues comme Lily l'a fait, mais nous ne leur accordions pas non plus trop d'attention. Et dans l'école, nous étions probablement les seules. Les filles dans les années en-dessous sont obsédées – les suivant, leur tournant autour comme s'ils étaient un cadeau de Morgan elle-même. Les étudiants plus vieux sont moins enthousiastes – mais ils aiment quand même les Maraudeurs parce que franchement, ils sont funs. Ils font vraiment de bonnes blagues quand ils ne deviennent pas des brutes, et ont la réputation de faire les meilleures fêtes d'après-match de Quidditch jamais connues.

Remus a toujours été le seul que Lily et moi pouvions supporter, vu qu'ils sont Préfets ensemble, et du coup parfois, il fait ses devoirs avec nous quand les autres se baladent, s'attirent des ennuis, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Ensuite, Remus et moi nous sommes découverts une passion commune pour Les Goules. Lily est une Née-Moldue, et Dorcas, son idée de la bonne musique c'est Celestina Moldubec. Elles ne connaissent rien du groupe, donc Remus est devenu la première personne que je connais qui aime autre chose que leur truc commercial. Nous passons des heures à discuter de leurs accords, à écrire de mauvaises chansons sur leurs styles jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Aucun de nous ne sait chanter, mais ça n'a pas d'importance – nous nous marrons en mélangeant d'étranges parties de poèmes et en élaborant des plans géants pour suivre le groupe sur leur tournée durant l'été. Nous sommes devenus étrangement proche très vite, d'une façon inattendue pour quelqu'un qui vient à peine d'entrer dans ta vie, et je l'ai très rapidement considérée comme un ami au même titre que Lily et Dorcas. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ressente la même chose pour moi - après tout, les Maraudeurs sont mystérieusement surprotecteurs les uns envers les autres. Ils donnent cette impression qu'ils pourraient se prendre un Avada pour les autres - et même si l'idée semble cool en théorie, je ne suis pas entièrement sur d'être assez courageuse pour faire la même chose pour mes amies.

Et puis, parce que je passe du temps avec Remus, ses amis se sont soudainement intéressés à moi. Sirius, qui a toujours donné l'impression d'être lunatique, s'est avéré être bien plus amusant que je ne l'avais imaginé. Et pendant que Remus devenait définitivement un ami proche, Sirius et moi avons commencé à flirter. Nous sommes tous les deux un peu trop bruyant et vulgaire pour le pauvre Remus – les trucs qui le font rougir et marmonner, nous font rire hystériquement et après avoir un peu tourné autour du pot - il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, juste avant les BUSES. Nous avons vécu deux mois de bonheur parfait avant que je n'aille chez James durant l'été, et que nous sortions en boite tous ensemble. C'est là que ça a commencé - draguer d'autres filles et ses excuses minables. Nous avons rompu et j'ai passé deux semaines à pleurer jusqu'à qu'il se pointe à ma porte une semaine avant que nous ne retournions à Poudlard. Et pendant que mes parents étaient hors de la ville, et ma sœur à une de ses ridicules conférences pour ces premiers de la classe et futurs dirigeants, nous avons passé deux jours à renforcer notre relation comme jamais jusqu'au retour à Poudlard.

Puis c'est encore arrivé.

Nous ne faisons que des crises, mais il y a aussi ce feu entre nous et peu importe si je sais que nous ne _devrions_ pas être ensemble – nous nous rabibochons. Donc, je ne peux vraiment pas blâmer Remus, Peter, Lily, ou quiconque lève les yeux au ciel quand je me plains de lui. Ils y sont habitués maintenant.

« Tu travailles quoi? » je demande, donnant un coup de pied à Remus sous la table.

« Défense. »

« Je peux copier? » Je souris.

« Non, » répond-il, en levant les yeux et il tourne une page de son cahier. « Tu n'apprendras jamais rien si tu copies toujours sur Lily et moi. »

« Lily non plus ne me laisse jamais copier, » je dis en croisant les bras. « Être amie avec vous deux c'est comme être amie avec Minerva et Albus. »

Il rit. « Je ne savais pas que vous en étiez à vous appeler par vos prénoms. »

« Oh ouai, hier justement nous nous sommes rencontrés aux Trois Balais pour vernir les ongles des pieds des autres, » je dis en continuant de faire virevolter ma plume dans ma main. « En parlant de ça... que vas-tu faire à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end? »

Remus m'ignore et jette un coup d'œil à Peter qui dessine un tableau, sa langue entre ses dents.

« Je ne suis pas sûr - Je suppose que maintenant que Sirius et toi avez rompu, nous aurons sûrement une journée entre mecs. »

« Ouai, Whisky Pur Feu! » S'exclame Peter, sans lever le regard de son dessin.

« Bien donc les filles et moi ferons une soirée pyjama, » je dis, « ça vous dis? »

Les deux garçons me regardent d'un air ahuri et j'éclate de rire. Parfois, je ne peux pas empêcher les mots de sortir de ma bouche. Remus et Peter échangent encore un regard dédaigneux avant de retourner à leurs devoirs. M'ennuyant plus que jamais, je commence à taper un vague air de batterie sur la table et je m'entraine à siffler. Je suis un cas désespéré pour ça – je peux à peine sortir un son, mais Remus a tenté de m'apprendre la semaine dernière, et je suis maintenant presque capable de couiner un son fort et aigu, de temps en temps.

J'entends Peter faire claquer son livre en le fermant, et Remus soupirer. Quand je les regarde, ils sont tous les deux en train de rassembler leurs affaires.

Ils ont déjà terminé leur rédaction?

Je me demande si Remus me laisserait la lire, juste pour me faire une idée de ce que je pourrais écrire. Il est, d'une façon inquiétante, organisé, et Peter s'impatiente pendant que Remus classe ses parchemins et les place, avec soin, dans son sac.

« Nous allons dans la Salle Commune, » il dit finalement en mettant son sac sur son épaule puis il baisse son regard vers moi. « Tu veux venir? »

« Vous avez déjà fini la Défense? »

Peter claque sa langue mais Remus sourit patiemment. « Je ne peux travailler sur rien quand tu t'entraines à siffler. Honnêtement Kate, ça ressemble au son d'un oiseau à l'agonie. »

« Oui, viens dans la salle commune où il y assez de bruit pour noyer les tiens, » dis Peter. « Ici c'est trop la honte. »

« Mais _il_ sera probablement là, » je soupire. « Et si aucun d'entre vous ne me passe son devoir, je devrai bosser dessus. »

Peter s'offusque et mime un au revoir, me laissant avec Remus qui secoue sa tête, de la façon dont il a l'habitude, à la fois sage et condescendante.

« Tu es irrécupérable, » me dit-il en me donnant un coup sur mon genou. « Travaille sur ta dissertation dans la Salle Commune. Et réconcilies-toi avec Sirius. Je ne peux pas supporter ses pleurnicheries en plus des tiennes. »

« Hé! Tu n'as pas dit que tu inviterais Emmeline à Pré-Au-Lard? S'en est où? » Je demande en ramassant mon sac pour ignorer son commentaire sur l'autre crétin.

Il hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Elle est sortie avec lui – il pourrait ne pas bien le prendre. »

Je ris et secoue ma tête tandis que nous sortons de la bibliothèque. J'ignore avec précaution Madame Pince, parce que je suis sûr que si elle me reconnait, elle m'interdira de bibliothèque aussi.

« Il ne fait pas assez attention aux autres pour le prendre mal. » Je ris. « Nous pourrions nous embrasser maintenant, qu'il s'en foutrait probablement. »

Vu qu'il ne répond pas, je me retourne pour le voir rougir et je me sens tout de suite mal. J'oublie souvent qu'il n'aime pas parler de s'embrasser ou quoi que ce soit comme ça. Il est bien trop convenable, ou timide, et tous ces trucs. Parfois je me demande même s'il n'a jamais embrassé _qui que ce soit,_ mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé – ça l'aurait embarrassé. Remus est le plus doux, le plus gentil, le mec le plus courtois que je connais, et il est aussi tellement innocent que s'en est fou.

Il rougit à chaque fois qu'il me voit rouler des patins à Sirius dans leurs dortoirs, et c'est déjà arrivé une bonne douzaine de fois au moins. Et aussi, il a un grand sens de l'humour et il est assurément beau, ce pourquoi je me demande si la seule chose qui le retient d'avoir une copine c'est son estime de lui-même. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi il se sous-estime tout le temps – peut-être parce qu'il est souvent malade ou qu'il est souvent dans l'ombre de James et Sirius. Mais nous arrivons dans l'âge, et s'il ne se fait pas ses propres expériences bientôt, je vais commencer à penser devoir prendre les choses en main. Si quelqu'un mérite le bonheur, c'est Remus.

Quand nous arrivons dans la Salle Commune, l'autre ridicule abruti se prélasse près du feu et observe James et Peter jouer à la bataille explosive avec une expression pensive. Je fais un salut de la tête pour dire au revoir à Remus, et marche vers Lily et Dorcas sans un regard de plus au fauteuil près du feu. Mes amies ont l'air de bosser sur leurs devoirs de Défense, alors je prends mon livre et prétends le lire, en espérant que je serai capable de mener la conversation vers le sujet principal.

« Donc, vous avez encore cassé ? » Dit Lily sans cesser de lire sa page.

Dorcas se gratte le visage avec sa plume. « Attends, vous n'étiez pas déjà plus ensemble ? »

« Non, » répondit Lily, en secouant sa tête. « Souviens-toi, ça s'est arrangé cet été ? Il y a eu cette dispute la semaine dernière, mais ça aussi c'est passé. »

« Ah oui désolé ! » Me sourit Dorcas. « Je m'y perds avec vous deux. »

Je roule des yeux en écrivant mon nom en haut de mon parchemin. Hmmm. Après quoi ? Je souligne mon nom, puis j'inscris la date dessous.

« Arrêtez de faire comme si nous cassions tous les jours. Nous ne le faisons certainement pas. Ça arrive que nous nous disputions tous les jours, mais nous ne cassons pas à _chaque fois_. Nous ne sommes pas ridicules à ce point, » je dis en essayant de jeter un coup d'œil discret au devoir de Dorcas, puis je reformule sa première phrase sur le mien.

« Ouai, je suppose que la mélodramatique annonce de votre nouvelle rupture nous a désarçonnée, » dit Lily en se redressant pour s'étirer comme un chat. Je grimace à mon parchemin, puis j'essaie subtilement de tourner le parchemin de Dorcas face à moi.

« Kate, c'est mon devoir de Métamorphose, » rit-elle en m'arrachant son parchemin des mains.

Et merde. Je grogne quand je barre ma phrase puis je regarde mon livre de Défense. A présent, je vais vraiment devoir faire des efforts dessus. Ce n'est pas que je suis incapable de faire ma dissertation toute seule – je suis juste tellement fainéante ! Et j'ai aussi l'autre idiot dans la tête.

« Kate, nous pouvons parler maintenant ? » Demande Sirius, avec sa voix pleine d'arrogance, et d'une attirante suffisance.

« Bin, je ne sais pas pour toi… mais je suis capable de parler depuis quinze années – peut-être même plus. J'étais précoce, » je dis brusquement, concentrée à écrire ma première phrase.

« Ouai, j'avais remarqué, » dit malicieusement Sirius, et même si mes amies gémissent, je laisse un grand sourire apparaître sur mes lèvres.

« Vas-t'en, » je dis en forçant un froncement de sourcil sur mon visage. « Tu n'es pas drôle. »

« Pourquoi vous deux n'iriez-vous pas ailleurs pour que nous puissions finir nos devoirs ? » Demande Lily, en me donnant un coup de coude si fort que j'en tombe presque de ma chaise. Sirius, bien sûr, me rattrape de sa façon si irritante et galante.

D'un mouvement rapide, il enlève une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux, et je retiens un soupire. Pourquoi doit-il toujours être si beau ?

« Viens, » il chuchote, nos doigts s'entrelacent, et il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Je n'ai jamais eu si peu de pouvoir sur moi.

Nous nous embrassons dans son lit depuis presque une heure quand les garçons nous interrompent.

« ARGHH Mes yeux ! » Braille James comme un gamin de cinq ans.

Sirius s'assoit devant moi pour que je puisse replacer ma jupe, et je rigole en voyant James couvrir ses yeux, Remus rougir en regardant le sol et Peter mater ouvertement.

« Oh, prends une photo, Peter ! » je dis, en gonflant mes cheveux, puis je m'installe contre les oreillers de Sirius.

Peter me tire la langue puis disparait dans la salle de bain alors que James se dirige vers son lit à côté de celui de Sirius pour s'affaler dessus, sur le dos.

« Nous pouvons revenir plus tard, » bafouille Remus avec gène. Wahou, il est trop mignon à essayer de ne pas me regarder. Pas comme ce pervers de Peter.

« Nan mec, nous avons terminé, » dit Sirius en s'étirant.

« Urk, t'es un porc, » je dis, repoussant son bras de mon épaule et quand il éclate de rire, je grimace.

« Donc Kate, Lily a dit qu'elle va déjà à Pré-Au-Lard avec quelqu'un, une idée de qui c'est ? » Me demande James avec nonchalance, roulant sur le côté pour me faire face.

« Humm… ça pourrait être Amos Diggory. Ou Timothy White. Oh attends, peut-être Charlus Doxy, » j'émets en jouant avec les pointes de mes cheveux. J'ai d'horrible fourches – il est temps pour une nouvelle coupe. Je souris pour moi-même quand j'entends James bafouiller et, finalement, je lève les yeux puis le sort de son malheur.

« Relax James, » je dis en me redressant pour attacher mes cheveux au-dessus de ma tête. « Elle y va juste avec Dorcas et moi. »

Je l'entends souffler de soulagement avant de sentir son oreiller heurter ma tête. Je rigole puis le lui renvoi.

« Au moins elle a été sympa cette fois-ci, » dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. « Il y a une première à tout, je suppose. »

« Hey ! C'est ma meilleure amie ! »

« Et il est le mien, » répond Sirius. « Elle pourrait lui donner une chance – regarde à quel point cette andouille est triste. »

Nous nous tournons tous les deux pour voir James, le regard fixé sur les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, en soupirant d'un air désespéré.

« Cornedrue, peut-être que tu devrais rester un peu en retrait. Elle ne te hait plus, mais si tu continues de lui demander à chaque fois, elle va croire que c'est une blague, » dit Remus, tapant son épaule puis il fait son sac pour demain. Sérieux, ce mec est tellement organisé que ça m'en ai douloureux – et pourquoi prends-il autant de temps pour le faire, alors qu'il a déjà rangé toute ses affaires, toute la journée ?

« C'est un excellent conseil – écoute ton ami, James, » je dis, me levant du lit de Sirius pour m'étirer. « Tu me raccompagnes à mon dortoir, looser ? »

Sirius pousse une plainte. « Sérieux ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour descendre les escaliers, faire deux pas dans la pièce, te regarder en monter d'autres avant que je ne doive faire demi-tour pour les refaire en montant ? »

« Ouep, » j'acquiesce.

Il soupire. « Tu es une plaie. »

« Tu aimes ça. »

« Sors d'ici Kate, » gémit James et Sirius aboie de rire.

« Viens là, » dit-il, en me prenant la main et nous marchons vers la porte.

« A demain matin, » m'interpelle Remus.

« Sirius ? » Je demande, quand nous arrivons en bas des escaliers des dortoirs des filles. La salle commune est vide maintenant – tout le monde est encore en train de reprendre l'habitude de l'école, et sont au lit avant minuit – même si nous sommes revenus depuis déjà un mois.

Sirius semble exaspéré mais hoche la tête en baillant.

« Est-ce que Remus a déjà eu une copine ? »

Il fronce les sourcils « Non. Tu le sais. »

« Ouai, » je dis, jouant avec le bout de la rampe. « Mais, je veux dire… il n'a jamais embrassé quelqu'un ? »

Sirius hausse ses épaules. « Aucune idée. »

« Quoi ? » Je demande. « T'es son pote ! »

« Et toi aussi ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ? »

« Bin, je suis sa pote fille – il peut ne pas me dire les mêmes choses qu'à toi. »

Sirius soupire et passe sa main dans ses merveilleux cheveux. « Honnêtement Kate, nous ne parlons pas de ce genre de choses. »

Je lui lance un regard septique. « Tu ne leurs a pas dit jusqu'où nous sommes allés ? »

Il rit, mal à l'aise, et acquiesce. « Bien sûr que si. C'est que… si ça arrive, c'est claire que nous allons en parler, avec une version rapide et grossière - mais sinon… nous n'en parlons pas. »

« Donc, ce que tu es en train de dire, c'est qu'il n'a jamais embrassé personne ? »

Sirius soupire, s'assoit sur la première marche, et gémit quand l'escalier se change en toboggan. Il tombe en arrière, la tête la première et heurte le marbre à plusieurs reprises. « A. Chaque. Putain. De. Fois. »

« Donc ? » Je le presse, le rejoignant sur le toboggan.

« Bin, je suppose que non. Il n'a jamais embrassé personne. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Il le fera bien. »

« Mmmhmm, » je dis pensive, tapotant mes lèvres.

« Oh non, » Sirius dit en fermant ses yeux, puis pour faire bonne mesure, il les couvre avec ses mains.

« Quoi ? » Je demande innocemment.

« Tu as ce regard, » il dit, me jetant un coup d'œil entre ses doigts.

« Me ? » Je demande, faisant tourner une de mes mèches de cheveux entre mes doigts.

« You ! » Il dit. « Tu as le Katie-regard. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Katie ! » je dis, énervée. « Kate est déjà un surnom – ça n'a aucun sens d'ajouter une lettre et de le rallonger encore. En plus, ça me fait passer pour une gamine de trois ans. »

Il rit. « C'est le nom de ton alter-ego – quand tu deviens vraiment diabolique. Ce regard – ça veut dire que tu as vraiment une horrible idée, et que tu vas sûrement m'y impliquer pour que je t'aide. »

« Biiiin… » Je dis, souriante. « Je pensais que nous pourrions aider Remus, peut-être. »

« Non. »

« Oh allez Sirius, juste un petit coup de pouce dans la bonne direction. Tu sais qu'il n'a pas demandé à Emmeline d'aller à Pré-au-Lard parce qu'il pense que ça pourrait t'embêter ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. « Sérieux ? Pourquoi il pense ça ? »

« Parce que tu es sortis avec elle, et qu'il est un garçon vraiment gentil et attentif, pas comme certains. » Je dis, en poussant son épaule. Il ferme encore les yeux et secoue la tête.

« Je lui parlerai. »

« Il ne lui demandera probablement pas quand même, » je dis et Sirius éclate de son rire moqueur bizarre.

« Laisse le pauvre garçon. Il est juste nerveux. »

« Exactement ! Il est incroyablement timide – personne ne pourra jamais voir à quel point il est brillant et il ne se bougera pas lui-même. C'est pour ça que nous devons l'aider ! »

« Je ne veux pas prendre part à ta folie, merci. » Dit Sirius, puis il se relève. « Maintenant, tais-toi, embrasse-moi, et grimpe ce toboggan pour que je puisse mater tes fesses quand tu montes. »

« Comment oses-tu ! » je dis, une main sur le cœur avant d'accepter son bécot sur les lèvres et je grimpe sur le côté, couvrant mes fesses le long du chemin.

Quand j'entends son sifflement, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je souris.

* * *

><p><em>NA : Donc je sais que ça commence comme un triangle amoureux, mais je ne vais pas faire cette histoire de cette façon, ce pourquoi je n'ai pas mis Sirius dans les informations pour le pairing. C'est un tournant plutôt décisif par apport à ma dernière histoire, alors j'adorerais savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Merci de lire _


	2. Comment vous deux pouvez supporter ça ?

Bonjour à toutes ! Un petit mot pour vous encourager à me dire ce que vous en pensez ? L'histoire ne fait que commencer et puis je sais quoi en penser moi-même, mais j'ai eu une review par apport à des erreurs que j'avais commises.

Alors je voulais vous demander si c'est plus des soucis de traductions avec des phrases qui ne veulent pas dire grand-chose, ou des fautes d'orthographe ? Si c'est la deuxième option, j'ai relu le chapitre et l'ai de nouveau publié. Même si je l'ai tellement lu et relu que je ne suis pas sûre de tout voir ^^

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose vous dérange !

Je vous laisse avec le mot de Takethefirewhiskyandrun…

_A/N : Merci beaucoup de me lire et pour vos reviews – vous êtes géniaux. Merci encore et appréciez : )_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Deux : Comment vous deux, vous pouvez supporter ça ?<span>

La meilleure chose dans notre dortoir de filles, c'est que nous sommes toutes des lèves-tôt. Peut-être que nous avons pris cette habitude parce que nous avons grandi ensemble – mais quand même, Lily, Dorcas et moi nous levons avant six heure, donc nous avons plein de temps pour toute prendre une douche, et s'habiller sans s'embêter. Je sais que les Cinquième Années vivent un cauchemar quotidien, parce qu'Emmeline a déjà utilisé notre salle de bain trois fois depuis un mois, et je suis vraiment reconnaissante pour notre zone sans-drames. J'ai pris ma douche en première ce matin, et une fois que les deux autres sont habillées, j'allume le poste pour voir s'il y a de nouvelles musiques aujourd'hui. Mon DJ préféré – Gorgon Greaves a un créneau très matinale parce que, même si _j'_aime ses choix, il ne joue pas d'air très connu. Je fredonne la chanson en me brossant les cheveux en une queue de cheval, quand Dorcas émerge de la salle de bain, puis fronce les sourcils en m'observant.

« Ce n'est pas un peu dépressif si tôt le matin ? »

« T'appelle ça dépressif ? T'as entendus le nouveau « tube » de Celestina ? » Je dis en levant les yeux au plafond. « C'est quoi le titre ? 'Je te stupéfait' – beurk. »

« Au moins c'est accrocheur ! » Elle répond, fouillant dans son sac. Elle est pareil que Remus, mais pas aussi organisée. Elle va devenir bossue si elle continue à prendre tous ces livres avec elle, tous les jours.

« _Et pour tous les fan des Goules – voilà une jolie surprise matinale. La nouvelle chanson de leur dernier album : Tu as Avada-er mon cœur, des Goules… »_

Je me stop, et lève une main vers Dorcas pour qu'elle arrête de fredonner le dernier déchet de Moldubec, quand les nouveaux accords de mon groupe préféré se font entendre.

Je me mets à hurler, j'attrape mon sac et cours hors du dortoir sans un regard en arrière, sachant très bien, mais ne m'en préoccupant pas, que Dorcas pense probablement que je suis folle. Les Goules sortent un nouveau tube, et Remus doit entendre ça ! Je dévale les escaliers, bouscule une troisième année au passage, et je rentre dans deux garçons de Septième Années qui crient quelque chose à propos d'un feu, quelque part sur moi. Quand j'arrive devant le dortoir des garçons de Sixième Année, je me jette sur la porte et couvre impatiemment mes yeux.

« Vous êtes décents ? »

« C'est quoi ce… ? »

« Kate ? » Sirius semble encore endormis comme s'il vient à peine de se réveiller. J'écarte mes doigts, vois Peter en train de se dépêcher de fermer sa chemise, et Sirius, qui se relève pour s'asseoir sur le lit avec fatigue, me regarde les yeux plissés. Remus est déjà habillé et prêt, mais bizarrement il a son sac ouvert, _encore_ – sérieusement, quel sorte de système d'organisation de fou il a ? Combien a-t-il crée de catégories ? Peu importe – LES GOULES !

« Kate, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demande Sirius, gémissant quand il se hisse jusqu'au bout du lit, et attrape mon bras quand je passe.

« Pas ici pour toi, j'en ai peur ! » Je dis, l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue avant de sauter sur le lit de Remus. Peter m'envoie un regard noir et je lui renvoie un grand sourire.

« Tu as oublié ton bouton du haut, Peter ! »

Il souffle fort avant de se tourner face au miroir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans la maison des fous ? » Dit Remus, amusé. Il a enfin finit de faire son sac – Merci Merlin !

« Allume ton poste ! La nouvelle chanson des Goules est sortie ! »

« Quoi ? » Il demande, ses yeux s'agrandissant avant qu'il ne plonge sur le poste de sa table de chevet pour l'allumer.

« Fais le truc pour revenir dans le temps ! »

« Le quoi ? »

« Le bouton marche arrière ! »

« Oh ! » Dit Remus en tournant le bouton. Nous soupirons tous les deux de soulagement quand nous entendons Gordon Greaves annoncer de nouveau la chanson, et Remus s'effondre en croix sur son lit, fermant ses paupières pour écouter.

Pendant ce temps, James est sorti de la salle de bain avec une serviette dangereusement enroulée autour de ses hanches. Hmmm. Lily ne sait pas ce qu'elle manque. Il louche sur moi, frotte ses lunettes embuées avant de crier et de couvrir son torse d'un bras.

« Kate ! Que… Quoi… »

« Attention James, ta serviette glisse, » je le taquine, lui couine avant de disparaître de nouveau dans la salle de bain, et de claquer la porte. Je ris et commence à balancer ma tête au son de la musique, puis je saute en appréciant l'intro. A travers ses yeux fatigués, Sirius me regarde danser furieusement et ensuite, il regarde Remus, qui étant un vrai mec, bouge seulement sa tête et écoute intensément les paroles.

Finalement, mon petit-ami secoue sa tête et je commence à tournoyer, puis je tape à la porte de la salle de bain.

Quatre incroyables minutes plus tard, je manque d'oxygène, sur le dos, à côté de Remus. Il se relève presque instantanément mais me retourne mon sourire quand il le voit.

« C'est merveilleux. Leur meilleur jusqu'à maintenant, » je souffle.

« T'as entendu ces paroles - 'Je ne connaissais pas la douleur avant de voir la lumière verte'… ? »

« Je sais, » je dis, fermant fort mes yeux et siffle de plaisir. « On _doit_ les voir quand ils viennent à Pré-au-Lard en Avril. »

« J'ai déjà vérifié – c'est complet, » il hausse les épaules. « Des fans, nous en sommes des tas ! »

« Je trouverais un moyen pour y rentrer, » je dis, me redressant et souriant à James qui sort de la salle de bain, complétement habillé avec un regard irrité. Il ne nous dit pas un mot, il fait juste signe à Peter de le rejoindre et ils se dirigent tous les deux pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Sirius émerge cinq minutes plus tard, il passe une main dans ses cheveux mouillés puis il secoue sa tête comme le ferait un chien. Il rigole quand il voit nos deux visages contents.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous aimez tous les deux cette merde. On dirait qu'il est en train de mourir, » il dit, puis il ramasse son sac et y fourre quelques parchemins supplémentaire dedans. Ça, c'est le système d'organisation de Sirius.

J'échange un regard complice avec Remus. Sirius ne pourra jamais comprendre à quel point Les Goules sont brillants – il est bien trop têtu pour leur donner une chance.

« Il souffre, » explique Remus.

« Ouai, ouai, » dit Sirius, passant un bras autour de mes épaules, et nous partons tous les trois pour le Grand Hall. « Quelqu'un devrait le sortir de son malheur. »

« Donc, c'est quoi finalement le grand programme pour Pré-au-Lard ? » Je demande à Lily et Dorcas pendant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, plus tard dans la journée. Nous essayons de décrypter les cris d'un Augurey, mais ce sont des animaux tellement fou, que peu importe le nombre de fois que Brûlopot précise les différences entre un braillement qui prédit la neige, un gémissement qui prévoit du vent, nous n'arrivons toujours pas à comprendre ce que sera la météo de la semaine prochaine. Pour cette raison, la majorité des étudiants se prélasse sur le dos, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil, au cas où l'Augurey est vraiment en train de brailler, et donc que la neige sera de mise. Depuis que Remus et Peter ont abandonné ce cours, Sirius et James sont les partenaires de Bertram Aubrey – un Serdaigle qu'ils n'aiment pas trop. Il n'est pas vraiment méchant, mais il corrige tout. Juste la semaine dernière, il a repris une phrase de Lily d'un air suffisant, et James l'a ensuite embêté. Bien sûr, comme d'habitude ils ont sur réagis, et ont doublé la taille de la tête d'Aubrey, qui ne leur a pas encore pardonné. Il porte un très large chapeau de cuir – supposément sensé maintenir la bonne forme de son crâne, et j'ai vu Sirius le zieuter toute l'après-midi.

« Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard avec Black ? » Lily demande alors qu'elle étudie l'expression malheureuse de l'Augurey. « Vous pensez que celui-ci est malade ? »

Il hulule un peu comme un hibou et Dorcas retourne à la page de son livre.

« Peut-être parce qu'il va y avoir un orage. »

« Ou une vague de chaleur, » je dis en pointant l'autre description. « Honnêtement, quel est le but ? »

Nous fronçons toutes les sourcils quand l'oiseau s'installe sur le sol chaud. Brûlopot est à l'autre bout du champ, alors nous pouvons profiter du soleil quelques minutes de plus avant de retourner travailler.

« Je ne pense pas que Sirius et moi y allons ensemble en fait – je pensais que nous pourrions y aller toutes les trois, » je dis, arrachant quelques brindilles d'herbe.

« Ou nous pourrions y aller _tous_ ensemble ? » Suggère Dorcas, roulant sur le ventre. « Au moins, nous n'aurons pas à t'écouter te plaindre toute la journée qu'il te manque. »

« Bin Lily, tu serais d'accord ? » Je demande tapant son bras.

« Hmm… Potter a dit qu'il y allait avec Mary MacDonald, » elle hausse les épaules. « Je peux supporter les trois autres. »

« Elle est jalouse, » je dis à Dorcas d'un air entendu.

Lily soupire, ses yeux toujours fermés. « Oh oui, je suis absolument furieuse. »

Soudain, un truc énorme atterrit juste à côté de moi et une espèce de lanière fouette mon poignet.

« Hé ! » Je dis, me relevant pour prendre l'objet. Oh, le chapeau/casque d'Aubrey.

« Rends-moi ça ! » Hurle Aubrey, empoignant son crâne.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu donné ça, Sirius ? » Je demande, faisant tourner le chapeau autour de ma main.

« Ne fais pas l'idiote, Kate. Rends-le à l'autre casse pied, » dit Lily, en se rasseyant.

« Je teste juste une théorie, » dit Sirius, pointant l'énorme tête de Bertram. Sa voix est étouffée maintenant, et indéchiffrable pour Sirius et James.

« Je crois qu'il essaie de dire quelque chose Cornedrue, » dit Sirius, mettant sa main en coupe près de son oreille pour écouter. « Il fait les mêmes bruits que ces trucs. Tu crois qu'il essaie de nous prédire la météo. »

« Augurey, Aubrey – même combat, je suppose, » dit James en haussant les épaules. « Lance-lui son chapeau Kate – Il devient un peu rouge. »

« Arg, t'es tellement pas drôle, » dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Wow, est-ce que Potter a vraiment dit ça ? » Nous murmure Lily, et je lui rends un grand sourire.

« James, attrape ! » Je dis en le lançant très fort pour lui donner une chance de démontrer ses talents de Poursuiveur. Je sais qu'il aimerait profiter de l'attention de Lily. Malheureusement, il n'est pas préparé à ça parce qu'il lui sourit, et le large chapeau de cuir le heurte pile dans la tête et le fait tomber.

Alors que Sirius et moi hurlons de rire, Lily se précipite, pose le chapeau sur l'énorme tête d'Aubrey et tombe à genoux près de James.

« Potter, tu vas bien ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se PASSE ici ? » Brûlopot clopine sur sa jambe valide, nous observant furieusement.

« Bien, peut-être que ce ne sera pas une heure de colle dans la forêt ? » Je dis, avec espoir, à Lily près de moi, en nous rendant à la Salle Commune. James m'a traqué comme une furie, et Sirius après s'être marré avec moi pendant quelques minutes, l'a convaincu de le suivre, me laissant face au courroux de Lily et au regard déçu de Dorcas. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi c'est _elle_ qui me ferait passer un sal quart d'heure – c'est la seule qui a échappé à la punition parce qu'apparemment, l'Augurey _avait bien_ prédit un orage.

« Ai-je bien entendu ? »

On se stop sur notre chemin et je grimace, soupire puis me retourne. Et là, ses mains sur ses hanches, son regard montrant encore plus de déception que celui de Dorcas, se trouve ma Préfète-en-Chef de sœur.

« Oh, _salut_ Mafalda, » je dis, plaquant mon sourire le plus innocent sur mon visage.

« Katherine Ann Hopkirk – tu as eu une heure de colle, _encore_ ? »

Ma sœur est plus petite que moi d'environ six centimètres, mais ses cheveux qui se rebellent lui donnent un air de dément, assez terrifiant. Elle se prend trop au sérieux et semble régulièrement oublier que je n'ai que dix-huit mois de moins qu'elle – pas six ou sept ans. Je pense que c'est peut-être aussi parce qu'elle est Préfète-en-chef et que je… Bin, je n'ai probablement jamais été, ne serait-ce que considéré, pour être Préfète. C'est une honte que nous soyons sœurs, parce que ses amis et tous nos Professeurs pensent qu'elle est merveilleuse – peut-être qu'elle leur a pris toute leur gentillesse et n'a laissé que leur réprimande pour moi.

« Juste une toute petite. C'était une mécompréhension, » je dis en tressaillant. Mes pauvres amies vont devoir endurer le malaise. En fait, pauvre moi ! Au moins elles, si elles le voulaient, elles pourraient fuir. Je ne survivrais pas au Maléfice de Chauve-Furie de Mafalda si j'essaye ça.

Elle claque sa langue sur son palet et ses yeux disparaissent derrière ses paupières un instant. Elle est flippante, mais je garde ma langue.

« Ça ne te fatigue pas ? » elle soupire. « Agir comme un enfant et embêter tout le monde, tout le temps ? Tu ne peux pas juste être sensible ? »

« Bin, tu _m_'embête là maintenant – es-_tu_ fatigué ? »

Elle souffle une fois de plus, et ses pupilles se cachent encore avant qu'elle n'ouvre grand ses yeux et me lance un de ses 'regards'. Parfois, elle semble être prête à crier comme une râleuse, mais d'autre fois – comme maintenant – elle semble juste être épuisée par moi. Je me sens un tout petit peu coupable.

« Ce n'était même pas ma faute, Malfie ! » je dis. « Sirius a lancé un truc et – »

« Oh Sirius est impliqué ! Ce n'est pas une surprise ! » Elle dit. « Pourquoi tu penses toujours qu'à toi Kate ? Tu ne réalises pas ce que ça implique pour moi ? »

« Pour toi ? _Tu_ n'as rien fais. »

J'entends Lily tousser d'amusement, et ma bouche trésaille.

« Je suis Préfète-en-Chef, » me rappelle-t-elle pour la centième fois. « Ce que tu fais se reflète sur moi ! »

« Ah, arrête – personne ne se souvient que nous sommes sœurs la moitié du temps, » je dis en haussant les épaules.

« Dieu Merci pour ça ! » Elle répond, plissant ses yeux. « Et toi Lily ! »

Je sens Lily se tendre à côté de moi.

« Tu es Préfète ! » Continu ma moralisatrice de sœur.

« Ouai, je sais, » Lily redresse sa tête et Mafalda se tourne vers Dorcas qui positionne immédiatement ses mains devant elle en signe de défense.

« Je n'ai rien fait. »

Ma sœur se permet un nouveau « hmph » et secoua sa tête. « Je vais devoir écrire à Maman et Papa maintenant, tu sais ? »

Je gémis et regarde le plafond. « Tu n'es pas _obligé _de le faire ! »

« Retourne juste à ta salle commune, Kate, » elle dit, puis secoue sa tête et se dépêche de partir, probablement pour aller piétiner des chiots, ou voler des bonbons à des premières années.

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, Kate, » dit Lily quand nous recommençons à marcher. « Mais ta sœur est un cauchemar. »

Dorcas frissonne. « Elle est terrifiante. »

« Oh, croyez-moi, je le sais. Il n'y a pas pire. » Je soupire. Maintenant je vais sûrement recevoir une Beuglante de bon matin. Même Brûlopot n'a pas écrit à mes parents – pourquoi elle, si ?

« Bon, elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise que Petunia, j'imagine, » dit Lily, indifférente. « Au moins elle ne te traite pas de monstre. »

« Ah, oui – c'est une petite victoire, » je dis, enroulant mes cheveux autour de mon doigt en signe d'ennuie. Maintenant, ma journée est complétement foutu. Je me demande si Sirius pourrait m'aider à intercepter son hibou d'une façon ou d'une autre – il est bon pour ce genre de bêtises.

« Nous allons passer par la Bibliothèque pour rendre nos livres de Défense – t'en a à rendre ? » Demande Dorcas, me détournant de mon plan.

« Oh – non, je vais dans la Salle Commune. Je vous vois plus tard ? »

Elles me salut d'un signe de tête et je passe rapidement le couloir, toute seul, en essayant de découvrir quel hibou Mafalda va utiliser. Elle a le sien – un cadeau pour avoir été nommé Préfète-en-Chef – mais je sais aussi qu'elle envoie des candidatures au ministère toute les semaines, donc il y a une chance qu'elle prenne un hibou de l'école. Je dois voir si Sirius peut trouver – il a d'étrange capacités pour deviner.

Quand j'arrive au Portrait de la salle commune, je suis cachée derrière un groupe bruyant de quatrième année, et à première vue, les garçons n'ont pas remarqué ma présence dans la salle commune. James se plaint de quelqu'un.

« Et elle est tellement bruyante ! Comment quelqu'un peut être aussi excité dès le matin ? Et pourquoi elle est tout le temps là – elle est là quand je me réveille, quand je vais au lit, quand je ne suis même pas là ! C'est _tellement _emmerdant ! »

« James – allez… Je sais que ces derniers jours étaient un peu remplis, mais tu sur réagis. » Proteste Remus.

« Vraiment ? A chaque fois que je me retourne, elle est là. Et sa voix… Argh, comment vous deux, vous pouvez supporter ça ? Elle sort comme milles mots à la minute, et chaque minute. Et vous deux ! Les plus calmes – je ne sais pas comment – Agh, je la déteste, » gémit James, marchant et bougeant furieusement vers Sirius et Remus.

« James, assis-toi – tu dois avoir une contusion, » dit Peter, prenant une chaise et la montrant. James l'ignore, et continue à faire les cents pas derrière le sofa sur lequel Sirius est vautré. Il ne semble pas du tout faire attention – juste à un foutu magasine moldu sur une de ces quelconque vieille voiture à deux roues dont il est accroc. Finalement, il pousse un énorme soupire pour interrompre les marmonnements continuels de James.

« Oh lâche l'affaire, Cornedrue. T'es juste énervé parce que tu t'es tapé sur la tête. »

« Non, _elle_ m'a tapé sur la tête ! » S'exclame James.

Oh par Godric. Il se plaint de _moi _! Combien de personne dans cette salle pense que je suis chiante ? Je sens une étrange brulure de larmes dans mes yeux. Je suis déjà de mauvaise humeur – je dois vraiment entendre cette conversation ? Je m'en fou un peu qu'il soit en train de parler dans mon dos – soyons honnête – on le fait tous… mais je ne voulais pas entendre que je suis emmerdante ! Je pensais que j'étais charmante – peut-être un peu mélodramatique et excitée, mais je me suis toujours si bien entendu avec tous les garçons – je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un d'entre eux me déteste !

« James – arrête. Tu apprécies Kate ! T'as juste eu une mauvaise journée, et tu fais le bébé. Assis-toi, et déstresse, » Dit Remus avec sa voix qu'il utilise pour les choses idiotes.

Il semble épuisé, passant ses mains sur son visage pale. Sirius acquiesce, quittant à peine son magasine des yeux. Mon merveilleux petit-ami, mesdames, messieurs !

Je me racle la gorge et les quatre garçons se figent. Peter est le premier à me voir et ses yeux s'agrandissent sous le choc. James a l'air pire, ses cheveux dressés dans des angles bizarres et sa bouche reste ouverte quand il m'observe, luttant pour trouver ses mots. Sirius s'écroule contre l'accoudoir en se cognant violemment, et Remus semble inquiet pour moi. Vu que je ne réagis pas, Remus et Sirius s'échangent un regard et James plonge sa main dans ses cheveux, apparemment toujours à la recherche de mots.

« Oh pardon, je suis juste à la recherche d'amis à moi. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi – Je ne voudrais pas _emmerder_ quiconque, » je dis d'un ton sec, me retournant et tapant, tête la première, dans un garçon de Première Année. Bon, c'est plus comme si sa tête avait heurté ma poitrine. Il lève ses yeux pour me regarder, le visage rouge mais je n'ai pas le temps pour me préoccuper de son bien-être, ou me moquer de son rougissement – il faut que je m'éloigne de ces idiots.

« Oh – um – Je suis – » bégaye le Première Année, faisant un pas de côté en même temps que moi, et se retrouvant encore sur mon chemin.

« Donc, qui pense qu'elle a tout entendu ? » J'entends Sirius dire avec lassitude, avant que je prenne littéralement le garçon et que je le bouge de mon chemin. J'ignore le marmonnement ennuyé de la Grosse Dame qui doit encore ouvrir le portrait, et j'avance de trois grand pas avant de sentir la main de quelqu'un sur mon épaule.

« Kate, attends. »

« Remus, va-t'en. Je suis de mauvaise humeur, et je suis sûrement dix fois plus emmerdante quand je suis de mauvaise humeur. »

Il glousse et me rattrape facilement. « Alors, nous allons où ? »

« _Nous_ n'allons nulle part. _Je_ vais sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. »

« Oh cool. J'étais inquiet que tu fasses quelque chose de vraiment irrationnel, » il dit intelligemment et j'expire d'irritation. Pourquoi Remus doit toujours me suivre – sa présence est trop apaisante et je _veux_ rester énervé. Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas juste partir et ranger son sac, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

« ARGHH ! » Je hurle d'un cri perçant et il a un mouvement de recul. Je prends une profonde inspiration et arrête ma crise de colère. « C'est bon – je vais bien maintenant. »

Remus hoche la tête et étudie le fil décousu de sa manche.

« C'est juste – j'ai vu ma sœur et elle m'a dit que je suis énervante aussi, » je gémis. « Et elle va écrire à mes parents pour mon heure de colle. »

Il me sourit sympathiquement. « Ca craint. »

« Oui ! Donc, James a choisi le mauvais jour pour me critiquer derrière mon dos ! »

« Il est juste énervé – Emmeline quitte l'équipe de Quidditch. Il va devoir la remplacer. Et tu as frappé sa tête avec le casque d'Aubrey, » dit Remus en haussant les épaules.

« C'est pas ma faute – enfin, juste _à moitié_ ma faute ! » Je réplique, libérant mes cheveux de ma queue de cheval et les secouants. Remus me fixe dans une expression qui semble être de l'exaspération tandis que je les agite puis les ébouriffe, tentant de venir à bout de la douleur qu'a apporté la queue de cheval serrée. Quand je me redresse, il plisse les yeux en me regardant.

« Il y a aussi l'épisode de nu de ce matin. »

« Quel épisode de nu ? » Je demande, haussant mes sourcils. Ils m'ont vu nu ce matin ?

« Ce matin quand il est sorti de la douche et que tu t'es moqué de lui, » dit Remus, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. « Je pense qu'il est inquiet que tu décrives ça à Lily ou quoi. »

Je me mets à rire. « Ca ? Oh, pauvre James. Tu peux lui dire que je n'aurais que des bonnes choses à dire. Honnêtement, je pense que Lily serait impressionnée si je le lui décrivais. »

Remus gémit, et couvre son visage de ses mains alors que je souris. C'est tellement drôle de le prendre par surprise comme ça – il est trop facile à mettre mal à l'aise.

« Non mais sérieux, » je dis. « Dis-lui – parce que je ne lui parlerais plus jamais. »

« Tu sais Kate, je suis sûr de te l'avoir déjà dit… Mais tu es vraiment mélodramatique. »

« Ouai, » je souffle. « J'ai déjà du entendre ça, une ou deux fois. »

Nous nous sourions et je tape son épaule.

« Ok casse-toi, et dis à Sirius que tu as dompté le fauve. Je vais à la bibliothèque pour retrouver les filles. »

« Tu nous cherchais avant ça ? » Demande Remus quand je commence à redescendre le couloir.

« En quelque sorte. Je voulais que Sirius m'aide à machiner un plan pour intercepter le hibou de ma sœur. »

Remus secoue sa tête. « Tu le prends mieux ? »

« Ouai… J'imagine qu'une Beuglante n'est pas la fin du monde, » j'hausse les épaules. « Je te vois plus tard, la Suisse. »

Je peux pratiquement l'entendre lever les yeux au ciel quand je me dirige vers la Bibliothèque.

* * *

><p><em>AN : J'imagine Les Goules être l'équivalent Sorcier de The Smiths : ) Merci de lire !_


	3. Un rendez-vous top secret

N/T : Bonjour à toutes ! On m'a demandé dans une review combien de chapitre y allait avoir ? Alors pour l'instant Takethefirewhiskyandrun en a publié 30, et avait parlé, il y a quelques temps, d'en faire 50 ! Donc _normalement_ il y en aura une cinquantaine. ) Merci pour votre présence !

_N/A : Merci de me lire et de reviewer les amis. J'adore vraiment écrire cette histoire et de présenter sous un nouveau jour les personnages que j'aime. J'espère que vous apprécierez._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Trois : Un rendez-vous top secret<span>

Notre heure de colle pour la débâcle Aubrey eut lieu le soir suivant – Vendredi à dix heures. Et je l'appréhende. Premièrement – c'est déjà tellement injuste parce que nous avons une sortie Pré-au-Lard le lendemain matin alors que nous n'allons probablement pas terminé avant une ou deux heures du matin. Deuxièmement – je n'ai pas parlé à James depuis que j'ai entendu son coup de gueule contre moi et du coup, je n'ai aussi pas tellement vu Sirius. Il s'est assis avec moi au petit déjeuner, et m'a dit d'ignorer la mauvaise humeur de son pote mais ça l'a empiré. Troisièmement – Lily s'est plainte de la punition toute la journée parce qu'elle pense que c'est injuste qu'elle ait des ennuis juste parce qu'elle est allée vérifier que je n'avais pas tué James. Quatrièmement – je déteste ces conneries de détentions : spécialement dans la forêt.

Brûlopot, heureusement, nous amène seulement aux premiers arbres de la forêt, et nous répartit en groupe de travail pour replanter les citrouilles géantes d'Hagrid pour Halloween. Puis, parce que Sirius et James continuent de se lancer de la bouse de dragon, il a envoyé Lily travailler avec Sirius, et le stupide, 'comment-vous-deux-vous-pouvez-la-supporter' Potter travailler avec moi. Je me mets dos à lui, aussitôt qu'il s'agenouille près de moi, creusant furieusement la saleté, pour ne pas avoir à prétendre d'avoir remarqué sa présence.

« Oye, on se lance un peu de terre ? » dit James, me lançant un gros pot. Il retombe douloureusement sur ma main et je grimace.

« Tu vois – maintenant nous sommes quitte, » il sourit.

« Tu me fais physiquement et volontairement mal après m'avoir insulté derrière mon dos, et ça nous rends quitte ? »

« Non, » il dit, secouant sa tête. « Te faire physiquement et volontairement mal après que tu m'ait fait ça, nous rends quitte. » Il remonte sa frange et révèle une large bosse en forme d'œuf.

« Wow, ce casque était plus dur qu'il n'en avait l'air. »

Il rit et me donne un coup dans l'épaule. « Hey, je suis désolé à propos de ce que j'ai dit. »

« Oh c'est bon – je suis une dur, » je dis indifférente. « Et je suppose que je peux être un peu chiante. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas – ça fait partie de ton charme, » dit James avec un autre sourire d'excuses.

« Ok, ok James – j'ai compris, tu m'aimes, » je réplique, prenant un peu de terre de son pot pour la lui jeter dessus.

Il lève les yeux au ciel. « Tu es vraiment chiante, tu le sais ? Tu devrais travailler sur ça. »

« Tu devrais travailler sur ta gueule, » je murmure à ma citrouille qui est déterminée à être une plante rampante et grandir à travers les trous dans le trop-petit pot. Nous travaillons en silence pour un moment, James creusant la saleté et moi, essayant de démêler les racines. Nous soupirons tous les deux quand nous entendons Lily rire alors que Sirius se met une citrouille sur la tête et nous nous regardons.

« Donc, Sirius m'a parlé de ton idée, » il dit, après que nous ayons regardé Brûlopot hurler sur Sirius pour jouer avec 'l'extrêmement précieuse citrouille'.

« Laquelle ? »

Attends, est-ce que j'ai déjà parlé à Sirius de mon idée pour intercepter le hibou de ma sœur ? Non – j'ai déjà eu ma Beuglante ce matin. Oh – peut-être que c'était mon idée des t-shirts avec les paroles des Goules dessus – non… celle-là, j'en ai parlé à Remus.

« Trouver une copine à Remus. »

OH. Celle-là !

« Et tu penses que je ne devrais pas interférer non plus, je suppose ? »

« Non, je pense que c'est intelligent, » réplique James, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « Remus mérite définitivement une copine. Surtout que Peter vient juste d'avoir son premier rencard à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Vraiment ? » je demande, tombant sur mon arrière-train. J'oublie toujours Peter – je suis tellement préoccupée par Remus qui n'embrasse personne, que j'ai oublié qu'il y a un autre quart de Maraudeurs qui pourrait probablement mourir tout seul.

« Ne sois pas si surprise ! » Rigole James, m'aidant à me remettre sur mes genoux. « C'est Jenny Higgins de la quatrième année. »

Je secoue ma tête. « Jamais entendu parler d'elle. »

Il gémit. « Agh. Tu es tellement comme Sirius parfois. Tu sais, celle avec la vraiment très longue frange blonde, et la voix très aiguë ? »

« Oh et je suppose que sa voix t'énerve aussi. »

Il soupire. « Pas plus que la tienne. »

« Ok, ok – donc Peter est amoureux – alors maintenant Remus est la priorité numéro une ! » Je dis.

« Je suis d'accord. Et j'ai pensé à la meilleure des idées pour que ça arrive. »

« Tu as trouvé comment faire pour qu'il demande à Emmeline d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ? » Je demande, attrapant ses bras d'excitation.

« Agh, Kate ! » Dit James, tirant pour que je libère ses bras et en enlève la saleté avec ennui. « Non ! Emmeline Vance n'est pas sur la liste depuis qu'elle a abandonné notre équipe de Quidditch. Et en fait, Remus ne se sent pas très bien, alors il n'ira pas du tout à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Quoi ? Il semblait bien aujourd'hui, » je dis en y repensant. Un peu pale, je suppose – mais Remus est extraordinairement pale la plupart du temps : rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Et puis, il est de ce genre de mec, souvent malade.

« Ouai, juste quelques jours de repos le remettront sur pied – il sera comme neuf Lundi. »

« Oh, » je fronce les sourcils. « Il est à l'infirmerie ? Nous devrions y aller pour le voir. »

James secoue sa tête. « Non, non – il s'est juste barricadé dans le dortoir. Il est particulièrement grincheux – il ne veut voir personne. »

« Bien, nous devrions lui remonter le moral au moins ! » Je dis. S'asseoir dans un dortoir pensant qu'à sa maladie semble affreux.

« Kate – vas-tu arrêter de penser à ça juste une minute ! C'est la parfaite opportunité pour que nous nous rencontrons à Pré-au-Lard ! »

J'hausse les sourcils vers lui. « James, je sais que Remus t'a dit que je pense que tu es canon à moitié-nu, mais je _sors_ avec ton meilleur ami. »

Il me pousse dans la terre quand je rigole, puis je prétends rapidement être en train de creuser quand Brûlopot clopine vers nous. Une fois qu'il boitille plus loin, James m'aide à me redresser pour millionième fois.

« Pour discuter des potentielles prétendantes de Remus, salle folle ! Toi et tes potes, moi et mes potes – nous venons tous avec un nom différent pour lui et nous planifions ensuite les rendez-vous pour lui, » dit James, fier de lui.

Je cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises, choquée.

« C'est la meilleure idée que je n'ai jamais entendu ! » Je m'exclame, lui donnant encore une tape dans le dos, avec ma main sale, et je grimace quand il le voit. « Oups ? »

« Bon de toute façon, Sirius pense que c'est idiot mais il savait que tu allais aimer l'idée. Puis – c'est comme ça que je vais vraiment me faire pardonner pour avoir parlé derrière ton dos. »

« Wa James, » je dis, lui faisant une moue. « Tu as un vrai cœur de marshmallow sous tout ça, hein ? »

« Tu fais en sorte que Lily soit là ? »

Ah… bien sûr.

« Elle a dit que tu y allais avec Mary. »

Il secoue sa tête. « Je devais dire ça pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un harceleur quand elle m'a dit qu'elle y allait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu dois trouver un truc pour me sortir de ce mensonge. »

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »

« Parce que ! Tu me le dois pour mon idée ! »

« Tu t'es vraiment emmêlé les pinceaux, James, » je soupire, poussant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et faisant une grimace quand je réalise que j'ai des traces de boues sur le côté de mon visage.

« Juste, fais-le, » il souffle, me lançant une citrouille dans la tête.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire exactement ? » Demande Dorcas, alors que nous nous empressons de descendre le chemin pour rejoindre le village. Nous sommes étroitement groupées parce que l'égoïste Augurey avait raison et que le vent menace, à l'évidence, de se transformer en orage. Je mets ma capuche sur la tête et soupire.

« Nous avons un rendez-vous top secret. »

Lily gémit. « Est-ce que les Maraudeurs vont tenter de nous impliquer dans leurs plaisanterie idiote pour Halloween ? »

« Non ! C'est plus important que ça, » je dis, pointant mon nez en l'air, d'un air entendu. Elles n'ont qu'à attendre – elles seront étonnées par mon intelligence assez tôt.

« Remus vient ? » demande Dorcas en ouvrant son parapluie. « Il n'était pas au petit-déjeuner. »

« Non, il est encore malade, » je dis. « Tu sais, j'ai une théorie à ce propos. »

Lily hausse un sourcil et semble inquiète. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! Je pense qu'il a dû attraper la grippe lapine, du lapin qu'il a, » j'explique. « Alors, il s'assoit dans son dortoir en survêtement dans sa maladie, et ça le rends que plus malade.

Les filles m'observèrent le regard vide, et Lily pousse un profond soupire.

« Grippe lapine, sérieusement ? »

A ce moment-là, Dorcas nous divertit en se faisant trainée au sol par son parapluie sauvage.

« Laisse-le, imbécile ! » je hurle quand le vent s'engouffre par-dessous, et l'envoie quelques pas plus loin.

« A quel point Dorcas est intelligente ? » Murmure Lily, tandis que nous nous pressons vers notre amie, et que nous lui attrapons une cheville chacune. Finalement, elle a le bon sens de laisser partir son diabolique parapluie, qui s'envole, prit dans une rafale de vent et de pluie.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'accrocher à Lily et moi, Dorcas – si nous ne faisons pas attention, tu es la prochaine à t'envoler. »

« C'est ce parapluie de malheur ! Je te jure que quelqu'un à du l'ensorceler, » dit Dorcas, regardant suspicieusement autour d'elle, puis Lily et moi lions chacune un bras aux siens. Finalement, après quelques incidents où Dorcas trébuche sur ses pieds, nous entrons dans les Trois Balais, hors de portée de la pluie.

Sans surprise, c'est plein a craquer et nous pouvons à peine bouger. Merci Merlin, mon malin petit-ami et son bras droit nous ont déjà trouvé des sièges – et à en juger par les Troisième Années mécontents, blotties entre eux à côté des chaises – ça a moins à voir avec leur ruse, qu'avec leur force brute.

« Evans ! » appel James, levant la main.

« Il a l'air bien » me chuchote Lily, semblant incertaine tandis que nous forçons le chemin pour atteindre les chaises, et James en tire une de plus pour Dorcas en tête de la table, après avoir laissé Lily s'asseoir sur celle à côté de lui. Je me glisse sur le siège opposé pour rejoindre Sirius, et il pose son bras autour de mes épaules sans même un bonjour. Oui, nous sommes un couple très romantique.

« Tu te sens bien Potter ? Kate a dit que tu avais dû annuler ton rendez-vous avec Mary à cause de coliques, » elle dit, acceptant une des bierreaubeurre que James nous passe. Il se fige dans son mouvement pour m'en donner une, et j'entends Sirius s'étouffer dans la sienne.

« Heu, » James m'envoie un regard mauvais et je le vois luter pour trouver ses mots. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est énervé – il m'a demandé de venir avec une excuse pour le sortir de son mensonge. L'indigestion est une excellente explication pour beaucoup de chose, je trouve.

Sirius rigole. « Kate n'a pas eu la bonne version de l'histoire – vu que Peter a aussi un rendez-vous, James voulait me tenir compagnie. »

« Et je suis quoi, un Veracrasse émincé ? » Je demande, arrachant la hanse de la bierreaubeurre des mains de James.

« Tu ressembles un peu à un Veracrasse maintenant, » taquine Sirius, tapotant mes cheveux battu par le vent.

« Est-ce que les Veracrasse ont seulement des cheveux ? » Je demande, pensive.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plais, arrêter de parler des Veracrasses ? » dit Dorcas, poussant avec dégout sa bierreaubeurre.

« Tu as lâché ton rencard pour trainer avec Sirius, sa petite-amie et ses copines ? » presse Lily, à l'évidence fascinée. Elle devient un peu lourde – croit-elle vraiment que James avait un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un déjà ? Le même James qui tombe presque dans les pommes quand elle passe près de lui dans les couloirs ?

« Heu… » James Potter : Toujours très bon avec les mots.

« Peu importe, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Cornedrue dit que vous nous avez tous les deux mit au point un plan de maître, » dit Sirius pour empêcher son ami de se postillonner dessus.

« Bien, » je dis en souriant.

« Oh non ! » Dit Lily, se tapant le front. Dorcas semble d'accord, elle secoue sa tête et prend finalement de nouveau sa bierreaubeurre.

« Tu as le Katie-regard, » soupire Lily.

Mon regard passe de Lily à mon petit ami et je fronce les sourcils. « Est-ce que vous deux vous parlez derrière mon dos, ou un truc comme ça ? »

Ils rigolent et Dorcas lève ses yeux. « Non – Nous sommes juste d'accord que Katie est ton alter-ego diabolique. »

« Vous êtes de vrais cons ! » Je dis, frappant le bras de Sirius quand son rire redouble d'intensité. « Pourquoi tu leur a dit ça ? »

« Peu importe, nous avons assez parlé de toi Katie, » dit James, souriant quand je siffle de colère. « Nous sommes là pour discuter de Remus. »

Sirius gémit. « Oh merde. Pas encore ça. »

« Quoi ? » demande Lily. « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec lui ? »

« Rien ! » Répliquent immédiatement James et Sirius. Ils sont même synchro. Ça c'est très bizarre.

« Rien de physique – mais émotionnellement, le pauvre garçon est une épave. Cœur malade et seul, » j'explique avec un triste soupire.

Sirius se moque et descend le reste de sa boisson avant de demander si quelqu'un en veut une autre.

Quand il part au bar pour nous avoir plus de boissons, James et moi briefons mes amis sur notre plan ingénieux pour lancer la vie amoureuse de Remus. Etonnamment, ils ne le prennent pas très bien.

« Nous ne pouvons pas juste laisser le pauvre garçon tranquille ? » dit Lily quand Sirius revient en portant nos bouteilles fraiches.

« Peut-être qu'il aime être seul – ce n'est pas la pire chose au monde, la majorité d'entre nous l'est ! » Ajoute Dorcas.

« Mais il est _tellement_ timide ! Ce n'est pas un choix comme c'est avec vous deux. Dorcas, combien de personne t'as demandé d'aller à Pré-au-Lard cette fois ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Une. »

« Qui c'était ? » demande James avec intérêt. « C'était Aubrey hein ? Je l'ai vu te reluquer. »

Quand elle rougit, les deux mecs éclatent de rire.

« Les gars n'avons pas le concept de 'solidarité', » dit Sirius, secouant sa tête. « Au moins tu as dit non. »

« Bref – trois personnes ont demandé à Lily ! » Dit Dorcas en donnant un coup de coude à la rousse.

Ca, fait stopper le sourire de James.

« Quatre enfaite – tu oublies celui-ci, » je dis dirigeant ma tête vers James. Il me rend un tel regard méprisant que je me tasse contre Sirius, pour me cacher.

« Potter ne m'a pas _vraiment_ demandé d'y aller avec lui. Et Diggory, White et Doxy sont tous des connards prétentieux, » dit Lily en secouant sa tête. « Mais – qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le reste ? »

« Le pauvre Remus est barricadé dans son dortoir, mourant de la grippe lapine et il a besoin de notre aide ! Il mérite de venir à Pré-au-Lard, et d'être forcé d'aller chez Madame Pieddodu ! » J'insiste.

« C'est un rite de passage pour un mec, » ajoute James, serviable malgré sa colère contre moi.

« Il va nous haïr, » dit Lily après un moment.

« Il trouvera sûrement quelqu'un. Il est tellement doux la plupart du temps – ce sera définitivement la chose qui le fera sortir de ses gongs, » dit Dorcas.

James se mit à rire. « Tu ne connais clairement pas Remus comme nous. »

Mais Sirius hoche soudainement la tête. « En fait – ça commence à être drôle. J'adore énerver Lunard. »

« Oui ! » Je dis, embrassant bruyamment sa joue, il sourit et presse ses lèvres contre les miennes. Lily grimace, Dorcas et James regardent ailleurs, mais Sirius et moi sommes trop occupés à nous rouler des pelles pour vraiment le remarquer.

« Ok ! » dit finalement Lily, et nous nous séparons. « Si ça peut vous arrêter de vous manger le visage – nous pouvons parler de ton idée, Kate. »

« Aha ! Bien, c'est à moitié l'idée de James, » je dis en hochant modestement la tête, essayant de mettre en valeur James devant à elle.

« Je suppose que ça s'explique par le coup sur la tête, » elle répond. « Vous deux qui faites des machinations – que Godric nous vienne en aide. »

« Hé ! C'est un plan parfait. Nous sommes tous différent, hein ? Alors on choisit tous une fille pour que Remus sorte avec, et ça lui donnera plein d'options pour choisir, » dit James, utilisant l'étrange, et profonde voix qu'il prend quand Lily est là.

« Pas moyen que je sois d'accord pour faire de Remus un homme à femme, » dit Dorcas, secouant sa tête.

« Pas en même temps ! » Je proteste.

« Ouai, je doute qu'il puisse gérer, » rit Sirius.

« Hey ! Il pourrait gérer s'il le voulait, » j'argumente. « Mais nous ne lui laisserons pas l'occasion de te prouver que tu as tord – le truc c'est que, nous devons le soutenir si ça ne marche pas avec les premières. »

« Je ne sais pas, » souffle Lily. « Tu es sûr qu'il serait d'accord avec ça ? »

James hoche immédiatement la tête et Sirius hausse les épaules.

« Nous ne le saurons que si nous essayons. J'ai eu un rencard pour Peter avec Jenny aujourd'hui, et ça a l'air de marcher, » dit Sirius, faisant un signe de tête derrière Lily et Dorcas. Nous nous retournons tous pour voir Peter à une table, à l'autre bout de la pièce, riant avec une fille avec une très longue frange.

« En fait, _je_ les ai mis ensemble, » relève James. « Elle pensait que _tu_ flirtais avec elle. »

Sirius pouffe et secoue sa tête en me regardant. « Ne l'écoute pas. Je ne flirterais jamais avec Frangy. »

Je plisse les yeux et il rigole encore. « Comment pourrais-je quand j'ai quelqu'un avec de si formidable cheveux de Veracrasses, assit juste à côté de moi ? »

Je souris et nous rigolons tous les deux contre les lèvres de l'autre alors que nos amis gémissent.

Le reste de Pré-au-Lard est vraiment très mouillé. Peter nous à rejoins juste après son rendez-vous d'enfer avec sa copine-frange et nous six avons tenté de jeter un œil dans les magasins de la rue principale avant de retourner au château. Malheureusement, l'orage était à sa puissance maximale alors nous avons décidé d'arrêter quand, après avoir glissé dans une flaque, Dorcas s'est presque fracassée le visage contre le pavé, si James ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Heureusement, convaincre Peter de faire partie de notre plan ne nous a pas pris longtemps, parce qu'il aurait même prit un bain avec un strangulot si James et Sirius le lui avaient demandé. Quand nous arrivons dans la salle commune, Sirius serre sa main avec celle de Lily, puis celle de James, pour les féliciter de ne pas avoir eu de bataille de hurlement. Ce qui embarrasse beaucoup Lily, alors elle se presse de remonter à son dortoir, Dorcas sur ses talons. Je reste en bas avec les garçons, et donne un coup de pied à un groupe de première année pour qu'ils lâchent le fauteuil près du feu. James et Peter commencent une partie d'échec, et je me love sur un fauteuil avec Sirius.

Après avoir juste observé le feu tranquillement pendant presque quinze minutes, je m'ennuie vraiment.

« Vous ne pouvez pas aller voir Remus ? » Je dis, poussant du doigt le visage de Sirius pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il tape ma main, et commence à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

« Il dort. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais voyant, » je dis, passant mes doigts sur son t-shirt humide.

« Il va bien. »

« Bien alors, que penses-tu que nous montons, et que nous écoutons quelques chansons des Goules, en le mettant gentiment à l'aise avec notre petit plan ? »

Sirius glousse. « Premièrement, je n'écoute pas cette merde. Deuxièmement, je pense vraiment que tu devrais me laisser lui en parler. »

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? »

« Bin Kate – j'imagine simplement, mais je pense que tu vas probablement vomir des trucs sans aucuns sens, comme lui dire qu'il est soit disant abattu, et lui faire détester l'idée. »

« En plus, » émet Peter. « C'est la soirée entre Mecs. »

Agh. La soirée entre Mecs. Je veux dire, je comprends la logique – mais c'est excessivement exclusif et tellement stricte ! Quel genre de looser a besoin de sélectionner un jour dans le mois, juste pour passer du temps entre eux, sans aucunes filles ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Je parie le badge de ma Préfète-en-Chef de sœur que c'est quelque chose de vilain – ça ressemble à ça.

« Je peux venir ? » je demande, faisant une moue à Sirius. « Je resterais juste tranquille sur ton lit, sans faire de bruits. »

Sirius hausse un sourcil. « Autant que je déteste ruiner la chance que j'ai de t'avoir dans mon lit – c'est la soirée entre Mecs, Kate. »

« Et alors ? »

« Pas de filles acceptées ! » l'ouvre James.

Et il dit que _je_ suis énervante.

« Ne boude pas, » dit Sirius, m'embrassant doucement avant de me bouger de ses genoux, de se lever et s'étirer. « Je te vois demain. »

« Ce n'est même pas pour toi, » je dis, forçant un haussement d'épaule. « Peux-tu au moins parler à Remus à propos de notre idée, quand il se lève ? »

« Promis, » dit Peter en baillant, pas très convaincant. Sirius et James échange un regard que, comme d'habitude, je ne comprends pas.

« C'est pas juste ! Je veux voir Remus aussi – je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier. »

Les garçons échangent un nouveau regard. Stupide idiots qui ont une conversation silencieuses – je pari qu'ils font ça seulement pour montrer qu'ils s'en foutent de ce que les autres pensent. Sirius regarde probablement James en pensant, 'Hé, ma copine n'est-elle pas adorable et persistante ?' et James le regarde d'un air solennel en retour en pensant, 'je veux des toasts.'

« Tu le verras aussi demain, » dit Sirius, ébouriffant mes cheveux. « Bonne nuit Kate. »

« Quelle soirée entre Mecs ! » Je murmure quand les trois sont en haut des escaliers. « Il est seulement quatre heure de l'après-midi. »

* * *

><p><em>NA : Pas tellement de Remus dans ce chapitre même si toutes les conversations le concerne. Il découvrira le plan dans le prochain chapitre… Comment vous pensez qu'il va réagir ? : )_


	4. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée

N/T : Merci Marrie09 d'avoir joué le jeu ) C'est vrai que l'interaction entre Sirius et Kate est assez passionnante ! Je n'attends que le Remus/Kate mais en appréciant énormément sa relation avec Sirius. Ces deux-là sont fait pour s'entendre et avoir une relation intense ) Quelle quel soit. Et non, ce que tu dis est assez vrai mais je te laisse vite le découvrir…

_N/A : Merci pour vos Rewiews et Follows et Favoris ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! :)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Quatre : Ce n'est <span>_pas_ une bonne idée

J'ai passé mon dimanche à faire mes devoirs sans intérêt, ennuyants et pénibles avec Lily et Dorcas dans la bibliothèque, et quand la pause déjeuné se finit, je commence à devenir folle.

« Peut-être qu'elle n'a jamais tenu aussi longtemps sans rouler une pelle, » suggère Lily quand nous nous installons toutes les trois dans la Salle Commune, à la table opposée à l'escalier des garçons. Je garde mon regard fixé vers l'endroit où les garçons de Sixièmes Années apparaissent en générale avant de descendre, et claque ma langue. Est-ce que la soirée entre Mecs est censée s'étendre jusqu'à l'après midi suivant ?

« Je m'en fou de rouler des galoches ! » je dis en soufflant. « Je veux savoir ce que Remus pense de notre idée. »

« _Ton_ idée, » corrige Lily. « Je refuse d'y être impliquée avant de savoir s'il embarque. »

« Pareil, » dit Dorcas en regardant son devoir de Métamorphose. Nous l'avons fini y a perpette et c'était plutôt facile – les questions à choix multiples ont éloigné le mal de tête très loin – merci Merlin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis à la question six ? »

« C ! Quand tu doutes, choisis C ! » Je rouspète alors que Lily vérifie sa propre réponse.

« Bin ça pourrait l'être – mais aussi la B… Je ne suis pas sûr, » dit Lily. « Nous demanderons à Black et Potter quand il descendrons. Ils sont bons en Métamorphose. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils font pendant leurs soirées entre Mecs ? » Demande Dorcas quand je quitte finalement, et à contre cœur, les escaliers du regard, pour commencer à travailler sur mon tableau des Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

« Tu veux la réponse indécente mais probable, ou celle décente mais improbable ? » Je demande en commençant à copier le dessin de l'Augurey de mon livre.

« La décente, s'il te plaît. »

« Ils s'entraînent probablement à se rouler des patins pendant que Sirius leurs donne des conseils sur comment se peigner les cheveux. »

« C'est la réponse décente ? »

« On dirait que Potter a encore besoin de quelques leçons, » glousse Lily, regardant derrière moi en direction du trou du Portrait. Je me retourne et vois les quatre garçons émerger du couloir, fatigués mais plutôt contents d'eux. Remus ferme la marche, et seulement lui semble épuisé et un peu irrité.

« Où vous étiez ? Je regarde ces escaliers depuis des heures et des heures ! » Je demande quand ils approchent.

« Elle ment, » dit Peter avec indifférence. « Je les ai vu marché pour venir quand j'étais aux toilettes. »

Remus rigole. « L'infirmerie – j'allais plus mal hier. »

« Pendant la soirée entre Mecs ? » Je m'exclame, fixant et scrutant son visage. Il a un peu l'air atroce – presque translucide tellement il est pale.

« Les soirées entre Mecs ne se passent jamais comme prévu, » baille Sirius, se laissant tomber par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil près du feu et remontant ses jambes en l'air. Peter bouge pour le rejoindre et James donne une claque dans le dos de Remus.

« A ce propos – le plan ne va pas se faire, Kate. Il nous a pratiquement arraché la tête, » il sourit à Remus qui ne le lui rend pas avant de prendre son expression sévère.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pu penser que je pourrais faire ça, » il soupire.

« Hé James ? » demande Dorcas, observant toujours son parchemin. « Tu as fait ton devoir de Métamorphose ? »

« Oh ouai, ce matin, » dit James à travers un bâillement. Il ébouriffe les cheveux de Remus. « Regarder celui-là dormir n'est pas particulièrement intéressant. »

« Tu vas bien ? » je demande, déplaçant subtilement ma main sur le poignet de Remus pour vérifier son pouls. Il rit et l'éloigne de moi.

« Bien. Juste fatigué. »

« Bien – alors _pourquoi_ tu ne serais pas d'accord avec mon plan révolutionnaire ? » je dis, tapant son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis à la question six ? » demande Dorcas, lisant à haute voix les différents choix de réponses.

Oh pitié Godric. Mets juste la maudite réponse C, Dorcas.

« Ah, c'est la C, » dit James en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Je vous l'ai _dit _! » je dis faisant craquer mon cou en me tournant, momentanément distraite de réprimander Remus.

Lily lève les yeux. « Nous pensions que ça pouvait être la B, et nous ne voulions pas l'écouter parce qu'elle a met C pour chaque réponse qu'elle ne connait pas. »

« Comment tu t'améliores avec ces trucs, Kate ? » rigole James, et Lily et Dorcas le joignent. Agh, présomptueux satisfait – il est juste d'accord avec Lily parce qu'il est à fond sur elle. Je l'ai vu remplir de plusieurs réponses les sections de l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie l'année dernière, et il a juste grimacé un sourire.

« On s'en fou de ça maintenant ! James – je pensais que nous faisions ça ensemble, comment peux-tu le laisser t'abattre ? » Je demande, penchant ma tête vers Remus.

Il masse maintenant ses tempes, alors j'abaisse ma voix d'un iota.

Péteux Potter hausse juste les épaules, tombant sur le canapé. Il prend le fauteuil opposé à celui de Peter, posant ses pieds sur la table. Voyant sa flagrance indifférence à mon dilemme, je m'offusque et m'empare du bras de Remus en suivant James. Je laisse Remus s'asseoir sur la petite place libre du fauteuil où Sirius ne s'était pas vautré, avant de m'asseoir, sans cérémonie, sur l'estomac de mon petit-ami.

« Aargh, bouge Kate ! » se plaint Sirius, ses yeux exorbités en essayant de me pousser.

« Je suis si lourde que ça ? » je demande d'une voix très égale en le scrutant dangereusement. Ses yeux s'élargissent et sa bouche tique en un sourire coupable.

« Non ? »

Je me retourne vers James qui fixe toujours Lily alors qu'elle, comme à son habitude, s'étire comme un chat. Il est fasciné, ses yeux sont fixe derrière ses lunettes et un petit sourire stupide prend place sur son visage.

« Toi ! »

Il soupire finalement, détachant ses yeux de mon amie. « Kate, j'ai imaginé le plan – ce n'est pas ma faute s'il ne va pas le faire. »

« Tu me le dois ! »

« Et j'ai passé tout mon temps à Pré-au-Lard à en discuter avec toi. Et à avoir un peu de temps avec Lily, » il dit en baissant le son de sa voix. « Je considère que c'est un succès. »

Je lui lance un regard mauvais, ignorant le gloussement de Remus ou le tortillement de Sirius sous moi.

« Peter ? »

« Vas-t-en Kate, » il dit, baillant et s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil, prêt pour une sieste.

« Vous êtes tous des putain de vieux ! Vous étiez au chevet de Remus toute la nuit, et vous ne pouvez pas faire le moindre petit effort pour le convaincre que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Ce n'est _pas_ une bonne idée, » dit Remus.

« Vous êtes inutile. Tous autant que vous êtes ! » Je dis froidement, tapant une dernière fois Sirius avant de me lever. Il grogne et me pousse légèrement quand je me lève et je trébuche un peu avant de rediriger ma crise sur mes amis. Ces abrutis de garçons sont trop fatigués pour ouvrir leurs yeux, mais à l'évidence pas assez pour rire comme un groupe d'aliéné.

Quelques heures plus tard, je souffle devant le tableau que j'ai commencé à faire la soirée précédente. C'est choquant qu'il soit aussi net et organisé – juste de la façon que Remus adorerait. Il y a un code couleur suivant les colonnes pour chacun de nos amis – des espaces pour les filles qu'ils auraient choisis, des sections pour des idées de rendez-vous et des rangées pour les scores sur dix. Quel gâchis.

« Mets ça de côté et vient faire le test de Sorcière Hebdo, » dit Dorcas après que j'ai refusé de bouger.

« Je me fou de Sorcière Hebdo, » je dis, abattue.

« C'est un test sur à quoi ressemblerait ton homme parfait, » dit Lily. « Tu ne veux pas savoir si toi et Sirius êtes destinés à être ensemble ? »

Je ris à ça mais secoue ma tête sombrement. Je n'allais plus jamais rien faire. Je ne mettrais même pas en action mon idée des t-shirt des Goules maintenant.

Mais imagine un t-shirt qui dirait 'je ne connaissais pas la douleur avant de voir la lumière verte' au milieu d'un brillant éclaire vert fixé dessus. Idée de génie.

« Arrête de te morfondre – c'est Remus qui y perd. J'avais la prise parfaite pour lui, » dit Dorcas en lisant le magasine par-dessus l'épaule de Lily.

« Ah ouai ? » je demande, levant les yeux avec intérêt. _Je_ n'ai même pas encore pensé à une fille potentielle pour Remus.

« Ouai. Tu connais Gemma Blotworthy à Poufsouffle ? »

Je fais une grimace. « Blot-worthy ? »

« Son père est un auteur moldu. Elle est très jolie et super gentille – douce comme Remus. Je pense qu'ils iraient plutôt bien ensemble, » dit Dorcas.

« Elle est en quelle année ? »

Dorcas grimace. « La nôtre. »

Hmm. Même âge. Calme – aime les livres. Pas mal, Dorcas. Pas mal.

Essayant d'être subtile, j'écris discrètement 'Gemma Blotworthy' dans la colonne sous le nom de mon amie. Blotworthy ? Blotworty ? Blutworthie ?

« Et toi, Lily ? Tu as une idée ? » Je demande, en faisant tournoyer ma plume.

« Bin… Il y a bien cette Préfète en Septième Année – Marlene McKinnon, » dit Lily, en tapotant sa lèvre supérieur. « Je crois qu'elle joue de la guitare… Et Remus aime la musique, non ? »

« C'est celle avec les cheveux noirs ? » je demande en griffonnant son nom sur mon tableau.

« Ouai mais je pense qu'elle est naturellement blonde. »

Blonde. Hmm… peut-être pas parfaite pour Remus – mais apparemment elle s'est teinte et la musique est un grand plus.

« Et toi ? Je paris que tu as un million d'idées, » dit Dorcas, pointant quelque chose sur le magasine qui fait rire Lily.

« Oh ouai, » je dis, cherchant un nom dans ma tête. « Emmeline Vance. »

Mes amies parurent surprises. « Elle n'est pas sortie avec Sirius avant toi ? »

J'hausse les épaules. « Ouai mais ils ont cassé. Peut-être que Remus serait mieux pour elle. »

Je ne leur dit pas que James a dit qu'elle était hors-jeu à cause de sa ridicule vendetta de Quidditch, et j'écris son nom même si je ne pense pas vraiment qu'Emmeline serait bien pour Remus. Je n'ai pas d'autres idées et au moins, elle est sympa. Et Remus lui a presque demandé d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

« Katie, c'est toi ? »

Je lève les yeux surprise dans mes pensées et je vois mes deux amis m'observer suspicieusement. Un léger sourire joue sur les coins de la bouche de Dorcas.

« Ne m'appelle pas Katie, » je soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances maintenant ? » demande Lily et je leur tire la langue, fourrant mon tableau dans mon sac et me pressant pour retrouver les garçons. Remus est monté pour faire une sieste, donc je n'ai qu'à les trouver avant le diner, avant qu'il soit de nouveau dans le coin.

Je les trouve dehors, même s'il fait putain de froid et que l'herbe est toujours humide à cause de l'orage d'hier. Sirius est appuyé contre le gros tronc de l'arbre, les yeux fermés et James et Peter se prélassent sur le dos à ses côté, tête contre tête, jouant à un jeu bizarre qui consiste à se lancer une boule de parchemin. Comment les garçons s'amusent – je pourrais écrire une comédie à succès à ce sujet.

« Hey ! » je dis, surprenant James et Peter quand je m'assois juste à côté de leurs têtes qui se touchent. Ils crient tous les deux mais Sirius se réveille à peine, je l'entends juste soupirer fortement. Peut-être qu'il rêvait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kate ? Je n'en parlerais pas à Remus de nouveau, » souffle James, s'asseyant, ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de tirer Peter pour l'aider à s'asseoir aussi.

Ils reprennent leur lancement de parchemin une fois encore et j'essaie de ne pas mourir d'ennuie.

« Je sais que tu ne le fera pas. Je me demandais juste si tu me donnerais une idée de qui tu _aurais_ suggéré pour lui, » je dis, m'appuyant contre l'arbre près de Sirius et sortant mon tableau. Il soupire encore et enroule son bras autour de ma taille, m'approchant de lui.

« Jenny a une amie qui s'appelle Sarah – elle a un petit côté sombre – elle aime le danger et ce genre de trucs. Je pense que ça serait intéressant pour elle d'apprendre à connaître Remus, » pouffe Peter. Il manque la boule de papier, James s'élance, et le frappe droit dans sa tête.

Une fille avec un mauvais côté qui aime le danger ? Et Remus ? Ça semble un couple mal assorti, mais je suppose que c'est un début. Elle pourrait être le premier rendez-vous et il restera toujours cinq très bonnes options en attente si elle devient tarée.

« Nom de famille ? »

« Hobbs. »

Sarah Hobbs, la fille avec un côté sombre. Ridicule.

« James ? »

« Bin, » il dit pensif. « Honnêtement, j'ai en quelque sorte pensé à Dorcas. »

QUOI.

« Quoi ? »

Il rit. « Ouai, je me doutais que ça ne t'irait pas. Okay, alors Mary ? »

« Bonne chance pour expliquer à Lily que ça n'a pas fonctionné avec elle alors tu la mets en gage à Remus, » je dis en écrivant le nom de Mary. Mary est probablement la meilleure de la liste – elle est tranquille mais sarcastique et Mulciber l'a brutalisée l'année dernière, alors Remus pourra la rééquilibrer gentiment avec sa juste et douce attitude.

« Et toi, marmotte ? » je demande en tapotant la joue de Sirius. Il a posé son menton sur mon épaule maintenant, regardant mon tableau. James éclate de rire.

« Wow – c'est ridiculement organisé. Oublie les filles – Remus va tomber amoureux de ce tableau. »

« J'ai fait beaucoup d'effort pour faire les traits nets et tout. Je pense que ça lui correspond, » je dis, fier. Je sais que Remus l'aimerait.

James me regard curieusement. « C'est vraiment important pour toi, hein ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas juste pour rire ? »

« Non ! Je veux que Remus soit heureux. Maintenant que tu as une fille en vue, » je dirige ma tête vers Peter, « toi et Lily vous ne vous sautez plus à la gorge – il pourrait être seul. »

« Wo, » dit Peter, rayonnant et je rougis un peu.

Sirius donne un petit coup de menton dans mon cou, il sourit quand je me tourne vers lui.

« Je ne propose toujours pas de filles – mais je lui en reparlerais. Maintenant que tu t'es autant dérangé, » il dit.

J'hausse les épaules. « C'est juste un tableau. »

Les trois garçons rient.

« Tu as besoin de règles, Kate – c'est une affaire très sérieuse, » ricane Sirius.

Je sais que ça ne s'est pas bien passé au moment même où les Maraudeurs entrent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner le lendemain. Remus est énervé contre Sirius, qui a ses mains dans ses poches et regarde honteusement James et Peter. J'essaie de me cacher derrière le pichet de jus mais ma tête est trop grosse.

« Toi ! » me dit Remus et les garçons s'asseyent. « Arrêtes avec ces bêtises ! Je ne vais pas te laisser me forcer la main pour effrayer des filles innocentes, pour un déjeuner. »

« Tu n'es pas vraiment effrayant, mec, » dit Sirius, se servant du bacon et il redevient silencieux au regard de tueur de Remus.

« Arrête de dire à mes potes de m'amadouer pour faire ça. Aucune d'eux n'est subtile et c'est l'idée la plus ridicule que tu n'as jamais eu ! » Dit Remus avec colère, beurrant son toast et dans l'action, beurrant accidentellement son poignet.

« Oh Katie, qu'est-ce que tu as fait… » Dit Lily en bougeant sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas une idée ridicule ! » Je me plains. « Si tu lui donne juste une chance, Remus… »

« Arrête ! J'ai donné. Laisse-moi seul. J'_aime_ être seul ! » il souffle.

« Personne n'aime être seul ! » je proteste puis serre les dents à son second regard de tueur du jour. Il est tellement difficile pour rien ! Pourquoi il ne peut pas juste me laisser du mou ? « Tu pourrais en apprécier certaines ! » je continue, en agressant mes œufs.

« Qui dit qu'elles m'apprécieraient ? » il demande sèchement. « Sérieusement, est-ce que tu t'es déjà assise, pour penser à ça une minute ? Elles me connaissent à peine, ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Bien sûr qu'elles t'apprécieraient ! » je réplique. « Elles n'ont juste pas eu la moindre chance d'apprendre à te connaître parce que tu es trop timide. »

Je sens Sirius me donner un coup sous la table, en avertissement, mais je l'ignore. Je ne vais pas abandonner tant que Remus n'admet pas qu'il devient borné.

« Merlin ! Tu vas me rendre fou, » murmure Remus.

« Regarde, je vais te le prouver ! » Je m'exclame, observant toute la table.

« Quoi… Non, attends ! »

« Hey ! Toi ! » Je dis, pointant du doigt une Troisième Année qui nous regarde. « Tu sortirais avec Remus Lupin, hein ? »

J'entends Sirius et James se murmurer quelque chose et Dorcas soupirer, mais je les ignore, regardant toujours la petite Troisième Année.

Elle rougit furieusement et ses yeux foncent entre un Remus mortifié, ses amies, et moi. Finalement, elle mord sa lèvre et acquiesce, le regardant avec de grands yeux.

« Voilà ! » je dis, me détournant de la gamine mais la désignant avec des gestes frénétiques. « Aussi facile que faire un gâteau. »

« Je vais te tuer, » dit Remus, mordant un énorme morceau de son toast avant de se lever de la table et de sortir en trombe.

« Bon, tu as gagné un point sur lui maintenant, » dit James avec légèreté.

Remus s'est heureusement calmé un peu avant notre cours de Botanie de l'après-midi avec les Poufsouffles. Dorcas m'a désignée Gemma Blotworthy (worthie ?) et j'ai vu qu'elle était très jolie, avec de belle dents droites et des lunettes stylées à monture noire. Elle a aussi son nez plongé dans un livre, alors c'était assez facile de l'examiner minutieusement sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. A la moitié du cours, je vais au poste de travail de Remus avec comme excuse de lui emprunter ses cisailles. Peter me jette un coup d'œil mais je l'ignore.

« Je peux t'emprunter ça s'il-te-plais ? » je dis joyeusement à Remus.

Il soupire et me les tend, quittant à peine du regard sa plante sur laquelle il travaille. Lui et Peter poussent les feuilles en arrière alors que James et Sirius luttent pour tirer les gousses entre les racines.

« Remus ? »

« Kate. »

« Tu as vu cette fille là-bas ? »

Il jette un coup d'œil où je pointe mon doigt, hoche la tête, baisse ma main vers le sol, puis fixe de nouveau son regard sur la plante.

« Tu penses pas qu'elle est jolie ? »

Il me hausse un sourcil, souffle fortement avant de la regarder.

« Ouai, elle est jolie. »

« Tu sais – elle était la suggestion de Dorcas pour toi, » je dis comme si de rien n'était.

« Quoi ? » il gémit, saisissant sa paire de cisaille de mes mains. « Vas-t-en, Kate. »

« Je voulais juste te montrer ce que tu rates. »

Sirius rigole derrière les racines et James dit, « tu peux lui donner un point pour sa détermination, mec. »

« Kate, je sais que tu crois que tu fais quelque chose de bien. Mais s'il te plaît, » me supplie Remus. « Tu m'embarrasses. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de faire ! » je réponds, reprenant les cisailles. « Je veux juste que tu donnes une chance au plan. »

« Pourquoi ? » il dit mollement et James et Sirius arrivent à avoir quatre gousses – une pour chacun. Lily, Dorcas et moi les avons eu en cinq minutes – les garçons sont bidons en Botanique.

« Allez, tu ne comprendras jamais les meilleures paroles des Goules si tu ne tombes pas au moins une fois amoureux ! » je dis, utilisant ma meilleure carte.

Il rit et lève les yeux au plafond pour ses amis. « Je pense que je peux y survivre. »

« Allez – la douleur et avoir le cœur brisé et la joie et s'en sortir de tout ça – tu ne veux pas comprendre pourquoi il dit que quelqu'un à Avada-er son cœur ? » J'insiste.

Sirius, James et Peter éclatent de rire et les coins de la bouche de Remus tressaillent.

« Crois-moi, Kate. Je comprends assez bien la douleur. »

« KATE ! Ta gousse fait vraiment un bruit bizarre ! » me chuchote durement Lily quelques bureaux plus loin.

« Tu sais que tu es supposée les percer dans les cinq minutes ou elles explosent, hein ? » dit Remus, sa bouche tressaillant toujours.

« Tu sais que tu es insupportable, hein ? » je geins en me précipitant vers mes amies. Malheureusement pas assez vite – Lily et Dorcas ne semblent pas amicales quand elles sont couverte de pue vert.

A la fin de la journée j'allais presque abandonner. Je n'avais plus qu'un tour dans ma manche – je ne voulais pas l'utiliser parce que c'était le plus manipulateur, mais aussi ma dernière chance. Déclinant la proposition de Lily et Dorcas d'aller à la bibliothèque, je m'assois seule dans un coin de la Salle Commune, plaçant une expression de désarroi sur mon visage. Délibérément, je ne regarde pas les Maraudeurs, même quand Sirius me salue quand je me dirige vers mon coin. Il comprendra – il encouragera même sûrement Remus à venir me voir quand il comprendra. Je suis sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux peut supporter de me voir si dévasté – les filles tristes au bord des larmes (même si ce sont des fausses) c'est leurs faiblesse. Je pousse un très long et fort soupire tandis que je sors mon magnifique tableau de mon sac avec de grand gestes, et le place sur la table. Avec une plume à la main, j'observe posément mon papier pour barrer les noms dessus. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre une ou deux minutes de plus pour que ça ait l'air normal, mais avant ça Remus tire une chaise et pousse un soupir. Il bouge le tableau face à lui et le lit.

« Tu as fait ça pour moi ? »

J'hoche la tête et hausse les épaules. « Je sais que tu aimes les choses organisées. »

Il secoue sa tête, le fixant toujours. « C'est le tableau le mieux présenté que je ne t'ai jamais vu faire. Enfaite – le seul tableau que tu n'as jamais fait, sauf si tu comptes la liste de trois mois que tu as fait pour les BUSES l'an dernier. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas – j'étais en train de barrer les noms, » je soupire de nouveau. « Et après, je le déchirerais. »

Il glousse et je ravale un sourire, « Puis je brulerais les morceaux. »

« Tu es exaspérante, » il dit, me donnant un coup sur ma jambe sous la table. Nous restons assis en silence pour quelques minutes avant qu'il reparle. J'attends patiemment – quelques fois je _peux_ être patiente – spécialement quand j'attends pour quelque chose que je veux vraiment.

« Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi, de toute façon ? »

Il ne me regarde pas moi, mais la table et je soupire.

« Je veux juste que quelqu'un qui mérite d'être heureux, soit heureux. »

Il me lance un regard en coin. « Tu penses vraiment que ces filles pourraient sortir avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu es brillant, et intelligent, et beau, et drôle, mais un peu trop sarcastique. N'importe laquelle serait chanceuse de sortir avec toi, » je dis sincèrement. Même si je savais que je l'avais convaincu avec mon visage triste, je pense quand même chaque mot. Il y a peu de meilleur garçon que Remus.

Il se moque de moi et expire. « Et ça représente beaucoup pour toi ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est tellement pathétique quand même, » il gémit, retombant dans sa chaise et passant ses mains sur son visage.

« Oh Remus, ce n'est pas comme si t'avais signé pour un service de rancards – c'est juste ton amie, attentive, qui choisit des filles qui, elle pense, iraient avec toi. »

Il souffle, son visage toujours caché et après un long moment, il marmonne quelque chose.

« T'as dit quoi ? »

Il découvre son visage et pousse un soupir. « J'ai dit je vais le regretter. »

OUI ! Victoire ! Je me sens un tout petit peu coupable pour le faux air triste, mais quand même – il me remerciera plus tard.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas. Je te le promets, ça va être génial ! » Je dis, passant mes bras autour de lui et le serre pour un câlin. Ses mains pressent mon dos une seconde, avant qu'il recule et me fasse une grimace.

« T'es tellement énervante. Tu penses que je n'ai pas vu tous ces dramatiques soupires ? »

Je fais un grand sourire et il pouffe encore de rire, passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains claire. Il a quelques mèches grises derrière son oreille. Remus : beau et distingué – il faut que je garde ça en tête au cas où mon plan ne marche pas et que je doive faire une pub personnalisée pour lui dans Sorcière Hebdo.

« Wo mec – je pensais que tu étais plus combatif que ça ! »

Je lève le regard pour voir Sirius rire et secouer sa tête. Remus le rejoint doucement, et hausse les épaules.

« Elle est très convaincante. Tu le sais – une fois qu'elle décide quelque chose, pas moyen de dire non. »

Sirius acquiesce. « Ouai, je sais. »

« Vous me faîtes passer pour quelqu'un de diabolique, » je dis, remettant précautionneusement mon magnifique tableau dans mon sac, puis je renifle.

« Oh tais-toi Katie. » Remus secoue sa tête.

ARGH je déteste ce surnom d'alter-ego qui craint.

« Donc, Kate. Tu te souviens quand tu as dit que tu voulais trainer dans mon lit et rester tranquille pour quelques heures ? » Dit Sirius, haussant un sourcil.

Nous rions tous les deux face au visage rouge de Remus, et son gémissement quand je prends la main que m'offre Sirius, puis je le suis pour monter dans le dortoir.

* * *

><p><em>NA : Oh Remus, tu ne peux juste pas dire non, hein ? Tu es un poli, adorable loup garou ! Merci à tous pour me lire ! J'adorerais savoir ce que vous pensez !_


	5. Frangy et McDanger

_N/A : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je viens juste de réaliser que j'en suis à 5 chapitres et que je n'ai toujours pas décris proprement Kate. Je pense que j'ai accidentellement sauté sur la conclusion que vu qu'elle est très confiante elle n'est pas le genre qui se parle de son apparence dans sa tête. Je mettrais donc plus du détail de sa description au fur et à mesure, mais si vous voulez une idée générale – j'imagine quelqu'un qui ressemble un peu à Olivia Munn en format écolière. Au moins le même 'genre'. Aussi mes chapitres vont devenir atrocement longs, mais j'espère que vous les aimerez quand même : )_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Cinq : Frangy et McDanger<span>

« Bonjour Peter, » je dis d'une voix égale en m'asseyant à côté de lui en Histoire de la Magie le lendemain. Remus et Dorcas ne sont pas encore arrivés – peut-être qu'il a pris pitié du surplus de livre de Dorcas et s'est chargé lui-même de lui organiser tout son sac – alors je m'installe sans hésitation à la place habituelle de Remus. Peter m'observe prudemment, de cette façon qui lui donnerait une migraine, mais j'ignore son expression et sort le tableau Remus de mon sac pour le placer devant moi avec fierté.

Peter ne semble pas partager mon enthousiasme. Il pousse un profond soupire. « Quoi encore ? Tu as ajouté une autre couche de folie à ton plan ? »

Je suis offensée. Stupide Maraudeurs – Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas lâcher du lest ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les gens qui sont ronchons dès le matin comme le sont les garçons. J'excuse son choix de mots, même si je pense qu'il aurait dû dire 'génie' et non 'folie', et je décide de ne pas faire attention parce qu'il a toujours un air épuisé sur son visage.

« Non Peter, je rassemble simplement plus d'informations pour le premier rancard de Remus, » j'explique, ma plume délicatement posée à côté de la colonne de Sarah Hobbs, notre casse-cou de Résidente de Poudlard. J'ai vraiment beaucoup besoin de plus d'informations sur la fille – après tout – le seul truc qui me vient à l'esprit est qu'elle kiff le danger. Qu'elle a deux ans de moins que nous et vu que je suis occasionnellement, remarquablement peu observatrice, je ne peux pas trop me souvenir de son existence physique.

« Premièrement, décris-moi Miss Hobbs s'il-te-plais. »

Peter secoue sa tête dans un mouvement très familier. « Tu l'as vu un million de fois, Kate. Elle est tout le temps avec ma petite amie. »

Je cris de stupéfaction, me sentant complétement déroutée, et tape Peter dans le dos.

« Ta _petite-amie _? Peter petit cachotier ! Je pensais que Jenny était juste ta copine-frangy – quand c'est arrivé ? »

Il mord sa lèvre et ouvre son livre avec un regard plein de dignité – ce n'est pas très réussi parce que ses dents dépassent de sous sa lèvre supérieur et le rendent assez rongeur-esque. Ca, plus son regard d'épuisement, ce n'est pas une combinaison très agréable. J'ai un élan de pitié pour Frangy – peut être qu'elle a une mauvaise vue.

« Hier, quand je lui ai demandé, » il réplique, plissant son nez et élargissant l'énorme taille de ses narines.

« Hélas, maintenant la pauvre Hobbs meurt d'espoir que tu lui arrange le coup avec un aussi élégant et bel amoureux ? » je dis, donnant un coup de coude dans ses côtes dans sa charmante bedaine. Peter est facile à convaincre quand il ne copie pas l'attitude je m'en foutiste de James et Sirius. Il s'incline à mon coup de coude amicale sans poser de question et semble soudainement heureux en passant une main dans ses cheveux fins et châtains clairs. Je remarque qu'ils sont un peu ternes, mais garde ma bouche fermée pour éviter de laisser sortir accidentellement mon observation.

« Bin, non – elle est assez populaire en fait. Mais elle aime les mauvais garçons, alors Remus va devoir lui montrer son mauvais côté. »

« Hmm, » je dis, mâchant le haut de ma plume puis crachant au loin quelques morceaux de plumes. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi Peter était en train de parler. Aussi loin que je peux le dire, Remus est aussi dangereux qu'un pitiponk. Enfin, bien sûr qu'ils sont de petits casse-pied qui se faufilent partout, mais ils ne sont pas plus qu'une nuisance – tout ce qu'on doit faire c'est les ignorer. Hmm… Peut-être que Remus n'est pas du tout comme un pitiponk – plus comme un chaton qui miaule, ouai. Je mords ma plume de nouveau, et blêmit quand j'avale encore des plumes. Après avoir retiré les morceaux sur ma langue et ma robe en ignorant Peter, et son expression très connu, nez-en-l'air de dégout, j'écris dans la marge une note sur les préférences de danger d'Hobbs puis lève un visage radieux, posant ma plume à nouveau.

« Ok. Comment allons-nous faire de Remus un mauvais garçon ? »

Peter roule des yeux. « Il ira bien quand ils auront parlé – tu le sous-estime. »

C'est le plus mauvais mensonge que j'ai jamais entendu, mais je soupire, résignée.

« Mmm… Ok, je ferais mieux de les présenter je suppose. Remus n'aura jamais l'audace d'aller la voir lui-même. A quoi elle ressemble déjà ? »

« Grande, des cheveux courts et noirs – la carrure de Jenny environ, » décrit Peter avec un haussement d'épaule comme s'il y avait assez d'informations pour que je m'en souvienne. Le problème, c'est que je ne pourrais pas même pour une question de vie ou de mort, me souvenir à quoi ressemble _Jenny_, sauf une géante frange, et même avec ça je ne vois pas du tout Hobbs.

« Ok… tu pourras me la montrer dans la Salle Commune ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu assise sur ma chaise, Kate ? »

Remus vient de nous rejoindre et je remarque que Dorcas est assise à notre bureau habituel au-devant de la salle, elle sort un livre de son sac qui, pour une fois, ne semble pas plein à craquer.

« Est-ce que tu as rangé le sac de Dorcas pour elle ? » je demande, observant le bureau de mon amie inhabituellement net.

Il se retourne pour lui jeter un coup d'œil confus avant de regarder la pile de livre dans ses mains. « Hum, non. Oh, mais je lui ai porté quelques livre jusqu'ici – elle a des difficultés à se souvenir quelles matières nous n'avons pas certains jours. » Il laisse la pile sur bureau et hoche la tête vers moi.

« Tu peux lui donner ça ? »

« Tu as porté ces livres tout le chemin, et maintenant tu veux que _moi_ j'y aille pour les lui rendre ? »

Il cligne des yeux en me regardant, je cligne des yeux en retour, et il souffle.

Murmurant à lui-même, il reprend la pile et la lui rend, souriant gentiment avant de revenir et pratiquement me hurler dessus.

« Lève-toi, s'il te plais. »

Ok, j'exagère à peine – mais la fureur est dans ses yeux.

« Mais Peter et moi organisons ton premier rancard, » je proteste, prenant mon tableau, et souriant à Peter. L'effet fut ruiné quand il ne me regarde pas en retour.

Remus, d'un autre côté, semblait _terrifié._ Je jure que son visage est devenu encore plus blanc que la normale et il ressemble vraiment au Professeur Binns, qui, coïncidence, est en train de flotter dans la salle et commence sa lecture. Comme d'habitude, le Professeur Fantôme ne fait pas attention au fait que la moitié de la classe est vide, ou que ceux qui _sont_ là parlent bruyamment, et sont même pas tous assis. Quel crétin taré.

En tout cas, Remus semble toujours être en proie à des palpitations.

« Quoi ? Kate ! Je ne suis pas prêt… Je suis… heu, encore malade. J'ai besoin de quelques jours ! »

« Désolé Remus, j'ai déjà inscrit Sarah Hobbs pour ce soir, » je dis en pointant la note sous son nom. C'est écrit sur le tableau comme si ça l'était dans la pierre – apparemment. Remus ne peut renier le pouvoir du tableau.

« Pourquoi tu planifies un rendez-vous pour nous de toute façon ? Tu as prévu de me tenir la main tout le temps ? Je ne devrais pas apprendre à la connaître avant ? » Il répond, passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux puis il les agrippe désespérément. Il gagne un point mais manque un point crucial.

« Si je te laisse faire, tu ne lui demanderas pas de sortir avant tes trente-cinq ans et les autres filles n'auront même pas une chance ! »

Remus et Peter échangent leur tristement célèbre regard de conversation entre Maraudeurs – Remus, à l'évidence, pense 'Elle a raison' et Peter répond probablement, 'Devrais-je me laisser pousser une frange ?'

« Ecoute – si tu insistes, alors présente-moi à elle pour que je puisse au moins lui parler. Voir si je l'aime bien – si elle _m_'aime bien – avant que nous nous engagions dans quelque chose, » plaide Remus, semblant un petit peu dérangé maintenant, quand il retire ses mains de ses cheveux pour agripper les côtés du bureau. Je ne comprends pas.

« Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de faire ça ? »

« Kate ! Arrête de faire exprès d'être aussi bouché – fais-nous nous rencontrer et je donnerais une chance à ça. Je suis déjà d'accord avec ton idée absurde – tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à me pousser, » dit Remus avec fatigue, me poussant de son siège et prenant durement ma place. Bon, je dis durement, mais il est extrêmement gentil et me donne même un hochement de tête polit quand il s'assoit. Ensuite, il commence à sortir ses affaires de son sac et je sais qu'il va commencer sa méthode, de sept heures, d'organisation de son bureau alors j'hausse les épaules, prête à le laisser dans son truc. Le cours allait être assez ennuyant sans que je ne sois le témoin de l'obsession malsaine de Remus dans l'alignement parfaitement parallèle de sa plume et son parchemin.

Avant de partir, je pense à lui mentionner une dernière chose importante.

« Bon, il faut que Peter _me _présente à elle en premier. Tout ce que je sais sur elle c'est qu'elle est amie avec Frangy et qu'elle aime les mauvais garçons. »

Je vois le, très original, roulement d'yeux de Peter et la bouche de Remus bafouille avant qu'il ne change d'avis et tourne vivement sa tête vers Peter à ma place.

« Mauvais garçon ? » il demande, incrédule. « Comment tu peux croire que ça peut marcher ? »

Peter rigole. « Le danger fera l'affaire. »

Remus secoue sa tête. « Je te haie. »

« Je pense aussi que c'est ridicule, » je dis. « Mais peut-être que les opposés s'attirent. Ou… tu pourrais emprunter l'une des vestes en cuir à Sirius, teindre tes cheveux en noir, percer ta lèvre ou un truc comme ça. J'ai plein d'anneaux d'oreilles qui pourraient faire l'affaire. »

« Vas-t-en Kate. »

Pourquoi les gens me disent toujours de m'en aller ? Après un million de fois, ils auraient pu comprendre que je n'irais nulle part. Je soupire, prête à taper Remus condescendante, et à lui expliquer que je serais heureuse de partir une fois que j'aurais déterminé quelle taille d'anneau il a besoin en mesurant la largeur de sa lèvre inférieur, quand Peter m'interrompt.

« Je la lui présenterai, Kate. Reste en dehors de ça. »

« Mais ! »

« Miss Hopdiddle ! »

Qui ?

Je me retourne pour voir Binns flotter à côté de moi, me lançant un regard noir à travers ses yeux transparents qui foutent les jetons. Je ressens, l'habituelle, folle envie de rire à cette ridicule substitution de mon nom combiné à sa, non-nécessaire, expression malheureuse, mais je me mords ma lèvre pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous debout ? » il demande sur un ton de fantôme. Il a l'air ridicule – je dois regarder à travers lui pour éviter de lui ricaner en pleine face, et dans l'action je vois deux Serpentard s'échanger des avions de papier. C'est sur – il remarque que je suis debout à essayer d'être une bonne amie pour Remus, mais il ne remarque pas ces deux glousseurs qui flirtent comme deux gamins de onze ans très dégoutant ! Oh, l'injustice !

Remus et Peter se moquent de moi et Binns me lance toujours un regard noir, alors je pousse un profond soupire et marche droit devant, à travers lui, pour rejoindre mon bureau. Il braille et la fenêtre s'ébranle un peu.

« MISS HOPBLUNDER ! Comment osez-vous – »

Alors qu'il se lance dans un sermon sur le fait que je ne peux pas passer à travers lui juste parce qu'il est un fantôme, je l'ignore et réfléchis à quel rendez-vous prévoir pour Remus et Sarah McDanger après que Peter les ai présentés.

James a trouvé une poursuiveuse pour remplacer Emmeline donc lui et Sirius en ont parlé toute la satanée journée. Je suis assise près du feu et avec eux, Lily et Dorcas nous jouons à la bataille et tous les cinq mots qui sortent de leurs bouches sont à propos d'elle.

« Et tu as vu la façon dont elle a esquivé le Cognard ? » dit James en posant une carte.

« En tenant son balais avec un doigt – j'te jure Cornedrue, même toi t'aurais pas pu le faire ! » Sirius hoche la tête en jouant parce que c'est son tour.

« Hé ! Je sais qu'elle est bonne, mais sois pas fou. »

Dorcas glousse en posant sa carte et pose sa main au-dessus avec soulagement. Lily étudie le visage de James avec intérêt.

« Tu penses qu'une fille ne peut pas être aussi bonne que toi ? » elle demande avec un regard de défis. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sirius et James. Alerte piège, Potter. A couvert. Homme sur la tourelle !

« Ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait qu'elle soit une fille, Evans. Plus avec le fait que je suis moi, » il dit avec arrogance, lui lançant un clin d'œil taquin.

Je grimace en posant une carte sur le tas – je ne suis pas inquiète de l'explosion, quoi qu'il en soit. Lily est beaucoup plus dangereuse. Je me tiens éloignée du terrain de tire et fais une grimace à Sirius pour qu'il en fasse autant. Il plisse les yeux, secoue sa tête avec un sourire complice.

A ma plus grande surprise, Lily rigole.

« Sors la tête de ton cul, Potter. »

James ricane et lui sourit victorieusement. Je vois même une légère rougeur sur les joues de mon amie quand il allonge son bras au-dessus de la table pour jouer son tour, gardant ses yeux sur elle.

Et ensuite, le jeu explose dans sa tête.

J'éclate dans un rire hystérique et les autres me rejoignent, alors que James bafouille et essuie la cendre de son visage. Même avec la suie, il est d'un rouge brillant. C'est _hilarant_. Il essaie de rire avec nous, sans succès, alors il s'envoie un sort dans la tête pour enlever la saleté avant de se mettre à mélanger de nouveau les cartes. Je remarque que sa bouche bouge sans bruit et je ricane moqueusement encore, espérant comprendre ses murmures.

« J'aimerais voir comment elle va être avec toi et Spindle aux entrainements, » dit Sirius, apportant encore l'attention sur cette Cinquième Année qui est apparemment une sorte de Déesse du Quidditch.

« Ou sont Peter et Remus ? » je demande, interrompant la réponse de James et observant la pièce impatiemment. Frangy et McDanger sont assises près de la fenêtre en train de faire leurs devoirs, mais il n'y aucun signe de l'autre moitié des Maraudeurs. Remus est bloqué.

« Peter est probablement encore en train de préparer Remus pour son rencard, » dit James. « Je suis surpris que tu ne fasses pas d'histoires avec ses cheveux ou un truc comme ça, Kate. »

Je grimace. « J'ai essayé, mais ils m'ont dit de sortir. Apparemment Peter est meilleur que moi dans les discours de motivation. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi Remus est autant énervé, je lui ai juste dit qu'il avait trop de gel dans les cheveux. »

Lily et Dorcas rient et James secoue sa tête d'un air expert.

« Ne jamais insulter la dose de gel des cheveux d'un homme, Kate. Leçon _numéro une_. »

« _Fuck_,* » je dis, quand nous recommençons une partie.

Presque tout de suite, nous nous arrêtons parce que la Déesse du Quidditch nous grâce de sa présence. Bon, pour être juste, elle a juste marché sans arrière-pensée dans la Salle Commune et Sirius et James l'ont interpellé en criant comme des fans obsédés. Lily et Dorcas gloussent quand je grimace, je laisse mes cartes et me tends, la regardant s'agiter comme une mongole entre notre fauteuil et le trou du Portrait. Je ne la reconnais pas. Elle est petite – même plus petite que Mafalda – et est apparemment en Cinquième Année. Ses cheveux sont d'un blond foncé et même s'ils sont liés dans son dos en une longue tresse, la base est créativement ébouriffée – le genre de style que tu peux avoir seulement si tu montes sur un balais. Je le sais parce que mes cheveux sont si raides qu'aucune laque ne m'a jamais donné une petite once de volume. Mafalda était jalouse de mes cheveux quand nous étions enfant, mais j'ai toujours pensé le contraire. La façon énervante dont ils tombent parfois sur mon visage ne va pas du tout avec ma personnalité. J'ai toujours voulu cette façon un peu folle de flotter autour de la tête, et je ressens un pic d'envie en regardant la crinière de la Déesse du Quidditch – c'était tout au hasard, comme si elle ne s'était pas préoccupée de faire ça bien mais que ça l'est _quand même_. Les gens remarquent quand tu as des cheveux uniques – les miens sont juste simples : même la couleur n'est pas intéressante, juste un ordinaire, bien que jolie, châtains foncé. C'est rien comparé au remarquable blond pale de Dorcas, qui encadre son visage avec art, comme un nuage, ou le choquant roux foncé de Lily dans une géniale vague. Je suis sûr qu'aucune n'a jamais regardé mes cheveux avec admiration en pensant 'Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est mignon' ou 'Wow' ou 'Je me demande si elle a fait exprès'. Elles diraient plus 'Oh, elle a des cheveux – c'est cool. Regarde ses nibards.'

C'est sûr, Sirius aime entortiller ses doigts dedans à l'occasion, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il fait ça simplement parce qu'il me voit le faire tout le temps, et aimerait savoir quel en est le but.

Alors que je sur analyse fébrilement l'avantage d'avoir des cheveux intéressants versus le bon côté d'avoir une taille de seins supérieur à la moyenne, la Déesse du Quidditch s'était approchée et reste maintenant debout, incertaine, dans l'espace entre James et sa chaise, et Sirius sur le fauteuil avec Lily et Dorcas. Elle a l'air effrayée d'entrer dans notre cercle et je m'entends pouffer. C'est que, je sais que nous pouvons être un groupe intimidant – j'aime ça – mais elle semble absolument _terrifiée_. J'ai une bonne vue sur elle de mon fauteuil, opposé à celui de Sirius, et je l'étudie sans cacher mon intérêt. Comment une fille qui joue au Quidditch peut être aussi menu que ça ? Il n'y a aucune courbe ni rien – mince est un bon mot pour la décrire – Emmeline est comme ça aussi. Au moins, l'école n'aura pas à investir dans de nouvelles robes de Quidditch. Mais quand même, je suppose qu'ils vont devoir inclure son nom que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, je ne parviens pas à deviner. Je la regarde se ronger les ongles nerveusement, ses yeux passent du sol, aux visages de Sirius et James, et je fronce les sourcils. Je n'ai jamais vu cette fille de ma vie. Peut-être qu'elle a réussie l'impossible, et a été transférée de Beauxbatons, ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Hey Lizzy ! » dit joyeusement Sirius.

« Prête pour l'entrainement de Jeudi ? » Demande James, haussant ses sourcils.

Honnêtement – ils ont surement eu cette conversation avec elle il y a une heure quand elle a intégré l'équipe. La façon qu'ont ces mecs de flirter avec les filles fait juste rire. C'est tellement sans intérêt et prévisible. Mais même avec ça, son visage rougit et je suis sûr qu'elle gobe tout. Ca fait une charmante paire de pote – tous stupides.

« Bien joué Liz ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, » dit Lily, souriant chaleureusement.

Attends, Lily la connait aussi ?

Je sourie aussi et me penche vers Dorcas pour murmurer en coin. « Tu la connais ? »

Dorcas me regarde et chuchote, « Elle est dans l'année d'Emmeline – elle a utilisé notre salle de bain ce matin. »

Ah ouai ? Je pensais qu'Emmeline était la seule à utiliser notre salle de bain. Je peux même jurer que j'ai eu une conversation avec Emmeline ce matin !

« Tu as dit que tu aimais ses cheveux ! » ajoute Dorcas, elle semble exaspérée. Ah, c'est ça – je devais être à moitié endormie et j'ai confondu cette Lizzy avec Emmeline dans ma confusion. Comme c'est malpoli de ne pas me présenter proprement à cette nouvelle transférée de Beauxbatons. Je suis un peu énervée contre moi-même – elle a réussi l'impossible et je ne lui ai même pas demandé comment elle a fait. Quand a-t-elle-même été répartie à Gryffondor ? Quel est le protocole pour le transfert des étudiants ? Peut-être que Dumbledore lui a donné le Choixpeau en privée pour pas qu'elle ne s'affiche – ça ressemble au genre de considération d'Albus.

Je me tourne vers la fille, qui me regarde toujours nerveusement. Je ressens une pointe de culpabilité – elle doit se sentir con d'être nouvelle et tout – et maintenant je ne remarque même pas que j'ai eu une conversation avec elle. Aussi, elle a peut-être entendu ce que j'ai chuchoté à Dorcas je ne peux pas dire, donc je compense en étant super gentil.

« Alors, comment tu te sens à Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant, Lizzy ? » Je demande gentiment. Mes amis poussent un soupire collectif et Dorcas me frappe avec un coussin du fauteuil.

« T'es vraiment crétine ! » elle s'exclame.

Je suis assez interloquée par son impolitesse. Vu que les autres donnent des sourires d'excuses à Lizzy ou secouent leurs têtes, j'en déduis assez rapidement, qu'apparemment cette fille n'est pas du tout un transfert de Beauxbatons, mais simplement une étudiante que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Ah – je suis un peu centrée sur moi-même, ce n'est pas contre elle. Il n'y a aucune raison de me traiter de crétine, Dorcas. Malpolie.

« Ignore la – elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe sauf d'elle. » rit Sirius, roulant des yeux vers moi.

Lizzy glousse avec appréhension et je fronce les sourcils. Je parie que Sirius n'avait aucune idée non plus de qui elle était avant qu'elle tente les essaies de Quidditch. Quel con.

« Poudlard est hum – agréable comme hum – d'habitude, » bégaie la fille avec un sourire joyeux mais nerveux. Au moment où elle rougit et regarde le sol, je vois les yeux de Sirius se concentrer sur elle et je serre les dents. Qu'est qu'il ne va _pas_ chez lui ? Ouai, je sais bien sûr. Sirius est attiré par les opposés. D'un côté, il a l'air d'apprécier les filles calmes qui rougissent et bafouillent nerveusement autour de lui comme la fille qui a accidentellement dit qu'elle aimait sa 'batte' et cette fille qui marmonne là, mais d'un autre côté, il est fortement attiré, par les détestables mais à l'évidence _très charmantes_ filles comme Emmeline ou moi.

Heureusement, à ce moment précis, Remus et Peter apparaissent en haut des escaliers et ils m'ont suffisamment diverti, pour me retourner. Je suis capable de faire la sourde d'oreille à ce qui doit sûrement être un 'inoffensif' flirt avec la fille et je me concentre sur Peter qui tape dans le dos de son ami pour l'encourager. Remus est plutôt pas mal – ses cheveux sont peignés et il ne semble plus aussi pale et transparent. Enfaite, il y a un petit rougissement sur ses joues et son front brille un peu mais pas d'une transpiration repoussante. Il semble avoir jeté ses vêtements usés habituels pour un t-shirt que je pense que la mère de James a offert à Sirius à Pâques dernier et argh ! Son col est en bataille – Peter sait sûrement qu'il doit le rabaisser. Je me demande vite fait s'ils me pousseraient dans les escaliers si j'y cours pour l'arranger moi-même, quand soudain, la raison de ce désordre se pointe. Il le fait _exprès_ pour l'image du 'mauvais garçon' que Sarah Hobbs affectionne. Peter est un génie !

Bon…. Peut-être que c'est _un tout petit peu_ trop. Mais quand même, très intelligent venant de lui.

« Regarde ! » Je dis, tapotant Dorcas et Lily. « Remus est sur le point de rencontrer la Fille Numéro Un. »

Les filles détournent le regard de quelle que soit la conversation qu'elles avaient avec les connards obsédés du Quidditch et observent, excités, par-dessus de leurs épaules. A ma plus grande surprise, elles se baissent rapidement pour se cacher derrière le dos du canapé dans une tentative d'être discrètes. Me sentant bête, je fais la même chose avec mon fauteuil et nous regardons Peter et Remus s'approcher d'un pas nonchalant de Frangy et McDanger. Je gémis pour moi-même quand je pense à ces noms encore – elles pourraient commettre un crime.

Remus semble toujours légèrement en sueur, mais il fait un adorable sourire quand Peter embrasse Jenny, et qu'il présente Remus à Sarah. Elle a l'air d'abord ennuyé, et je sens une pointe d'énervement contre elle, mais ensuite Remus dit quelque et elle éclate de rire. Elle doit aimer les sarcasmes parce que je ne peux pas imaginer Remus formuler sa propre blague. Lui et Peter s'asseyent et commencent à parler, et je pousse un soupir, souhaitant tellement pouvoir entendre leur conversation.

« Jusqu'à maintenant il s'en sort plutôt bien ! » dit Dorcas avec un grand sourire. « C'est ton tour Kate. »

Observant toujours par-dessus mon épaule, je pose une carte et pousse un cri quand le paquet explose. C'est tellement injuste ! Le groupe rit de moi maintenant, la nouvelle fille aussi, et j'incline ma tête d'une façon très mélodramatique pour sauver la face. La moitié de mes cheveux fume et je regarde les pointes, énervée – il n'y a pas de dégâts mais ça pu. Super, maintenant les gens vont me regarder et penser, '_Oh, elle a des cheveux, c'est cool – Attends, elle fouette !'_

« Agh, les cheveux devraient être hors-jeu, » je soupire en les attachant en chignon. « Je vais sentir comme chez Zonko pendant des heures. »

Lizzy dit quelque chose à James et Sirius puis lance un salue de la main à Lily, Dorcas et moi.

« A plus tard, » elle marmonne puis ajoute, « Je hum, espère que tes cheveux ça va, Kate. »

Quel ennui.

« Lance le sort de nettoyage Kate, tu as l'air ridicule, » rigole Sirius en battant les cartes.

« Oh… Désolée, je suppose que je ne suis pas aussi adorable et n'ai pas autant de volume que La Marmonneuse là-bas, » je dis, lançant le sort de nettoyage et sentant la couche de suie s'en aller de mon visage.

Je sens l'ambiance s'alourdir, James regarde le plafond, Lily et Dorcas raclent inconfortablement leur gorge. Sirius, quoi qu'il en soit, rigole.

« Ton monstre vert ressort Katie. »

Je lui lance un regard froid mais me mord la langue. « Tu connais un sort pour espionner ? Je veux entendre ce qu'il se passe entre Remus et Sarah. »

Sirius sourit et hoche la tête. « Pour toi, n'importe quoi. »

Argh – Je haie autant que j'aime son sourire – ça me fait oublier tout ce qui m'énerve en un claquement de doigt. Quel étonnant et injuste talent à décerner à un garçon qui a déjà tant de talent à son compte.

Il bouge sa main dans leur direction et soudain, nous pouvons tous entendre la conversation de Remus avec Sarah aussi bien que s'ils étaient juste à côté de nous. Devenir la petite-amie d'un Maraudeur, ça a beaucoup de mauvais côté, mais aussi des bons parfois.

« C'est tellement dangereux et effrayant, » dit Lily en frissonnant. « Maintenant je vais devoir censurer tout ce que je dis quand vous n'êtes pas loin. »

« Tu veux dire que tu parles de nous ? » demande un James excité.

Elle roule ses yeux et ouvre sa bouche pour parler mais je la coupe.

« Chut ! Quel est l'intérêt d'espionner si vous jacassez plus fort qu'eux ? » Je souffle, bougeant mes mains vers eux avec irritation et je me retourne pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le côté de mon fauteuil vers Remus et Sarah. Mes amis pipelettes rigolent, mais les quatre gardent finalement le silence donc je peux écouter.

Ça n'allait pas bien. Sarah semble un peu ennuyée, et pour dire la vérité, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Remus parle de l'histoire des Gobelins.

« Ouai, je sais que tu vois les guerres des Gobelins pour les BUSES – mais si tu prends Histoire aux ASPICS, nous en parlons beaucoup plus profondément. C'est absolument fascinant, » il dit.

« Cool, » dit Sarah, étudiant ses ongles et elle échange un regard avec son ami-frangé. Jenny l'ignore et se retourne vers Peter qui regarde Remus avec inquiétude.

« Allez Remus… Montre lui ton mauvais côté, » j'entends murmurer James. Sirius se moque et dans mon fort intérieur, je suis d'accord avec ce sentiment.

« Hum… » Remus semble nerveux maintenant, je lui prie mentalement de parler de n'importe quoi d'autre que les gobelins ou les devoirs – Les Goules peut-être – ça pourra le mettre à l'aise et montrer sa capacité à comprendre la douleur. C'est, je suppose, assez sombre et pourra probablement lui apporter quelques minutes d'intérêts. 'Goules – musique – Goules' je pense désespérément.

« Quel genre de musique tu écoutes ? » Demande Remus après s'être raclé la gorge. Je vois Peter et Jenny se détendre alors que Sarah se met à sourire. Je fais mentalement une danse de la victoire. Peut-être que j'ai un don pour la Légimencie.

« Je crois qu'il t'a entendu Kate, » chuchote Lily et je vois Remus me retourner un regard en coin.

Oh, peut-être que j'ai pu prononcer les mots pour l'aider. Bon – je réfléchirai quand même à ce truc de Légimencie.

« Oh ! Je suis une grande fan des Bobards Chantés ! » Dit Sarah et j'en sors ma langue.

Beurk. Mauvais gouts.

« Oh… » Dit Remus, hochant poliment la tête même si je suis sûr qu'il veut en rire. « Ouai, j'aime bien celle sur l'Hippogriffe qui tombe du ciel. Quand tu passes les cris, les paroles sont plutôt puissante d'un certain côté. »

« Quoi ? Les cris sont la meilleure partie ! » Réplique Sarah, comme insultée.

Remus grimace. « Oh, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire… »

Elle semble de nouveau ennuyée et je me pince ma jambe. Quel cauchemar. Peter a les pires gouts possibles pour une potentielle petite-amie. Peut-être que Frangy est cool, mais son amie est horrible.

« C'est un désastre, » je soupire quand James lève le sort et je retombe dans mon siège.

« Remus a besoin de conseils. Suis moi j'te fuis, fuis moi j'te suis. » Suggère Sirius en riant.

Dorcas et Lily gémissent et je lève les yeux au plafond.

« Ouai, je suppose que flatter La Marmoneuse a mal tourné – elle peut à peine te regarder. »

Sans y penser, Sirius se retourne vers Lizzy qui est actuellement en train de nous regarder. Elle rougit fortement et baisse le regard alors que les sourcils de Sirius se froncent un peu avant de se retourner vers moi. Le sourire se fane immédiatement et il plisse les yeux.

« C'est quoi ton problème avec elle ? »

« Je n'ai pas de problème avec La Marmonneuse – c'est toi ! » je rétorque bruyamment, me levant et m'étirant.

Il se lève aussi et plisse les yeux. « Je ne la flattais pas. Tu appel _ça_ flatter ? »

« Peu importe Sirius, » je dis en m'emparant des cartes de la Bataille Explosive pour les ranger dans leur boite. Dorcas et Lily se chuchotent quelque chose et James ferme les yeux comme résigné. A l'évidence, tout le monde peut sentir la dispute arriver. La Salle Commune devient trop calme. Salauds trop curieux.

« Oh c'est sur – balance des accusations puis ne dis rien après. C'est tellement typique, » dit Sirius. Il roule des yeux et mets ses mains dans ses poches.

« Bien – tu veux que je dise quelque chose ? Peut-être, juste _peut-être_ – que ce se serait sympa si tu ne faisais pas les yeux doux à toutes les filles qui rougissent devant toi ! » Je dis, mettant mes mains sur les hanches. Je suis tellement agacée – contre lui, contre Sarah Hobbs, contre Peter, Remus. Pourquoi rien ne peut se passer comme prévu ?

« Comme toujours, tu gagnes la palme de la Dramatisation, » dit Sirius, qui semble aussi irrité que moi. « On était juste en train de parler – je ne peux rien y faire si tu hyper-analyses chacun de mes regards. »

« Bien ! » je claque. « Peut-être que je ne devrais plus te regarder ! »

« Ce n'est même pas à propos de nous ! T'es juste énervée parce que ton plan ne marche pas, » dit Sirius en baissant le son de sa voix – heureusement il a la petite once d'élégance de ne pas mettre la honte à Remus avec les détails. Lui et le reste de sa table nous regardent maintenant, et je vois Sarah regarder Sirius en mordant sa lèvre, une lueur bizarre dans les yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aime bien _lui._

« Oh vas te faire voir Sirius, » je dis, marchant vers les escaliers des filles.

« Alors quoi ? Est-ce qu'on casse encore ? » Il semble complétement indifférent et j'ai cette envie de lui balancer quelque chose, mais tout ce que j'ai c'est ce stupide paquet de carte. Je le manque et il semble sur le point de rire un moment avant de retrouver son froncement de sourcil.

« HEY ! »

Sirius se retourne et révèle un large, et de mauvaise humeur, Septième année nommé Kyle Thomas – je ne veux pas vraiment m'embrouiller avec lui parce qu'il a un tempérament affreux et il est aussi, malheureusement, le petit-ami de Mafalda. Apparemment je l'ai blessé avec mon paquet de carte. Il bouscule Sirius sur le chemin en marchant droit vers les escaliers, et me balance le paquet de carte. Après qu'il ait heurté douloureusement mon visage, je me baisse pour les ramasser. Je sens mon visage devenir chaud, ne pas avoir été capable de les rattraper est humiliant mais aussi, je pense que le coin de la boite m'a égratigné.

« ARRÊTE de piquer tes putains de crises Kate ! Certains d'entre nous essaient de bosser quand tu brailles comme une bouffonne en lançant des trucs et… »

« Hey ! Va te faire voir mec, » dit Sirius, faisant reculer Kyle loin de moi.

« Reste en dehors de ça Black – je parle à Miss-je-fais-mon-cinéma. »

Je veux pleurer. Kyle est tellement sincère – je ne voulais pas le blesser ! C'est un accident. Quiconque, de n'importe quel angle a vu que je voulais blesser Sirius avec la boite – j'y peux rien si je ne sais pas viser ! Et il hait tellement les crises, pourquoi c'est _lui_ qui l'a reçu ?

« Ne l'appel pas Miss-je-fais-mon-cinéma, connard ! »

« Sirius, c'est bon, » je murmure et il secoue sa tête.

« Tais-toi juste une minute, Kate. »

« Ne me dis pas de me taire ! » je dis froidement sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Il semble incrédule. « T'es sérieuse ? »

« Pourriez-vous, tous les deux, vous la _fermer _? » Dit Kyle, attrapant Sirius par son t-shirt. Ses bras son musclés – presque de la taille de la tête à Sirius et permettez-moi, aussi magnifique qu'il l'est, mon petit-ami a une très grosse tête. L'expression sur son visage est furieuse – ses yeux gris sont froid, il lutte contre la poigne de Kyle, et le pousse, pour se libérer. Je ne peux que plisser les yeux et tressaillir quand Sirius se prépare à lui mettre une droite, mais Remus attrape son bras.

« Calme-toi Patmol. »

« Laisse-moi juste fracasser ce connard, Lunard, » argumente Sirius en essayant de pousser Remus pour passer, en même temps qu'il sort sa baguette de sa poche.

« Il est Préfet, » chuchote Remus avant de se retourner face à moi et Kyle, qui revient vers Sirius. James et Peter arrivent sur les côtés maintenant, et même Kyle qui fait la taille d'un bébé géant, semble finalement penser qu'ils sont du côté des gagnants. Mais j'observe quand même, tendu. Remus est diplomate, c'est sûr, mais il n'a aucune expérience dans les duels moldus – au moins Sirius et James ont déjà joué des poings. Je ne peux pas imaginer Remus faire ça – et il est en première ligne.

Heureusement, il semble avoir choisi les bons mots et lève une main en signe de paix au copain de ma sœur qui a finalement arrêté de m'observer pour concentrer son attention sur les garçons.

« Kyle – calme-toi. Kate va dans son dortoir et Sirius dans le sien – tu peux retourner à ton travaille maintenant – _relax_. C'est pas la peine de crier, » dis Remus avec son ton doux et sensible.

Personne n'a vu le poing venir mais après quelques hurlement, de la fumé et des coups de poings – les quatre Maraudeurs s'en sortent indemne. Remus a un petit bleu autour de son œil et les autres ont les cheveux désordonnés, mais Kyle est étendu sur le sol, tout son corps tendu, son pantalon sur ses chevilles et ses cheveux ont tourné au rose. Remus jure bruyamment et peu caractéristique de lui quand il jette un regard au corps immobile de Kyle et passe une main sur son bleu. Mafalda va me cuisiner vivante quand elle aura vent de ça.

La Salle Commune éclate de rire et je vois Sarah emmêler une mèche autour de son petit doigt, ses yeux résolument fixés sur Remus et plus Sirius. En un clin d'œil elle est à côté de lui, l'emmène sur un fauteuil, caresse ses bras et observe son bleu avec des yeux exorbités. Je le vois être perplexe avant de ne plus rien voir parce que Sirius m'observe, aussi épuisé que moi.

« Donc ? » il dit, enjambant la tête de Kyle et il me regarde alors que je tripote inconfortablement la rampe des escaliers.

« Nous pouvons juste en parler plus tard ? » je souffle, n'ayant même pas envie de penser au 'plus tard' – il faudra que je gère Kyle, Mafalda et maintenant Sirius. Au moins, il semble que Remus se débrouille avec Sarah. Elle le regarde avec émerveillement, ses doigts traçant son œil noir en une douce caresse. J'entends Sirius se racler la gorge et le regarde avec fatigue.

« Ok, » il dit avec un bref hochement de tête. Nous nous regardons encore un moment avant qu'il ne remette ses mains dans ses poches et reparte en tête avec James, pendant que je me retourne et monte vite les escaliers pour me morfondre.

* * *

><p>NT : Le Fuck* est actuellement un bon « merde » bien français dans le texte original !

_N/A : Merci à tous d'avoir lu !_


	6. Tu ne suffit pas

N/T : Oupsi Oupsiiii C'est pas régulier tout ça ! Mais voilà un petit chapitre, 15 page O_O j'en ai sué pour traduire ! Je me rattrape avec la longueur ^^

_N/A : Je suis heureuse de vous présenter un autre chapitre incroyablement long et plein à craquer. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Six : Tu ne suffis pas<span>

Je passe le matin suivant, complétement, et totalement seul.

Sauf qu'il y a Dorcas.

Mais elle est trop occupée à réviser pour l'examen d'Enchantement pendant notre heure de libre et elle m'ignore en grande partie. Les Maraudeurs ont leurs heure de libre aussi, mais ils ne sont pas dans les environs. Je ne suis pas si surprise que ça parce qu'ils passent souvent du temps loin de moi – plus de 'temps entre mecs' selon Sirius. Mais à l'occasion Remus vient faire ses devoirs avec Dorcas, et je prétends faire pareil. Mais même _lui_ n'est pas là. Je suppose qu'ils me boudent à cause de Kyle qui leurs a, apparemment, donné à tous des heures de colles et leurs a aussi enlevé des points. Il y a aussi le fait évident que Sirius et moi avons eu une dispute et malgré ce que j'aime penser, Remus est l'ami de Sirius en premier. C'est énervant.

Normalement, j'aurais marmonné au sujet de la dispute et l'aurais un peu disséquée, m'interrogeant sur pourquoi ma vie est aussi horrible mais Dorcas m'envoie un tel regard d'avertissement terrifiant que je ferme ma bouche avant d'avoir pu sortir le premier 'Argh'.

« Kate, je suis désolée que toi et Sirius vous soyez disputé, je le suis vraiment – mais je dois me concentrer ! Vous vous rabibocherez, » elle dit.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as pris sept ASPICS ! » je me plains, mais elle fait juste claquer sa langue ce qui me rappelle que Lily en a pris autant, James et Remus six, et que ce n'est pas de _sa_ faute si j'ai insisté pour être à tout prix dans la normale, et n'en prendre que cinq.

Comme d'habitude Dorcas est inexcusablement impolie, mais je ressens en élan de sympathie quand je la vois, stressée, se murmurer les incantations. J'ai vraiment haïs les Enchantements pendant les BUSES, alors je lui tapote le dos un peu puis lui propose de l'interroger. Après tout, elle a raison – Sirius et moi devrons nous rabibocher, ou rompre. Il n'y a vraiment rien de plus à en dire. J'arrive même à rire quand Dorcas lance un sort de lévitation informulé, trop fort, et qu'elle se fait frapper par son cahier.

Après avoir emmenée une Dorcas blessée à l'infirmerie, je flâne jusqu'en Métamorphose, fredonnant à moi-même. Je sais que ce n'est pas intentionnel de sa part, mais elle m'a vraiment requinqué avec son incident et je ne me sens plus aussi épuisée. Je souris même à un couple de première année qui s'arrête et me regarde bouche bée quand je bouge mes doigts dans leur direction et je rigole. Quand j'arrive dans le couloir de Métamorphose, je vois Lily regarder Severus Rogue qui est en train de parler rapidement et d'une voix basse, faisant des gestes un peu frénétique. Quand ses yeux se baissent sur le côté et qu'il sort sa baguette, je sors la mienne en marchant, sentant un nouveau frisson.

Mes amies sont trop gentilles parce que même en ayant leur problème, elles me distraient des miens.

Rogue n'a pas parlé à Lily depuis qu'elle a mis fin à leur amitié après l'incident des BUSES, mais je sais qu'il va saisir l'occasion d'essayer encore cette année. Il est _obsédé_ par elle.

« Tes doigts te démangent Servillus ? » Je dis en dirigeant ma tête vers ses doigts figés sur sa baguette et pointant la mienne sur ses pieds. « Tu veux avoir les pieds qui te démangent aussi ? »

« Kate, » dit Lily d'une voix fatiguée et je baisse ma baguette, regardant de haut en bas le Serpentard graisseux. Il découvre ses dents maintenant et ses mains forment des poings sur les côtés. Il veut probablement me faire mal – je souhaiterais qu'il essaie, je suis déjà tellement frustrée, j'ai besoin de me défouler. Un bon Tarantallegra va sûrement me mettre de meilleure humeur.

« Donc, » il dit finalement, détournant son regard de moi pour Lily. « Rien n'a changé. »

« Non, » dit fermement Lily en secouant sa tête.

Il hoche sèchement la tête et s'en va, ses bras s'animant et ses robes voletant autour de lui comme une chauve-souris bizarre. Je fais la moue et pointe ma baguette ailleurs en regardant Lily, qui elle, observe toujours le mur opposé comme si Rogue était toujours là.

« Ça va ? » je demande, poussant un peu son bras.

« Ça va. Tu n'avais pas besoin de le menacer de lui lancer un sort. » Elle soupire, fermant ses yeux et penchant un peu sa tête en arrière.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, » je dis, tapotant son dos. « Je le _voulais_. »

Elle pouffe et quand ses yeux s'ouvrent ils ne sont plus vitreux. Je lui souris, elle acquiesce et nous rentrons dans la classe bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

Etonnamment, les Maraudeurs sont déjà là, même si le cours ne commence pas avant cinq minutes. Ils regardent tous Lily et moi nous diriger vers le bureau qu'elle partage en général avec Dorcas et je sens leurs yeux fixés sur ma nuque.

« Ils vont probablement utiliser leur sort pour nous espionner, » je murmure et Lily soupire, observant par-dessus son épaule. Ils regardent toujours et je vois les sourcils de James se froncer d'inquiétude. Sirius est le seul qui semble désintéressé, il ne croise même pas mes yeux quand son regard passe de Lily au reste de la pièce. Peter jette un coup d'œil à James, et Remus nous envoie un sourire de sympathie. On ne peut pas dire à qui il était destiné, mais Lily pousse un soupir et murmure le mot 'Assurdiato' en pointant discrètement sa baguette dans leur direction.

« Ils ne pourront rien entendre maintenant, » elle dit et pour confirmer ses dires, James semble soudainement frustré, et met un doigt dans son oreille en le bougeant.

« C'est un des _siens _? » je demande en me retournant.

« Oui. »

Elle semble ne plus vouloir en parler et je suis heureuse de rester tranquille aussi. Après tout, peu importe comment elle se sent, je ne suis pas très sûr que c'est comparable à la pointe dans ma poitrine que j'ai ressentis quand les yeux de Sirius sont passés comme si je n'étais pas là.

J'ai une nouvelle heure de libre après le déjeuner alors que les autres sont en Potion et maintenant que je ne peux, à l'évidence, plus passer de temps avec Sirius ou Peter, qui ont aussi abandonné la matière, j'erre dans les couloirs sans but, cherchant quelque chose à faire. J'arrive au couloir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et je pense que je pourrais ici, foncer dans un Epouvantard ou dans autre chose qui pourrait me procurer un après-midi amusant et distrayant. Je sais qu'on est sensé combattre un Epouvantard avec l'aide de quelqu'un, mais je trouve qu'il est étonnamment facile de s'en débarrasser parce que j'ai l'habitude de rire quand je suis nerveuse ou dans une situation inappropriée. Je jette des coups d'œil au hasard dans les alcôves et les recoins quand j'entends des rires d'enthousiasme venant de la classe du Professeur Prewett.

Je regarde par la fenêtre et vois les Cinquièmes Années de Gryffondor glousser à ce qu'il dit – il est un professeur hilarant, une grande évolution par apport à l'horrible vieux monsieur que nous avons eu l'an dernier, et qui était tellement méchant qu'il a une fois fait pleurer Peter. Professeur Gideon Prewett, par contre, est jeune, assez beau et tient toujours sa classe à carreau. James et Sirius l'idolâtrent et je ne suis pas mieux. J'étais totalement dévastée quand il nous a informé qu'il ne restait que pour un an – j'espérais avec ferveur qu'il serait celui qui briserait la malédiction sur le poste de Professeur de DFCM.

Quand il me voit à travers la glace, je rougis et lui fait un pathétique signe de main, après quoi, je m'empresse de bouger. Agh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? La prochaine fois, je suis sûr que je vais commencer à bégayer.

« Katherine ? »

Je m'arrête sur mon chemin parce-que franchement, qui ne voudrait pas s'arrêter pour un drôle, super talentueux et appréciable professeur, qui prononce votre prénom en entier comme une caresse ? Tristement quand je me retourne, il ne semble pas sur le point de confesser son immortel amour pour moi, mais il a ses sourcils froncés de confusion.

« Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta classe, ou rouler des pelles à ton petit-ami, ou quelque chose comme ça ? » il dit avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Bon, j'ai déjà dit qu'il est _jeune_. J'aurais sûrement du ajouter 'un tantinet inapproprié' dans sa description mais ça ne me fait seulement que l'aimer plus, et le coup de cœur est déjà un tout petit peu malsain.

« Aucun des deux dans la prochaine minute Professeur, » il sourit et me fait signe de m'approcher.

En me sentant très bizarre et mal à l'aise, je marche, gênée, jusque dans sa classe remplie et il ferme la porte derrière moi. Les Cinquièmes Années m'observent simplement et je leurs retourne leurs regards avant de finalement leurs faire une grimace et un signe de main. Quelques garçons rigolent et je me sens un peu plus à l'aise.

« Une raison pour m'avoir fait passer les portes de votre club de BUSES, monsieur ? » je demande.

« Oui, je rappelais juste les Epouvantards à mes Cinquièmes Années et je t'ai vu bouche bée, alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'assister pour une démonstration ? » Sourit le Professeur Prewett.

« Vous n'êtes pas sur de vos capacités, hé ? » Je dis avec un hochement de tête complice. Je suis tellement contente de m'être baladée et d'avoir regardée à travers la fenêtre ce qu'il se passait, et cette classe m'encourage immensément.

Prewett rit encore et je me tourne vers les étudiants qui nous regardent. « Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne la connaissent pas, c'est Katherine Hopkrik de Sixième Année. »

Je fais une révérence et remarque que Lizzy me fixe de la première rangée avec de larges yeux. Oh merde – je viens juste de me souvenir que je l'ai appelé « La Marmonneuse » au sommet de ma puissance vocale, juste la soirée précédente. Elle ne m'apprécie sûrement pas trop.

« Katherine, quand elle le veut bien, est une des étudiantes les plus douées de son année. »

« Les mots clés étant – 'quand je le veux bien', » je dis, heureuse de détourner le regard d'une Lizzy nerveuse, et me sentant heureuse du compliment. Je sais bien que je suis bonne dans cette matière, mais je déteste écrire les rédactions. Aussi, le problème à être bonne en Défense c'est que les gens attendent de toi qu'on fasse quelque chose de noble comme devenir un Aurore ou quelque chose comme ça. Et aussi honteux que ça l'est, le seul truc que je veux faire après l'école c'est suivre les Goules partout, et peut-être ouvrir un pub.

« Donc, même si je pense que la classe sera capable de se débarrasser d'un Epouvantard ensemble, je pense que ça pourrait être drôle pour eux de voir une étudiante plus âgée en affronter un en premier, » continue Prewett en dirigeant sa tête vers moi. Il y a quelques chuchotements maintenant – une fille rondelette à côté de Lizzy semble irritée, et quelques garçons dont je ne connais pas le nom semblent impressionnés.

« Vas-y Kate ! On sait que tu meures d'envie de te la péter ! » Dit Emmeline, récoltant quelques gloussements et rires idiots. Je roule des yeux mais lui sourit.

« Donc Kate ? » demande le Professeur Prewett avec un sourire. « Tu veux bien aider ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je me demande s'il sait comment Légimencer et savait donc que j'étais dans ce couloir à la recherche d'un Epouvantard. Son sourire me dit qu'il connait ma réponse avant que je ne la dise.

« Deux questions, » je dis, levant un doigt. « Premièrement – pourquoi vous affichez deux Epouvantards ? Deux dans une salle de classe, honnêtement Monsieur, quel est le but ? »

Plus de rire. Je retiens un sourire. Merci Merlin que le stupide Sirius ne soit pas dans les alentours – je n'ai jamais été le centre d'attention.

« Des raisons purement éducatives, je vous l'assure, » réplique le Professeur avant de me faire un signe de tête.

« Deuxièmement – je dois toujours faire la rédaction pour demain ? »

Je pense que l'un des garçons tombe d'admiration. Ou il fait ce qu'un garçon fait en équivalence d'une fille quand elle tombe d'admiration. Je lui rends un regard bizarre et il a un mouvement de recul.

Prewett roule des yeux. « Si tu travailles bien, je t'excuserai du devoir. »

« Alors lâchez la bête, » je dis, remontant mes manches, et levant ma baguette, prête. En coin d'œil, je vois les Cinquièmes Années se lever d'anticipation, et je ne peux pas retenir un sourire. Cette journée est vraiment faite pour moi.

Professeur Prewett traverse la pièce jusqu'à la large armoire près de la fenêtre et me hoche la tête en ouvrant la porte rouillée. On peut entendre une mouche voler quand la porte arrête de craquer en s'ouvrant, et rien de visible n'émerge tout de suite. J'entends quelqu'un haleter et je me remémore rapidement le dernier Epouvantard que j'ai eu en face de moi. Je n'ai encore jamais vu le Spectre de la mort mais j'ai récemment développé une petite peur d'eux, quand j'ai réalisé que Mafalda me rappelle l'un d'entre eux. Je n'ai qu'à penser à changer sa voix pour celle de Remus et moi qui chantons faux une chanson des Goules.

Mais ensuite, _il_ sort de l'armoire. Sirius, aussi géniale que toujours avec son sourire addictif sur ses lèvres, sort avec ses mains dans ses poches, un peu honteux. Je fronce les sourcils et j'entends encore quelqu'un haleter. Ce n'est pas un Epouvantard habituel. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et jette un coup d'œil au Professeur Prewett qui est aussi confus que tout le monde.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est ça, » je dis. « Je trouve ce fanfaron irritant, pas effrayant. »

Et puis avant que quiconque n'ai pu rire à ma blague, trois personnes de plus sortent de l'armoire, rougissants et donnant l'impression d'être frustrés. Leurs vêtements sont froissés et leurs lèvres gonflés. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Si je ne voyais pas _en ce moment même_ Emmeline et Lizzy assises sur leurs chaises dans le coin des yeux, j'aurais vraiment cru qu'elles étaient debout en face de moi en train de rejoindre une autre jolie, et vaguement familière, fille à côté de Sirius. Je la reconnais soudain, comme la fille qui a fait le commentaire inapproprié sur la batte. Et puis, tout à coup, elles sont toutes sur lui – l'entourant sur chaque parcelle de son corps – comme si elles étaient toute une partie d'un même corps, l'embrassant ou seulement _moi_ suis sensée l'embrasser.

Je suis sûr qu'Emmeline et Lizzy doivent être embarrassées, mais ce n'est rien comparé à comment je me sens. C'est humiliant – mortifiant. _Ça_ c'est ma plus grande peur ? Voir mon petit-ami me tromper ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Oui, sa drague m'énerve, mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment inquiétée qu'il me trompe, si ?

Et ensuite Sirius l'Epouvantard parle de sa voix rauque, sexy, et dit les seuls mots qui me font prendre conscience de pourquoi c'est mon Epouvantard aujourd'hui. Ce qui ne diminue pas l'humiliation.

« Tu ne suffis pas Kate – Pas assez pour retenir mon attention, » dit Sirius l'Epouvantard en passant sa main dans le dos des filles. « Pas assez jolie, cool, intéressante ou intelligente. Juste une bruyante et énervante fille qui essaie trop. »

Puis Mafalda sort de l'armoire aussi et Sirius lui lance un regard de séducteur.

Ma mâchoire tombe et même si je sais, _je sais_, que Lizzy et Emmeline sont assises et ne sont pas en train de rouler des pelles au visage de mon copain – je ressens un élan de colère ou d'inquiétude ou peut-être même de peur, passer à travers tout mon corps. Je suis paralysée – c'est la première fois qu'un Epouvantard me fait ça. Et agh – pour ça !

Professeur Prewett se tient face à moi et j'ai les larmes aux yeux à cause de l'improbable, absurde, ridicule scène qui me fige, et m'empêche de murmurer mon sort préféré au monde. En prenant de profondes inspirations, je remarque paresseusement que l'Epouvantard s'est transformé en Professeur Prewett et cri sur un homme qui lui ressemble à l'identique, mais qui a l'air mort. Ça ne lui prends qu'une seconde avant qu'il pointe sa baguette et dise « Riddiculus ! » et les yeux de Prewett mort s'ouvrent et il dit 'boo !' le faisant reculer mécaniquement à travers la pièce et trébucher sur un pot de fleur. La pièce éclate dans des rires nerveux et soudain Emmeline encourage, « Allez Kate ! »

Et ensuite un garçon dit, « Black ne fait pas peur ! »

J'acquiesce et fronce les sourcils au Professeur Prewett hors-jeu, et l'Epouvantard surpris et confus se change de nouveau en mon trop-beau petit-ami (sauf qu'il a les cheveux roux comme les deux Prewett) qui embrasse l'Epouvantard Lizzy et dit avec dédain, « tu ne suffiras jamais. »

En sentant ma respiration se bloquer une dernière fois, je lève ma baguette et dit fermement « Riddiculus ! » et soudain, Sirius est chauve comme les fesses d'un bébé et Lizzy devient grande et moche. J'éclate de rire quand la forme de l'Epouvantard de mon copain et de la Déesse du Quidditch crient d'horreur et de honte sous les rires tonitruants de la classe. Puis pouf, l'Epouvantard bouge et s'agite de murs en murs. Professeur Prewett lève sa baguette et l'Epouvantard retourne dans l'armoire alors que la salle explose en applaudissements.

Je fais une nouvelle révérence et souris à la tape dans le dos de Prewett avant que mes yeux fixent Lizzie. Elle semble, si possible, plus mortifiée que je sais que je l'étais quelques minutes plus tôt. Je ressens un horrible sentiment de culpabilité.

« Sans offense Lizzy, » je dis en haussant les épaules avec un demi-sourire, et je me sens mal quand la classe rit encore.

« Ok, ok je pense que tu as embarrassé assez de gens aujourd'hui, » dit le Professeur Prewett en me désignant la porte d'un mouvement de tête. « Tu peux faire vingt centimètres au lieu de trente pour ta rédaction. »

« Vous êtes vraiment cruel Professeur, » je dis, secouant ma tête quand il glousse et claque la porte.

Heureusement que le dernier cours de la journée est Histoire, que c'est calme et qu'il ne se passe rien. Remus et Peter sont trop loin pour me parler ou même me regarder bizarrement, et Dorcas a toujours des vertiges suite à l'accident de ce matin. Je suis capable de mettre mes problèmes de côté, pour lui dire très gentiment que ça n'a aucune importance qu'elle ait un mal de tête pour son examen parce que, vu qu'elle s'est faîtes taper par son livre d'Enchantement, il y a des risques que ce qu'elle savait soit juste partie. Elle ne trouve rien à répondre à ça, et laisse juste sa tête tomber sur la table en fermant les yeux. Je me retourne vers l'ennuyant Binns et l'observe en faisant comme si je l'écoutais alors que mes pensées retournent à l'Epouvantard. Je sens toujours mon estomac se tortiller ignoblement quand je pense à ça, et je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête.

« Je retourne au Dortoir pour faire une sieste avant le dîner, » dit Dorcas quand nous quittons la classe d'Histoire. « Dis à Lily que je bosserais sur la rédaction avec elle après ok ? »

J'hoche la tête. « Je pourrais aider aussi – j'ai seulement vingt centimètres à faire. »

Elle fronce les sourcils et je grimace. Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de l'Epouvantard a qui que ce soit – je suis sûr que ces stupides Cinquièmes Années répandrons la nouvelle partout avant que j'en ai le temps, de toute façon.

« Tu vies dans une autre monde, » dit Dorcas, en supposant évidemment que je crée mes propres règles. Je souris et lui lance un au revoir de la main, avant de retrouver mon air renfrogné et prête à gronder à travers les couloirs. Je cris sur le Première Année à qui j'ai souris ce matin et je prends un malin plaisir à le voir s'enfuir avant de soudainement, tomber sur d'autres visages familiers.

Lizzy, et la fille qui était assise à côté d'elle pendant la Défense, sont assises sur un banc dans le Hall d'Entrée à s'entrainer en invoquant des sorts. Aucune d'entre elles ne semble vraiment bonne à ça, parce que rien ne vole dans les alentours. Je prends une profonde inspiration et sans cérémonie, me dirige vers elles.

Les yeux de Lizzy s'agrandissent par surprise et son amie fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi son amie est tellement en colère contre moi de toute façon ? _Elle_ connait la Légimencie aussi ? A-t-elle lu dans mon esprit quoi je l'ai traité de rondelette dans ma tête tout à l'heure ? Je ne le pensais pas comme une insulte. Ce serait plutôt que j'ai relié sa morphologie à la mienne plus qu'à la minceur de Lizzy, pas parce que je suis enrobée aussi – parce que je ne le suis pas – mais plus parce que ses seins semblent plus gros que les miens. Elle ne pense clairement pas que nous sommes apparentés de poitrine parce que ses yeux fixent Lizzie, protectifs.

« Hum… » Je dis mal à l'aise, espérant que ma stupide jupe d'école a des poches. C'est tellement injuste que les garçons puissent mettre leurs mains dans leurs poches, j'ai l'air honteuse et, à raison, désolé quand je dois sortir les mots.

« Salut Lizzy, » je continue avant de saluer son amie de la tête. Je ne veux pas l'offenser encore plus que je ne l'ai apparemment fais, en admettant que je ne connais pas son nom, alors je ne fais que lui sourire. Elle se renfrogne et regarde ailleurs. Amicale.

« Sa-Salut Kate, » dit Lizzy avec une petite voix.

« Encore désolé pour aujourd'hui, » je dis décontractée. « Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour te rendre marante. »

La fille Amicale s'offusque et me lance un regard mauvais quand je souris.

« Adorable. »

Lizzy fronce les sourcils vers son amie et puis acquiesce. « Non… Heu, c'est bon. C'était heu – assez heu – drôle. »

J'ai l'envie furtive de la gifler. Un hum ou heu c'est bon, mais entre chaque mot, sérieusement ? Comment peut-elle être à Gryffondor quand elle n'est même pas assez courageuse pour arrêter de bégayer ? Comment Sirius peut la trouver attirante ? Je suppose que la pauvre fille est juste timide et vu que je suis pleine d'entrain, je l'ai probablement terrifié. Et l'expression horrifiée sur son visage ne me détrompe pas.

« Et je suis désolée pour hier aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû t'impliquer dans ma dispute avec Sirius. Ce n'était pas sympa de ma part, » j'hoche la tête, cherchant encore des poches pour fourrer mes mains. J'improvise et tourne une mèche de mes cheveux autour de mon doigt à la place.

Les joues de Lizzy se colorent un peu, et son amie amicale me regarde confusément maintenant.

« C'est bon, hum, vraiment, » dit Lizzy, lâchant une expiration tremblante. « Mais… heu, je pense que tu as tort. »

J'étudie son visage essayant de deviner ce que qu'elle veut dire. En vérité, je me rappelle à peine de ce que je viens de dire. « A propos de quoi ? Enfin, c'est pas pour être méchante, mais tu marmonnes un peu. »

« Pourquoi avoir été méchante alors ? » dit la fille amicale, et je fronce mes sourcils impressionnée. Alors, elle peut faire plus que lancer des regards mauvais.

« J'ai dit que je ne le pensais pas. »

Lizzy lance un regard à son amie et secoue sa tête encore. « Non, je veux dire au sujet de… hum, Sirius espérant que je le regarde. » Son visage à la couleur préférée de Dorcas maintenant – rose, si on se le demande – et elle approche une main pour se ronger les ongles avant qu'Amicale la tape.

J'hausse les épaules. « Bien, _tu_ peux penser ça je suppose. Mais _je _le connais un peu mieux que toi. Il est attiré par toi. »

Maintenant son visage à la couleur des cheveux de Lily et je sens ma bouche tressauter d'amusement. Elle est plus facile à embarrasser que Remus !

« Je… Je ne pense pas. Nous nous sommes seulement parlé pour la première fois hier, » elle dit rapidement et je veux lui donner une tape dans le dos pour avoir été si éloquente.

Je lui souris d'une façon qui, j'espère, montre qu'elle n'y connait rien. « En tout cas, j'ai pensé que je devrais te dire qu'on sort _toujours_ ensemble. »

Elle semble mortifiée maintenant et je hoche la tête.

« Donc… Si tu peux, » je me sens un peu embarrassée maintenant, mais ne le montre pas. « Ne pas flirter avec lui – tu me ferais une grande faveur. »

« Je – » elle semble avoir du mal à respirer et regarde désespérément son amie qui m'étudie avec méfiance.

« Elle ne flirt pas avec lui, elle peut à peine dire un mot autour de lui, » expose son amie et je vois Lizzy se renfrogner pour la première fois.

Ça me fait un peu l'aimer et je me sens soudain mal d'avoir mis la faute sur elle en premier. Ces deux-là sont incapables – elles ont à l'évidence, pas beaucoup d'expériences pour flirter avec des mecs populaires. Lizzie est encore plus innocente que Remus, et Sirius n'a aucun intérêt à flirter avec elle parce que, même si elle ne le reconnait pas, je sais qu'elle ressent déjà les effets donc, ça ne fera que la faire l'aimer plus. Et aussi, égoïstement, je ne veux pas que cela arrive parce que ça poserait problème pour moi – ce n'est pas _son_ problème.

« Ouai, je suppose que le vrai problème c'est lui. »

Puis les deux sont calmes et je souris, regarde le plafond et essaie de siffler. Vu qu'elles ne disent rien et que j'échoue misérablement à faire ne serait-ce qu'un couinement, je rabaisse mon regard sur elles et hausse les épaules.

« Bien, à plus tard. »

Et je monte ensuite les escaliers deux à deux pour trouver Lily. Ca me prends seulement cinq minutes parce qu'elle foule le couloir très impatiemment et je cours, tête la première, dans elle. Elle semble vouloir hurler mais ensuite peut-être qu'elle remarque l'étrange fatigue sur mon visage, elle ferme la bouche et me sourit réconfortante. Une partie de moi veut éclater en larme mais l'autre partie me force à sourire en retour, et nous nous dirigeons vers la bibliothèque.

Une fois à notre table habituelle près du fond je sors mon cahier de Défense, et Lily me donne un coup de coude. Autant que j'aime Dorcas (malgré son impolitesse) c'est pour ça que Lily est ma meilleure amie – elle sait quand mon regard est différent et quand c'est important.

« Hé, tu ne m'as pas du tout encore parlé de la dispute avec Sirius ? »

Je soupire, me sentant épuisée. J'aurais souhaité qu'elle soit là en début de journée quand j'étais dans l'humeur de parler – tout de suite tout ce que je veux est arrêter de penser à lui, à l'Epouvantard, à Lizzy, à tout.

« Toujours la même chose, non ? » je dis mollement. « Il ne peut pas empêcher ses yeux de dériver et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de flipper. »

« Mais vous faîtes en sortes de tout arranger, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas Lil – parfois je pense que nous passons juste notre vie à essayer d'être tous les deux alors que tout ce qu'on veut c'est être séparé. C'est très confus. »

« Je pense que tu as vraiment besoin de lui dire à quel point la drague t'embête, » elle dit, attrapant ma main. « Tu blagues à ce sujet et ensuite tu exploses brutalement. Peut-être qu'il ne réalise pas. Dis-lui sérieusement combien ça te touche et pourquoi, peut-être qu'il arrêtera. Et s'il ne le fait pas, alors c'est une arrogante tête de connard qui ne te mérite pas de toute façon ! » Elle dit, ses yeux vert brillent, d'abord de sérieux et ensuite de ressentiment.

J'acquiesce. « Ouai. Peut-être que je le ferais. J'ai été un peu irrationnelle hier, je pense. J'étais juste énervée que Sarah Hobbs soit un désastre pour Remus. »

Lily pouffe soudain et presse son doigt sur ses lèvres. « Oh. Tu n'as pas vu. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle lui a roulé des pelles comme si sa vie en dépendait pour le reste de la soirée. Il était épuisé quand elle a disparu dans son dortoir. »

Quoi ? Non ? Le premier baisé de Remus était avec McDanger ? Elle l'a juste embrassé parce qu'il était au milieu d'une bagarre – pas parce qu'elle l'apprécie vraiment. Argh. Je vais tuer Peter. En fait, je devrais prendre l'entière responsabilité pour l'avoir autorisé à être la Fille Numéro Un. Pourquoi j'ai fait confiance à Peter par-dessus-tout ? Oh putain, j'espère que Remus ne va pas se marier avec elle ! Elle aime les Bobards Chantés – je serais incapable de venir à leur mariage s'ils jouent leurs musiques.

« Oh, » je dis, pour couvrir mon désespoir. Je ne veux pas laisser voir que je suis déçue de ce développement – je sais exactement quel genre de regard tout le monde me lancerait si je disais que Sarah Hobbs n'est _pas_ la bonne fille pour Remus, après tous les problèmes que j'ai eu pour, déjà, le persuader d'être d'accord avec le plan. Au moins, maintenant je peux concentrer mon énergie pour trier ce bordel au lieu des problèmes de ma propre vie.

Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire à Remus ? Que je l'ai vu embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, ce n'est pas si terrible et, même si McDanger est le genre de fille énervante et peu profonde qui me rend folle, ça n'est pas bien.

« Je dois prendre quelques livres de la Réserve – tu devrais remplir le tableau de Remus et nous pourrons ensuite travailler sur la Défense quand je reviens, » dit Lily, tapotant mon épaule avant de se diriger vers Madame Pince.

Je sors doucement le tableau de mon sac et regarde la colonne de Sarah – Dorcas m'a appris un bon sort pour que ça se remplisse en détail tout seul. La description de leur première rencontre, son apparence, sa personnalité, comment elle correspond à Remus – toutes les rangées sont remplies. Maintenant j'ai juste à lui donner une note. Je ne peux pas mettre zéro – pas quand il l'a déjà embrassé. Oh _pourquoi_ l'a-t-il embrasser ? Pourquoi tout est putain de frustrant ces derniers temps ?

« Je mettrais 5… Bon, peut être que c'est bas. 6 ? 7 ? Est-ce que ça semble juste ? »

Je lève la tête et vois Remus examiner de près le tableau juste devant moi. Son col est levé mais je vois quelques bleus révélateurs sur son cou qui va bien avec celui de son œil.

« Salut Don Juan – est-ce qu'un Niffleur a trouvé de l'or dans ta gorge ? » je dis pointant les marques, incapable de cacher mon sourire.

Il rougit et lève son col complétement pour cacher les sucions et me hausse les épaules d'un air embarrassé.

« Et 5 _est_ un peu bas pour ton premier baisé, Remus. »

« C'est supposé être si mouillé ? » il marmonne et je retiens un rire. Il est vraiment assez intelligent pour ne pas mentionner ça à ses idiots d'amis. Peut-être qu'il ne le sait pas, mais je préfère de loin écouter ses adorables problèmes de premiers baisés que penser aux miens.

« Bin, trop de langue n'est jamais bon. Mais ça dépends vraiment de la situation. Tu as aimé ? »

Ses joues sont cramoisies. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle est très gentille et patiente avec moi parce que j'étais tellement pathétique et incapable… mais… »

« Mais elle est horrible à embrasser ? »

« Non ! » dit Remus, couvrant son visage. « Je ne sais pas. Je… Je ne pense pas être bien pour elle. Elle a eu l'air de m'apprécier seulement quand j'ai eu ça, » il ajoute, pointant son œil au beurre noir.

« Et elle a pensé qu'elle ferait mieux de te donner quelque chose dans ton cou qui pourrait s'harmoniser ? »

« Kate ! » dit Remus, laissant tomber son front sur la table.

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et met un 5 sous le score de Sarah Hobbs avec une petite fioriture. Merci Merlin je n'aurai pas à lui mentir pour qu'il la laisse tomber. Sa tête se tourne sur le côté et il grimace.

« En fait, doit-on noter ? C'est tellement… vulgaire. »

Je souris et d'un mouvement rapide, fais disparaître la colonne. « C'est ta charte Remus – nous faisons comme tu veux. »

« Comment tu vas ? » il dit, levant sa tête sur ses mains en me regardant. « Sirius t'as trouvé ? »

Agh. Juste quand je commençais à penser qu'il était la personne la plus parfaite dans ce monde.

« Il me cherche ? »

Remus hausse les épaules et ouvre son sac, plaçant précautionneusement sa bouteille d'encre en face de lui, et la plume à sa droite. Finalement il sort son cahier de Défense et un morceau de parchemin. Je regarde, mon esprit se remémorant tous les événements de la journée et je me demande pourquoi, après avoir esquivé avec Lily, j'ai soudainement envie d'en parler avec Remus. Peut-être que c'est parce que Sirius est son ami – je recherche un regard intérieur pour savoir pourquoi il agit comme ça. Et même si c'est gentil de la part de Lily de dire qu'il ne me mérite pas s'il ne change pas, j'ai plus besoin… d'un partie neutre.

« Tu penses que j'ai sur réagis ? » je demande, jouant avec ma plume.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu la regarder, mais je pense que si tu te sens comme ça, c'est justifié que tu le lui aies dit, » il dit avec diplomatie. Même si je ne le regarde pas directement, je vois ses yeux se lever pour me fixer en se penchant sur son parchemin. Il semble inquiet.

« Pourquoi ça continue ? » je dis tristement après quelques minutes de silence. « Je ne suffis pas ? »

Il claque sa langue et fronce ses sourcils en m'évaluant. Il attend que je lève les yeux et je me sens soudain un peu plus modérée et stupide. Je ne formulerais jamais à voix haute ce genre de problème devant Sirius ou James… mais Remus, il est différent. Même s'il pense que je suis ridicule, il ne le dira jamais. Mon sentiment d'insécurité est bien gardé avec lui, juste comme les siens le sont avec moi. Parce que, je viens juste de réaliser, il n'a jamais admis avant aujourd'hui qu'il n'a jamais embrassé personne avant. Et je pense qu'il sait que je ne dirais jamais qu'il a admis sa nullité à embrasser, à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il me regarde toujours pensif, et je suis patiente en le regardant en retour. Remus choisit toujours ses mots avec attention.

« Bien sûr que tu l'es. Kate, tu es hilarante, et gentil et attentive et _magnifique_ – tu es _plus_ que suffisante. Tu es trop parfois – avec tous tes drames, » il dit avec un gentil sourire.

Je regarde la table en sentant mes oreilles devenir un peu chaudes. Je prends ma plume pour avoir quelque chose à faire et hausse les épaules, désinvolte.

« Magnifique, bah ! Comment par apport à Lily ou Dorcas ou Emmeline… ou Lizzy ou une au- »

Il se moque et me coupe. « Ne te compares pas aux autres. Ecoute, pour… heu, pour Sirius, _tu_ es la plus belle fille dans le château. »

Je craque pour la première fois, plus déstabilisée par ce qu'il a dit, que par le fait qu'il ait répondu à la plupart des choses que j'ai dit. Mon estomac se tortille face au compliment.

« Ouai, mais dans combien de château a-t-il été ? »

Remus lève ses yeux au plafond et baisse son regard sur son cahier, m'ignorant. J'observe un moment quand il lit quelques passages. J'ai chaud sous mon col et je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je me sens si bizarre – basiquement, j'ai dit la même chose à Remus il y a quelques jours. Pourquoi entendre mes mots répétés à moi-même me fais me sentir étrange et nerveuse ?

« Je suis embarrassée maintenant, » je ris, ventilant mon visage avec ma main. Il lève son regard et pouffe de rire.

« Il n'a jamais vraiment dit ça, non ? » je demande.

Il mord le sommet de sa plume et je remarque que, à l'inverse de moi, il n'a pas besoin de s'enlever les plumes.

« Bin, peut-être pas exactement comme ça. »

« Ah oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a _vraiment_ dit ? 'Excellents nibards', je suppose – 'cul décent', peut-être. »

« Tu sais comment retourner la situation. Dis juste… nibards et cul et tu n'es plus la seule à être embarrassé, » il dit calmement, ses joues rougissantes.

Je rigole encore et ensuite soupire profondément en ignorant son embarras. « Tu vois ! C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin – être rassurée, un peu d'affection ça n'a rien avoir avec s'embrasser. Pourquoi ne peut-_il_ pas le voir ? »

Remus hausse les épaules et écrit quelque chose. Je vois qu'il est toujours un peu rouge – même le mot 'nibard' sortant de sa bouche l'a fait rougir comme un enfant. C'est tellement… _charmant._ J'espère qu'avoir une petite-amie n'enlèvera pas son innocence et sa modestie – ça me manquerait trop.

« Sirius est juste… je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il ne réalise pas que ça t'énerve vraiment – il pense que c'est une blague et une sorte de jeu auquel vous jouez tous les deux, » il dit.

« Ouai, Lily a dit un truc comme ça aussi. »

« Parle-lui, » encourage Remus. « Il pourrait te surprendre. »

« Comme _tu_ comprends bien, » je soupire. « Je parie que Sarah n'aura pas à te gérer en train de flirter avec d'autres filles. »

Il semble mal à l'aise. « Je ne pense pas lui demander de sortir avec moi, en fait. Je me sens mal de ça – mais je pense que je devrais ressentir plus pour quelqu'un avant de commencer quoique ce soit avec elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'embrasser déjà. Elle est vraiment gentille et jolie mais c'était presque impossible de parler, nous n'avons pas les mêmes intérêts. Elle aime les Bobards Chantés, par exemple. » Il fait un bruit de haut le cœur.

« Oh merci Merlin ! » je dis, posant mon front sur son épaule. « Elle n'est tellement pas pour toi. »

Il glousse et tapote ma tête avant de bouger. « Un conseil sur comment rompre gentiment ? Je ne veux pas l'offenser. »

« Tu demandes à la mauvaise personne, » je souffle, pensant de nouveau à Sirius.

* * *

><p><em>NA : Pfiiou c'était long. J'aime en fait vraiment écrire sur Remus – il est tellement différent de comment j'écris Sirius dans Bottle-Specs, c'est un bon challenge._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	7. Avec qui je flirt ?

N/T : Oh joie joie ! Il n'y pas eu de reviews dernièrement dans cette traduction, mais en jetant un coup d'œils aux reviews sur l'histoire originale, j'ai pu voir quelques française qui aiment tellement l'histoire qu'elles sont allées directement a l'originale! Honnêtement la vo n'est pas trop compliqué si on s'en sort un peu en anglais donc je vous conseil vivement de tenter de la lire en vo! Enfin bref, super heureuse de vous faire découvrir cette histoire, il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule fan :D

_N/A : Merci à vous pour les follows et les favorits. Si j'étais intelligente j'updaterai moins souvent pour avoir un peu d'avance pour éviter les blancs quand je bloquerai, mais vu que je suis inspirée, je peux tout aussi bien publier. Appréciez !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Sept : Avec qui je flirt ?<span>

Le lendemain, je me réveille moins dépressive. J'ai juste besoin de parler à Sirius et nous pourrons classer l'affaire. Peut-être qu'il va rompre avec moi, pour de bon, mais au moins je pourrais avancer. Il y a plein d'autres garçons mignons à embrasser à Poudlard – qui a besoin de lui ?

Malgré ça, l'idée de lui parler est étrangement intimidante. Comme d'habitude, il ne semble pas le moins du monde être énervé par notre dispute ou le fait que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés toute une journée. Il rit en Soins au Créatures Magiques, quand j'arrive avec Lily et Dorcas, pointant le nouveau casque de Bertram Aubrey – un chapeau encore plus solide en métal avec une boucle – et enlevant les larmes de ses yeux. James rit à côté de lui mais en voyant Lily, il s'efforce de sourire simplement.

« Oh, laisse le tranquille Black ! » dit Lily, hochant gentiment la tête à Bertram. « Je trouve qu'il a l'air cool – comme s'il venait du futur, ou un truc comme ça. »

Je vois la mâchoire de James tomber et les sourcils de Sirius se froncent. Il rencontre mes yeux pour la première fois depuis plus d'une journée, et pour une minute, je pense que nous allons tous les deux éclater de rire. Mais ensuite il regarde ailleurs et lève les yeux à James.

« Vas-y Cornedrue – emprunte le casque d'Aubrey et Evans sera toute à toi, » dit Sirius.

Je me bats pour ne pas sourire et m'assois sur l'herbe à côté de Dorcas sans regarder Sirius. Si je ne fais pas attention, il va me faire rire et le souaffle ne sera plus entre mes mains. Dorcas me bouscule et ses yeux rayonnent d'hilarité, alors je pince sa main et nous nous retournons toute les deux pour voir Lily et son typique regard de rage. Bertram rougit et murmure pour lui. Il est probablement en train de penser à une façon de reprendre la grammaire de Sirius et en oublie de se défendre.

« Laisse-le, » elle dit fermement et les yeux de Bertram se fixent sur elle. Il lui donne un espèce de regard minaudant et je m'empêche encore de rire.

Je murmure, « je pensais qu'il t'appréciait, Dorcas, » et je gémis quand elle me pousse dans l'herbe. Elle est tellement violente !

« Détends-toi Patmol, » dit James quand Sirius ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer à Lily. « Tu es littéralement en train de me filer un ulcère. »

Lily a l'air surprise mais Sirius roule juste des yeux et se renfrogne.

« Tu dis ça juste à cause d'elle, » il marmonne, mais quand même, abandonne l'idée de taquiner Bertram et s'appuie sur ses bras. Ses yeux se fixent sur moi et même s'il semble cool et indifférent – contre toute attente, m'envoie un de ses demis sourires. Parce que je suis prise de court par son geste amicale, je ne réponds pas, et il perd immédiatement tout intérêt et se détourne de moi pour Brûlopot. Ce n'était apparemment 'pas suffisant' de ma part. Argh, arrête ça, Kate.

« Tu sais, » dit soudain Bertram, jetant un coup d'œil à Lily qui s'assoit avec Dorcas et moi. « Potter – le terme que tu aurais dû utiliser est 'métaphoriquement' – Black ne te donne pas littéralement un ulcère. »

Il y a un silence lourd de sens et Lily pousse un soupir.

« Il ne se laisse aucune chance, hein ? »

Sirius explose de son rire-aboiement et James hausse un sourcil en direction de Bertram.

« Aubrey, ferme-la avant que je ne _te_ donne _littéralement_ un ulcère et son hémorragie. »

Lily, Dorcas et moi avons seulement une heure de libre ensemble maintenant qu'elles ont pris tant de matières, mais, c'est énervant, elles veulent la passer dans la bibliothèque – _encore_. Ce n'est pas que je suis allergique à l'endroit comme Sirius et James, mais à l'occasion j'aime glander dans la Salle Commune avec mes cartes pour jouer, ou somnoler, ou… heu, faire la tarée.

« C'est une rime non ? » je demande à mes amies qui me regardent comme si j'avais deux têtes. Je me fais une note à moi-même de l'écrire et en parler à Remus – nous sommes en train d'écrire une chanson au sujet de la procrastination (la tendance à tout remettre au lendemain) mais nous n'avons plus bossé dessus depuis des semaines.

« En tout cas, » je dis en passant mes cheveux par-dessus mon épaule. « Les heures de libre sont censées être – comme son nom l'indique – des moments où on oublie tout, de temps en temps. »

Dorcas et Lily échangent un regard et Dorcas soupire profondément, plissant ses lèvres comme le ferait Mafalda, et je me demande pourquoi Lily est la Préfète quand quelqu'un d'aussi pas drôle existe dans notre année.

« Les heures de libre sont faites pour travailler et enlever la pression de la très stressante année d'ASPIC, » elle dit, imitant parfaitement McGonagall.

« Oh Minerva ma chère, je ne t'avais pas vu ! » je dis en empoignant sa main pour la secouer pompeusement.

Les pupilles de Dorcas disparaissent derrière ses paupières pour quelques secondes et je braille.

« Pardon ! Je me suis trompée – tu es clairement Mafalda, pas Minerva ! »

Lily rit et je souris quand Dorcas jure tout bas. Elle est very annoying* comme ma sœur.

Et puis, comme si je l'avais appelé, j'entends sa voix hurler, « Kate ! »

Oh putain de merde. J'ai oublié que la Salle Commune des Serdaigle est juste à côté de la bibliothèque.

« Oh non ! Lily – s'il te plaît, protège moi, » Je la supplie quand nous nous arrêtons toutes et que nous nous tournons pour voir ma sœur courir vers nous, ses cheveux tirés et plus en désordre que d'habitude. Dorcas a un petit rire diabolique, et Lily rit seulement légèrement et plus gentiment quand elle me pousse de ma cachette, derrière elle. J'ai un peu oublié qu'il y a une journée et demie, les Maraudeurs ont mis la honte au petit-ami de Mafalda en mon nom. La nouvelle doit juste lui parvenir – le cercle des intellos Préfets ne divulgue pas autant les potins que le reste de l'école. Elle s'arrête en face de nous maintenant, et je me tiens prête, m'attendant au pire.

Je cri de surprise, quand même, quand elle passe ses bras autour de moi et je soupire de soulagement, lui rendant le câlin. Je hausse un sourcil à Lily, au-dessus de la tête de Mafalda, qui hausse les épaules aussi déroutée que moi. Dorcas est un peu en rogne, et je m'empêche de lui envoyer un grand sourire.

« Ça va Maffie, » je dis en lui tapotant la tête. Elle me lâche et je m'inquiète de voir des larmes dans ses yeux quand elle me regarde avec soucis. C'est un regard très inhabituel sur son visage.

« Je viens juste d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Kyle mardi. Je ne peux pas y croire ! Et il a le culot de me le dire comme si j'allais _te_ crier dessus ! »

« Bin, » je dis, observant les bouches ouvertes de mes amies surprises. « Pour être honnête – j'ai crié plutôt fort. »

« Oh je sais – tu piquais probablement une crise – mais il n'a aucune raison de te hurler dessus et de te balancer ces cartes au visage. Et il n'a aucun droit d'interférer dans votre dispute comme ça. Ce sont _vos_ histoires ! C'est ta Salle Commune aussi et si tu veux hurler – tu hurles ! » Elle dit, tapant du pied.

« _Mafalda _! C'est toi ? » Je demande choquée et j'entends Dorcas bafouiller en accord.

Ma sœur rit, essuyant ses yeux. « J'ai rompu avec lui. Il a un horrible tempérament. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait blessé ton ami Remus aussi. Spécialement quand, pour ce que Marlene m'a dit, il essayait de le calmer ! »

« Il a presque blessé Sirius aussi, » je dis, espérant un peu de sympathie pour mon petit-ami qu'elle hait. Je sais que nous nous sommes disputés, mais quand même – j'ai tellement rarement l'occasion d'entendre ma sœur dire des choses gentilles sur lui – que je profite de l'opportunité.

Ses lèvres se pressent et elle hausse les épaules.

« Bin oui, il n'aurait pas dû presque le blesser non plus. Mais – je crois que les cheveux roses sont de la main de ton mec ? »

« Ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre eux pour être honnête, » dit Lily. « C'était une grosse bagarre. »

« Même si Sirius a un talent pour les sorts de changement de couleurs, » ajoute Dorcas.

« J'ai vu que Kyle leur a fait à tous perdre des points, mais je lui en ai pris aussi pour que ce soit juste, » acquiesce Mafalda. « Merci Merlin, je ne suis pas à Gryffondor. »

Je ris. « Ils devront regagner ces points au décuple avant la fin du mois. Nous jouons contre vous dans une semaine et tu sais comment ça se passe en général ! Ne pense pas nous prendre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année encore ! »

Ma sœur rigole et me tape dans le dos. « Nous verrons – Maman et Papa ont parié sur quelle maison gagnera cette année. Bref, je ferais mieux d'aller en Métamorphose – je suis presque en retard. »

Après quoi, elle me sert dans ses bras, puis sert aussi une Lily perplexe et une Dorcas glousseuse avant de sprinter dans le couloir.

« Ta sœur me rend confuse, » dit Lily.

A la fin de la journée, je descends au Terrain après avoir dévoré mon diner pour arriver avant la fin de l'entrainement. James donne des ordres à tout le monde et je ne suis pas surprise de tous les voir à bout de souffle et énervés contre lui. Il prend le Quidditch très au sérieux – comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il ne va sûrement pas les laisser diner de sitôt – de toute façon combien de temps on peut voler avec l'estomac vide ?

Mes yeux s'égarent à l'endroit où Sirius est en train de parler à Lizzy. Elle rougit et il remue sa batte d'en arrière jusqu'à ses mains, faisant probablement une affreuse plaisanterie. Agh. Pourquoi il semble toujours à l'aise même si nous nous disputons ? Je tourne en rond à me questionner sur toutes les raisons pour être ensemble quand il fait le malin à plaisanter. Je le vois pousser Lizzy, joueur, et quand je la vois voler vers James je ressens une pointe de jalousie. Il ne m'a pas regardé comme ça depuis des mois. Il est habitué à moi maintenant et commence à s'ennuyer, j'en suis sûr. Ou peut-être qu'il en a marre des drames et que Lizzy est gentille, raisonnable, en plus d'être plus attirante que moi. Et aussi, elle est bonne au Quidditch et il aime les gens talentueux – elle semble forte et athlétique quand elle descend en piquet sur le cercle que forme l'équipe. Je pense que ce doit être le seul endroit où elle se sent confiante – je parie que si j'essaie de lui parler maintenant, elle ne bégaiera même pas.

Sirius a essayé de m'apprendre le Quidditch l'an dernier quand nous étions encore dans notre phase bizarre du mais-putain-pourquoi-il-ne-m'a-pas-encore-demandé-de-sortir-avec-lui, et j'avais essayé de l'impressionner. C'était assez lamentable – je suis assez bonne sur un balais et j'avais un grand sourire quand ses yeux ont dérivé vers cet endroit précis, mais une fois qu'il fallait que j'attrape le souaffle, je me suis effondrée. Et par effondrer j'entends : tomber du balai, me démettre l'épaule et me casser trois os du bras. Remus et moi avons créé l'une de nos meilleures chansons quand j'étais à l'infirmerie – 'Tu aimes le Quidditch mais ça Casse les Os' et Sirius s'est sentit tellement coupable, qu'il n'ait pas venu me rendre visite plus d'une fois.

Quand je soupire, je vois ses yeux observer le terrain et s'arrêter à la tribune où je suis assise. Je le salue faiblement de la main et je vois tout son corps s'affaisser de fatigue – sa bonne humeur s'en est allée en un instant. Juste comme n'importe quelle fille espère que leur petit-ami la regarde.

Après avoir dit quelque chose à James, qui aboie sur un Deuxième Année, Sirius vole vers moi et enjambe la rampe avant de prendre un siège à côté de moi sur le rang. James plisse légèrement ses yeux mais ne dit rien, et continue simplement à réprimander le reste de l'équipe sur leur apparente incompétence.

« James a l'air en grande forme, » je murmure, en continuant de l'observer.

Sirius ricane un peu vide. « Il s'est convaincu lui-même que nous allons perdre le match d'ouverture. Peu importe que ce soit contre Serdaigle et que la dernière fois que nous avons joué contre eux, nous avons gagné 540 à 10. »

« Ouai, il a toujours été tellement logique, » je dis, en lui faisant finalement face. Il observe mon visage avec une expression tendu qui contraste énormément avec la façon décontractée dont il est affalé sur le banc.

« Coucou, » il dit, et un coin de sa bouche se lève.

« Salut, » je dis, et je veux sauter du bord des sièges.

« Kate, » il soupire. « C'est juste une copine. A peine une copine – juste bonne au Quidditch. Tu n'as pas à être jalouse. »

Je ravale mon gémissement et acquiesce. « Je ne suis pas jalouse Sirius. J'ai juste… »

Ses yeux brillent soudain d'amusement mais sa bouche ne laisse rien paraître – c'est toujours une ligne droite. Ses sourcils se froncent et après quelques douloureuses minutes, il s'éclaircie la gorge. « J'ai appris pour l'Epouvantard avec les Cinquièmes Années. »

Merlin ! J'ai presque oublié que j'essayais de garder ça secret. Vu que Dorcas et Lily n'ont rien mentionné, j'ai juste supposé que j'en avais finis avec ça. Oh Godric – et si tout le monde rit dans mon dos ?

« _Elle_ te l'a dit ? » je demande, dirigeant ma tête vers Lizzy alors que mon sang se met à bouillir de rage. Pourquoi j'ai été gentille avec cette horrible balance ?

« Nah, Krish Kumar me l'a dit. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a dit que tu as été brillante, » il dit, tapant mon dos. Soudain, il sourit – sa bouche l'a finalement trahi. « Alors, tu trouves que je suis drôle chauve, hein ? »

Je soupire. Faites-lui confiance pour éviter le problème et me taquiner à la place. Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ou de détester ça. D'un côté, il est gêné de connaître mes peurs et je suis heureuse qu'il n'insiste pas – et heureusement que c'est le gamin Kumar qui a balancé, ça n'a pas l'air si mal. D'un autre côté, je me demande – s'il ne prend pas mes peurs au sérieux juste parce que j'ai réussis à me débarrasser de l'Epouvantard à la fin ? Je l'observe et le sourire se fane sur son visage, il lève les yeux au ciel, et ne me regarde plus pour observer l'équipe.

« Quoi ? » il demande d'un ton léger.

Pourquoi il a toujours l'air ennuyé quand il me parle ? Pourquoi il semble toujours avoir quelque chose de mieux à faire ? Tout est bien et parfait quand on ne le connait pas : ça le rend mystérieux et remarquablement attirant – mais une fois qu'on le _connait_, c'est insupportable.

« Ça me blesse quand tu flirts avec d'autres filles, » je dis d'une toute petite voix. Même si je sais que les conseils de Lily et Remus sonnent bien, je me sens stupide de le dire. Ça me rends collante et obsessionnelle alors que l'une des raisons pourquoi Sirius m'apprécie c'est parce que je suis supposée être facile à vivre et insouciante.

Ses sourcils sont levés maintenant et il semble être en train d'essayer de comprendre un problème d'Arithmancie très compliqué. Ce qui est vraiment un exploit parce qu'il n'a jamais pris cette matière.

« Mais je le fais tout le temps – nous plaisantons sur ça. Ce n'est pas méchant, » il dit, sonnant sincèrement confus. C'est seulement parce que je remarque son ton de réelle surprise que je ne le tape pas sur sa tête avec sa batte.

« Même si ce n'est pas méchant, ça fait mal. J'en rigole seulement parce que je ne veux pas en faire toute une affaire, » je dis en tordant mes mains sur mes genoux quand je le regarde de nouveau à travers mes cils.

Il rit un peu et semble ensuite s'excuser. « Désolé – c'est juste bizarre de t'entendre, _toi,_ dire ça. »

Je souris avec raideur et entortille une mèche de cheveux autour de mon doigt. Il me prend la main et regarde nos doigts se lier.

« Tu aurais dû dire quelque chose plus tôt. Je pensais que c'était une partie de notre jeu – de nos démonstrations d'affection excessive et publique, à nos disputes à s'époumoner. Je ne savais pas que je te blessais. »

Je rigole cette fois et le bouscule. « Les disputes pourraient ne jamais arriver si tu gardes ça dans ton pantalon. » je regrette instantanément mes mots – ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai voulu dire, juste la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête.

« Hey ! » il dit, me rapprochant de lui et me regardant bizarrement. « Je ne t'ai _jamais_ trompé. »

« Le flirt ! » j'argumente.

Il me relâche et semble vraiment offensé. Il croise même ses bras, et fait une moue comme un enfant. « Tu le fais aussi ! »

« Moi ? » je claque durement sans y croire. « Avec qui je flirt ? Oh, oui j'ai dit à Franck Londubat qu'il avait une jolie coupe de cheveux la semaine dernière, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il est Préfet en Chef et qu'il voulait me coller. »

Sirius secoue sa tête. « Et Remus ? »

Ma mâchoire se décroche, mais il continue de parler.

« Ou James, ou même Peter ! Tu dragues sans gêne tous mes amis ! »

Je veux rire mais j'y arrive pas – pas quand il semble anxieux en disant ces mots.

« Sirius ! Ce n'est pas du flirt ! Ils sont mes amis aussi. »

Il roule des yeux. « Ouai, _bien sûr_. »

Nous restons assis en silence, fulminant tous les deux et assez tôt, le ciel devient noir et James a finalement relâché l'équipe de Quidditch pour la soirée. Le diner est probablement terminé – les pauvres bougres. Le Dictateur vol vers nous avec un regard d'inquiétude pas familier sur son visage, et voltige près de nous. Sirius ne lève pas son regard – il tape toujours irrégulièrement les planches de bois sous nous.

« Tout va bien ? » demande James avec précaution.

C'est sympa de sa part et tout, mais il a clairement jamais lu la phrase 'Ne pas déranger' dans une chambre, ou un terrain ou… une situation. Enfin bref.

« Oui. Va-t'en maintenant, s'il te plaît, » je dis d'une voix raide avant de faire raquer mon cou pour regarder Sirius. « Pardon… j'étais trop séductrice ? »

Les sourcils de James remontent sous sa frange et Sirius éclate d'un rire noir, et double la dose avec des gloussements. Puis je le rejoins et James fait juste une grimace et va voler ailleurs en nous traitant de « tarés ». Sirius passe un bras autour de moi et nous continuons de rire jusqu'à, finalement, que nous nous allongeons sur le dos pour regarder le ciel. Voilà pourquoi c'est si compliqué de se séparer de Sirius pour de bon – nous nous faisons rire et même si je ne peux m'empêcher d'être folle et hypersensible parfois, je préfère vraiment être facile à vivre et insouciante. Sirius soupire et me prends dans ses bras, moi je place ma main sur sa poitrine et nous regardons les étoiles se mettre à briller dans le ciel noir. Ça pourrait même être assez romantique.

Bien sûr le dragueur doit tout ruiner et il se lève, me remettant sur mes pieds avant même que je ne puisse pointer une constellation dont je connais le nom.

« Ok – plus de drague avec quelqu'un d'autre, » dit Sirius, plaçant mes bras autour de son cou et les siens autour de ma taille. Je le regarde septique et il ricane mollement.

« Ce sera comme si nous étions mariés. »

Il semble un peu malade en disant ces mots.

« Ne sois pas si froussard, » je marmonne.

« Kate, tu sais que je ne suis pas bon pour les discours à l'eau de rose, » il souffle, laissant sa tête retomber en arrière dans un crac douloureux.

« Bin, occasionnellement, j'aime en entendre, » je dis, rabaissant sa tête pour le forcer à me regarder. Il semble exaspéré et il fait un demi-roulement d'yeux, si on peut l'imaginer, quand il dit ces mots.

« Je t'apprécie Kate. Je t'ai choisi. Il n'y a personne d'autre. »

Et parce qu'il semble sur le point de nous balancer tous les deux par-dessus les gradins tellement il est humilié, je lui pardonne et nous nous embrassons. C'était tout ce que j'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre, je suppose, même si plus de romantisme aurait été cool. Mais ça n'a jamais été le style de Sirius.

Après nous être arrêté aux cuisines pour piquer de la nourriture pour Sirius, nous nous arrêtons dans les couloirs pour nous rouler des pelles une dizaine de minutes, avant de repartir pour notre Salle Commune pour dire à tout le monde d'arrêter de s'inquiéter pour nous. Nous sourions tous les deux quand nous passons le Portrait, mais étonnamment, aucun de nos amis, qui sont assis tous ensemble moins Remus, ne remarque ou porte attention à nos mains liées. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et Lily me fait taire, ce qui fait hausser les épaules de Sirius et nous nous effondrons tous les deux sur le canapé. James nous jette un coup d'œil et hoche la tête.

« Remus dit à Sarah d'aller se faire farcir ailleurs, » il dit avant de faire un geste de sa baguette pour que nous soyons inclus dans le sort d'espionnage.

« Quoi ? » s'exclame Sirius quand nous nous retournons pour regarder.

« Il est très gentil, » dit Dorcas en secouant sa tête à James. « Il ne demandera jamais à personne de se faire farcir ou que ce soit. »

J'entends Sirius et James s'esclaffer et je refreine mon sourire au sous-entendu.

« En tout cas, » je dis. « Je suis contente que lui et McDanger ne se fiancent pas. Elle a un horrible gout en matière de musique. »

Peter grommèle. « Jenny va me tuer pour ça. Kate, c'est entièrement ta faute ! »

Sirius claque sa langue. « Est-ce que tu lui a dit de la laisser tomber pour son gout _musical_ ? »

« Il ne la laisse pas tomber – ils ne sont jamais sorties ensemble encore, » je réplique.

« Pauvre mec qui a finalement eu un baiser et tu lui dis qu'elle n'est pas assez bien, » soupire James, secouant sa tête.

Je sens un mélange de culpabilité quand je regarde Remus et Sarah, et je remarque que plusieurs jeunes gamins semblent regarder avec des regards cucul sur leurs visages. Je suis surprise de voir que Sarah a la même expression pendant que Remus parle.

« Tu es très intelligente Sarah, et j'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi – mais je pense juste que nous sommes trop différent… » Il dit. « J'espère que tu ne me détestes pas pour ça. »

Elle secoue la tête mais sa langue sort pour humidifier ses lèvres. « Est-ce que c'est un de tes jeux, Remus ? »

Ses sourcils remontent et je sens Sirius gémir à côté de moi.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » Réponds Remus. « Je ne joue pas à ce genre de jeu. »

« Mmm-hmm, » dit Sarah, tortillant une mèche autour de son doigt en le regardant. Je me demande négligemment si j'ai cet air abrutie quand je tortille mes cheveux. Je ne fais ça que quand je suis ennuyée ou mal à l'aise, alors je décide que je peux être empathique envers Sarah. Peut-être qu'elle a l'air bête, mais elle est probablement en train de pleurer à l'intérieur.

« Je suis tellement désolé, je suis un con. Tu ne mérites pas ça, » dit Remus, son visage toujours écrasé par la culpabilité et l'inquiétude. Godric, pourquoi ne se laisse-t-il pas tranquille ? Ils se connaissent depuis seulement trois jours – c'est une quantité d'émotion inutile, pour balayer tout ça. Le dernier garçon avec qui je suis sortie moins d'une semaine a simplement haussé les épaules et dit, « désolé » et honnêtement, c'était assez pour moi.

« Ok Remus, vas et ne joues pas à ton jeu, » sourit Sarah et il semble soulagé avant que James n'enlève le sort et nous nous retournons tous vers notre cercle.

« Remus est un tel amour, » dit Lily dans un soupir.

« Heu, ouai. Un bon mec, » dit James, passant une main dans ses cheveux et ignorant le rire moqueur de Sirius.

« Oui, oui, il est brillant – nous le savons tous. Mais vous avez vu cet air sur son visage à elle ? » Je demande un peu trop fort.

Dorcas à l'air mal à l'aise. « Ouai. C'est un peu comme si son manque d'intérêt pour elle, l'a fait l'apprécier encore plus. »

Sirius, James et Peter éclatent de rire.

« Les filles sont folles, » dit Sirius, enlevant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux, et il s'étire sur le fauteuil. « Deux gallions qu'elle essaie de l'embrasser aujourd'hui. »

« Nah, elle attendra jusqu'à demain, » dit James en désaccord.

« Ahhh Jenny va me tuer ! » Marmonne encore Peter, mettant ses mains sur sa tête. Il semble vraiment un peu triste et pathétique. Je me sens mal que Frangy agisse illogiquement, alors je me penche sur la table pour lui tapoter le genou.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Peter – Je me charge de ça. »

Tout le monde me regarde en clignant des yeux. Sirius et James échangent un regard. Traduction de la conversation silencieuse des Maraudeurs par l'Intelligente Kate : Sirius – 'N'est-elle pas courageuse et cool de prendre tout en charge ?' James – 'Tu penses que Lily pense que _je suis_ un bon gars ?'

Peter en tout cas gémit encore plus fort. « Tu vas juste tout empirer. »

« Ça me vexe ! Je peux résoudre n'importe quel problème, gros ou petit. McDanger est à peine un challenge. »

La bouche de Sirius tressaute et il passe un bras sur mon épaule, jetant un regard derrière lui en même temps. Il ricane. « Bin, bonne chance Kate. Cornedrue, je prends ces deux gallions. »

Nous nous retournons tous brusquement pour voir Sarah tirer Remus par sa cravate et presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il a un cri de surprise avant que ses sourcils ne s'écrasent l'un contre l'autre et il se recule d'elle gentiment. Il dit quelque chose, lui envoie un petit sourire et marche vers nous, les yeux ronds et ses mains plongent maladroitement dans ses poches. Sarah regarde toujours son dos avec un sourire intrigant sur son visage et je gémis quand Remus s'assoit sur l'accoudoir à côté de Sirius.

« Heu… salut, » il dit.

Ensuite, James et Sirius éclatent d'un rire hystérique. Peter a, à moitié le cœur de les suivre, sa tête est toujours baissée d'inquiétude. Remus est juste assit sur son accoudoir, honteux, perdu, embarrassé et je ressens désespérément le besoin de le prendre dans mes bras. Je résiste quand même – je me sens super gênée du commentaire spontané de Sirius sur le fait de flirter avec lui, alors à la place je tape Sirius et lui jette un coup d'œil. Il roule des yeux mais reste calme et presse mon épaule.

« Tu vas bien Remus ? » je demande.

Il hausse les épaules.

« T'as l'air très mal à l'aise, » dit Lily et il grogne.

« De quoi tu parles ? Je suis complétement à l'aise, » il dit en exhalant profondément.

Je glousse et me penche sur Sirius pour lui taper le genou avant de m'empresser de me reculer. J'ai tapé le genou de deux des Maraudeurs maintenant, et je ne suis pas sûr que ça ne soit pas du flirt aux yeux de Sirius.

« Vous avez entendu quelque chose ? » demande Remus, bousculant de colère un James mort de rire.

« Juste un peu, » je dis. « Tu as été très gentil. »

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, stressé. « Je suis un connard. »

« Relax Lunard, » dit James. « Tu es le moins connard entre nous tous. En plus, elle a toujours l'air de t'apprécier. »

Remus se retourne inquiet, et grimace quand Sarah bouge ses doigts vers lui. Quand il se retourne, il donne un coup de pied à Sirius qui rit frénétiquement.

« La ferme. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, je vais régler ça pour toi, » je promets.

Il me retourne un regard septique. « Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit ? »

« Ne t'embêtes pas avec ça. »

Lily et Dorcas rigolent et Remus se retourne vers elles, terrifié.

« Oh non… Quoi ? »

« C'est juste… tu sais, elle a ce regard, » dit Lily.

« Le Katie regard, » sourit James, leur acquiesçant.

« Hé, lâchez-la, » dit Sirius, et il fronce les sourcils quand James lui rit fort au visage.

J'embrasse la joue de Sirius. D'habitude, il ne se rebelle jamais contre James pour moi. Spécialement pas quand mon alter-ego est mentionnée – il doit vraiment se sentir mal de s'être disputé avec moi.

« Je _vais_ arranger ça ! » je dis en m'éloignant de lui.

Remus me donne un demi-sourire. « Bin… merci alors, Kate. »

« Pas de problème. »

Dorcas pousse un soupir. « Tu sais bien ce qu'elle va faire, hein Remus ? »

ARG. Elle est la pire. J'ai presque réussis à arranger ça sans aucune suspicion ou inquiétude.

« Bien, » je commence sévèrement, en lançant un regard noir à mon horrible amie. « Aussitôt que nous virons Sarah du chemin, nous pouvons passer à la Fille Numéro Deux. »

Et ensuite, je cours à la vitesse éclaire jusqu'au dortoir, devenant craintive quand j'entends Remus d'habitude polit dire, « Elle fait bien de courir. »

* * *

><p>NT : Pour le « Very annoying », c'est un « très énervante » dans le texte original, alors si les anglais aiment parler un peu français, pourquoi pas nous ? :)

Et puis, oh mon dieu j'ai honte… Mais que c'est compliqué de traduire « stuff it » alors j'espère que ma traduction avec le fait de se farcir quelqu'un ne vous a pas perdu !

_N/A : Oh, Kate, tu es une fille bien bête et persistante. : ) Merci d'avoir lu._


	8. Quand ai-je embarrassé quelqu'un?

_N/A : Merci tout le monde ! Je suis ravie que vous aimiez cette histoire autant que moi._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Huit : Quand est-ce que j'ai embarrassé qui que ce soit ?<span>

Le weekend, et une partie de la semaine suivante sont passés horriblement doucement parce que Dorcas et Lily ont décidé sur un coup de tête de démarrer un club d'Enchantement, et m'ont forcé à les rejoindre. J'ai essayé de leur dire qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt vu que je n'ai plus Sortilège du tout, mais elles ont dit que c'était une raison de plus pour que je vienne. Le truc le plus stupide c'est que les seuls étudiants qui s'y sont montrés sont des Premières et des Poufsouffle, donc nous n'allons rien faire d'intéressant. Nous allons juste apprendre à une tonne d'idiots comment faire léviter des trucs.

Dorcas ne s'est même pas blessée toute seule.

Et parce que je suis destinée à passer ma soirée à ce ridicule club dans la classe de Flitwick, je n'ai même pas pu voir les Maraudeurs en dehors des cours. Aucun d'entre eux, pas même Remus – qui est le plus bosseur – n'a trouvé d'intérêt à venir dans notre club parce que je suis sûr qu'ils considèrent ça bien éloigné de leur attitude cool. Pour être honnête, je ressens la même chose – spécialement quand Mafalda m'a interpellé au petit-déjeuner pour me féliciter de finalement prendre mon éducation au sérieux. Même les heures de libre et les repas sont inutiles parce qu'aussitôt que Lily à prit son emploi du temps d'Activité, Sirius s'est empressé de prétendre avoir autre chose à faire et s'est enfui avec les autres sur ses talons. James est resté en arrière pour la regarder parler, mais même _lui_ ne veut pas venir au Club d'Enchantement, peu importe à quel point je l'ai supplié, et que j'ai essayé de le convaincre que Lily trouverait ça attirant.

Je suis assise sur le bureau de Flitwick en ce Mercredi soir – presque une semaine après que Remus ait stoppé les choses avec McDanger et j'observe avec apathie Lily marcher dans la pièce pour corriger les mouvements de baguette des Premières Années alors que Dorcas discute d'une quelconque théorie avec quelques Poufsouffle qui comprend Gemma Blot-peu-importe-y. J'essaie de choisir quelle sera la prochaine fille à piéger Remus quand j'accroche son regard. Elle rougit tellement que je fronce les sourcils. Elle ne fera pas l'affaire – elle est l'exacte opposé de Sarah Hobbs et passera probablement autant de temps que Remus à être trop timide pour agir. Je suppose que je pourrais les enfermer ensemble dans un placard à balais, mais je pense que Remus pourrait commettre un sextuple meurtre si je fais ça, et je suis certaine que James, et probablement Dorcas, reviendraient sous forme de fantôme et me forceraient à faire la même chose, juste pour pouvoir me hanter et me torturer.

Non, j'ai besoin que la prochaine soit une autre fille confiante mais pas aussi folle que McDanger. Donc, il est question de choisir seulement entre Emmeline ou Mary vu que je ne connais pas très bien Marlène, et que je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps à demander à quelqu'un d'autre de les présenter. Je ne fais plus confiance à personne a part moi-même après le choix désastreux de Peter.

Je mâche ma langue et tente de me rappeler les dernières expériences en matière de rancards d'Emmeline et Mary quand trois, assez canon, Septième Années de Serdaigle entrent dans la pièce.

« Flitwick n'est pas là. C'est le Club d'Enchantement, » je dis, puis je pointe ma baguette sur ma tempe et fais loucher mes yeux.

« Nous le savons, » dit Archie Davies, le nouveau Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, en m'envoyant un regard bizarre avant de laisser ses yeux vaguer dans la pièce. « Je cherche Lily Evans. »

J'observe de haut en bas le gars blond, de type Nordique avec sa robe repassée avec soin, et sa cravate parfaitement nouée, et je fronce mes sourcils. James va regretter de ne pas m'avoir écouté pour venir au Club d'Enchantement.

« Elle est là-bas elle aide cette Première Année à éponger son sang, » je dis, désignant d'un mouvement de bras l'endroit où Lily tente de faire taire une fille larmoyante au nez ensanglanté qui essuie les taches de sang sur son visage avec un mouchoir.

Les yeux d'Archie se plissent un peu et il hoche la tête à chacun de ses potes avant de se diriger vers elle. Celui sur la gauche avec des cheveux roux me donne un sourire coquin quand il passe et je ris avant de retomber dans ma mauvaise humeur. Je ne peux même plus sourire à un mec sans me sentir coupable et inquiète de flirter accidentellement avec lui. Sirius est tellement frustrant. J'ai remarqué qu'il parle toujours à Lizzy (je ne m'attendais pas spécialement à ce qu'il arrête,) mais je me force à ne pas voir leur conversations amicales autant que leurs flirts. Peu importe qu'elle l'ait probablement plus vu que moi cette semaine. Argh.

Au moins, nous allons manger ensemble ce soir parce que c'est le Festin d'Halloween. J'ai fait promettre à Lily et Dorcas de ne pas parler de Sortilège ou d'aucun lien avec l'école pour que les gars puissent rester, elles ont roulé des yeux et ont convenu que je sur réagissais.

Je fais un mouvement de baguette sur le tableau de Remus pour faire changer les couleurs et je grimace à ma bêtise. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je fais en sorte d'être assez convenable dans une matière que je ne prends plus, et que j'ai toujours détesté. Maudites soient Lily et Dorcas – je les hais.

Après que l'épouvantable club se soit terminé, j'aide Dorcas à ramasser différents objets éparpillés dans la salle, et je remets les bureaux à leurs places alors que Lily est appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte en souriant à Davis qui est naturellement penché vers elle en lui parlant d'une voix sexy et profonde. Pauvre James – il n'a aucune chance face au Prince Nordique. A moins bien sûr, qu'il ne lui jette un sort pendant le match Gryffondor – Serdaigle de ce weekend, et qu'il lui donne quelques furoncles sur le visage. Je dois me souvenir de ne pas lui suggérer l'idée, je suis sûr que James serait trop enthousiaste.

« Je me demande comment elle le connait, » dit Dorcas alors que nous sommes toutes les deux appuyées contre le rebord de la fenêtre, nos bras croisés, en attendant que Lily finisse d'embrasser Davies du regard pour que nous puissions aller au Festin.

« Arithmancie, je parie. C'est sa seule chance d'échapper au regard de James, » je réponds, faisant tournoyer ma baguette entre mes doigts.

« Oh ouai, » dit Dorcas d'une voix un peu plate. « Je me demande s'ils vont à la soirée de Slughorn ensemble le mois prochain. »

« Probablement, » j'hausse les épaules. « Pourquoi c'est déjà ? »

« Le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Selon Lily, c'est un ancien préféré à Slughorn. Tu sais si toi et Sirius vous y allez ? »

Je baille. « Sirius a arrêté d'aller à ces diners de fou depuis que nous nous sommes mis ensemble l'an dernier, donc j'en doute. »

Dorcas incline sa tête sur le côté. « Mais ça peut toujours être drôle ! »

« Vas-y alors, » je dis. « Maintenant que Lily est prise, je suis sûr que ça dérangera pas James de t'y amener. »

Etrangement Dorcas pique un fard à ce que j'ai dit et je grimace, me sentant mal. Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que personne ne lui demanderait en aucun cas – oh je suis tellement malpoli avec elle parfois. Enfin c'est claire – elle agit de façon absolument choquante avec moi régulièrement, mais je suis un peu plus gentil et douce. Après quelques minutes, elle est juste de nouveau indifférente.

« Est-ce que James va toujours à ces dîners – maintenant que Sirius non ? »

J'hoche tristement ma tête. « Ouai, mais seulement parce que Lily y va – pauvre couillon qui espère qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui à une de ces réunions de Sluggy, sur tous les autre endroits. »

« Si je demande à James de m'y accompagner, est-ce que toi et Sirius viendrez aussi ? » elle demande, rongeant ses ongles en observant Archie prendre la main de Lily. Argh, ils ne pourraient pas aller droit au but ? C'est à s'arracher les yeux d'ennuie d'observer des gens qui, à l'évidence s'apprécient, tourner autour du pot. Je pointe négligemment ma baguette pour redresser un tableau accroché au mur et hausse les épaules à Dorcas.

« Remus ne va pas non plus avoir d'invité. »

« Ouai mais Peter non plus. Ça ira pour eux. »

Je retrousse ma lèvre et laisse mes joues se gonfler d'air avant d'essayer de siffler. Pour mon immense plaisir et le choque de Dorcas, un son bruyant et strident, presque comme un sifflement de loup sort de ma bouche pour la première fois de ma vie.

Dorcas glousse et me tape dans le dos alors que je m'applaudis d'excitation, mais Archie et Lily n'ont pas l'air impressionné.

Nous sommes sur notre chemin pour le Festin d'Halloween avec Archie, dont la main effleure celle de Lily de la façon la moins subtile qu'on peut imaginer.

« Tu sais, » je dis quand nous passons les larges porte pour entrer dans le Grand Hall. « Tu peux juste lui prendre la main Archie, elle ne t'en voudra pas. »

Le visage de Lily devient plus rouge que ses cheveux, mais Archie pouffe de rire.

« Bonne idée Kate, » il sourit, attrape sa main et la retourne face à lui. « Veux-tu venir à la soirée de Slughorn avec moi ? »

Ses yeux s'élargissent et puis se plisse légèrement face à mon grand sourire avant qu'elle ne laisse place à un adorable sourire. « J'adorerais. »

« Géniale. Profitez du Festin alors, mesdemoiselles. Lily, je te vois en Arithmancie demain, » dit Archie, se penchant pour déposer un léger baisé sur sa joue. Elle ravale un sourire et le salue quand il se dirige vers la table des Serdaigle, avant de se retourner vers moi pour me fusiller du regard.

« Tu es tellement énervante ! »

« Hey ! » Je proteste quand nous marchons le long de notre table. « J'aidais ! »

« Est-ce que je me moque de _toi_ quand toi et Black vous vous dévorez le visage ? Non ! Alors pourquoi tu dois être comme ça ? C'est comme si tu adoras embarrasser les gens. »

« Lily ! » je dis d'une voix scandalisée. « Quand est-ce que j'ai embarrassé qui que ce soit ? »

Mes amies échangent un regard et toutes les deux, en même temps, commencent à lister quelques événements d'une incroyable rapidité je sens une vague d'inquiétude. Je regarde rapidement à la table des Gryffondor pour chercher Sirius mais je vois que Peter et James sont là.

James semble horrible. Normalement, je ris quand je le vois contrarié par l'extrême popularité de Lily, mais personne ne peut, ne serait-ce que sourire, au sentiment de pure dépression actuellement présent sur son visage.

« Ok, ok – je n'embarrasserais plus jamais personne. Est-ce que toutes les deux vous pouvez juste vous taire une minute ? Regardez James. »

Lily arrête de vociférer et mord sa lèvre. « Pourquoi Potter à l'air d'avoir vu mourir son hibou ? »

Je me moque et lui lance un regard. « Ne sois pas si insouciante Lily ! »

« Ouai, » ajoute Dorcas et je suis surprise de la voir aussi désolée pour James que je le suis. Elle est une personne remarquablement prévenante avec la plupart des gens, sauf moi, je trouve.

« Joyeux Halloween ! » je dis gaiement en m'asseyant en face de James dans un bruit sourd. Dorcas prend la place sur sa gauche et Lily s'assoit en face de Peter, qui nous sourit un peu anxieux. Il retourne son attention vers James qui ignore tout le monde et regarde sa montre avant de diriger ses yeux sur les portes.

Il y a un long silence gêné, que je ne peux absolument pas supporter, alors je gonfle mes joues de nouveau et essaie de siffler une fois de plus.

« Kate, pourquoi tu ressembles à un poisson-boule ? » dit Remus quand il arrive et qu'il s'assoit à ma droite, me faisant un grand sourire fatigué. « Ne t-ai-je pas déjà dis que ce n'est pas la bonne façon de siffler ? Tu dois aspirer tes joues à l'intérieur ! »

« Bien, Monsieur l'Expert en Sifflement, _en fait_, je reviens juste du Club d'Enchantement, je l'ai fait de cette manière, et ça a marché pour la toute première fois ! » je dis fièrement.

« Et la République Sorcière est toujours debout, » fait Remus avec un grand sourire.

« En parlant de vos activités extrascolaires, » dit Sirius quand il s'assoit de mon autre côté près de Lily et me fait un bécot sur les lèvres. « Comment va mon Enchanteresse sorcière ? »

« Oh beurk, » je dis en me tournant vers les filles. « S'il vous plais, laissez-moi quitter ce putain de club. Juste pour qu'il arrête ses jeux de mots. »

Dorcas et Lily rigolent et le visage de James fait un mouvement brusque et étrange vers Lily. Il a l'air furieux, mais referme juste sa bouche pour ensuite observer son verre. Je jette un œil à Sirius qui me hausse un sourcil. Je secoue ma tête et nous observons juste tous des directions différentes pour un moment.

Le Hall est fou – d'une bonne manière. Comme d'habitude, il y a d'impressionnantes décorations – des toiles d'araignées complexes qui font flipper Peter et des chauves-souris vivantes volent autour de nos têtes et me font penser à Severus Rogue. Mais les meilleures sont les citrouilles. Elles sont énormes et sont suspendues dans presque chaque recoin de la pièce, creusées à la perfection et brillants de différentes couleurs.

Essayant de remonter le moral de James, j'en pointe une derrière sa tête.

« Regarde James, je pense que c'est une des citrouilles que nous avons rempoté pendant notre heure de colle. Elles ont ces lettres que tu as creusé sur le sommet, regarde ! »

Tout le monde – James inclut – lèvent le regard vers la citrouille-lanterne que je pointe du doigt, et il gémit, se retourne et laisse tomber sa tête sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? » Demande Remus, en plissant les yeux.

Soudain, Sirius éclate de son rire aboiement. « Oh tu es désespérément con – J + L, vraiment ? »

James ne fait que taper sa tête sur la table quand nous rigolons tous et que Lily mal à l'aise, tente de nous faire taire.

« Arrêtez ! » Elle dit. « Ça ne dit pas ça – c'est - c'est juste des chiffres romains ou un truc comme ça. »

« Des chiffres pour 'je suis un crétin ringard' ? » demande Sirius, haussant un sourcil et Peter et Remus éclatent dans de nouveaux gloussements.

« Taisez-vous, » dit finalement James, levant sa tête et jetant un regard mauvais à son meilleur ami. Sirius continue de sourire d'un air suffisant mais garde le silence. Heureusement, les assiettes en face de nous font office de distraction en se remplissant soudain de délicieuse nourriture, donc James peut éviter de s'enfoncer encore plus dans sa décomposition et fourre sa bouche de purée de pomme de terre.

Quand ils se sont assez agités, Remus se penche sur la table et murmure quelque chose à James, qui hausse juste les épaules pathétiquement. Peter lui envoie un regard, puis tourne ses yeux vers Lily, avant que la bouche de Remus s'ouvre de compréhension. Il donne une tape dans le dos de James et retourne à son assiette, m'envoyant un sourire subtil mais amusé.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui fout les boules à Cornedrue ? » Demande Sirius, sans s'embêter à baisser sa voix.

« Sirius ! » Je dis alors que James se renfrogne et que Lily étudie intensément son verre de jus de citrouille. « Il est contrarié parce que Lily et Archie Davies sont entrés main dans la main et vont ensemble à la soirée de Slughorn, » j'ajoute, l'observant avec force. « Arrête d'insister – à l'évidence, ils sont tous les deux gênés à propos de ça. »

La bouche de Sirius forme un nouveau grand sourire, ses yeux pétillent, et je remarque soudain, que le bruit des fourchettes sur les assiettes près de moi s'est arrêté. Grimaçant, je me détourne de mon petit-ami pour voir James bafouiller et me regarder bouche bée alors que les yeux de Lily ressemblent à, l'idée que je me fais, de charbons verts flamboyants.

Oh putain de merde. Je suis tellement une grande gueule.

« Kate ! » dit Dorcas, ses yeux allant entre James et Lily. « Tu as dit que tu ne le ferais plus ! »

« Ferais plus quoi ? »

« Plus embarrasser plus personne ! »

Remus éclate d'un rire bruyant, et quand je me retourne brusquement pour le regarder, je remarque qu'il ne peut pas s'arrêter. Il me fait un signe de tête de me retourner, alors je me redirige vers Lily et je m'excuse sincèrement.

« Je suis désolée ! Mais c'est quand même la vérité, non ? »

Même si ses yeux brûlent toujours de me faire des trous dans le crane, elle ne me contredit pas, et je balance ma tête pour observer James qui bafouille toujours comme un poisson dément.

« Je… heu… quoi ? » il arrive finalement à dire.

« Bien joué Cornedrue. Très bon argument, » dit Remus et je pince sa cuisse sous la table.

Il lance un regard noir à Remus avant de se tourner vers Lily. « Je m'en fou que tu sortes avec Dodo Davies. Je suis juste offensé que tu décides de choisir _maintenant_, au lieu de n'importe quand, pour commencer ! »

Les yeux pénétrants de Lily se détachent de moi pour James, et il humidifie ses lèvres avec un air têtu, mais aussi légèrement anxieux.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire exactement, Potter ? » elle demande, de sa très dangereuse, très terrifiante voix 'Evans'.

Il se tapit légèrement avant de se redresser bien droit et de lui rendre son regard noir. « Le match de Quidditch est ce weekend – Serdaigle a évidemment peur de perdre alors Davies est clairement en train de t'utiliser pour me perturber ! »

Oh Potter. Même plus la peine de se mettre à l'abri – abandonne le navire ! Fuis, sors l'Hippogriffe et envole toi – fais juste n'importe quoi sauf rester là, et rendre son regard à Lily Evans, quand elle a _ce_ regard sur le visage.

« Tous à couvert, » je murmure rapidement.

« Comment OSES-tu ! » dit Lily, sautant de son siège. « Comment _oses_-tu faire comme si c'était à propos de toi ! Comme si ça lui fait quelque chose que tu sois perturbé ! Comme s'il en a quelque chose à faire ! Qu'est-ce qui ne _va pas_ chez toi ? »

Et ensuite, elle passe une jambe par-dessus le banc et accidentellement (mais peut-être volontairement) frappe mon front dans le mouvement. Puis, sans un autre regard au silence de la Grande Salle, elle sort en trombe, ses cheveux roux volant derrière elle comme les flammes d'un feudeymon.

« Quelque chose qu'il a dit ? » Murmure Remus et je mors fort ma lèvre inférieur pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Personne d'autre n'a entendu parce que James a distrait tout le monde en poussant son propre banc, et en le raclant bruyamment. Dorcas, Peter et deux Quatrième années à la gauche de James sursautent quand ils bougent tous avec lui, et un Première Année à l'opposé du banc tombe et frappe violemment le sol. Je sais que c'est un événement très intense et traumatisant pour mes amis, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être légèrement impressionnée par sa force brute.

James balance ensuite ses propres jambes par-dessus son siège, plonge ses mains dans ses poches et marche jusqu'aux portes d'un pas brusque et régulier. Quand il dépasse la table des Serdaigle et voit qu'Archie fait l'erreur de le regarder, il lui jette un regard noir et dit, « Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Dodo ? »

Et puis lui aussi, disparait de la Salle pour broyer du noir.

« Bien, » dit bruyamment Sirius. Plusieurs élèves bouche bée détournent leurs attentions des portes pour lui. « Qui veut du pudding ? »

Et avec cette simple question, la Grande Salle reprend des légers murmures et chuchotements, avant de finalement reprendre les conversations d'auparavant. La table des Professeurs n'a pas réagi à aucun des dramatiques événements des cinq dernières minutes et je suspecte que c'est à cause de la bouteille du vin qu'Hagrid semble faire passer.

Ivrognes.

La seule chose positive au fait que Lily soit furieuse contre moi, est que je n'ai pas à aller au Club d'Enchantement Mardi soir. Elle ne m'a pas parlé de toute la journée, mais je sais qu'elle pourra me pardonner, je la laisse juste se calmer. Dorcas a suggéré que j'y aille et tente de m'arranger avec elle, mais je lui ai expliqué avec un regard très vide que Lily est extrêmement talentueuse en Sortilège et que j'aime mon visage comme il l'est.

Je viens juste de m'assoir dans le canapé avec le nouveau numéro de mon magasine préféré, MSE (Musiques Sorcières Express) quand les Maraudeurs entrent dans la Salle Commune en se disputant dans des chuchotements étouffés. James à l'air d'être le plus furieux, mais Remus le suit de peu. Presque immédiatement ils m'aperçoivent et se figent. Je leur donne une tentative de sourire et lève ma main pour les saluer avant que James et Remus marchent directement d'un pas lourd vers moi. Sirius penche sa tête en arrière et soupire alors que Peter lui donne une tape dans le dos avant de nous rejoindre.

« Toi ! » dit James, me donnant une petite pichenette sur l'épaule en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil habituel. Remus pousse un soupir, semblant toujours en colère quand il s'affale à côté de moi sans dire un mot.

« James, je suis _désolée _! C'est juste sortie, je-«

« S'en fou de ça ! » il m'interrompt. « J'ai de plus gros problèmes avec toi qu'avec ton flagrant mépris pour tenir ta langue. »

Sirius s'assoit de mon autre côté et je remarque qu'il ne met pas son bras autour de moi, comme d'habitude. Heu – Oh, j'ai sûrement de gros problèmes.

Mais pourquoi ? Si ce n'est pas le truc Lily, alors pourquoi peuvent-ils être en colère contre moi ? Est-ce que c'est le rire-flirt avec l'un des amis d'Archie hier ? Mais Sirius semble le moins préoccupé du groupe. Même Peter tord nerveusement ses mains en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil opposé à James et m'observe. Mon petit-ami soupire simplement, et pose ses jambes sur la table.

« Toi ! Patmol – rentre lui un peu de bon sens ! » Dit James en colère.

« _Excuse_-moi James, mais Sirius ne va certainement pas me rentrer quoi que ce soit ! »

Il semble momentanément frustré et il passe une main à travers ses cheveux en bataille en me regardant d'un air vide.

« Il ne voulait pas dire ça Kate, » dit Remus et je réalise qu'il est identiquement affalé dans la même position que Sirius, avec la même résignation lessivée sur son visage. La seule différence c'est que, où Sirius à l'air indifférent, Remus semble en colère – mais pas contre moi – contre lui, peut-être ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » je demande.

« _Tu as dit _que tu t'en occuperais ! »

« Quoi ? »

James sort un petit cri de fureur avant de faire un mouvement de tête vers le trou du Portrait. Confuse, je me retourne et vois que Sarah Hobbs vient juste d'entrer, haletante et les cheveux ébouriffés. Quand elle voit nos regards, elle rougit et bouge ses doigts en direction de Remus qui donne un bas, et presque inaudible soupire avant de forcer un sourire sur son visage.

« Coucou Remus, » elle dit avec une voix bizarrement sexy. Je me sens un peu inquiète à la chaleur dans la voix de Sarah et Sirius pouffe faiblement à côté de moi. Je la regarde, et fronce les sourcils quand je vois par-delà sa tête, Frangy à côté de la fenêtre qui ignore délibérément le pauvre Peter.

« _C'est _ce dont tu avais dit que tu t'occuperais ! » dit fermement James, ses yeux m'envoyant des éclairs derrière ses lunettes.

Ah. Je vois, avec toute la débâcle du Club d'Enchantement, j'ai pu, en quelque sorte, accidentellement oublier que j'ai assuré à Remus que j'arrangerais les choses entre lui et Sarah. Apparemment, elle n'a pas perdu espoir comme j'avais prévu qu'elle le ferait après une semaine entière, mais en plus maintenant elle les suit. Je dois lui donner un point pour la persistance – c'est un trait de caractère dont je suis moi-même fière. Mais ça devient un peu triste.

« Tu as dit que tu lui parlerais pour qu'elle lâche l'affaire sur lui ! »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es celui qui me hurle dessus, » je dis, jetant un coup d'œil à Remus qui a maintenant fermé ses yeux et prétends dormir. Je lance un autre coup d'œil à Sarah et vois qu'elle le regarde avec un sourire stupide. Oh, _sérieux !_

« Parce que Remus est trop gentil pour l'ignorer, et trop gentil pour être en colère contre toi pour l'avoir mis dans ce bordel en tout premier, » dit Sirius, se redressant et parlant d'une voix égale. Même s'il ne peut pas vraiment cacher le pique – il essaie de cacher sa propre colère quand James me réprimande.

« Et toi Peter, tu es en colère contre moi aussi ? »

Il observe James et Sirius et grimace. « Non, ça va. Tu as été occupée. »

James bafouille et Sirius pouffe d'un rire amer. « Pete est juste inquiet que Jenny le laisse tomber si Sarah lâche l'affaire sur Remus. »

Peter rougit et il regarde ses énervants amis, je fronce les sourcils.

« Heu… quel est vraiment le problème ? Attendez juste – si Remus prétends être endormi à chaque fois qu'elle est dans les alentours, elle ne va pas tarder à s'ennuyer. »

Je sens Remus taper ma chaussure même s'il n'ouvre pas ses yeux.

« Le problème, » crache James avant de soudainement être confus. « Heu… le problème c'est – »

« Elle nous suit putain de partout ! » propose Sirius.

Je roule des yeux. « Bin ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau pour vous tous non ? Vous avez tout le temps des gamins qui courent après vous comme si vous étiez Les Goules ou un truc comme ça. »

La bouche de Remus tressaille et il ouvre ses yeux. « Je ne pense pas que les gens courent vraiment après Les Goules. »

« Bin, s'ils savaient apprécier la _bonne_ musique, ils le feraient ! »

« Suffit de ton putain de groupe. Kate, tu dois faire quelque chose, » dit James, son visage perdant finalement sa colère pour devenir suppliant.

« James, sérieusement, ce ne serait pas mieux de juste laisser ça faire sa route ? Une fois que Remus commencera à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle passera à autre chose. »

Remus s'assoit maintenant et secoue sa tête. « Absolument pas ! Pas _moyen_ que je continue cette atrocité après tout ça. Aucun. Foutu. Moyen. »

Je reste indifférente. « Ah, tu penseras différemment dans quelques semaines quand elle se désintéressera. Crois-moi – les filles savent quand abandonner. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas attendre deux semaines pour qu'elle arrête de nous suivre, Kate ! » Argumente James.

« Pourquoi pas ? » pipe Peter, toujours l'air mal à l'aise.

« Queudver ! » Claque Sirius. « Soirée entre Mecs ? »

J'éclate de rire et ils me regardent tous si froidement que mon estomac tressaille. Toutes ces histoires pour leur tradition de looser de soirée entre Mecs ? Merlin, parfois ils agissent comme des enfants de cinq ans.

« Kate, s'il te plaît, » supplie James. « Elle va essayer de nous suivre ce jour-là, et tu sais à quel point c'est important pour nous. »

Je rigole toujours, levant un doigt en tentant de calmer mes soubresauts.

« Oh putain de mecs – faites votre soirée après qu'elle soit plus intéressée – vous n'avez pas à être aussi strict sur ça ! »

Ils échangent leur habituelle conversation silencieuse mais je suis trop prise par mon hilarité pour penser à ce que chacun est probablement en train de penser.

« Nous ne pouvons pas changer la soirée, » dit fermement Sirius et je soupire en m'affalant contre le canapé.

« Je n'aurais jamais du… putain d'idiot à chier. Je n'aurais _jamais_ du autoriser tout ça. Maintenant tout est foutu en l'air, » jure Remus, s'arrachant les cheveux.

Je le regarde inquiète et vois que les garçons l'observent avec un mélange de pitié et de compréhension. Je pense que c'est un de ces moments où je comprends pourquoi je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de Remus que le reste des Maraudeurs le sont. Quelque chose que je ne comprends simplement pas. Mais même, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés devant son expression torturée – comme si le fait que Sarah le suive allait lui faire du mal ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Ok, » je dis et ils me regardent tous ensemble. « Je m'en occupe, je promets. Juste… Arrêter de marmonner, Remus. »

* * *

><p><em>NA : Kate va en fait essayer d'aider Remus et Sarah dans le prochain chapitre – je me demande comment ça va se passer ! Merci d'avoir lu : )_


	9. J'ai trouvé la Fille numéro Deux

_N/A : Merci tellement pour vos adorables reviews, j'aime toujours autant les lire : )_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Neuf : J'ai trouvé la Fille numéro Deux<span>

Je n'ai pas laissé les garçons me persuader d'aller parler à McDanger tout de suite, j'ai attendu jusqu'au jour suivant pour que je puisse la trouver quand elle ne filerait pas Remus. J'ai juste inventé un mensonge mineur qui ne va blesser personne.

Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de taper à la porte de la classe de Potion, ébouriffe l'arrière de mes cheveux et défais le bouton du haut de ma chemise. Sluggy n'a jamais pensé que je suis assez impressionnante pour le Club de Slug – même Mafalda y est, et mon père aussi quand il était à l'école. Mais Horace _laissait _occasionnellement ses yeux dériver sur moi en cours de Potion en Cinquième Année, de cette façon qui met vraiment mal à l'aise, et qu'ont parfois les professeurs qui foutent la frousse comme lui. Pourquoi on ne se fait jamais regardé de cette façon inappropriée par le professeur le plus craquant ? Quand le Professeur Prewett a débuté, j'ai laissé quelques boutons de mon chemisier ouverts et il a juste hoché la tête vers moi en me disant, « Miss Hopkirk, je crois que vous n'avez pas fini de vous habiller ce matin. »

Sirius a tellement rigolé qu'il en est tombé de sa chaise.

Bref, je tape à la salle de Potion et Professeur Slughorn bouge sa baguette pour que la porte s'ouvre et m'invite à rentrer d'un geste. Ses yeux rodent momentanément sur ma poitrine avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils et lève le regard sur mon visage.

« Oho ! Miss Hopkirk, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de vous voir depuis que vous avez abandonné ma matière ! »

« Oh Professeur, » je glousse. « Vous savez que vous ne laissez pas les étudiants qui ont un A aux BUSES, accéder à votre classe d'ASPIC ! J'étais affreusement déçu. »

« Ah… oui. Que ce soit une leçon pour vous, la Classe ! Je n'accepte aucun étudiant qui reçoit moins qu'un Effort Exceptionnel en cours de Potion d'ASPIC. Peu importe à quel point vous pouvez être _charmant_, » dit Slughorn, il s'éclaircit la gorge et observe sa classe de Quatrième Année.

Je leur fait un grand sourire et quelqu'un roule des yeux.

« Maintenant, Miss Hopkirk, comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Oh Monsieur, j'ai juste besoin de Sarah Hobbs ? La Préfète en Chef, ma sœur, veut lui dire un mot. »

« Ah Mafalda – Je l'ai justement eu ici hier. Adorable jeune fille, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est déjà d'accord pour venir à ma fête. Est-ce que vous et Mr Black serez présents ? Je crois me souvenir que vous deux êtes plutôt proche, » il dit, ignorant énervement ma demande pour divaguer sur rien.

« Ah ouai, nous sommes presque certains de suivre la tendance, » je dis, luttant pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, veuillez lui rappeler que ne plus avoir Potion, ne lui donne _aucune excuse_ pour ne pas venir ! Je l'attendrai – après tout Regulus est plutôt un habitué, » dit Slughorn en me tapotant l'épaule.

« Oui Monsieur, je le lui rappellerai, » je dis en soupirant et je jette un regard exaspéré à la classe. Certains d'entre eux pouffent.

« Donc Monsieur, Sarah Hobbs ? »

« Ah bien sûr ! Ma chère, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas avec Miss Hopkirk – votre partenaire de table surveillera votre Potion, » il dit, hochant la tête à Jenny qui me regarde avec suspicion. Oh merde, Peter va vraiment avoir une fin courte avec cette coincée-là.

McDanger a l'air confuse, et ses yeux se plissent avec une suspicion similaire quand elle murmure quelque chose à Frangy, puis marche doucement vers moi.

« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas Hobbs ! Ma sœur est aussi gentille qu'un Spectre de la mort, » je souris.

« Miss Hopkirk ! Quel horrible façon de décrire votre sœur, » dit Horace consterné. Je grimace et secoue ma tête.

« C'est une marque d'affection dans notre famille, Professeur. »

Il semble toujours médusé, sa main au cœur, mais il acquiesce et me laisse prendre le chemin pour le couloir avec Sarah Hobbs qui suit.

« Pourquoi ta sœur veut me parler ? » demande McDanger quand nous arrivons à la fin du couloir.

« Ne soit pas bête Sarah – ça n'a rien avoir avec ma sœur, » je dis avec exaspération.

Elle hausse ses sourcils. « Pourquoi tu me parles ? Tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant. »

Je suis surprise et puis je réalise soudain qu'elle a raison. J'ai fait une fixette sur elle depuis presque deux semaines mais Peter ne m'_a_ jamais présenté à elle. Par Godric, je n'ai jamais parlé à Frangy non plus et ces deux-là sont mes deux combattantes préférés !

« Ah ouai, bin je voulais te parler de ta relation avec Remus, » je dis.

Instantanément, ses yeux se plissent.

« Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec toi ? »

« Quoi ? Remus est mon pote ! Et tu le suis partout comme un chien triste, » je dis en secouant ma tête. « Ecoute, je comprends – il est vraiment le mec parfait – mais il n'est pas intéressé et il est trop poli pour te blesser de nouveau. Donc ce serait vraiment mieux si tu abandonnais, » je dis en lui donnant une tape amicale.

Elle n'a pas l'air contente. En fait, elle fait un peu peur quand elle me rend mon regard.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » Elle dit sèchement.

« Bien sûr que si Sarah, il a essayé de gentiment tout arrêter avec toi – pourquoi tu ne relèves pas juste la tête pour trouver un autre joli garçon pour sortir avec toi ? Tu es parfaitement adorable et je pense que Bertram Aubrey t'apprécie, » je mens de façon éhontée. Je sais que ça devient un peu hors de contrôle mais je me sens un peu gênée sous son regard furieux.

« Tu veux juste garder tous ces mecs pour toi ! » elle dit énervée. « Tu as déjà Sirius Black, pourquoi as-tu besoin de Remus aussi, pétasse ? »

Je suis choquée et énervée. Comment ose-t-elle me traiter de ça ? Je ne peux rien y faire si je suis amie avec les Maraudeurs – elle n'a pas à être putain de jalouse. J'_essaie_ d'être sympa !

« Ecoute, » je dis, perdant le gentil ton que j'utilisais. « Il n'est _pas_ un mauvais garçon – il n'est _pas_ en train de jouer. Il ne t'apprécie _pas_. Ai un peu de respect pour toi-même ! »

Et ensuite, elle me lance un sort !

Elle n'est pas très bonne – je pense qu'elle voulait me lancer un sort pour faire bouger mes oreilles mais seulement mon oreille gauche bouge fébrilement pour une seconde avant que je ne sorte ma baguette et lui lance le sort le plus dégueulasse auquel je peux penser. Elle sort un cri et son visage se couvre de douloureux, et palpitant furoncles verts. Alors, c'est assez dangereux ça ?

« MISS HOPKIRK ! »

Oh merde. Slughorn sort de sa classe pour voir l'horrible scène, et bafouille en marchant vers nous comme un morse fou. Immédiatement, il s'abaisse vers Sarah mais elle s'éloigne timidement de lui et éclate en pleure. Je fais tournoyer ma baguette et fronce les sourcils. J'ai probablement sur réagis. Ce n'était pas sympa de ma part et tout – mais elle a dit que j'étais une pétasse, et ça ne lui donne pas non plus l'Oscar de la Fille Gentille.

« Je suis absolument choqué de votre attitude, Miss Hopkirk ! Je _savais_ que Mafalda n'aurait jamais interrompu l'éducation d'un étudiant pour une simple conversation. Vous êtes complétement irresponsable et franchement, je suis écœuré ! Vous irez voir Monsieur Rusard pour une détention à huit heures ce soir, je parlerai au Professeur McGonagall _et_ à votre sœur à ce sujet ! Et ne pensez pas que je ne parlerai pas à Othello non plus ! » il menace.

Oh putain de merde – vraiment – il compte écrire à mon père ? Pour un tout petit sort de furoncles ? Certaines personnes sont juste complétement irraisonnables.

« Maintenant, hors de ma vue ! Venez ma chère, allons à l'Infirmerie, » il dit, mettant un bras autour de Sarah, et me jette un regard mauvais quand il me pousse pour passer.

Après être arrivée à la Tour de Gryffondor, m'être posée dans mon dortoir pour faire la gueule pendant mon heure de libre, je récupère mon sac et vais en Métamorphose en me sentant un peu inquiète. Remus ne sera pas content de ça. Maintenant je dois probablement attendre jusqu'à Noël pour essayer de lui arranger le coup avec une autre fille, et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour arriver à bout du tableau. Je suppose que je dois remonter Marlene parce qu'elle est en Septième Année donc il y a une contrainte de temps. J'arrive tôt en Métamorphose et je m'assoie à mon bureau habituel que je partage habituellement avec une sage Serdaigle qui s'appelle Greta Catchlove. Elle m'envoie un hochement de tête polit, retourne lire son livre, s'éloigne subtilement de moi et je soupire et attends que mes amis entrent dans la pièce.

Lily et Dorcas arrivent en premier, Lily m'ignore parce qu'elle ne m'a toujours pas pardonné ma grand gueule, et Dorcas hoche juste la tête parce qu'elle n'est pas vraiment une bonne amie de toute façon. Je commence à me sentir un peu invisible quand les Maraudeurs entrent en trombe dans la pièce.

« Kate, tu es une légende ! » rit James me donnant une tape sonore dans le dos.

« Nous venons juste de voir Hobbs, » sourit Sirius. « Excellent travail. »

Seul Peter m'ignore et se dirige droit vers sa table sans un mot – je suppose que Frangy a dû le réprimander. Oh bien, je devrais sûrement l'ajouter dans la liste de ceux à qui je dois présenter des excuses. Remus n'a pas l'air aussi amusé que James ou Sirius, mais au moins, il ne va pas ailleurs.

« C'était vraiment nécessaire Kate ? Des furoncles verts ? Elle m'a hurlé dessus, » il dit.

« Tu as donné des furoncles à Sarah Hobbs ? » j'entends Dorcas me hurler derrière moi, mais je grimace toujours à Remus et je ne peux pas la gérer elle aussi.

« Elle aurait dû le voir venir – elle m'a traité de pétasse, » j'hausse les épaules.

Sirius et James rigolent et Sirius me serre l'épaule.

« Oh lâche là, Lunard – au moins Kate a réussit à ce qu'Hobbs te lâche finalement ! » sourit James. « Tu vas même pouvoir regarder un match sans qu'elle ne tente secrètement de croiser ton regard. »

Remus semble un peu soulagé mais secoue sa tête vers moi.

« Tu aurais pu juste lui _parler_ comme tu as dit que tu ferai. »

« Je l'ai fait ! » Je rétorque. « J'ai commencé en étant très calme mais elle a commencé à hurler comme les Bobards Chantés et je ne pouvais pas la supporter. »

James et Sirius pouffent de rire puis nous laissent, pour se diriger vers leurs sièges dans le fond en discutant toujours du visage de Sarah purement dégueulasse. La bouche de Remus trésaille à la blague des Bobards Chantés et il soupire finalement.

« Bien, merci en tout cas – même si c'est horrible. »

Je lui fais un grand sourire et il roule des yeux avant d'aller à sa place. Greta Catchlove souffle bruyamment et je vois qu'elle s'est encore plus éloignée de moi. Parfait – maintenant je fais peur en plus d'être énervante. Je dois vraiment commencer ma liste d'excuses.

Je vais à ma retenue en m'attendant vraiment à ce que Rusard fasse encore plus de ma vie un enfer. Minerva m'a déjà dit à quel point elle était déçu, et Mafalda m'a promptement ignoré quand je lui ai envoyé un signe de main pendant le diner. A ma plus grande surprise, cependant, c'est en fait l'une des heures de colle les plus faciles – seulement polir les trophées. Je trouve que la seule torture c'est de voir le nom de mes amis sur une tonne d'entre eux. Je m'attendais aussi être seule parce que les professeurs savent à quel point je suis folle, mais à mon grand soulagement Emmeline Vance est aussi dans la salle des Trophées quand j'arrive.

Rusard nous a fait un affreux discours que je n'ai pas écouté et Emmeline a levé les yeux au plafond, avant de nous confisquer nos baguettes et nous laisser avec la promesse de venir vérifier toutes les demi-heures, pour être sûr que nous récurons.

« 'Lut Em, » je dis d'une voix fatiguée en prenant la première insigne.

Argh – 'Diplôme de James Potter, pour mention très bien à l'examen des BUSES en Métamorphose.'

« Coucou Kate, » elle répond en commençant à polir un trophée. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors ? »

« Lancé un sort à cette conne de Quatrième Année, Sarah Hobbs, » je marmonne et elle rigole.

« Oh – Flippante Sarah ? Bien joué, » elle dit avec un hochement de tête approbateur.

« Et toi ? »

Elle roule des yeux. « McGonagall m'a entendu dire du mal de Lizzy Cole. »

Je ne réponds pas parce que même si je viens en quelque sorte de dire du mal de Sarah Hobbs, en règle générale, je n'aime pas trop parler sur le dos des autres filles. A moins qu'elles me traitent de pétasse – là, elles méritent pire.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas non plus, non ? » dit Emmeline. « Y avait cet Epouvantard. »

Je l'observe et vois qu'elle sourit. « Tu y étais aussi, » je lui rappel. « Et je pense que cet Epouvantard était confus de pas savoir par où commencer. »

« Ok… » Elle dit. « En fait, je n'aurais vraiment pas du parler d'elle – je suis juste un peu jalouse d'elle, je pense. Elle a pris ma place dans l'équipe de Quidditch. »

« Je pensais que tu avais démissionné. »

« Ouai, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout le monde s'épanche sur elle comme ça ! Je pensais que je leur manquerais au moins. Enfin, j'étais assez bonne, » elle dit en boudant.

Je ris et lui tapote dans le dos. « Ne t'inquiètes pas – James était furieux quand tu as démissionné, il pensait ne jamais pouvoir trouver quelqu'un d'aussi bonne que toi. »

Elle semble douter mais sourit quand nous prenons la Coupe de Quidditch puis nous gémissons en voyant la saleté. C'est immonde !

« Tu penses que Rusard les salit tous avant une détention ? Il n'y a aucun moyen que ça arrive tout seul ! » Elle dit quand nous nous remettons à frotter la boue séchée.

« Il le fait, définitivement, » je dis en accord. « Agh, regarde, je pense que c'est du chewing-gum. Pas ça ! »

Je touche mon nez et elle se renfrogne, et tente de l'enlever avec son ongle en un grincement, et puis mime de vomir dans la coupe.

Je rigole puis souris. Emmeline est drôle. Je n'ai pas toujours été en bon terme avec elle parce que nous avons toute les deux été, à un moment ou à un autre, la copine de Sirius. Mais nous avons aussi eu une retenue l'an dernier, et nous avons surmonté nos différences quand elle a fait une blague sur comment quand Sirius essaie de faire des chatouilles, il plante en fait ses doigts tellement fort – c'est plus comme s'il essaie d'attaquer avec un couteau. Vraiment pas attirant.

En fait, elle est comme moi – mais filtre un peu plus ce qu'elle dit que moi. En fait, peut-être qu'au lieu de juste laisser les trucs sortir de sa bouche sans penser à la façon de le faire comme moi, à la place elle parle juste derrière le dos des gens. Je pense que ce n'est pas extra – mais personne n'est parfait. La seule question c'est – est-elle bien pour Remus ? Quelle sorte de choses elle aime à part le Quidditch ?

« Donc Emmeline, quel est ton livre préféré ? » je demande mine de rien.

Elle hausse un sourcil puis réponds, indifférente. « Sorcière Hebdo ? »

Putain de merde.

« Musique ? »

Elle me regarde vraiment étrangement maintenant, mais semble décider de faire avec.

« J'aime Artemis Proctor, Jane Wolff. Oh Celestina, bien sûr. »

J'ai envie de vomir. ALLEZ Emmeline – donne-moi juste _n'importe quoi_ pour en faire quelque chose !

« Pourquoi tu m'interroges de toute façon, Kate ? »

Je soupire et m'arrête de nettoyer pour m'adosser à l'armoire. Elle fait pareil, attendant ma confession.

« Je suis pas sûr que tu saches… mais j'essaie d'arranger le cou avec quelques filles pour Remus Lupin. Et Sarah Hobbs est le premier désastre – j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de vraiment mieux à lui présenter, ou il abandonnera tout le plan ! »

Emmeline commence à rire et lève sa main face à moi, quand je la regarde d'un air confus. Elle redouble son rire puis pouffe pour encore quelques minutes avant que je lui envoie de la cire, et elle reprend ses esprits.

« Désolé, mais Sarah et Remus est un couple totalement mal assorti, » elle sourit. « C'est que, j'étais surprise quand je l'ai vu le suivre partout, mais maintenant que je sais pourquoi, c'est – c'est même pire ! » Elle replonge dans son fou rire et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire moi-même.

« Bin c'était la suggestion de Peter. Tu es la mienne. »

Elle arrête de rire et hausse les sourcils. « Tu veux que _je_ sorte avec Remus ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Elle hausse les épaules et mord sa lèvre, toute trace d'humour a disparu de son visage maintenant.

« Je veux dire, vous deux vous êtes déjà parlé. J'ai vu que vous vous parliez beaucoup en début d'année – a quel sujet ? » Je demande.

« Oh – il m'a vu à un rassemblement pour les Droits des Loups Garous cet été et nous avons parlé de ça. Nous avons des avis similaires sur ce sujet. »

Droits des Loups Garous ? Ça c'est un hasard. Enfin, c'est une noble cause bien sûr, je n'ai jamais compris moi-même les préjugés contre les loups garous qui n'attaquent personne – mais je n'avais pas idée que Remus et Emmeline sont de tels fervents défenseurs de leurs droits.

« Nous connaissons tous les deux des gens qui ont été mordus, » elle m'explique. « Et nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas de leurs faute. Mais Remus semble penser qu'ils doivent toujours être contrôlé avec attention pendant les Pleines Lunes – je ne suis pas particulièrement d'accord avec ce point de vue. Je pense que s'ils sont des gens bien, ils peuvent le faire eux-mêmes. »

J'acquiesce d'approbation même si je pense que nous nous éloignons vraiment du sujet. Mais c'est excellent – elle et Remus _ont_ des choses en commun et ils ont déjà été capable d'en débattre et d'apprécier la compagnie de l'autre. Emmeline est parfaite !

« Mais Kate, je ne pense pas que Remus et moi ça pourrait marcher, » elle dit, mordant encore sa lèvre.

« Pourquoi pas ? Apparemment vous vous entendez bien et vous avez déjà d'intéressantes conversations ! Tu ne le trouves pas attirant ? »

Elle secoue sa tête. « Bien sûr que si ! Il est beau et aussi drôle et gentil. C'est un mec intelligent. »

Je lui donne un petit coup de coude et prend un autre trophée à polir en jubilant un peu. J'ai trouvé la Fille numéro Deux et cette fois, je suis sûre que ça fonctionnera.

« Mais Kate… à propos de Sirius ? »

J'arrête de polir et la regarde un peu dangereusement. « Quoi à propos de lui ? »

Elle lève ses deux mains et secoue frénétiquement sa tête. « Non, non… pas comme ça. Je veux dire, bin – je suis sortie avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir un code des Maraudeurs ou un truc concernant les ex-petites-amies. »

Je glousse et prend une nouvelle insigne. « Sirius s'en fou. Tu le connais – il ne peut pas sortir sa tête de son cul assez longtemps pour se souvenir qu'il a une petite amie la moitié du temps. »

Elle sourit et acquiesce. « Ouai, c'est vrai. »

« Alors… tu voudrais sortir avec lui ? Remus, hein ? » Je demande, croisant avec attention mes doigts dans le dos. S'il te plaît dis oui. S'il te plaît.

« Oui. S'il me le demande, je pense que je voudrais. »

Merde. Non. Non.

« Hum… tu vois le problème c'est que, » je dis, plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et je grimace quand je me mets de la cire dedans. « Il est tellement timide. »

Elle rit et hoche la tête. « Ouai… donc, quoi ? Est-ce que tu suggères que _je_ lui demande ? »

« Bin pas si tu ne veux pas. Mais si tu peux faire le premier pas… ça augmenterait largement mes chances de réussir ! » Je plaide, et je souris en montrant toutes mes dents.

Elle étudie mon visage pour un moment puis hausse les épaules. « Sûr – peut-être à la fête d'après match, je pourrais flirter avec lui. »

Je tape dans mes mains et passe mes bras autour d'elle, rigolant quand elle me tapote dans le dos.

« Oye ! Qu'est ce vous faites ? Retournez bosser ! » Hurle Rusard.

Je suis enjouée après la retenue et du coup, je décide qu'il est temps de plaider à Lily et la supplier de me pardonner. Oh, et Peter et peut-être McDanger… Mais probablement pas. Quand j'arrive dans la Salle Commune, je dis au revoir de la main à Emmeline et me dirige droit sur Lily et Dorcas. Elles sont assises au bureau près de la fenêtre en train de faire – devinez quoi – des devoirs. Je jette un regard au canapé où les Maraudeurs jouent à la Bataille Explosive et je retiens un soupire. Sans un mot, je sors silencieusement mon devoir de Botanique et m'assoie au bureau avec mes amies.

Dorcas lève le regard mais Lily garde résolument ses yeux sur son parchemin. Je remarque qu'elle appuie un peu trop fort sur le papier, et la pointe de sa plume semble sur le point de le trouer.

« Hum, Lily ? » je dis timidement.

Elle ne dit rien.

« S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi ! Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir embarrassé à Halloween. Et je ne voulais pas sortir tout ça sur James – c'était très malpoli et égoïste de ma part, » je dis, lui jetant un coup d'œil bien que je garde, respectueusement, ma tête baissée.

Elle s'arrête d'essayer de casser sa plume et soupire en me regardant.

« Arrête de te soumettre comme ça – t'as l'air ridicule. »

Je ravale un sourire et hoche humblement la tête, assise bien droite.

« Kate – tu dois commencer à penser avant de parler ! Enfin, je m'en fou si Potter est faché, mais, et si je voulais garder Archie secret pour un moment, ça ne t'es pas passé par l'esprit ? »

J'acquiesce. « Je suis désolée. »

Elle expire et se laisse tomber contre le dos de sa chaise, mâchant sa joue avant de finalement hocher la tête.

« Je te pardonne. »

« Je ne le ferais plus jamais ! » je promets.

Dorcas se moque. « Ouai, bien sûr. »

Je lui envoie un de ces regards, mais elle me le rend pareil.

« Comment était le club d'Enchantement alors ? » je demande à Lily, et fronce les sourcils quand son visage s'assombrit.

« Flitwick la dissolu, » elle explique. « Un des Première Année s'est fait mal avec un bureau qui volait quand il essayait le sort de Lévitation. »

« Alors Flitwick a déclaré que c'est trop dangereux pour continuer, » dit Dorcas.

JOIE !

« C'est affreux, » je dis en pressant la main de Lily. « Pauvre toi. »

« Et moi ? » dit sèchement Dorcas.

Je l'observe le regard vide. « Dorcas, qui supervisait le sort ? »

Elle semble surprise et mord sa lèvre. « Moi. »

« Tu vois ? Tu as juste une horrible malchance avec la lévitation. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es quand même une étudiante assez bonne la plupart du temps, » je dis en tapotant sa main.

« J'ai eu huit Optimales aux BUSES, Kate ! » Elle claque durement.

« Ok, ok, » je soupire. « Arrête de te la péter. »

« Tu as présenté tes excuses à Potter ? » demande Lily. « J'ai vu qu'il n'est plus en colère contre toi. »

« Nan, mais il n'est pas rancunier, » j'hausse les épaules, regardant où il vient de gagner la partie de bataille et rigole maintenant au visage cendreux de Sirius.

« Vraiment ? » elle dit. « Il ne m'a pas parlé depuis Mercredi. »

« Hmm… » Je réponds, regardant Peter observer le jeu de ses amis avec une expression triste et dépressive sur son visage. « Je lui demanderais pourquoi. Et je dois aller m'excuser à Peter. Agh, c'est épuisant. »

« Bin peut-être que si tu n'étais pas une si grande gueule tout le temps, tu n'aurais pas à aller constamment t'excuser, » suggère Dorcas.

« Oh, ferme la tienne Dorcas, » je dis en rejoignant les Maraudeurs.

« Tout va bien Légende ? » dit James quand je m'assois sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Peter.

« Ne l'encourages pas, » dit Remus, souriant quand je le regarde.

« Pete, » je dis, battant des cils au pauvre garçon.

« Vas-t'en Kate. »

« Peter s'il te plaît ! Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir lancé un sort à McDanger et je suis désolée aussi que Frangy t'en veuilles… mais rien de tout ça n'est _ta_ faute ! J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. »

« Dis-_lui_ ça ! » il dit durement déviant son regard vers Jenny. Elle pinaille à Sarah qui porte un bandage tout autour de sa tête. Je tousse pour couvrir mon éclat de rire.

« Bien sûr que je vais le faire Peter, ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en charge, » je dis, tapotant son bras.

« Attends une seconde, » dit Peter en ayant l'air inquiet. « Oubli ça. »

« Ouai Kate, peut-être que tu devrais un peu oublier de régler les problèmes, » dit Sirius en bayant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » je demande, incrédule.

« Que tu devrais enlever ton Badge de Fouineuse pour une journée, » explique Remus, riant avec Sirius et James.

« Fouineuse ! » je dis. « Oh, en parlant de ça – James, pourquoi es-tu toujours en colère contre Lily ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu dis 'en parlant de' alors que tu mentionnes le fait de fouiner ? »

Sirius pouffe de rire. « Tu ne penses pas que c'est à cause du groin sur ton visage, non ? »

James tripote son nez, alarmé, et me regarde choqué. « Kate ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Maintenant – dis-moi, pour Lily - »

Les garçons échangent leur tristement célèbre conversation silencieuse, et avant que je n'aie pu imaginer ce qu'ils sont en train de se dire, ils me hurlent tous à l'unisson.

« VAS-T'EN KATE ! »

* * *

><p><em>NA : Kate maintient toujours le plan ! Le prochain chapitre sera sur le match de Quidditch et la fête qui s'en suit. Merci de me lire – j'espère que vous avez apprécié._


	10. J'ai un chéri bien appétissant

_N/A : Un nouveau chapitre parce que je vous adore et parce que je me sens plutôt bien par apport à la direction à prendre pour les chapitres suivants ! Merci de vos réponses les amies._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Dix : J'ai un chéri bien appétissant<span>

Le Samedi matin amène le, tant attendu, match de Quidditch entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Normalement, il ne _devrait_ pas être tant attendu, parce que Serdaigle n'a pas été une menace depuis des années, et personne dans l'école entière ne prend autant le Quidditch au sérieux que James Potter, mais c'est différent cette fois. Depuis qu'Archie Davies est devenu le capitaine, les autres maisons ne voient plus les Serdaigle comme l'équipe qui a perdu contre Gryffondor de plus de 500 points l'an dernier – il la voit comme l'équipe qui a battu Gryffondor à plate couture durant notre Première Année, avant qu'aucun de mes amis ne rejoigne l'équipe.

Ça mérite d'en bailler, pour être honnête.

J'ai toujours trouvé très drôle comment personne dans l'équipe n'est capable de manger un matin de match. James tripote juste ses œufs dans son assiette et même Sirius ne fait que boire du café.

« Vous ne sentez pas des étourdissements, de voler l'estomac vide ? » je lui demande.

« Tais-toi Kate, » est sa réponse.

Je souffle et observe la table. Henry Spindle – un poursuiveur de Septième Année, observe ses toasts intacts et la gardienne de Deuxième Année – une petite fille que James appelle Caroline Maladroite, à l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater en pleur. J'ai dit à James d'arrêter de l'appeler Maladroite – peut être qu'elle est maladroite parce qu'on lui a donné ce surnom. Et puis, pourquoi il voudrait titiller sa propre gardienne comme ça ? Elle est juste petite ! Le confrère batteur de Sirius – Krish Kumar mange ses ongles au lieu de son porridge et Lizzy, oh chère Lizzy, semble véritablement verte. Seule Rolanda Lentenesse, l'Attrapeuse de Cinquième Année n'a pas l'air inquiète. Mais bon, selon Sirius, elle est comme son nom l'indique – lente.

C'est absolument absurde. C'est juste du Quidditch par Merlin. Tout le monde va y survivre quand ce sera terminé !

« Tu vas bien Potter ? » demande Lily à la surprise de tout le monde. Ils ne se sont rien dit depuis Halloween. James lève son regard, et oubliant momentanément qu'il ne mange pas, fourre quelques œufs dans sa bouche. Il s'étouffe et Remus lui tapote dans le dos jusqu'à qu'il puisse avaler.

« Heu, ouai – merci Evans. »

Je croise les yeux de Remus et nous avalons tous les deux avant de nous détourner l'un de l'autre, prenant d'énormes gorgées de nos thés.

Et puis, comme si Poudlard avait encore plus besoin de divertissement, un hibou blanc comme la neige avec les extrémités de ses ailes teintées de roses, se pose brusquement sur ma tête. Elle fait gonfler ses plumes et je passe ma main au-dessus de ma tête pour essayer de la faire descendre. Elle me hulule joyeusement et tapote de son bec mon bouton que j'ai caché sur mon front.

« Sérieux Morag ? Est-ce nécessaire de squatter ma tête ? » Je dis, détachant la lettre qui m'ait adressé et chassant l'oiseau ailleurs. Le stupide hibou de ma mère vole jusqu'à Mafalda, se posant poliment sur son épaule, et je me renfrogne.

« Pourquoi ses ailes sont roses, Kate ? » demande Dorcas avec intérêt.

« Ma mère aime expérimenter, » je dis, passant mes doigts sur mon front et baissant le regard sur mon tas de lettres. Bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'entre le dernier numéro de MSE et une large enveloppe de ma Tante Mildred, qui est un peu sénile et m'envoie à l'occasion des lettres d'amour, il y a : Une Beuglante. Encore une _putain_ de fois.

Je laisse sortir une petite plainte quand elle commence à fumer devant moi, débattant si je devrais plutôt m'enfuir ou juste rire quand ça m'explosera en pleine tête. Je n'ai de toute façon même pas le temps de choisir, parce que soudainement, l'habituelle profonde et gentille voix de mon père, mais aussi parfois terrifiante, emplit la Grande Salle.

« KATHERINE ANN HOPKIRK. COMBIEN DE FOIS NOUS ALLONS DEVOIR EN ENTENDRE PARLER ? ENCORE UNE RETENUE – POUR AVOIR LANCER SUR UNE INNOCENTE ETUDIANTE UN SORTAVEC DES PUSTULES ? PROFESSEUR SLUGHORN ETAIT-LUI-MEME JUSTE A COTES – MAFALDA A COMPLETEMENT HONTE – JE N'AI JAMAIS ETE AUSSI DECU DE TOI, DE TOUTE MA VIE ! JE NE T'AI PAS EDUQUE POUR AVOIR RECOURS A LA VIOLENCE. TU VAS T'EXCUSER A CETTE FILLE A L'INSTANT, OU TU NE REVIENDRAS _PAS_ A POUDLARD APRES NOËL ! »

Ensuite, elle explose, sa bouche ressort une autre enveloppe (une normale, blanche cette fois) et la Salle reste calme. Je souris narquoisement à certaines personnes qui éclatent de rire – Sirius et James sont les plus bruyants – et je soupire.

« Bin si ça peut te rassurer – Sarah Hobbs n'est pas au petit-déjeuner. Elle devait se faire enlever ses bandages – tu n'as pas besoin d'aller t'excuser tout de suite, » dit Lily en me tapant le bras pour me réconforter.

« Ah, oui – quelle petite victoire, » je gémis, déchirant la seconde lettre. C'est de ma mère cette fois.

« _Kate,_

_J'ai essayé d'arrêter ton père – vraiment. Le nombre de Beuglante qu'il ta déjà envoyé cette année devient hors de contrôle. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait juste t'envoyer une lettre normale de réprimande, mais il n'en avait pas. Alors ça c'est de moi – réprimande, réprimande, réprimande._

_Mais mise à part tout ce sérieux, laisse-moi te demander une chose – est-ce qu'elle l'a mérité ? Si oui – alors je dirais seulement 'Utilise les mots, ma chérie' et si non – bin… ton père à l'air d'avoir pris soin de te gronder, alors je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'en rajouter. Essai juste d'être un petit peu plus sensible, ok ?_

_Je dirais aussi, essaie de ne pas encore avoir des ennuis avec le Professeur Slughorn. Ton père l'a invité à diner maintenant, et tu sais à quel point je déteste cuisiner._

_J'espère que tu travailles dur : le Professeur Prewett nous a envoyé une lettre en disant que tu excelles en DFCM. As-tu plus pensé à devenir Auror, chérie ? Avec ça, tu auras une excuse pour lancer des sorts aux gens à droite et à gauche._

_Je t'aime – sois sympa avec Maffie ! Dis bonjour à Sirius et aux filles._

_-Maman »_

« Ta mère est tellement drôle. Je l'aime, » dit Sirius en lisant par-dessus mon épaule et il pouffe de rire.

« Et maintenant tu sais de qui je tiens, » je souris.

« Pas sûr que ton incroyable modestie vienne de là, » remarque Remus.

Godric. Le Quidditch est _tellement_ ennuyant. Ça doit jouer depuis trois heures déjà et l'équipe est encore au niveau. La seule chose intéressante et pas des moindre, c'était quand Caroline Maladroite a été à la hauteur de son surnom en glissant de son balais à travers un anneau, et s'est accrochée à un de ses poteaux de but jusqu'à que Sirius et Krish viennent l'aider. Je suppose que c'est ce que James voulait dire par Maladroite – mais c'est seulement quand le Souaffle n'est pas là – probablement la seule raison de James la garder en tant que Gardienne.

Pour faire pire, le reste de mes stupides amis ont l'air de penser que le soleil brille de chaque orifice des joueurs. Ils applaudissent frénétiquement quand _n'importe quoi_ arrive, et Lily sort même plusieurs soupirs quand Archie fait quelque chose de bien. Les autres lui donnent des regards un peu froid quand ça se passe, mais je l'ai assuré que ça n'avait pas d'importance – personne ne se souviendra de quoi que ce soit de ce match avant la fin de la journée.

« Est-ce que vous avez au moins arrangé les derniers détails pour la fête ? » je gémis quand Remus et Peter s'asseyent, après avoir crié à l'abus à l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle pour avoir bousculé Rolanda.

« Oh… quoi ? Bin, ouai, » Remus dit distraitement. « James et Sirius ont fait tout un stock de bierreaubeurre et de Whiskey-Pur-Feu. »

« Et vous avez réglé la sono ? Je ne pourrais absolument pas supporter de devoir écouter Celestina ou Artemis Proctor ce soir, » je dis en jouant avec mon écharpe.

Remus hausse les épaules. « J'ai bien évidemment tous les cds des Goules et quelques-uns des Magyars Rugissants, mais les mecs m'ont fait promettre de faire tourner de la variété que tout le monde aime. Hélas ça inclut Celestina et puis – tu sais que Proctor est le préféré de Sirius.

« Agh, » je gémis. « J'essaie d'oublier. »

Soudain, tout le monde autour de moi rugit de jubilation et je me lève ennuyée.

« Ouai, allez l'équipe, allez, » je dis faiblement en observant James passer le Souaffle à travers un but et fais un tour de la victoire, son bras élevé au-dessus de sa tête.

« C'est quoi le score ? » demande Dorcas, rongeant ses ongles.

« Gryffondor mène de dix, » répond Peter.

Lily laisse échapper un petit cri quand Archie Davies marque un but pour Serdaigle et vole vers nous, lui envoyant un victorieux sourire. Quand elle rougit, Dorcas la bouscule tellement fort qu'elle tombe sur moi.

« Pardon ! » S'excuse Lily. « Je ne voulais pas applaudir aussi fort ! »

« J'aurais aussi applaudi à ce sourire – Merlin, il est assez appétissant Lily, » je dis.

Remus fronce les sourcils et soudain, Sirius est juste en face de nous, tapant fort le Cognard au milieu du jeu. Il regarde au-dessus de son épaule et me fait un clin d'œil et je me souris à moi-même.

« Mais quand même, » je souris. « J'ai un chéri bien appétissant moi-même. »

« Beurk, » dit Remus avant que lui et Peter ne sautent sur leurs pieds.

« Allez Rolanda, Allez ! » ils chantent et ça m'inquiète, tout le monde autour de nous commencent à les rejoindre. C'est tellement étrange. Je regarde le Terrain et vois que Rolanda vole vraiment très vite longeant le sol avec l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle sur les talons. Archie braille contre lui et je fronce les sourcils, pensant que j'ai peut-être parlé trop vite en disant qu'il était séduisant. Au moins, James a un cri viril. Puis, Rolanda attrape le vif d'or et tout le monde autour de moi crie et hurle, et Dorcas très étonnamment m'entoure de ses bras alors que Lily est à côté d'elle, et nous nous mettons, incommodément, à sauter en cercle. Quand j'arrive à me libérer, mes deux folles amies commencent à chanter une de ces ridicules chansons de Quidditch, alors je me tourne vers Remus. Il sourit, comme le reste des dingues, mais heureusement, ne semble pas ressentir le besoin de me faire un câlin.

« Bien Kate, au moins tu as ta fête ! »

Je souris pour moi-même. Et nous pouvons passer à l'ère de la Fille numéro Deux.

Remus et Peter s'empressent de se diriger vers la Salle Commune pour tout préparer pour la fête, mais Dorcas veut attendre et féliciter James et Sirius, alors nous attendons près des Vestiaires. Le lointain bruit des désespérément irritantes chansons que Quidditch, se fait toujours entendre des gradins. Je peux même, actuellement, être empathique avec les Serdaigle – ils ont tous l'air énervé par l'hymne. Je me réjouis seulement quand Mafalda passe près de moi en boudant avec son amie, Edgar Bones, et pousse un soupir de défaite.

« Bien… au moins nous n'avons pas parié sur ça, » elle dit indifférente.

« Maman et Papa l'ont fait cependant – je devrais leur écrire pour que Maman puisse lui frotter la lettre sur le visage ! » je dis excitée.

« Ouai, je suis sûr que Papa va adorer ta lettre considérant la Beuglante que tu as eu ce matin, » dit ma sœur, roulant ses yeux à Edgar. « Tu as déjà présenté tes excuses à cette Quatrième Année ? »

« A la fête d'après match, je promets, » je dis, croisant mes doigts derrière mon dos.

Elle étudie intensément mon visage. « Je devrais demander à Marlene de vérifier pour moi. »

Mon visage s'assombrit mais ensuite elle rit, et elle et Edgar prennent la direction de l'école.

« Ils arrivent ! » dit Dorcas quand l'équipe de Quidditch émerge des Vestiaires en chahutant. James est à la tête, tapant dans le dos de Caroline Maladroite en disant, « je ne te traiterais plus jamais de Maladroite, Caroline. »

« Félicitation ! » dit Dorcas, plaçant ses bras très étrangement autour du cou de James. Il a l'air un peu surpris et ajuste ses lunettes sur son nez avant de rire, et de lui rendre l'étreinte.

« Merci Dor – c'était putain de serré à la fin ! Je devais gérer Davies, il a rassemblé une équipe plutôt décente cette année. »

Lily s'est figée à côté de moi, essayant de pincer ma main mais elle me fait mal, alors je m'éloigne d'elle.

« Oui, oui – bien joué, James. Mais je dois te parler de quelque chose de vraiment important, » je dis urgemment.

Il sourit toujours et hurle des trucs aux membres de l'équipe. Dorcas a toujours, très étrangement, son bras autour de ses épaules et le sien est autour de sa taille, mais il finit par me retourner un regard confus.

« Vraiment ? Quoi ? »

« La fête – Remus a dit que toi et Sirius vous insistez pour Artemis Proctor, mais je ne serai pas capable de rester si c'est cette merde qui tourne ! »

James rigole et finalement lui et Dorcas s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Il regarde par-dessus son épaule et appelle Sirius.

« Oye Patmol ! Kate nous menace de ne pas venir à la fête à cause de tes préférences musicales ! »

Comme c'est impoli de sa part de ne pas prendre mes soucis au sérieux. Lui et Dorcas sont exactement pareils – pas étonnant qu'ils ne puissent pas garder leurs mains loin de l'autre.

Sirius est en vue maintenant et ce qui m'énerve extrêmement, c'est qu'il parle avec animation à Lizzy. Elle rougit et rigole mais ils ne se touchent pas, alors je garde ma langue. Inspire. Expire.

« Bin, j'ai essayé de dire à Remus de ne pas jouer ces trucs de Goules, mais il a insisté, alors j'en ai pris mon avantage Kate, » dit un Sirius souriant.

Je lui tire la langue et me retourne vers Lizzy, qui reste plantée là comme si elle se sent très gênée d'être inclue dans notre groupe. D'habitude, elle rentre à peine dans le cercle. C'est drôle, quand on pense qu'elle était totalement à l'aise avec mon petit-ami quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Bien joué Liz ! » Disent Lily et Dorcas.

« N'est-elle pas impressionnante ? » s'exclame James, passant son bras autour d'elle pour l'approcher de lui. Elle devient rouge brillant, mais rigole.

« Lâche-moi James ! »

Quoi ?

Qui _est_ cette fille ?

La Lizzy que _je_ connais n'aurait pas réussi à faire une phrase entière, et encore moins répondre à James Potter !

« J'étais certain que tu étais finie quand Milton t'as cogné, » dit Sirius en lui tapant dans le dos. « Mais tu as tenu _et_ a égalisé le score – c'était… une pure beauté. »

Lizzy rigole, roule des yeux et maintenant, je suis profondément choquée. Elle roule ses yeux à Sirius Black ? Quand s'est-elle ressaisit ?

« Bien, je dois, hum, trouver Dilys. Je vous vois plus tard, » elle dit en marmonnant finalement. Je laisse sortir un soupir de soulagement – au moins l'Imperium est hors de cause. Elle me regarde à travers ses cheveux qui se battent contre le vent puis s'en va.

« Merlin Kate, tu ne peux pas être un _peu_ gentille ? » dit Sirius, passant son bras autour de mes épaules quand nous nous dirigeons vers le château.

« Quoi ? » je m'exclame. « Je souriais, non ? »

« Non, tu fronçais ton nez comme si elle sentait mauvais, » dit Dorcas, d'une façon charmante. Comptez sur Dorcas pour toujours prendre ma défense.

« Oh… bin, je me demandais juste quand elle est devenu si éloquente ! »

Sirius et James échangent un regard avant d'éclater de rire et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Enfin, je sais que je suis assez drôle – mais ce n'est vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait de mieux.

« Hum, » Lily dit minutieusement. « Je vous vois tous dans la Salle Commune dans un petit moment. »

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » demande Dorcas et je veux lui taper sur la tête. Archie Davies est clairement en train de l'attendre et le pauvre mec à l'air misérable. Lily sort presque avec lui – à l'évidence elle va tenter de le réconforter un peu.

James et Sirius regardent dans la même direction que Lily, et le visage de James s'assombrit. Les yeux de Sirius passent de son ami puis à Lily qu'il regarde froidement, sa bouche formant une ligne stricte. C'est affreusement mélodramatique.

« Ouai Evans, va consoler Dodo, je suis sûr qu'il en a besoin, » dit James hors de lui, et il se retourne.

« Oh, va rouler une pelle à ton balais, Potter ! » Rétorque Lily, et elle part dans de grandes foulées.

« C'est une fille tellement gentille et adorable, » remarque Sirius et je lui donne un coup de coude.

« Je suis vraiment étonnée d'elle, » murmure Dorcas quand nous passons les portes du château. « Elle ne comprend pas à quel point c'est sérieux le Quidditch. »

James à l'air choqué.

« Je sais ! » il s'exclame en étreignant Dorcas d'un bras. « Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que je t'aime, Meadowes. »

Et le visage de Dorcas prit la couleur de son pull préféré – si je dois te le rappeler, rose.

A dix heures, je fais la tête. Tout le monde danse à la fête, agit comme des ivrognes, et je suis forcée d'écouter les gazouillements sans aucun sens de Celestina Moldubec. Quelqu'un a même eu l'audace de demander à ce que la même horrible chanson soit passée _deux fois_. Remus s'assoit à côté de moi sur le canapé, ayant l'air aussi désabusé que moi et tripote sa pile de cd.

« Encore juste deux de ces merdes, et tout le monde sera assez bourré pour ne pas remarquer que nous passons les Goules, » il m'assure et je m'esclaffe.

« Tu promets ? » je demande, il acquiesce.

« Promis. »

Nous faisons trinquer nos verres de Whiskey-Pur-Feu et nous les descendons en une gorgée. Quand Peter marche près de nous avec deux verres, je l'ai fait s'échapper de ses mains pour venir à moi, et en passe un à Remus en prenant une gorgée dans l'autre.

« Ils étaient pour Jenny et moi ! » se plaint Peter.

« Aw Peter, mais je suis tellement bien installée ici, » je dis en boudant.

Il me jette un regard noir à moi, et ensuite à un Remus qui pouffe de rire, avant de ronchonner et retourner à la table des rafraichissements pour récupérer une nouvelle tournée de verres.

Je soupire et bois mon Whiskey-Pur-Feu, mes yeux fixant sans interruption un groupe de glousseurs quelques pas plus loin.

Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je fais la tête bien sûr – enfin, deux autres raisons. La première c'est que Sirius et James ont décidé de s'asseoir en cercle avec l'équipe pour jouer à un de ces jeux dingue d'alcool. Lizzy est d'un rouge étincelant, et je sais que ce n'est pas que l'alcool Sirius, d'une façon ou d'une autre, a fini par poser son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu sais, » me dis Remus avec un hochement de tête. « Parfois c'est juste un geste amicale. »

Je lui rends un regard. « Alors _pourquoi_, exactement, tu n'es pas assis là avec ton bras autour de moi ? »

Il m'ignore, boit une gorgée et nous nous retournons tous les deux vers la fête. Dorcas et Lily sont en train de faire une chorégraphie plutôt marrante au milieu de la piste de danse et plusieurs personnes regardent en frappant dans leur mains – mais je n'arrive pas du tout à comprendre comment quelqu'un peut danser sur du putain de Celestina Moldubec.

L'autre raison pour laquelle je fais la tête c'est Emmeline. Ma Supposée Fille numéro Deux n'est pas en vue. En fait, laisse-moi reformuler ça. Elle est visible _partout_, sauf à côté de Remus comme elle avait dit qu'elle le serait ! En ce moment, elle rejoint mes amies sur la piste de danse et les fait tourner toutes les deux, en faisant rire le groupe qui les regarde.

Remus pouffe à côté de moi. « Emmeline a l'air bourré. »

« Non, juste autant que nous. C'est juste sa façon naturelle de planer, » j'explique.

« Où est la tienne ? Tu ne passes pas en générale les fêtes à danser avec les autres ? » il demande.

« Je préfère la passer avec toi, » je dis indifférente.

Il ne répond pas, il passe juste la chanson pour faire taire la voix irritante d'Artemis Proctor. Sirius et James lèvent le regard comme deux chiens et Sirius sort, « Oh, remets là Lunard, j'adore cette chanson ! »

Et du coup Remus soupire, la remets, et nous grimaçons tous les deux.

« Viens et danse, splendide fille, » dit Sirius, étirant sa main vers moi.

« Sur cette merde ? Pas moyen » je dis, secouant ma tête.

Il gémit. « Ne sois pas si snob ! Viens danser avec moi. »

Je le regarde, ses yeux sont vitreux et brillants à cause de l'alcool, et je soupire. Il ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais splendide auparavant – c'est juste ce qu'il faut pour me décider. Je descends ce qu'il reste de mon verre, et le laisse sur la table à côté du verre vide de Remus.

« Remus, ne garde pas ça contre moi, » je dis, je me lève et prends la main de Sirius.

« Je t'achèterai leur prochain album pour Noël, » rit Remus quand Sirius m'emmène sur la piste de danse. Il prend ma main dans la sienne, et avec l'autre, enroule ma taille et nous commençons à onduler sur cette chanson mi- rythmé, désastreuse et peu originale.

« Tu apprécies la fête ? » il demande, se penchant pour déposer un bisou sur mes lèvres.

« Je l'aimerais plus si la musique était meilleure, » je dis, souriant malgré moi et pinçant affectueusement sa joue. Ah, c'est une danse qui nécessite juste de bouger un peu les bras et les épaules – rien qui n'ai besoin de se tordre les genoux.

« Hey ! Emmeline parle avec Remus, » il s'exclame d'une voix basse, je nous fais tourner pour que je puisse être face au canapé et voir Remus par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius.

Victoire ! Emmeline a finalement arrêté de tourner en rond comme une barge et parle vivement à Remus maintenant, qui lui sourit en retour.

« Est-ce que c'est de toi ? » demande Sirius en nous faisant tourner pour que je ne puisse plus espionner.

« Bin, j'ai peut-être pu le suggérer. J'espère que Remus ne l'a pas deviné – il est un peu devenu fou quand je lui ai parlé de passer à la Fille numéro Deux. »

Sirius soupire, posant son cou sur mon épaule. « Comment arrives-tu à continuer ça ? »

« Parce que, je veux qu'il trouve une fille sympa qui le rendra heureux, » je murmure, posant un léger bisou dans son cou.

Il expire profondément et ne dit rien d'autre. Quand la musique se termine, nous nous séparons et il me sourit. « Ok, va et met les Goules – tout le monde est déjà assez bourré. »

Je rayonne, plante un gros, énorme bisou sur sa bouche et me dirige vers le lecteur CD.

« Remus ! Nous pouvons mettre les Goules ! » je dis quand je le retrouve. Il lève son regard d'Emmeline et me sourit.

« Merlin, enfin ! »

« Les Goules ? » dit Emmeline, penchant sa tête sur le côté. « J'ai jamais entendu parler d'eux. »

« Je te pardonne, » je rigole quand Remus me passe le cd et que je le mets.

« Ecoute juste, c'est brillant, » promet Remus et Emmeline sourit.

« Alors, » elle dit à la première et géniale note de 'Tu L'Aime Toujours Même S'Il T'a Donné De L'Amortentia'. « Qu'en penses-tu Remus ? »

« A quel sujet ? » je demande et Emmeline me hausse un sourcil en me jetant un regard. Oups – peut-être que c'est un de ces moments d'intense flirt et je l'ai interrompu.

« Oh peu importe – j'ai vu Dorcas se noyer dans le bol de punch, a plus. »

Puis je me sauve, souhaitant désespérément pouvoir entendre le reste de la conversation.

Près du bol de punch (où Dorcas ne s'est hélas pas noyée,) je peux voir que Remus semble nerveux et Emmeline un peu amusée. Elle lui donne un petit coup de coude et tous les deux gloussent en buvant leur verre, sans se quitter des yeux.

« Oh pourquoi nous n'avons pas encore appris le sort pour espionner ? » je gémis.

« Tu as vu James quelque part ? » demande Dorcas, ses yeux fouillant frénétiquement la salle. Je la regarde, assez distraite pour arrêter de regarder Remus.

« Dor… hum, tu sais qu'il kiff Lily hein ? »

Elle devient aussi blanche qu'un fantôme et je me sens mal d'avoir mis ça sur la table. Je sais que ce n'est pas très juste – Dorcas à tous les droits d'apprécier James si elle le veut. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée malgré toutes mes blagues sur ça. James est fou de Lily depuis le début de notre Cinquième Année – et il ne montre aucun signe qu'il lâche l'affaire.

« Mais elle sort avec Archie, » murmure Dorcas.

« C'est vrai. »

« Je sais que je suis idiote, » elle dit en prenant une gorgée du punch. « Mais je ne peux rien y faire. »

Je lui tapote le dos. « Ça va aller – tu vas surmonter ça. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il puisse changer d'avis si quelqu'un d'autre lui montre de l'intérêt ? Personne n'a l'air de ne serait-ce que le considérer à cause de son obsession pour elle… mais si… »

Je secoue ma tête. « Dorcas, je suis vraiment désolée. Mais c'est une cause perdue. »

Elle mord sa lèvre et ignore ce que je dis. « Je me demande de quoi Emmeline et Remus parlent. Ils ont l'air plutôt intime. »

Sentant un pic d'irritation au fait qu'elle peut les voir, alors que je la regarde inquiète je me retourne pour voir que Remus a maintenant son bras sur le dossier derrière Emmeline, qu'elle est roulée en boule, son genou replié sous elle, lui faisant face. Elle parle toujours de quelque chose avec verve – ses mains bougeant frénétiquement en face d'elle. Remus a une sorte d'expression abruti en la regardant.

« Bien ça semble fonctionner, » dit Dorcas. « Je vais voir Lily et m'excuser pour lui avoir fait passer un mauvais moment à propos du Quidditch. Je me sens un peu coupable. »

Je décroche mes yeux d'Emmeline et hausse les épaules. « Je suis sûr qu'elle va te pardonner – vous faisiez le Saut de l'Hippogriffe il y a juste une demie heure. »

Dorcas ne fait que secouer sa tête et se précipite ailleurs quand je m'appuie contre la table pour continuer à regarder Remus et Emmeline. Son bras a un peu glissé et est maintenant posé sur ses épaules. Ha-ha Remus, un bras autour d'une épaule n'est _jamais_ un geste amicale. La chose positive c'est qu'ils parlent et ne s'embrassent pas – je ne veux pas avoir à faire face à une nouvelle débâcle à la McDanger.

« Ça va ? » Sirius est soudain à mes côtés. Ses mains sont dans ses poches et il a un peu l'air bizarre. « James vient de se tirer avec Rolanda. »

« Heu – oh. Il doit avoir ses lunettes de Quidditch, » je dis. Emmeline fait virevolter ses cheveux, hochant frénétiquement la tête à quelque chose que dit Remus. Elle rigole, place sa main sur son genou, et je sens une bouffée d'inquiétude. Ne précipite pas les choses Em – met le gentiment à l'aise – il est fragile. Les deux semblent soudain surpris quand Lizzy tape dans le canapé et se précipite dans les escaliers du dortoir. Elle a l'air un peu malade – peut-être qu'elle a besoin de vomir. Emmeline dit quelque chose et Remus rit.

« Pourquoi tu les fixes ? Je pensais que tu étais contente, » dit Sirius, pas très distinctement.

« Je _suis_ contente ! » je rétorque, me tournant vers lui. « Je regarde juste au cas où je dois contrôler les dégâts. »

Il a toujours ce froncement de sourcils sur son visage et je lui souris.

« Wo allez, Sirius – James va revenir avec toi demain matin. »

Il glousse et m'approche de lui. « Arrêtons de parler pour le reste de la soirée. »

« Ca, Monsieur, c'est extrêmement présomptueux ! »

Il soupire. « Embrasse-moi, Kate. »

* * *

><p><em>NA : J'ai laissé un minuscule indice sur ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, et c'est aussi un très subtil signe à Bottle-Specs – une quelconque idée de ce qui pourrait se passer ? ) Merci d'avoir lu !_


	11. Juste Qui est cette 'elle' ?

_N/A : Merci, merci beaucoup tout le monde ! Un peu de mélodrame dans ce chapitre… : )_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Onze : Juste… qui est cette 'elle' ?<span>

Le matin suivant les Maraudeurs agissent un peu bizarrement. J'ai une légère gueule de bois à cause de ma préférence pour le Whisky-Pur-Feu, alors d'abord je n'ai pratiquement rien remarqué d'anormal pendant le petit-déjeuner. Sirius et Remus s'engueulent quand nous marchions vers la Grande Salle donc je pense qu'ils ont une prise de bec quelconque. Malheureusement, je suis trop rongée par ma tête en pouding pour faire attention. Dorcas est aussi un peu inquiète, probablement parce que Rolanda nous a rejoint pour le petit-déjeuner, et Peter et Frangy semblent s'être de nouveau disputés, alors l'humeur est plutôt mauvaise à la table des Gryffondor.

« Ça va ? » je marmonne quand Sirius et Remus nous rejoignent. Sirius hoche la tête et s'assoit à côté de moi et la bouche de Remus se tord quand il s'assoit en face de nous. Ils s'observent et ne disent rien en réponse.

Je soupire et cherche à atteindre la carafe de lait, renversant mon thé sur les genoux de Sirius dans l'action. Il s'empresse de m'aider et secoue sa tête avec un petit sourire.

« C'est bon, » il dit.

C'est un comportement très bizarre au fait. Normalement il aurait hurlé à m'en arracher la tête sur le fait que j'ai ruiné son jean, mais il n'a même pas l'air énervé. En fait, il me regarde un peu inquiet. Remus se moque avec énervement, et je hausse un sourcil.

« Tout va bien Remus ? »

Il sourit, hoche la tête et je me sens plus confuse que jamais. Ce n'est pas habituel que personne ne soit en colère contre moi. J'observe Sirius qui tripote son bacon et Remus beurrer son toast avec colère, et je ne peux pas, même si c'était une question de vie ou de mort, comprendre sur quoi ils auraient pu _possiblement_ se disputer. Ils étaient bien à la fin de la fête – Remus a continué à parler à Emmeline, et Sirius et moi avons passé le reste de la soirée à nous embrasser, donc je ne peux même pas comprendre _quand_ ils ont pu avoir une chance de se disputer. Ça doit être quelque chose avec la salle de bain ou Sirius aurait réveillé Remus trop durement, ou un truc comme ça – ils ne sont pas des gens du matin après tout, ajouter une gueule de bois à l'équation et ça donne des facteurs pour être en désaccord.

« Dorcas, j'peux avoir les œufs, » je dis, me détournant d'eux pour essayer de distraire mes amis d'être bouche bée devant James qui nourrit Rolanda avec des morceaux de fruits au bout de sa fourchette.

Ses yeux me fixent et elle a l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater en larme. Je lui grimace et ensuite, envoie ma pomme sur James.

« Wo ! Quoi ? Kate ! » Dit James irrité, faisant rouler la pomme vers moi.

« Tu as vu Lily ? » je demande et Rolanda lève ses yeux au plafond, regardant en bas de la table de Gryffondor avec une expression désintéressée.

James a l'air de vouloir m'envoyer en enfer mais il ne fait que se moquer. « Elle est à la table des Serdaigle, cette greluche traitresse. Tu sais ça ! »

« Ne la traite pas de greluche ! » je rétorque et il mime de se tirer dans la tête avec sa baguette.

« Je ne fais que plaisanter Kate, » James marmonne en attaquant maintenant son fruit en boudant. Rolanda ouvre sa bouche pour accepter un autre morceau, mais il l'ignore. Je ravale un gloussement, elle fronce les sourcils et jette un regard à quelqu'un placé plus loin à la table.

« Bien joué, Kate, » dit mollement Peter. « Maintenant nous sommes tous pitoyable. »

« La ferme Queudver, » dit Sirius et Remus roule des yeux.

« Ne lui dit pas de se la fermer. »

Ils se lancent des regards furieux de nouveau, et je gonfle mes joues pour tenter de siffler. Je trouve que c'est vraiment le seul moyen de gérer des situations si gênantes. Finalement, je commence à sentir des étourdissements avec toutes ces expirations peu productives, alors je me tourne vers Remus.

« Alors, ça a été comment avec Emmeline hier ? » je demande, décidant que si ça devait être gênant, nous pouvons aussi bien aller droit au but pour ça.

Ses yeux s'élargissent et ensuite ses sourcils se froncent et il a l'air confus.

« Attends… tu as – attends, est-elle – quoi ? »

« Oh bien, moi qui pensais devoir t'arracher les détails, » je dis, roulant des yeux.

Sa bouche devient une ligne serrée avant que son regard se tourne encore vers Sirius. C'est, de façon alarmante, bizarre. Pourquoi Remus ne hurle pas sur _moi _? Je m'attendais vraiment à me faire taper sur la main, mais peut être que Sirius a déjà mis son nez dans ses affaires avant le petit-déjeuner. Finalement, Remus se retourne vers moi et hausse les épaules. « C'était marrant. C'est une fille adorable. »

« Je sais qu'elle l'est ! Elle est mon choix, après tout. »

Il soupire. « Kate, nous sommes juste amis. Et nous en avons déjà parlé – je ne continue pas cette ridicule farce. »

« Mais tu l'as déjà fait ! » je réponds.

« Kate, pourrais-tu baisser le son un peu ? » dit Sirius en grimaçant. « J'ai la gueule de bois. »

« Moi aussi ! » je rétorque. « Mais si je ne parle pas, nous allons tous resté assis ici, et regarder ailleurs comme un groupe de tristes abrutis avec une mauvaise vue. »

Sa bouche tressaute. « Tu es folle, tu sais ? » il pousse quelque cheveux de devant mon visage affectueusement, et je souris.

Remus, lui, sort un grognement de dégout, repoussant brutalement son assiette.

« Je m'en vais, » il marmonne, jetant un coup d'œil de plus à Sirius. Ils ont une conversation silencieuse, mais même _moi_ je ne peux pas émettre de suppositions sur ce qui se dit. Je suis énormément confuse.

Finalement, Sirius expire et acquiesce et Remus se tourne vers moi.

« Je vais faire mes devoirs avec Emmeline dans la bibliothèque – essaie de ne pas faire de conclusion trop rapide s'il te plaît ? »

Je lui fais un grand sourire rayonnant, le coin de sa bouche se relève avant qu'il ne roule des yeux et s'en aille. Je l'observe avec un sourire et je me retourne vers Sirius. Il fixe son assiette et semble un peu malade.

« T'y es allé trop fort hier ? » je murmure pour que personne ne puisse entendre. Il est probablement dans l'embarras vu à quel point il était soul – il aime penser qu'il tient plutôt bien l'alcool. Il se tourne vers moi avec une expression illisible mais hoche juste sa tête et se serre l'épaule.

« Tu peux faire une sieste sur mes genoux quand nous remontons à la Salle Commune. »

Il glousse doucement. « Tu as les genoux les plus décharnés. »

« Je suis désolée, tu as dit les plus douillets ou décharnés ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu ? » Je dis, plissant les yeux vers lui.

De nouveau, il a l'air un peu malade quand il sourit. « J'aime tes genoux Kate. »

Et je rougis. Ouai, je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose – t'aurais rougis aussi.

Heureusement, Rolanda est partie trouver ses amies, donc Dorcas ne boude plus quand nous allons dans la Salle Commune. Lily nous rejoint, et même si James est un peu énervé, il arrive à sourire quand elle nous salue. C'est vraiment Peter le plus dépressif. Il commence à marmonner sur Jenny aussitôt que nous quittons la Grande Salle et si je n'étais pas une fille si gentille et bienveillante, je l'aurais enfermé dans une des armures.

« Lâche l'affaire Queudver, » soupire Sirius. « Vas juste la voir et arrange les choses. »

« Tout est de la faute de Kate. Si elle n'avait pas impliqué Sarah alors – »

« Queudver, j'ai dis – lâche l'affaire, » dit dangereusement Sirius, et je suis sincèrement abasourdie. Normalement, c'est Sirius qui aurait donné la réplique pour se moquer aussi et me dire à quel point je suis idiote et que je me mêle des affaires des autres.

« Ouai Peter, relax, » ignore James. « Tu es celui qui a suggéré Sarah d'abord. »

« Merci ! » Je m'exclame, me penchant pour tapoter l'épaule de James. Il roule des yeux et me souris d'un air suffisant. Je pense que Dorcas s'évanouit presque.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Peter, elle comprendra au final. C'est juste assez frais, hein ? » Dit gentiment Lily. « Et si elle ne te pardonne pas, alors elle n'en vaut pas la peine, non ? »

« Tu avoues ? » demande soudainement Sirius.

Lily a l'air confuse et je suis d'accord. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Sirius ? »

Il met ses mains dans ses poches. « Si Jenny ne pardonne pas à Peter pour avoir fait une stupide erreur – ça veut dire qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine ? »

Lily et moi échangeons un regard perplexe puis nous regardons son visage normal et calme, légèrement crispé.

« Heu non Patmol – tu sais que ce n'est pas pareil, » dit James, ayant étrangement l'air un peu énervé. Ca me rappelle l'expression de Remus au petit-déjeuner.

« Ça dépends vraiment de la situation, » dit Dorcas en haussant les épaules. « Tout le truc sur Sarah est à peine la faute de Peter. Ce n'est même pas vraiment la faute de Kate – je ne vois pas pourquoi Jenny est si difficile avec toi, Peter. »

Il fait un petit sourire, acquiesce et je lui tapote le dos.

« Tu mérites quelqu'un avec une Frange en Or, Pete ! »

Il me regard bizarrement et puis pouffe de rire. « Ouai, merci Kate. »

Une fois que je m'assois dans le canapé dans la Salle Commune et que je sors mon paquet de carte, je remarque que Sirius ne s'est pas assis avec nous tous. Il observe la Salle Commune avec un étrange regard fuyant sur son visage, et ses mains tripotent ses poches.

« Ça va Sirius ? Tu veux faire cette sieste ? » je demande, montrant mes genoux en distribuant les cartes à mes amis.

« Hum… non. En fait, heu – Kate, nous pouvons parler une minute ? »

Je ris. « Est-ce que Lizzy déteint sur toi ? »

James sort un discret sifflement et quand je regarde Sirius, il s'est un peu figé. C'est la goutte d'eau. Qu'est ce qui ne va putain de pas chez eux ? Est-ce que faire une blague sur la nervosité de Lizzie est vraiment si méchant ? Je _l'ai_ déjà dit devant elle. Quiconque avec des oreilles peut voir qu'elle bégaie beaucoup !

« Ça alors, t'veux que j'aille m'excuser pour _ça _? » je râle, ramassant mes cartes.

« Kate. S'il te plaît, nous pouvons parler ? » Demande Sirius et je roule des yeux.

« Ouai – vas-y alors. »

Il souffle, énervé et secoue sa tête. « Ailleurs. Dehors, en haut… juste – seuls. »

Je lève un sourcil. « En haut ? »

A ma plus grande surprise, il ne fait pas son sourire suggestif, mais secoue sa tête.

« Dehors. »

« Merlin Sirius, c'est un peu beaucoup pour une gueule de bois un Dimanche matin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Je remarque que James, Peter et Sirius sont tous en train de regarder le sol, et quand je regarde Lily et Dorcas, elles semblent aussi confuses que moi.

« S'il te plaît Kate, » répète Sirius.

Je fronce les sourcils mais laisse mes cartes. « Ok alors. Vous m'attendez, hein ? »

James acquiesce et pose ses propres cartes. « Ouai, bien sûr Kate. »

Ça c'est vraiment très anormalement poli venant de lui. Oh Godric – qu'est-ce que Sirius a fait d'aussi horrible ? Je suppose que la seule chose positive c'est qu'apparemment je suis sur le point de le découvrir.

Quand nous sortons par le portrait, Sirius plonge encore ses mains dans ses poches, en ayant l'air honteux. Alors, il a quelque chose à se faire pardonner – c'est plutôt évident, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quoi.

Je m'appuie contre le mur et croise mes jambes, hochant calmement la tête vers lui et essayant de faire comme si je savais de quoi par le chapeau de Merlin il allait me parler.

« Donc… » Il commence d'un ton bourru. « Tu n'as peut être pas remarqué, mais Remus n'est pas très content de moi. James non plus, en fait. »

J'hoche la tête. « Ouai, j'ai remarqué. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Mélangé ton shampoing avec le leur ? Je ne serais pas aussi perturbée pour ça, amour. Tu leur a fait une faveur. »

Il secoue sa tête et soupire. « Kate. » sa voix se brise un peu et je fronce les sourcils.

« Merlin Sirius, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Ok, bin c'est peut-être pas mon meilleur niveau de plaisanterie, mais j'ai une petite gueule de bois – tu dois revoir tes attentes à la baisses. Je t'ai même complimenté – je ne t'ai jamais dit que tes cheveux étaient cool, ce qu'ils sont à l'évidence – qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il humidifie ses lèvres et ne rencontre pas mes yeux. Il prend une profonde inspiration qui est étonnamment tremblotante. « J'ai fait quelque chose… de vraiment dégueulasse envers toi la nuit dernière. »

Je plisse mon nez dans ma tête, puis glousse. « Oh, le baiser était un peu bâclé, mais nous étions tous les deux bourrés. Ne t'inquiètes pas – j'ai quand même apprécié. »

Encore, il secoue la tête brusquement, et me regarde finalement. « Non. Avant ça. »

Cette fois, je fronce mes sourcils. Mais de quoi il me parle ?

« La danse ? Bin je sais que je me suis plains de la mauvaise musique, mais j'ai quand même assez apprécié de dancer avec toi, » je dis, incertaine.

Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux, commençant à faire les cents pas devant moi durant un moment. Je regarde, très confuse et très gênée à tel point que mes oreilles chauffent et que mon cœur commence à battre de façon erratique. Qu'est-ce qu'il _a_ fait ?

Il s'arrête et je me redresse quand il me regarde, une main toujours dans ses cheveux.

« Après que nous ayons dansé… quand tu as mis les Goules, je suis sorti de la Salle Commune – ici en fait – parce que, bin, je haie cette merde. »

Je roule des yeux et ouvre ma bouche mais il est toujours en train de parler, ses mots se hâtent de sortir maladroitement.

« Et Rolanda et James et… elle… Ils sont tous sortis avec moi. Puis James et Rolanda sont partis et je jure, nous étions juste en train de parler et puis, il y a eu un moment et nous nous sommes presque… mais nous ne l'avons pas fait. Kate, je te le promets – rien ne s'est passé. C'était un _presque_ – je n'ai rien fais. »

Mon cœur bat toujours très fort et je trouve difficile le fait de respirer. J'humidifie mes lèvres, ouvre ma bouche puis la referme. Ça commence à tomber sous son sens finalement.

« Juste… qui est cette 'elle' ? »

Il semble avoir été frappé par une tempête.

« Lizzy, » il expire.

Et tout s'écrase en moi comme un affreux blizzard. Parce que je comprends finalement pourquoi Sirius avait l'air étrange quand il est venu au bol de punch la nuit dernière, et pourquoi Lizzy est montée au dortoir en trébuchant et sur le point de pleurer.

« Je jure Kate – rien ne s'est passé. Je suis tellement, tellement, désolé. » il babille.

Mon visage se plisse. Les larmes dans mes yeux me piquent et je le haie. Je le haie de toute mon âme, et je la haie, et eux et tout le monde.

« Tu es un con absolue, » je lui crache en enlevant une larme de mes yeux. Il a l'air inquiet et essoufflé, secouant sa tête, mais j'essuie brutalement mon visage et me tourne, hurlant pratiquement le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et surgissant à travers le trou du portrait.

« Kate, s'il te plait ! » il cri derrière moi et j'entends un groupe de Septième Année soupirer à ma gauche. Ils pensent que c'est une autre dispute normale, et sans importance, mais ils ont tellement tort.

« Laisse-moi seule ! » je croasse d'une voix rauque, poussant automatiquement un Premier Année. Je vois Lily et Dorcas sauter sur leurs pieds et James et Peter échanger un regard mais je m'en fou. Mes yeux fouillent frénétiquement la pièce avant de tomber sur une fille avec des cheveux ébouriffés, et des yeux larges et expressifs.

« Toi ! » je crie, foulant le sol vers elle. Je sens la main de Sirius proche de mon poignet mais je le bouge pour le libérer. Lizzy semble sur le point de s'évanouir, mais je ne ressens aucune pointe de culpabilité à sa terreur et sa nervosité.

« K- Kate je- je… hum- »

« _Reste_ putain de _loin _de mon petit-ami. »

« Kate, allez ! »

« Et toi ! » je dis, tournoyant pour lui faire face. « N'ose pas me parler, _plus_ jamais ! J'en ai assez ! J'en ai terminé. Va rouler des pelles à la petite pétasse de marmonneuse si tu en as envie. Je m'en _fou_. »

Et puis, le laissant bouche bée, je monte en trombe jusqu'au dortoir, la tête en feu.

« Comment – putain – de – merde – OSE – t – il ? » je crie en jetant mon oreiller à travers la pièce, qui tombe contre notre coiffeuse et en fait tomber quelques bouteilles.

« Je ne peux pas le croire – Il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais trompé ! Il a dit que c'était terminé ! » Je continue à tempêter et enrager dans la chambre.

Ça dure depuis dix minutes déjà et Dorcas et Lily sont regroupées debout dans le coin près de la porte et semblent tendues. Mais je m'en fou si je leur fait peur. Comment peut-il me faire ça ? Il a promis ! Il a dit plus de drague – il a eu le culot de ME faire culpabiliser à tapoter les genoux de mes amis, ou rire quand un mec me souris et ensuite, il fait ça ?

« ARGHHHH ! » je hurle, tapant la colonne du lit et ensuite je crie. « Aye ! Aye, Aye, AYE ! »

Lily et Dorcas se ruent vers moi et je jure et je secoue ma main blessée.

« Kate, arrête de bouger, » murmure Lily, prenant ma main dans la sienne. Je grimace quand elle passe sa baguette sur mes bleus et ensuite, je ressens le soulagement. Je la bouge un peu et lui fait un petit hochement de tête avant de continuer mon coup de gueule.

« Il est un connard qui trompe et j'ai la main presque cassée ! Il devrait avoir le nez cassé ! Laissez-moi juste descendre et je m'en occupe moi-même ! »

Dorcas sort une drôle de toux mais quand je la regarde, elle semble instantanément déconcertée.

« Désolé ! C'est juste – tu ne lui feras jamais de mal. »

« Bin, je lui enverrai un sort alors ! Lui donner de jolies pustules partout sur son putain de visage parfait. Laisse-la essayer de l'embrasser quand il suintera du pu sur elle ! »

Mes deux amies ont l'air de biches à la lumière d'une baguette, et elles mordent fort leurs lèvres, mais je souffle et m'affale sur mon lit, je fixe le baldaquin en respirant fort. Et puis, j'éclate en pleure. Je ne peux rien y faire. Peu importe à quel point je suis en colère, je ne peux pas – comment peut-il faire ça ? Nous allions bien dernièrement – nous nous engueulons pas sur la moindre petite chose. Pourquoi peut-il à ce point foirer les bonnes choses ? Je ne suis pas suffisante, hein ? Je ne l'ai jamais été.

Je sens Lily caresser mes cheveux et Dorcas s'agiter sur l'oreiller sous ma tête quand je pleure, mais elles ne disent rien. Elles me laissent juste sangloter jusqu'au moment où, finalement, je suis essoufflée et mes yeux sont secs. Je les regarde le regard vide et les deux semblent triste.

« Bien, c'est fait alors, hein ? » j'expire.

« C'est un con, » dit doucement Lily, repoussant mes cheveux et séchant mes joues.

« Je pense que j'aurais pu l'aimer, » je murmure pour la première fois.

Je les vois s'échanger un regard et je soupire. « Vous pensez que je suis stupide. »

Lily me fait taire et Dorcas secoue sa tête.

« Non, je pense que tu es confuse et qu'il est confus et que c'est vraiment un bordel. »

« Je la haie ! » je dis, croisant mes bras, mon visage se plisse de nouveau. « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve de toute façon ? Elle peut à peine sortir un mot la moitié du temps, et ses yeux sont trop grands pour sa tête, et elle rougit à _tout_ ce qu'il dit ! Comment il peut apprécier quelqu'un comme ça ? »

Lily soupire. « Peut-être qu'il aime la rendre nerveuse. »

« Il me rends nerveuse parfois ! »

Dorcas glousse et sourit. « Il ne te rends jamais nerveuse. Personne ne le fait. »

« Professeur Prewett ? » je dis, ma bouche tressautant.

Lily et Dorcas rigolent et je souris avant de soupirer encore profondément.

« Je ne comprends pas. J'essaie d'être facile à vivre et d'être cool comme il veut. Il a dit qu'il aimait ça – quelqu'un qui ne le soule pas ou qui ne s'accroche pas à lui. Je l'ai laissé avoir toutes ces inutiles soirées entre Mecs et je ne l'ai jamais embêté pour qu'il passe du temps avec moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ! »

« Kate ! Rien ne va pas chez toi ! » Dit brusquement Lily.

« Mais je suis bruyante hein ? Et énervante, » je murmure. « Et j'essaie trop. »

« D'où ça sort ? » dit Dorcas, secouant sa tête.

Je soupire et m'assois, alors elles s'ajustent pour se serrer près de moi.

« Vous avez entendu parler de l'Epouvantard avec les Cinquièmes Années ? »

Elles se regardent et acquiescent, un peu nerveuse.

« Nous avons pensé que tu ne voulais pas en parler, » murmure Dorcas. « C'est un peu embarrassant. »

Je gémis. « Humiliant. Et maintenant c'est devenu réel. »

Lily devient soudain assez sérieuse. Ses yeux pétillent. « Kate – tu sais, je te soutiens complétement, hein ? »

J'hoche la tête doucement, suspicieuse. Ou veut-elle en venir ?

« Bien… est-ce que je peux jouer l'avocat du diable juste pour un moment ? » elle demande en grimaçant.

« Lily ! » Avertit Dorcas mais je secoue ma tête.

« Ouai – vas-y alors. »

Elle a l'air nerveuse, tripotant le couvre lit et envoyant un rapide regard à Dorcas avant de parler.

« Bin, il te l'a dit, non ? »

J'inspire. « C'est complétement hors sujet ! »

Elle semble alarmée et secoue sa tête frénétiquement. « Non, je sais. Je ne dis pas qu'il a raison de faire ce qu'il a fait. Je veux juste dire – au moins il te l'a dit. Il ne te la pas caché, ou n'a pas prétendu que ce n'était pas arrivé. Il a dit quelque chose. Ça pourrait vouloir dire… bin, ça peut vouloir dire qu'il t'a choisi. »

Je mords ma lèvre. C'est un truc comme ça – mais… comment je peux juste laisser passer ça si facilement ? Même s'il m'a 'choisi', qu'est-ce qu'il va l'empêcher de recommencer ? Qu'est-ce qui arrêterait Lizzy de se jeter sur lui quand je baisse ma garde.

« Et… » Ajoute Dorcas en faisant attention à chaque mot. « Rien ne s'est _vraiment_ passé. »

Je gémis et retombe sur mon oreiller. Elles ont raison d'une certaine façon, mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincue Je ne vais certainement pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Il mérite de suer et va devoir le désirer ardemment.

« Et peut-être qu'ils sont vraiment juste copains, » dit Dorcas. « Entre copains il y a ce genre de moment tout le temps. »

Je lui hausse un sourcil et elle rougit légèrement, détournant le regard de Lily qui ne fait qu'acquiescer.

« Ouai – Dorcas et Potter en ont tout le temps. »

J'entends l'inspiration nette de Dorcas et pour la première fois depuis que je suis montée dans le dortoir, je ressens l'envie de rire. Ces deux-là forment une drôle paire où l'une est aussi inconsciente que l'autre. C'est vraiment elles qui me donnent des conseils sur les garçons ?

« Et toi et Remus avez vos moments aussi, » Lily acquiesce et la boule de rire s'arrête instantanément.

« Non, nous n'en avons certainement pas ! » je réplique sèchement et elle rit bêtement.

« Et à la Bibliothèque cette fois-là ? Quand il a dit que tu étais 'magnifique'. »

Je sens la même rougeur bizarre qu'à ce moment avec Remus et je ne sais plus où me mettre. Oh merde. Peut-être qu'elles ont raison – on peut avoir des moments bizarrement romantique avec nos potes et qui ne veulent strictement rien dire. Mais ce truc entre Sirius et Lizzy est allé trop loin, et ça dure depuis trop longtemps – c'est trop développé. Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse faire confiance au point de ne plus en faire toute une affaire.

« Juste… peut-être que tu pourrais l'écouter ? » suggère Dorcas avec précaution.

« Mais nous sommes derrière toi à deux cent pourcents, » coupe Lily. « Si tu ne veux plus jamais le voir, je fais ma mission personnelle de te couvrir les yeux à chaque fois qu'il sera dans la même pièce. »

Je pouffe de rire et presse leurs deux mains. « Gardez-moi juste loin de Lizzy. Je suis capable de lui envoyer un sort pour lui faire sortir sa langue hors de sa bouche, et ne plus jamais avoir à l'entendre marmonner. Et elle ne sera jamais capable d'embrasser Sirius non plus. »

Lily et Dorcas éclatent de rire, et je fais un grand sourire.

* * *

><p>NT : Un tout petit mot pour vous souhaiter simplement un excellent week end!

_N/A : Hmm, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette fin entre Sirius/Kate ? Merci d'avoir lu ! )_


	12. Merlin, c'est chiant d'être triste

_N/A : Merci les filles ! Un grand mais pas vraiment moment dans ce chapitre )_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Douze : Merlin, c'est chiant d'être triste<span>

Le jour suivant est une putain de torture.

Sérieusement, j'aurais préféré laisser Peeves me chanter une version grossière de 'Tu as avada-er mon cœur'.

J'aurais préféré regarder Peter se curer le nez.

Préféré entendre les marmonnements de Lizzy pendant trois heures.

Supporter sept millions d'heures de Quidditch.

J'aurais préféré _n'importe quoi_ plutôt que faire la gueule, et être malheureuse, et devoir éviter Sirius Black. Je _déteste_ être malheureuse. Ça ne me va pas ! Je suis vraiment une personne joyeuse.

Mais le stupide Sirius m'a pris ça. Parce que même si j'aurais préféré être heureuse et insouciante – je ne peux pas l'être. Vraiment, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de broyer du noir et de regarder ailleurs quand Sirius essaie de capter mon regard. Le seul truc qui me donne une petite joie, c'est de gronder un Premier Année qui est sur mon chemin en allant en Botanie.

« Bouge putain ! » je crie, en poussant l'un d'eux dans lequel je suis déjà rentrée trois fois.

« Kate ! » dit Lily sévèrement. « Je sais que tu es perturbée – mais ça ne sert à rien de parler comme ça aux plus jeunes ! »

Oh salut Dorcas, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Maintenant je _sais_ pourquoi Lily est Préfète. Dorcas aurait dû en être une aussi, et ces deux-là sautilleraient partout, bras dessus, bras dessous avec Mafalda, aboyant des ordres et ruinant l'amusement des gens.

« Oh super ! Sirius est terrible en Botanique – peut-être qu'une plante va le manger, » sourit Lily, me donnant un petit coup et je soupire.

Je suis vraiment une personne pitoyable.

Merlin, c'est chiant d'être triste.

« Tu as fait ton devoir de Défense ? » demande Dorcas, quand nous traversons la cour pour aller vers les serres.

Oui Dorcas ? Passons tous à notre rédaction et discutons du point final. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais faire de mieux !

Putain d'intellos.

« Ouai, s'en était un drôle, hein ? Prewett est tellement un bon professeur. J'aimerais qu'il reste, » soupire Lily.

J'acquiesce en étant d'accord, parce que même si je suis de mauvaise humeur – je tire un trait sur mon malheur, pour le Professeur Prewett. Godric, il est séduisant. Je me demande si ce serait terriblement mal de ma part d'essayer de lui mettre le grappin dessus – alors ce sera Sirius qui broiera du noir et qui fera la gueule, parce que tout ce qu'il aura sera Lizzy la Marmonneuse, et moi le Roi de la Défense – Gideon Prewett.

Le seul problème c'est que, Gideon Prewett a dû me regarder deux fois.

Pomona est dans la serre en train d'empoter des plantes vertes, épineuses, avec des dents, et elle fait un geste de sa baguette sur la racine sauvage. Oh bien. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin – des caresses d'une plante vivante avec des crocs. Au moins, la prédiction de Lily peut devenir vraie et Sirius a une chance de finir dévoré.

Nous prenons nos sièges à notre plan de travail habituel et jetons un œil aux plantes très effrayantes à Chourave. Ça va être un cours difficile, je peux déjà le dire. Nous avons déjà eu des plantes dangereuses, mais celles-ci semblent de loin, les pires.

« La Tentacula vénéneuse, » dit Dorcas dans un souffle, fixant les racines avec émerveillement.

Faite confiance à Dorcas pour tomber amoureuse d'énervantes plantes avec des gousses et des racines qui volent dans toutes les directions. Basiquement, elles sont l'équivalent Botanique de James Potter et ses cheveux.

« Argh, elles ont l'air terrifiante, » commente Lily et j'acquiesce. Pas étonnant que Lily ne soit pas convaincue.

Et pile quand Dorcas ouvre sa bouche, sans aucun doute pour sortir quelque chose du livre sur le moyen d'en finir avec elles, les Maraudeurs entrent dans la serre. James est à la tête, parlant à Peter, et Sirius suit mécaniquement derrière eux. Je dévie mes yeux mais pas assez rapidement pour ne pas remarquer qu'il n'a pas l'air aussi insouciant que d'habitude. En fait, il semble franchement maussade.

« Sirius regarde, » murmure Lily.

« Merlin, il a l'air horrible, » ajoute Dorcas.

Et parce que Dorcas sait juste comment me rendre furieuse, je lève les yeux pour lui glisser un rapide regard. Elle ne ment pas. Il ne s'est pas rasé et ses cheveux sont plus en désordre que d'habitude, mais tout est attirant comme toujours – c'est sa bouche renfrognée et maussade qui est totalement inconnue. Je sens un pic indésirable dans ma poitrine. Il est _vraiment_ perturbé par ça ? Il n'a jamais été triste quand nous nous disputions. Je renifle, me sentant soudain de nouveau énervée et je me détourne. Je parie que Lizzy l'a rejeté ou un truc comme ça, et c'est pour ça qu'il est affecté.

« 'Lut, » dit Remus. Il est entré dans la serre un peu après les autres garçons, qui ont maintenant atteint leur plan de travail quelques mètres plus loin. « Je peux m'asseoir ici aujourd'hui ? »

J'hausse un sourcil mais hoche la tête. Remus ne s'assoit pas habituellement avec moi en cours – même si lui et ses amis sont forcés de se séparer – il dit toujours que je suis trop distraite. Il s'affale sur le tabouret à côté de moi, son dos face au reste des Maraudeurs. Je veux regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir leurs expressions, mais je ne peux pas supporter de voir encore ce regard dépressif et étrangé sur le visage de Sirius.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande Remus, fatigué.

J'hausse les épaules. « Je me porte comme un charme. »

Il rit. « Tu ne sais pas mentir. »

Le coin de ma bouche se tourne vers le haut et je me détourne. Je ne veux pas répandre ma bile sur Remus – il irait probablement droit sur Sirius pour lui tout lui répéter. Je sais qu'il était en colère contre Sirius hier, quand tout le truc sur Lizzy était un secret, mais maintenant que Sirius a tout dit, Remus est obligé de lui pardonner. Il n'est pas du genre à garder rancune.

« Comment ça se fait que tu t'assois avec nous aujourd'hui, Remus ? » demande Dorcas et je sens une bouffée d'affection pour elle. Parfois, sa flagrante indiscrétion est pratique.

Il soupire et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de hausser les épaules.

« Sirius et moi ne nous parlons pas. »

Je fronce les sourcils mais il ne me regarde pas.

« Ah, oui, » dit Dorcas en compréhension.

« Ok, approchez plus vite Stebbins ! » dit Pomona d'une voix bruyante, attirant l'attention au-devant de la classe. « Maintenant – aujourd'hui, nous allons nous occuper des Tentaculas vénéneuses – une des plantes les plus dangereuses à laquelle vous avez fait face. Il y a trois dangers avec les Tentaculas. Un, le venin peut être expulsé de ses différentes gousses. » Un petit rayon de lumière sort de sa baguette, qu'elle pointe vers les différentes parties de la plante.

« Deux, ses piques sont mortelles, et trois, ses morsures sont empoisonnées et peuvent être fatales. Ce sont des spécimens stupéfiants ! »

« Ouai, elles ont l'air très charmante, » murmure Remus et je glousse.

« Ah – et bien sûr, ses racines sont mobiles et tentent de s'enrouler autour de proies humaines. »

« Mais ça fait quatre dangers ! » dit Dorcas, comme si c'était _ça_ la partie alarmante dans la description de Chourave.

« Vous avez raison, Meadowes – je me suis trompée. Donc – quand je compte jusqu'à trois, je distribuerai une plante à chaque groupe de travail et vous essaierez de les sortir de leur pots pour les replanter dans le pot de terre devant vous, pour qu'elle soit près de la fenêtre. Protégez les gousses, s'il vous plait, et je vous donne l'entière permission de jurer très fort si elles vous attrapent ! »

Et ensuite, les plantes sont soudainement sur nos bureaux, et différents cris et hurlements se font entendre dans la serre. J'éclate de rire quand j'entends le hurlement rauque de Sirius, « Wo ! Putain de merde, poussez cette merde loin de moi ! »

Mais ensuite, une racine tape dans ma bouche ouverte et je la fixe choquée. Heureusement, Remus a les mains assez démêlées pour arriver à utiliser le sort Diffindo pour me libérer.

Après que nous quittions la Botanique, ronchonnants, transpirants et essoufflés, je gémis.

« Quelle façon de commencer la semaine. »

Lily et Remus bafouillent leurs accords mais Dorcas secoue la tête.

« Elles sont très intéressantes, non ? Je me demande si nous travaillerons encore sur elles au prochain cours. »

« Dorcas, t'ai-je déjà dis que tu es complétement cinglée ? » je demande, essuyant mon sourcils avec des haut-le-cœur. « Merlin je suis dégoutante. »

« Bien, nous avons Soins aux Créatures Magiques maintenant, » soupire Lily. « Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de se laver quand nous allons devoir ramasser les bouses d'Hippogriffe. »

Je veux vomir. Quel genre de tortures Poudlard me prépare encore pour ma journée de dépression ?

« Quel cours tu as maintenant ? » je demande à Remus, qui nettoie ses lèvres avec sa manche déchirée. La Tentacula Vénéneuse l'a presque mordu, mais j'ai réussis à la repousser avant qu'elle ne perce sa peau.

« Heure de libre, merci Merlin, » il murmure, bougeant inutilement sa baguette sur la déchirure.

« Kate ! »

ARGH. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'_il, _par-dessus tout, tente de me parler quand je suis dans _cette_ humeur !

Remus lève les yeux au ciel, Lily et Dorcas lève le regard, leurs yeux brillants dangereusement mais rien de tout ça ne stoppent Sirius. Il nous rattrape, un peu haletant avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Merlin, je vais leur lancer un sort pour les enlever. Peut-être que je peux aussi lancer un sort sur sa braguette, et il devra se balader dans tous le château avec son jean sur ses chevilles. Lizzy _adorerait_ ça.

« Bien ? » il dit inconfortablement à mes amis, et grimace quand Remus regarde ailleurs. « Kate, s'il te plait – je peux te parler ? »

« Je suis très occupée à aller en Soins au Créatures Magiques tout de suite. Réessaie plus tard, » je dis mollement.

« Oh bien – j'y vais aussi. Nous pouvons parler en chemin, » il dit avec un énervant sourire malicieux.

« En fait, » je dis, me tournant vers Remus. « Je pense que je vais sécher aujourd'hui. Ouvre la marche jusqu'à la Salle Commune. »

La mâchoire de Sirius se décroche et Remus grimace entre nous deux, avec un air partagé.

« Kate ! Tu ne peux pas sécher. »

« Tais-toi Dorcas, » je lui grogne, balançant ma tête vers Sirius. Elle semble énervée, mais ferme sa bouche.

« Ok, moi aussi. Même mieux, nous pouvons tous les deux nous laver avant de parler, » acquiesce Sirius, avec l'air déterminé.

Je veux crier – je le fais presque – mais soudain James, qui d'habitude ne réagit pas pour moi, attrape la manche de Sirius.

« Laisse la seule, Patmol. »

Et puis, même si Sirius recule en me regardant toujours, il laisse James l'amener vers la forêt où le cours de Soins au Créatures Magique va bientôt commencer.

« Nous dirons a Brûlopot que tu es malades, Kate, » dit Lily, pressant mon épaule.

« Et nous t'apporterons les devoirs, » ajoute Dorcas.

« Tu viens juste d'éclairer ma journée, Dorcas. »

Dorcas me fusille du regard. « Ne sois pas si malpolie. _Je_ n'ai failli embrasser personne qui n'est pas toi ! »

« Dorcas ! » je dis, plaçant mes bras devant moi et m'avançant brusquement vers elle. « Je n'avais aucune idée de ton profond sentiment de désir pour moi ! »

Elle me pousse durement et me fais les gros yeux. « Vas-t'en, Kate ! »

Je lui fais une grimace et Lily soupire, l'emmenant plus loin en murmurant quelque chose comme, « Elle est de mauvaise humeur – laisse-la un peu. »

« Alors la Salle Commune ? » demande Peter derrière nous et Remus et moi acquiesçons notre accord.

Après que nous nous soyons tous lavés, Peter décide d'aller aux Cuisines, alors Remus et moi décidons de travailler sur notre chanson de Procrastination. Deux mesures plus tard, on s'effondre contre le canapé et décidons d'y travailler plus tard.

« Tu vas bien ? » je demande, remarquant qu'il recommence à être un peu pale. Qu'est-ce que Remus est un garçon maladif.

Il hausse les épaules. « Ouai – le rhume arrive. Probablement pas avant une semaine et demie cependant. »

Je ne commente pas le fait que comment pourrait-il prédire quand il va avoir un rhume, j'entortille juste mes cheveux autour de mon doigt. Non mais franchement – les rhumes me prennent toujours par surprise – je me lève juste un jour avec un nez incroyablement bouché et avec une envie de me jeter du haut d'une falaise. Quel extraordinaire talent : savoir quand on va être malade – on peut prévoir plein de truc autour de ça.

« Et toi ? Avec Sirius qui ta saoulé aujourd'hui ? » il m'interroge délicatement, tournoyant sa plume entre ses doigts, en tapotant sur notre parchemin de nos affreuses paroles.

« Ouai, je suis enchantée. C'est tout ce dont je rêve – lui qui ignore le fait qu'il m'ait trahi et à la place, se résout à me poursuivre avec ce qu'il considère être un sourire victorieux, mais que je considère comme un rictus méprisant. »

Remus se moque. « Il est tellement con. »

Je me souris à moi-même mais hausse les épaules. « Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, je suppose. »

Il secoue sa tête. « Non. Ecoute, si je lui faisais une remarque à chaque fois qu'il regarde une fille autre que toi, ou fait un commentaire dragueur, alors je lui parlerais de ça la moitié de la journée – mais il est allé trop loin cette fois. »

Je me tapis dans le canapé et prend un coussin sur mes genoux à câliner. « Bin, _en fait _il n'a rien fait. »

Remus sort un énorme soupire et son visage se plisse énervé. « Quand même – c'est un con. Un Super Con. »

Je ris et me penche sur le canapé, arrondissant mon dos. Remus m'observe quand je me tourne sur le côté et attrape mes genoux.

« Tu n'as pas à arrêter d'être ami avec lui juste à cause de moi. Juste parce que je ne sors plus avec lui, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois le larguer. »

Remus rit un peu puis soupire, tapant mon genou. « C'est très généreux de ta part Kate, mais je ne vais pas le larguer. Je mets juste un point d'honneur à ça – il ne peut pas te traiter comme ça sans conséquences. Maintenant que je l'ai vu faire un courageux effort – nous nous réconcilierons avant demain. »

Je grogne. « Tu prends position. »

Il sourit. « Il sait que je ne lui pardonnerai pas vraiment avant qu'il arrange les choses avec toi. Je veux juste qu'il se mette à penser avant de dire ou faire les choses – ainsi il arrêtera de blesser les gens. »

Je fronce les sourcils et fait tourner mes cheveux, observant le petit espace entre les boutons de la chemise de Remus qui révèle sa poitrine pale. Il a un peu de poils dessus – pas d'une façon d'ours dégoutante – c'est en fait plutôt viril pour un mec de seize ans assez maigre. Après un moment, il racle sa gorge et réajuste sa chemise, du cou je ne peux plus rien voir.

« Je le fais aussi, tu sais, » je dis calmement. « Dire et faire des trucs sans y réfléchir. »

« Ouai, je sais, » il dit. « Mais tu t'en aperçois en général au milieu de la phrase, et au moins tu _essaies_ d'arranger les choses. Dernièrement, tu as essayé de faire attention et c'est ce qui compte – que tu essaies. Mais bon, je ne serais pas moi si je ne te rappel pas d'essayer un peu plus. »

Je lui souris et il fait un de ses rires doux, ébouriffant mes cheveux puis il glisse loin de moi en s'adossant à l'accoudoir opposé et il me regarde par-dessus ses genoux.

« J'ai été assez horrible envers Lizzy, » je murmure. « J'l'ai traité de pétasse marmonneuse. »

Remus rigole mais couvre rapidement sa bouche. « Ouai, j'en ai entendu parler. Tu dois t'excuser. »

« Peu probable, » je dis, secouant ma tête quand une pensée me traverse l'esprit. « Oh ouai ! Tu n'as même pas été témoin de la dispute, hein ? »

Il sourit complice et souffle. « Oui. J'étais ailleurs. »

Je tape son genou avec mon pied. « Avec Emmeline. »

Il couvre son visage et pouffe de rire. « Merlin, je te déteste. »

« Allez ! » je dis, me redressant avec un grand sourire. « Balance les potins. »

Il souffle très laborieusement et me regarde ahuri. « Il n'y a pas de potins. Nous avons juste parlé des Goules et elle m'a parlé de cette fête de fou à laquelle elle est allée cet été. »

« Mmm-hmm et les loups garous bien sûr, quoi d'autre ? Elle te plait ? »

Remus se fige et se redresse soudain lui aussi, un air choqué sur son visage. Je fais une moue. Est-ce que c'est la réponse appropriée à la question – 'elle te plait ?' C'est drôle, j'ai toujours pensé qu'un simple 'oui' ou 'non' était suffisant.

« Qu – Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Je soupire patiemment. « Elle te plait ? »

Il secoue sa tête vigoureusement et je fronce les sourcils.

« Hum… j'ai juste pensé que vous aviez parlé des loups garous parce que vous étiez tous les deux à ce rassemblement cet été, » je dis confuse devant son expression alarmée. Mais ensuite il se relax et s'adosse de nouveau à l'accoudoir.

« Donc, tu l'admets, » il dit comme s'il n'avait pas agi comme un dingue. « Tu as monté le coup, hein ? »

Je ris et lève mes mains en signe de soumission. « Je n'aurais _jamais _! »

« Katie, je l'ai déjà dit mais je le répète – tu ne sais pas mentir. »

Je gémis au surnom. « Je n'ai rien fais, vraiment. Je lui ai juste suggérer et elle trouve que tu es assez plaisant, alors elle a dit qu'elle aimerait apprendre à te connaître. »

Son expression est illisible pendant un moment et je ressens le désire étrange de lui balancer quelque chose – d'habitude, je m'en fou qu'il prenne une éternité pour me répondre, mais maintenant, tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si elle lui plait aussi. Pourquoi il ne peut pas juste me le dire ? Pourquoi il a l'air aussi pensif – ce n'est pas si dur, ou il l'aime bien, ou il ne l'aime pas. Merlin, s'il vous plait, faites-le se bouger et me dire si je dois passer à la Fille numéro Trois ou pas.

Il tripote le vêtement sur son genou quand il répond finalement.

« Tu ne t'es jamais dit que je pourrais être vexé par tout ce truc ? »

Hein ?

« Pardon ? »

Ses yeux se fixent sur moi et je suis inquiète de voir qu'ils sont un peu tristes et il est aussi embarrassé. « Tu ne penses pas que je pourrais avoir un rancard tout seul ? »

« Remus ! » je m'exclame, glissant sur le canapé pour me mettre à côté de lui. Je pose mon menton sur ses genoux pour que je puisse le voir comme il faut, ses joues sont toujours rouges de gêne. Je sens une pointe de culpabilité à notre proximité mais la balaie. J'ai rompu avec Sirius maintenant de toute façon, alors ça fait quoi si je tape le bras d'un de ses potes ou met mon menton sur ses genoux – je sais que ce n'est pas du flirt et c'est tout ce qui compte réellement. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais 'presque' embrasser Remus.

« Remus, bien sûr que je pense que tu peux avoir un rancard tout seul ! Je veux juste aider, parce que parfois, je pense que tu ne crois pas mériter aucune attention. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu tombes beaucoup malade, ou parce que le reste de tes potes sont tellement des cons en quête d'attention… mais, tu es le meilleur d'entre eux Remus. Alors je pense que c'est important que tu commences à le croire ! »

Ses sourcils se confondent tellement ils sont froncés, et ses yeux sont bien plus vert que dans mes souvenirs. D'habitude, ils sont assez banales et subtils – plus marron, mais maintenant, peut être que c'est avec la lumière, mais Godric, Remus Lupin a de superbe yeux. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et me recule, pour rester assise face à lui, mais sans le toucher. Ça doit être un de ces 'moments' bizarre qui arrivent parfois entre potes.

Il humidifie ses lèvres, ayant toujours l'air de chercher ses mots. Je ne le pousse pas – parce que même si ça me frustre parfois, c_'est_ vraiment une des choses que je préfère chez lui – le fait qu'il pense toujours avant de parler. C'est quelque chose que j'admire, et que je souhaiterais pouvoir faire. Parfois, j'arrive assez bien à juste sortir ce que je pense mais j'avoue que si je passais quelques secondes à réfléchir comme il le fait, peut-être que je serais aussi éloquente que lui.

« Tu es vraiment une très bonne amie Kate, » il dit, sa voix tremblant un peu. « Je pense que je comprends maintenant. »

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu ne penses pas que je suis une pathétique cause perdue. »

Bien – tant d'éloquence. C'est ridicule.

« Remus, je pense que tu es parfait, » je lui fais un sourire rayonnant et il regarde ailleurs, encore embarrassé. Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas trop – l'embarrasser comme ça c'est préférable à le faire en disant 'seins et cul'.

Et ensuite, le portrait s'ouvre et McGonagall entre en ayant l'air très énervée. Ses yeux s'accrochent à moi et elle pointe son doigt vers moi.

« Merde. Attrapé. » Je soupir en allant humblement vers elle.

* * *

><p><em>NA : vous l'avez – un petit peu de Remus/Kate – mais je ne vais pas les coller ensemble avant longtemps haha – trop facile ! Merci d'avoir lu._


	13. C'est un rancard, ou je peux venir ?

N/T : Oupsi oupsi oupsiiii Désolé pour le temps de publication !

_N/A : Vos reviews sont mes préférées ! Merci à toutes._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Treize : C'est un rancard, ou je peux venir ?<span>

Qui donne trois soirées à écrire des lignes pour avoir sécher un minuscule cours de Soin au Créatures Magiques ?

« Mais Madame, » je me plains le jour suivant, à la fin du cours de Métamorphose. « Je sais déjà comment ramasser la bouse d'Hippogriffe, je ne pensais simplement pas que c'était important. »

« Il n'y aucun rapport, Miss Hopkirk. J'espérais plutôt que vous auriez développé une approche plus mature concernant l'importance de suivre les cours, après que vous n'ayez pas eu les notes suffisantes aux BUSES pour continuer Enchantement et Potion. Je _croyais_ que votre ambition était de devenir Auror – vous avez assez de talent en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En fait, le seul Professeur qui ne s'est pas encore plaint de vous ce semestre est le Professeur Prewett, » dit durement McGonagall.

Bin, ouai – parce qu'il est parfait et qu'il n'est pas un total rabat-joie comme le reste d'entre eux.

« Maintenant, vous _pouvez_ toujours devenir Auror même sans Enchantement et Potion – aussi, vous devez travailler plus dur pour arriver à avoir une note Optimal dans toute les matières si vous espérez être accepté au programme d'Entrainement des Aurors, » elle continue à sermonner. Je ravale un soupire parce qu'aussi absurde que peut-être Minerva, elle a un regard assez terrifiant quand elle est en colère.

Le truc le plus énervant c'est que – je _ne_ veux _pas_ être Auror. J'ai dit ça pendant nos Réunions d'Orientation l'année dernière, parce que je pense qu'elle m'aurait prise de haut si je lui avais dit que je voulais ouvrir un pub, et suivre Les Goules quand je quitterai Poudlard. Et puis elle a très énervement écrit à mes parents, ensuite ils m'ont rabâché pour que je devienne Auror et je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur de tous les décevoir. Je suis _contente_ de ne plus avoir Potion et Sortilège – je pense que ça devrait convaincre tout le monde que la profession d'Auror n'est pas faîte pour moi.

« Mais ces lignes, Professeur ! » je gémis. « C'est tellement aliénant. »

Elle pouffe. « Vous avez assez de vocabulaire pour quelqu'un qui persiste à agir comme si elle était stupide, » elle dit, me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Bin c'est gentil, hein ?

Finalement, je jette l'éponge, sachant que je ne serai jamais capable de convaincre McGonagall de diminuer ma punition. Je suspecte que ce n'est pas entièrement de son ressort, parce qu'en plus de devoir écrire 'Je ne sécherai pas les cours obligatoires,' j'ai été informée que je devais aussi écrire 'je ne rirai pas devant l'incapacité de mon Professeur de marcher sans boiter'. J'ai toujours su que Brûlopot avait une dent contre moi. Ce n'est pas très logique d'attendre que je n'en rigole pas – il n'a qu'une jambe par Godric – apparemment il a perdu la deuxième en essayant de monter un Magyar à Pointe un peu trop enthousiaste cet été.

« Vous savez, » je dis quand je rejoins Lily et Dorcas en dehors de la classe. « Je pense que toute cette putain d'école en entière est contre moi cette semaine. »

Dorcas roule des yeux. « Je t'_ai_ dit de ne pas sécher ! »

« Et c'était très altruiste de ta part mais inutile, » je réplique cinglante.

« Tu es impossible, Kate ! » elle dit sèchement. « Même pire que d'habitude. Juste parce que Sirius t'a plaqué – ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois tout reporter sur moi ! »

Je la regarde froidement. « Il _ne_ m'a _pas_ plaqué. »

Elle semble regretter, mord sa lèvre en étudiant mon visage – mais ne réponds pas. Finalement, je soupire.

« Ouai, je suis désolée Dor – tu me connais, je pense que le monde tourne autour de moi et j'oublie parfois que d'autres personnes ont leurs problèmes. »

Elle a l'air un peu confuse et hausse un sourcil, jetant un regard à Lily. « Hum, merci ? »

« De rien, » je dis en tapotant son bras. « Je suis quand même désolée. J'essaierai d'être moins dur. »

Lily pouffe de rire. « Promesse futile, Kate. »

Je lui lance un regard noir – d'habitude elle est la seule qui prend mon partie, mais elle me rend mon regard, attendant quelque chose.

« Tu as besoin que je te présentes aussi des excuses, Lily ? »

« Bin, tu m'as frappé ce matin, juste parce que j'ai passé une minute de plus sous la douche. »

Je l'observe avec exaspération et vois qu'elle et Dorcas se sourient comme des folles, alors je soupire.

« Bien, je suis vraiment désolée pour avoir été une fille si horrible et pitoyable, et pour avoir tout reporter sur vous deux. »

« Tu vois ? » dit Lily, passant un bras autour de moi et me pressant contre elle. « C'était pas si difficile ? »

Nous nous asseyons sur notre banc de trois places en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et pendant que mes amies marmonnent sur à quel point leurs devoirs d'Enchantement est difficile, je regarde juste le Professeur Prewett sortir un coffre de derrière son bureau. Il a un assez joli fessier, pour un fessier de Professeur. Je me penche sur le côté pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue, quand les Maraudeurs entrent dans la classe – les derniers, comme d'habitude.

Parfois je me demande s'ils se baladent juste en dehors de la classe jusqu'au dernier moment pour avoir l'air cool et désintéressé, mais même si c'est le cas, ils reçoivent quand même beaucoup d'attention injustifiée, à chaque fois qu'ils entrent dans une classe. James et Peter nous saluent mais ne disent rien, ils se dirigent juste à leur bureau dans le fond. James a arrêté d'observer Lily maintenant qu'il sort avec Rolanda – mais je peux quand même dire qu'il est déprimé par sa constante indifférence pour lui. Peter m'a aussi apparemment pardonné pour toute la débâcle avec Jenny, parce qu'elle ne lui a par hurlé dessus depuis deux jours. C'est vraiment gentil de la part de Frangy de ne pas attendre mes excuses avant de pardonner son pauvre chéri.

Sirius et Remus sont en train de parler à propos de motos – ces voitures à deux roues que Sirius, de façon malsaine, convoite, et Remus sourit simplement quand il passe devant moi. Je le regarde un peu sans émotion, parce que même s'il m'a déjà informé qu'il allait arrêter de faire courir Sirius, j'aurais souhaité qu'il le fasse plus longtemps. Seule la chochotte maussade s'arrête à notre bureau, et frappe doucement sur le bois en me regardant.

« Hey Kate. »

Je fixe droit devant, me concentrant sur le Professeur Prewett, qui s'est maintenant redressé et se tient le dos en s'étirant. On peut pratiquement voir onduler les muscles de son dos.

« Kate, nous pouvons parler, s'il te plais ? Donne-moi juste cinq minutes. »

« Tu entends quelque chose ? » je dis à Lily qui m'ignore, regardant en face – Gideon probablement, elle aussi.

« Dorcas, est-ce que _tu_ as entendu quelque chose ? » je dis, me tournant vers elle. Dorcas hausse un sourcil vers moi, lève le regard vers Sirius et lui envoie un sourire de sympathie.

« Kate, ne fais pas l'enfant, » elle dit gentiment – même si elle devient vache.

« Allez Kate – tu ne peux pas continuer ça pour toujours, » gémit Sirius.

Maintenant que Prewett nous fait face, je n'ai plus rien à regarder, alors je fais l'impensable, et j'ouvre mon livre.

« Tu es putain d'irraisonnable, » crache Sirius, il souffle, et marche vers ses amis en faisant son cinéma, comme il clame qu'il ne le fait pas.

« Bon après-midi tout le monde ! Super cours aujourd'hui, je dois le dire, » commence Gideon, faisant un sourire malicieux. « Patronus ! »

Il y a quelque piaillements excités, et même moi je me redresse un peu. J'attends d'apprendre à faire un Patronus depuis que j'ai vu mon Papa en produire un quand Mafalda et moi étions jeunes. Il y avait un Détraqueur solitaire sur le Chemin de Traverse quand nous sommes allés acheter mes premières affaires d'écoles, et vu que mon Papa travaille au Département de la Justice Magique au Ministère – avec le Magenmagot, pas comme un Auror ou quoi – il a fait un Patronus qui a pris la forme d'un grand aigle, et l'a chassé avant de contacter les Aurors.

« Donc, » dit Prewett, souriant en réponse. « Normalement, j'aurais juste poussé les bureaux sur le côté et vous aurais lâché dans la fosse, mais Professeur Dumbledore m'a gentiment rappelé qu'enseigner la théorie est nécessaire pour la préparation d'un exam. » Il roule presque des yeux mais ensuite se tourne vers l'étrange malle avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Nous ne le dirons pas si vous ne le faites pas, Monsieur, » sort Sirius et la classe éclate de rire.

Ah-ah, oui – comme il est amusant.

« Ah, bien essayé Black – mais si tu as déjà été du mauvais côté dans le bureau du Directeur, alors tu sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit où se trouver – personnellement, il me terrifie assez » Prewett sourit cependant, comme si Dumbledore ne l'effrayait pas du tout.

« Ouai, à nous aussi, » sourit James et la classe pouffe encore.

Je roule des yeux – sérieusement, ils peuvent dire n'importe quoi et les autres idiots rigoleront. Ils n'ont même pas à faire d'efforts. C'est très injuste pour ceux d'entre nous qui ont passé des années à affuter leurs esprits.

« Ok, donc je suppose – allez à la page du Patronus dans vos livres, » dit Prewett marchant vers le tableau, et dirigeant sa baguette pour qu'apparaisse la longue liste d'instruction.

« C'est laquelle ? » demande un Sirius grognon.

« Ah… » Prewett sourit et voit que Dorcas à sa main en l'air. « Dorcas va nous le dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle a l'air à bout de souffle, il lui hoche la tête, elle sourit et dit, « page 247, Monsieur. »

« Excellent, et je suppose que je devrais probablement vous faire lire le paragraphe, hein ? » il regarde Lily, qui lève les yeux et lui sourit.

« Oui Monsieur, je crois que ce serait une méthode d'enseignement appropriée. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous tous ? » dit-il charmeur, Lily et Dorcas rient bêtement et le reste de la classe glousse. Mais je les rejoints cette fois – on ne peut vraiment rien faire à part rire avec le Professeur Prewett quand il prétend ne pas s'y connaître, et fait une blague sur le système éducatif, que je pense d'ailleurs être admirable, vu leur personnel sexy à en couper le souffle.

Et puis, j'arrête brutalement de rire parce que quelqu'un tape à la porte et je vois Lizzy regarder par la fenêtre. Ses cheveux sont particulièrement jolis aujourd'hui – elle a une frange ronde qu'elle n'avait pas, le reste n'est pas tressé ou en queue de cheval pour une fois, et encadre son visage d'une façon attirante et distinguée. Ses yeux sont énormes et en dépit de ce que j'aurais dit dans l'intimité du dortoir – ils sont, de façon agaçante, adorables et bleues. Je me renfrogne et baisse le regard vers mon livre. La salle est inhabituellement silencieuse et l'atmosphère semble sous tension – je peux sentir plusieurs pairs d'yeux sur moi, mais je les ignore.

« Miss Cole ! Que nous vaut ce plaisir ? Vous venez prendre votre revanche sur Katherine ? » Dit Prewett, m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

Je le fixe froidement quand Lizzy rougis et soudain, je ne suis plus autant enamourée de mon Professeur de Défense.

« Croyez-moi, Professeur – je n'ai pas peur, » je dis, jetant un coup d'œil à Lizzy. Quelques-uns de mes camarades laissent sortir plusieurs _'Ooohs'_, mais je ne lâche pas des yeux la tremblotante Cinquième Année. Son visage devient encore plus rouge et elle se cache derrière ses cheveux, injustement superbe, quand elle se retourne vers Prewett.

« Hum… » Prewett est un peu à court de mots à ça, il m'observe une seconde, mais secoue ensuite sa tête, puis il la hoche gentiment à cette stupide fille rougissante. « Bien, Miss Cole ? »

« Heu, Monsieur – Professeur McGonagall m'a envoyé vous demander ce que vous vouliez que je fasse pour ma, hum, retenue, » elle dit, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, puis elle grimace et les laisse retomber. Ses yeux se fixent sur quelqu'un derrière moi et je n'ai pas à être Legimens pour savoir que c'est Sirius.

« Je vous ai collé ? » demande un Prewett perplexe. « Pour quoi ? »

« Hum, je n'ai pas rendu trois devoirs, » elle marmonne embarrassée. Quelle raison nulle pour une détention. Je laisse sortir un bref rire moqueur et j'entends quelques personnes pouffer. Lily me fronce légèrement les sourcils, mais ne commente pas.

« Ah oui – très osé de votre part. Bien – je suppose que vous _devez_ faire cette retenue, non ? Katherine, tu te mets dans beaucoup de problèmes – qu'as-tu eus en dernière punition ? »

Je lui jette encore un regard mauvais, et il semble étonné. « Pourquoi vous me le demandez Monsieur ? Black et Potter en ont deux fois plus que moi. »

Il hoche la tête toujours confus, mais il fait de grands pas dans l'allée où James et Sirius sont assis près du fond. Je ne regarde pas, sachant tout de même que tout le monde le fait.

« Bien, Sirius – quelle était ta dernière punition ? »

Il y a une pause. « Hmm… Je crois que c'était de réparer et passer le balais dans les chiottes de Mimi Geignarde, » réplique Sirius et il récolte quelques pouffements.

« Dégoutant. Et toi, James ? »

« Bin, ah – je devais frotter les bassines dans l'infirmerie après cette horrible gastro du mois dernier, » dit James. « Stimulant. »

« En effet, » j'entends Prewett dire et après quelques pas, je sens sa main douce se poser sur mon épaule. « Bien, Katherine ? Envie de contribuer maintenant ? »

J'hausse les épaules, me sentant piégée. « Polir les Trophées y a quelques semaines. Et McGonagall et Brûlopot m'ont donné des lignes cette semaine. »

« A présent Lizzy – quelle sorte de punition vous attire ? Réparer des toilettes, nettoyer des bassines, ou faire des lignes ? » Dit Prewett, pressant mon épaule quand il passe, puis est de nouveau en vue à côté d'une Lizzy passablement secouée. Elle ne semble pas capable de me quitter du regard et tout ce que je fais c'est de lui retourner son regard également. Qu'elle baisse les yeux en premier – je ne lui donnerai pas la satisfaction de m'avoir.

« Heu – je suppose les lignes, Professeur, » elle marmonne, clignant toujours des yeux vers moi.

« Un choix judicieux. Dites au Professeur McGonagall que vous rejoindrez Katherine en détention demain soir. Je pense que – 'Je ne ferai plus… pas mes devoirs', sera bon. »

Elle hoche la tête, jette un coup d'œil par-dessus ma tête encore une fois et détale de la classe.

« Bien Professeur, » je dis quand il tourne le dos à la classe. « Juste pour que vous le sachiez, vous venez de complétement ruiner ma vie. »

« Oh un peu de courage Katherine – la vie n'est pas aussi dur que vous ne la rendez ! Maintenant – Patronus ! »

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Un paon. Un putain de paon – c'est ce qu'est mon stupide Patronus. Six ans à espérer que ce serait un lion, un dragon ou un truc impressionnant dans le genre – c'est un paon. Quand la classe éclate de rire, même le Professeur Prewett ne peut pas se retenir de sourire.

« Bien Katherine, tu dois admettre que c'est assez approprié – tu es plutôt exubérante. »

Je me renfrogne et il pouffe, me tapote dans le dos et se dirige où une très jolie biche sort de la baguette de Lily. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et sont perplexes quand elle galope où James fait sortir une biche similaire – sauf qu'il a des bois. Il n'a pas l'air surpris de la forme de son patronus quand Prewett l'applaudit et dit, « Ah ! Nous avons une biche _et_ un cerf – comme c'est charmant. Bien joué, Potter, » il dit, bousculant James. A ça, Lily se renfrogne autant que je le suis.

Et ensuite, Dorcas crée aussi une biche ! Elle rougit à en devenir cramoisie et je remarque que Lily la regarde bizarrement. Peut-être qu'elle ne se fiche pas autant de l'affection que Dorcas a pour James, que je le pensais. Prewett se racle la gorge quand la biche de Dorcas se mêle aux patronus de Lily et James, et les trois formes argentées deviennent une fine fumée.

« Une forme populaire apparemment, » il murmure avant de taper Sirius dans le dos. « Et je n'attendais rien d'autre de toi, Sirius. » Un stupide, adorable gros chien a jailli de sa baguette et la chochotte échange un regard avec le Professeur Prewett que, pour aujourd'hui en tout cas, je vais renommer la Chochotte Sénior. Remus est à côté de moi maintenant, observant le chien de Sirius courir après le petit rat de Peter, et il me tapote le dos.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas – c'est un très jolie paon. »

« Quel est le tiens ? » je ronchonne.

Il hausse les épaules, fait un geste de baguette, se concentre fort et une énorme chose à quatre patte en sort, gambade entre le chien et le rat, puis ensuite saute par la fenêtre pour se désintégrer en heurtant le verre. La pièce est silencieuse durant une seconde, tout le monde se demandant probablement, comme moi, mais qu'est-ce qu'était le patronus de Remus. Son visage est sombre et ses yeux dérivent vers ses amis qui semblent également solennels.

« Ah ! Un de ces anciens Terrible Loups ! Très inhabituel Remus, » dit Prewett, tapotant l'épaule de Remus et tout le monde se retourne pour parler d'à quel point il était énorme.

« Attention Remus, » avertit doucement le Professeur avant qu'il ne se dirige devant la classe.

« T'es un loup ? » je dis, lui fronçant les sourcils. « J'étais sûr que tu serais un chaton. »

« Oh tais-toi Paon, » dit Remus, m'envoyant un petit sourire quand il retourne à son bureau avec la même expression sinistre sur son visage.

« Maintenant ! C'est facile de faire un Patronus à la lumière, dans une salle de classe joyeuse et relaxée, et sous l'œil vigilent d'un très beau Professeur – mais d'ordinaire, les circonstances dans lesquelles vous avez besoin de produire un patronus sont plus difficiles. Et vu que ce serait vraiment très irresponsable de ma part d'inviter un Détraqueur dans le château – je vais juste tenter de reproduire un effet similaire pour que vous ré-essayez. Mais ce sera pour la semaine prochaine, » dit Chochotte Senior quand la cloche sonne. « Rédaction sur le sort du Patronus s'il vous plaît – essayez tous, et faîtes en sort d'écrire plus de cinq mots tous les deux centimètres de parchemin cette fois, s'il vous plaît ? Trente centimètre semble être un bon nombre. Je vous vois bientôt ! »

En sortant dans le couloir pour notre heure de libre, je remarque que Lily et Dorcas se disputent en chuchotant derrière moi.

« Sérieux Dorcas ! Une biche ? Tu n'apprécies pas vraiment cet idiot arrogant et obsédé par lui-même, non ? Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça ! » dit sèchement Lily, jouant avec les lanières de son sac.

Dorcas a l'air, si possible, plus énervée.

« Oh tu peux parler ! Le tien est une biche aussi – et je sais que celui d'Archie n'est pas un cerf, parce qu'il jubilait sur le fait d'être un aigle quand il a mangé avec nous hier. »

Lily devient plus rouge et bafouille un peu.

« Bien – c'est évident – que heu… celui de Potter est un cerf parce que le mien est une biche ! »

Je grimace. C'est un peu arrogant pour quelqu'un qui passe son temps à traiter les autres d'arrogants, Lily.

« C'est ça ! Bin – c'est juste absurde. Peut-être que le sien est un cerf parce que le _mien_ est une biche ! » crache Dorcas.

Je ravale un rire mais Lily ne prends pas la peine de le faire.

« Oh ouai, c'est probable. »

« Bien, » j'interromps quand elles se fusillent du regard. Elles deviennent toutes les deux très bêtes. Lily ne devrait pas hurler parce qu'elle n'aime pas James, et même si elle devient dur, Dorcas ne devrait pas être en colère parce que Lily a certainement raison – si le patronus de James est basé sur une fille, c'est très sûrement Lily.

« Où voulez-vous passer l'heure de libre ? »

« Je vais au dortoir ! » réplique sèchement Dorcas, regardant toujours hargneusement Lily.

« Bien, _je _vais dans la Salle Commune ! » elle rétorque et ensuite elles me fixent toutes les deux comme si j'étais supposée choisir l'une d'entre elles. Je cligne des yeux à elles deux et ensuite, quelqu'un me saute aux yeux et je pousse un cri perçant, « Remus ! » et je m'enfuis. Elles ne me suivent pas, et j'arrive à lui quand il sort du hall.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Bibliothèque. Emmeline n'a pas Soins aux Créatures Magiques aujourd'hui parce que Brûlopot n'est toujours pas remit des brulures d'un Crabbe de feu, et elle voulait que je l'aide avec son devoir d'Enchantement. »

Ah ! Tellement d'émotiond d'un coup ! Brûlopot est brulé – Remus va voir Emmeline, et oh merde, je vais devoir passer _une autre_ heure de libre à la bibliothèque pour éviter les mélodrames de mes amies.

« C'est un rancard, ou je peux venir ? »

Il hausse un sourcil. « Tu veux venir ? »

« Lily et Dorcas agissent comme des malades et je veux les éviter à tout prix. J'en ai assez dans la tête avec ce morveux de Sirius. »

Il me regarde un moment, puis finalement hausse juste les épaules en acquiesçant. Je soupire, souhaitant avoir des potes qui apprécient de faire autre chose que bosser, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir la compagnie de Remus dans tous les cas. Ça me donnera l'opportunité de garder un œil sur toute la situation de la Fille numéro Deux – j'espère qu'Emmeline ne va pas penser que je m'impose.

Elle est déjà dans la bibliothèque, a une des tables près de la fenêtre. Elle est plus vers les tables à découvert que celles qui sont cachées, où je force habituellement mes amis à s'asseoir, mais le bureau est vraiment plus large et au moins, je vais pouvoir regarder par la fenêtre quand je m'ennuie. Le soleil brille dans les cheveux d'Emmeline et ça rends le châtain presque or. Pourquoi tout le monde a de plus beaux cheveux que moi ? Elle lève le regard, nous salue et je sens Remus me donner un coup.

« Ecoute, » il dit quand nous marchons. « Ne sur-analyses pas ça – mais peux-tu, hum, juste ne pas m'embarrasser ? »

« Me ? » je demande surprise et souris au regard cinglant qu'il m'envoie. Je tapote son bras.

« Je promets Remus. »

« Hey Kate ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? » Demande Emmeline. Quand Remus se penche sous la table pour sortir ses livres de son sac, elle m'envoie un regard légèrement énervé et confus. Je lui grimace de culpabilité.

Quand Remus s'assoit, il roule des yeux. « Kate est un peu un chiot perdu en ce moment. Ses potes ont une dispute et, bien sûr, elle ne veut pas être impliquée. Oh, et elle et Sirius se sont disputés aussi. »

« Correction – nous avons cassé, » je dis, envoyant à Emmeline un autre regard d'excuse. Argh – peut-être que je devrais me résigner, et partir forcer mes amies à se rabibocher. Son expression change finalement – son front se plisse.

« Toi et Sirius avez rompu ? »

« Ouai, pour de bon cette fois, » je dis, sortant mon MSE de mon sac.

Remus rigole. « Tu peux bosser sur la rédaction, tu sais ? »

« Faites juste comme si je n'étais pas là. Emmeline – tu as besoin d'aide en Sortilège c'est ça ? »

Ses sourcils sont toujours froncés mais elle se tourne vers Remus et lui fait un large sourire. « Ouai Remus – j'ai entendu que tu es un expert en Enchantement. »

Il semble gêné et hausse simplement les épaules. Je baisse le regard sur mon livre pour éviter de les fixer quand ils commencent à travailler. Emmeline joue la drague faussement timide, et Remus le mec timide et tout marche très bien, exactement selon le plan.

* * *

><p>TA : Prochain chapitre trèèès bientôt histoire de me rattraper un peu !

_N/A : Merci d'avoir lu ! _


	14. Quelque chose qu'une fille

N/T : Je ne fais que passer, jeter le chapitre et je repars vitteeeuh! En passant merci pour les review et je vous réponds ce week end ! Enjoooy !

_N/A : Badaboum un autre update. Merci les gens d'être si cool et encourageants – ça me fait juste écrire plus et plus pour vous. Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Quatorze : Quelque chose qu'aucune fille ne devrait jamais penser<span>

« Lily, écoute – Je sais, plus que quiconque, que Dorcas est probablement la personne la moins raisonnable du château, mais tu ne penses pas que tu deviens un tantinet injuste là ? » je lui demande le soir suivant quand nous marchons vers la Salle Commune après le diner. Dorcas a décidé de nous soumettre toutes les deux à la punition du silence, et est partie de la bibliothèque, alors je dois gérer Lily qui prétends ne pas être ennuyée par le silence, mais sort quand même un flot de plainte tout le long du chemin à travers les couloirs.

« Je m'inquiète pour elle ! Potter est la dernière personne que quelqu'un devrait apprécier – tu as vu la mauvaise façon dont il a traité Rolanda ce matin ? »

Je prends un fil perdu sur ma chemise et lève le regard. « Oh, tu veux dire quand il a cassé avec elle ? »

« Oui ! Ils sont ensemble depuis à peine trois jours – tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait être un petit peu plus sensible. »

J'hausse les épaules. « Elle a l'air de bien le prendre – je ne pense pas qu'ils se plaisaient vraiment dès le départ. Je pense qu'elle l'a utilisé pour rendre Krish Kumar jaloux. »

Lily souffle. « Et lui ? S'il savait ça, alors pourquoi il l'a embrassé déjà ? »

« Ils étaient bourrés. Et tu sais que James prends n'importe quelle opportunité pour te rendre jalouse aussi, » je dis quand nous entrons dans la Salle Commune et nous prenons les sièges près du feu. Les Maraudeurs ne sont nulle part, merci Merlin. Sirius a été moins en vue, mais il essaie toujours de me parler. C'est très agaçant et différent de lui – ca a dû lui prendre chaque petite parcelle de lui pour ne pas exploser sous l'effort. D'un autre côté, je suis en fait assez fier de moi – j'en ai même pas fait toute une histoire. Avec la distraction de l'engueulade entre Lily et Dorcas, tout le monde semble avoir oublié que je suis triste et seule.

« En tout cas Lily – je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'inquiètes autant. Tu n'as pas de sentiments pour James, hein ? »

Elle ricane et croise ses bras – estimant évidemment que ma question ne mérite pas de réponse. « Donc – quand est ta deuxième retenue ? »

Je soupire. « Quinze minutes. Ma main a toujours des crampes à cause d'hier. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils m'aient donné trois soirées entières de punition pour une minuscule petite sieste. »

Lily hausse les épaules. « Peut-être qu'ils en font un exemple – pour que les gens ne pensent pas que c'est ok de juste sécher les cours et de s'en sortir. Sûrement qu'ils ne veulent pas que les plus jeunes te voient faire et suivent ton exemple. »

« Oui mais, je répète, quel est _the point _? »

Le trou du Portrait s'ouvre et y marche Dorcas, suivi de Sirius. Il l'a bouscule et ensuite elle s'appuie contre lui pour le bousculer – ça a l'air facile pour lui. Dorcas est, après tout, incroyablement légère. Finalement, elle arrive et s'arrête devant Lily et moi, et Sirius la pousse. Elle croise juste ses bras et regarde Lily également, et Lily la fixe en retour résolument. Même si j'essaie d'ignorer l'autre con, je suis toujours curieuse de ce qu'il pense être en train de faire. Il fixe Dorcas et ensuite Lily puis me donne finalement un regard exaspéré, comme si j'étais supposée partager ses sentiments. Je cligne des yeux et il souffle à Dorcas.

« Ecoute – je ne sais pas pourquoi vous deux, vous vous engueulez, mais vous perturbez Kate en la mettant au milieu – alors arrangez juste ça. »

Nous regardons toutes Sirius le regard vide, lui semble plutôt content de lui. Je suppose que le dernier match de Quidditch a du faire sortir quelques neurones de sa tête, parce que c'est sûr, dans des circonstances normales, il aurait su que je m'en fiche. C'est que, oui – je n'aime pas devoir partager mon temps entre les deux, parce que ça veut dire multiplier par deux le temps de devoirs… mais c'était poussé la vérité. Ah, Remus a dû essayer de lui donner un conseil.

« Kate s'en fou ! » dit sèchement Dorcas.

« Ouai – ça n'a rien avoir avec elle ! » ajoute Lily.

« Vous voyez – vous deux êtes déjà d'accord. Pourquoi Kate et moi ne vous quittons pas pour que je l'accompagne à sa colle, » dit Sirius, attrapant mon avant-bras et il me relève.

« C'est un coup bas, Sirius, » je dis en roulant des yeux à mes amies. Elles le manquent en tout cas, parce qu'elles se regardent un peu décontenancées, et semblent être sur le point de fondre en larme de réconciliation à la seconde. Elles ne sont pas du genre à s'engueuler plus d'un jour – c'est seulement quand _je_ suis impliquée qu'elles sont subitement capables d'être rancunières.

« Tu as de la chance, » je murmure quand Sirius et moi quittons la salle, en synchronisation avec les éclats de 'Je suis _tellement_ désolée !' et 'Non, j'ai été complétement conne !'

« Ouai, j'ai pensé que je devais marquer des points si je voulais que tu me reparles, » il dit, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Tu sais, ça ne fait aucune différence – leurs problèmes n'ont rien avoir avec la façon dont je me sens par apport à toi maintenant, » je soupire et il hoche la tête avec raideur.

« Kate, je veux juste me réconcilier avec toi – je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Tu me manques, » il dit, prenant ma main et liant nos doigts ensemble.

Je ne dis rien parce que je pense que je pourrais éclater en larme, et même si je le devrais – je ne délie pas nos doigts.

« Tu peux me pardonner ? Je ne lui ai pas dit un mot depuis le match. Même aux entrainements, je regarde juste dans la direction opposée. »

Je libère ma main et l'observe. « Quel bien ça fait à quiconque ? Et pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? D'habitude tu ne passes pas plus de cinq minutes à être contrarié par quelque chose. »

Il hausse les épaules. « Kate, je sais que nous sortons ensemble mais tu es aussi une de mes potes – je n'aime pas quand tu n'es pas dans les parages. »

« Nous ne sortons _pas_ ensemble, » je réplique quand nous descendons les escaliers et arrivons au couloir d'Histoire de la Magie. Heureusement, McGonagall est occupée ce soir, donc Binns surveille ma retenue à sa place. Et vu qu'il a l'habitude de s'ennuyer à en mourir, si par miracle il s'endort pendant que j'écris mes lignes, je pourrai trainasser pour le reste du temps.

« Ok, mais nous _sortions_ ensemble, » dit Sirius. « Et je veux que nous _ressortions _ensemble. »

Je laisse sortir un sifflement d'irritation quand nous nous arrêtons devant la classe de Binns.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il a l'air confus et légèrement inquiet en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu vois, » je dis, poussant un doigt dans son bras. « Il n'y aucune bonne raison pour nous de continuer cette comédie. » j'ouvre la porte, me dirige à l'intérieur, et je sens mon cœur tomber quand je vois qui est dans la classe avec Binns. Oh Godric, j'ai oublié que la Marmonneuse est collée avec moi ce soir. Elle n'a pas l'air surprise, mais nerveuse, et ses yeux se fixent sur Sirius quand il me suit à l'intérieur. Il se fige et je vois qu'elle aussi mais il dirige sa tête vers moi immédiatement.

« Kate, s'il te plaît – »

« Ah ! Miss Hopcoddle, » dit Binns. « Prenez un siège à côté de Miss Collinsworth. Mr Bowtruckle – qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

J'ignore Sirius et me dirige vers le bureau à côté de Lizzy, me mettant aussi loin d'elle que je le peux sans trop attirer l'attention sur moi. Sirius est debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux toujours bloqués sur moi pendant que Lizzy le regarde. Finalement, il soupire, met ses mains dans ses poches et part. Il a l'air anormalement triste – et je ressens une douleur sourde de regret. Je n'aime vraiment pas rendre les gens tristes, même s'ils le méritent.

Binns nous a fait faire nos lignes immédiatement et très vite, il s'est endormi, ronflant légèrement et flottant à environ un pied au-dessus de son bureau. J'écris quelques lignes de plus et finalement, pose ma plume et m'affale. Je fléchis un peu mes doigts – ils sont très élégants – je devrais poser une plainte contre les dangers que les détentions comme celle-ci peuvent engendrer. Je remarque que Lizzy a aussi arrêté d'écrire, tordant ses mains sur son parchemin, et gratte ses cuticules. Me retournant, je sors le tableau de Remus de mon sac et m'y intéresse en voyant que les détails sur Emmeline ont commencé à se remplir de leur propre chef. Tristement, le sort ne me dit rien de plus sur leur relation, alors je décide d'ajouter mes propres observations de mon temps passé avec eux à la bibliothèque le jour précédent. Alors que je note la couleur précise du rougissement de Remus, Lizzy se racle la gorge.

« Heu – hum, K – Kate ? »

Je soupire mais l'ignore.

« Je peux hum, te parler ? »

Je pose ma plume et me tourne nonchalamment vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais sérieusement avoir à me dire ? »

Elle rougit et se recule de moi, mais mord sa lèvre et persiste. « Je… S'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère. »

Je ris amèrement. « En colère ? Pourquoi serais-je en colère ? Parce que tu penses que c'est ok de voler mon petit-ami ? Juste parce que je ne rougis pas ou ne marmonne pas, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas contrariée. Ecoute, je sais ce que les gens disent de moi – je suis une horrible sorcière, et je parie que tu penses certainement que je mérite d'être blessée parce que je n'ai jamais remarqué ton existence avant cette année, mais juste parce que j'oublie, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis dénuée de sentiments, » je crache, elle se ratatine et a l'air misérable. Je sens l'habituel pique de culpabilité. Je deviens vraiment horrible avec elle. Mais je sais ce qu'elle pense – ce que son amie lui a sûrement dit derrière mon dos – que je suis stupide, une insensible vache qui ne mérite pas une once de sympathie, juste parce que personne à Poudlard n'ignore _mon_ existence.

« Je ne pense pas que tu es horrible, » elle marmonne et j'hausse les épaules. Ouai, ok.

« Vraiment ! Je… Je ne pense pas savoir quoi que ce soit sur toi. »

Je ricane et dirige mes yeux vers mon bureau.

« Mais, je ne pense pas que tu saches quoi que ce soit sur moi non plus. »

« Et c'est une raison pour toi de me détester ? » je dis sèchement et elle secoue sa tête, pour une fois sans rougir à mes mots.

« Je ne te déteste pas ! Je… bin, tu sembles _me_ détester. »

« Oh, j'suis si flagrante, hein ? »

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire, couvre sa bouche, et je ne peux m'en empêcher je laisse un sourire ironique apparaître.

« Kate, Sirius ne m'apprécie pas. Nous sommes – nous sommes juste potes. »

Je roule des yeux mais continue de lui porter attention. C'est la seule chose de juste à faire maintenant que je lui ai craché et dit mon point de vue. C'est sa chance de hurler et me faire une crise si elle en ressent le besoin – il n'y a personne autour et je ne lui laisserai aucune autre chance de m'avoir.

« Il _t_'apprécies ! Tu es presque tout ce dont nous discutons depuis que nous nous parlons. A quel point tu es la fille la plus drôle dans l'école, et la plus sexy, et qu'il n'a jamais rencontré personne dans sa vie qui est autant comme lui. »

Je sens mon cou devenir chaud. Sirius ne dirait jamais ce genre de trucs – ça a l'air d'être un paquet de connerie – mais son expression est tellement sincère, que je ne peux m'empêcher de la croire.

« Et il me parle des trucs marrants que tu fais, comme essayer de trouver une petite-amie à Remus Lupin. » Lizzy semble soulagée maintenant et je remarque qu'elle n'a plus bégayé depuis longtemps. Elle est toujours timide et incertaine, mais fait face à mon manque de réponses ou mes remarques piquantes.

« Il ne me plait même pas comme ça ! Nos sommes vraiment – juste potes, » elle dit rapidement et son visage se crispe un peu. Je ris à ça, et secoue ma tête.

« Essai de te regarder dire ça, et tu verras à quel point c'est ridicule, » je commente, légèrement.

« Non ! Enfin, ok – j'ai _pu_ craquer sur lui. Mais maintenant – maintenant que je le connais, il est un peu trop bruyant et irréfléchi et je ne peux jamais vraiment savoir ce qu'il pense. Et… » Elle hausse les épaules et un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

« Bin, pourquoi il me regarderait moi, à côté de toi ? » elle dit d'une petite voix.

Je ressens une horrible vague de tristesse. J'en suis là – à dire du mal de cette fille, me plaindre sur comment elle essaie de me voler mon petit-ami, et pendant ce temps, elle ne pense même pas mériter un second regard. Ce n'est pas juste. Rien dans cette situation ne l'est – je ne sais même pas quoi faire. Tout ce que je sais maintenant c'est que je ne peux pas la laisser penser qu'elle n'a rien à offrir, ou qu'elle est moins bien que moi d'une quelconque manière. Je suis inquiète de ne jamais être assez bien pour Sirius, mais Lizzy semble penser qu'elle ne vaut _rien_. Et ça, c'est quelque chose qu'aucune fille ne devrait jamais penser.

« Bin – t'es grand yeux bleus déjà, » je réplique d'un ton nonchalant. « Ou tes cheveux géniaux et désordonnés – tes qualités de Quidditch, ensuite. »

Elle rougit et secoue violemment sa tête mais je continue.

« Et pour ce que ça vaut – tu converses correctement. Tout ce que Sirius et moi faisons, c'est nous moquer de l'autre et se rouler des patins. Ce n'est pas vraiment une relation complexe. »

« Il ne m'a plus parlé depuis des jours, » elle dit, regardant le sol.

« Ouai, bin – il pense apparemment que ça me rends heureuse, » je soupire, puis me penche en arrière et passe mes mains sur mon visage. « Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire là, Lizzy. »

« Tu peux lui pardonner ? » elle suggère.

« J'sais pas. »

« Nous sommes vraiment que des amis. Ce truc à la fête d'après match – il était tellement bourré. C'était juste deux secondes d'effleurement de lèvres avant qu'il se soit reculé. »

J'hoche la tête, même si ça c'est nouveau – je ne me suis jamais vraiment embêtée à connaître les détails. Je ne le veux pas.

« Ouai, c'est vrai. »

« Il ne t'as jamais trompé. Il me l'a déjà dit. »

Mes sourcils sautent sur mon front – je suis surprise que ce soit leur genre de conversation – mais je ne la regarde pas. « Ouai, à moi aussi. »

« Il est triste, » elle roucoule presque. Elle semble en pincer beaucoup pour lui, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi – spécialement quand il a passé les derniers jours à l'ignorer.

« Ça alors, tu l'apprécies hein ? » je dis, me tournant pour voir son visage devenir, de façon prévisible, rouge.

« No – n – je – heu – »

Je ris. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. C'est que… tu te préoccupes beaucoup qu'il soit contrarié. »

Elle rougit toujours mais acquiesce rapidement.

Je soupire profondément. « Je suis désolée de la façon dont il t'a traité. J'en ai fait toute une montagne parce que je croyais l'avoir perdu. Honnêtement – je ne parle pas derrière le dos des filles en générale. Ou au moins, j'essaie de ne pas le faire. »

« Tu as dit plus que tu ne m'as déjà dit en face ? » elle semble choquée. « Pire que 'pétasse marmonneuse' ? »

Je rigole assez fort et ensuite fais un grand sourire. « Oh ouai – j'ai établi une théorie sur toi, étant en partie vélane. »

Elle glousse et j'hausse les épaules encore. « Je vais dire à Sirius de te re parler. Rien de tout ça n'est vraiment à propos de toi – plus sur le fait de ne pas lui faire confiance. »

Son visage s'illumine, mais elle ravale un sourire avant d'acquiescer solennellement. « Merci. Tu es… décente, Kate. »

« C'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle – Décente Kate, » je dis, pliant un bout de parchemin pour en faire un avion. « Alors, j'ai pensé à un jeu. Dix points si tu fais voler l'avion à travers la poitrine de Binns. Vingt si c'est dans sa bouche. »

Avant de rentrer dans la Salle Commune, je me sens remarquablement calme. Lizzy n'est pas du tout méchante. Quand elle ne bégaie pas, elle dit parfois des trucs drôles et vu qu'elle est poursuiveuse, elle a plutôt un bon lancé – elle a mis au moins cinq avions droit dans la bouche ouverte de Binns. Une fois que nous sommes près de la Salle Commune, en tout cas, elle se replie sur elle-même et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Même _moi_ je ressens un tortillement étrange de nervosité dans mon estomac. Je ne vais pas complétement arrêter de le faire courir, mais je pense que peut-être, Sirius mérite d'être écouté. Il a fait beaucoup d'effort pour me suivre partout peut-être qu'il a une bonne excuse à son comportement. Peut-être qu'il a une assez bonne raison pour que nous nous remettons ensemble.

Je dis au revoir à Lizzy à la porte et elle m'envoie un bref regard terrorisé avant de se hâter vers sa pote Amicale, dont je viens juste d'apprendre que le prénom est Dilys.

Quand je me tourne pour voir le canapé d'habitude occupé, je remarque que Dorcas et Lily ne sont nulle part et James tape dans le dos d'un Remus embarrassé. Peter les regarde avec un grand sourire, et seul Sirius à un léger air maussade sur son visage. L'espace entre ses sourcils est des moindre, mais à part ça – il semble plutôt s'en foutre d'avoir vu Lizzy et moi parler civilement. Il regarde ailleurs quand je marche vers eux et je sens une autre douleur dans le ventre. Bien sûr, il a décidé de redevenir un couillon indifférent aussitôt que je décide de l'écouter. Quand j'arrive au canapé, je m'assois sur l'accoudoir et le groupe devient silencieux. James et Remus lèvent le regard vers moi dans l'attente – toute trace de leurs sourires évanouit. Sirius continue de fixer l'espace vide comme si je n'étais pas là.

« Ou sont Dorcas et Lily ? » je demande, tripotant le tissu de l'accoudoir.

« Oh, elles ont dit quelque chose comme recréer les liens affectifs entre filles ? » dit James avec un rire, décoiffant ses cheveux. « Apparemment elles ont eu une dispute. »

J'hoche la tête et cache mon sourire. Si seulement James en connaissait la raison !

« Elles nous ont dit de te dire de monter, » dit Peter. « Et puis – j'ai aussi une nouvelle pour toi. »

« Oh ? » je demande distraitement. Remus a toujours ce sourire étrange sur son visage, et Sirius fixe toujours le mur comme si c'était fascinant, et la nouvelle de Peter ne semble vraiment pas urgente.

« Jenny a décidé de complétement me pardonner, si tu présentes tes excuses à Sarah, » il dit fièrement. J'arrache mes yeux de Sirius, le regard alarmée.

« Elle ne t'as pas encore pardonné ? Merlin, Frangy est têtu. »

Sirius sort une drôle de toux, Remus et James échangent un regard.

« Bien ! » je dis lourdement, même si Sirius ne me regarde pas. « Parfois les gens ont des raisons d'être têtu. Et ok Peter si c'est la seule solution, j'arrangerai ça et j'irai m'excuser à cette fille. C'est quand même ridicule. Elles ont sûrement vu que Remus est déjà passé à autre chose ! »

Peter m'envoie un regard mauvais que j'ignore. « Ouai, ouai – j'ai dit que je m'en chargerai Peter, pas besoin de m'envoyer ton regard démoniaque. »

« En parlant de Remus qui passe à autre chose, » dit James, donnant un coup dans les cotes d'un Remus très rose. « Tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire à Kate ? Tu sais que ça fera passer sa mauvaise humeur. »

Merlin ! Toutes ces distractions – je suis venue ici avec la pleine intention de parler à Sirius et tout le monde décide qu'ils ont des choses importantes à me dire. Ensuite, James va me dire qu'il a décidé de lâcher l'affaire sur Lily, et est en fait amoureux de Dorcas.

« Bien Remus ? » je réplique promptement. « Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier. »

Il hausse les épaules. « C'est rien. C'est – tu vas en faire tout un plat. »

« Teste-moi ! »

James soupire de frustration. « Emmeline lui a demandé d'aller à la fête de Sluggy ce weekend ! »

« Quoi ! » je dis, sautant sur mes pieds. « Elle ne me l'a pas dit ! _Tu_ ne me l'as pas dit ! »

Remus pouffe avec lassitude. « Parce que nous savons tous les deux que tu vas en faire, ce que ce n'est pas. Nous y allons amis. »

Je roule des yeux et fais une toute petite danse de la victoire. « Je t'ai dit que mon plan marcherait, hein ? »

« Ouai, c'est complétement grâce à toi, » rit James. « Si ça continue à marcher – je pourrais essayer aussi, je veux dire, si je veux avoir un rancard. »

Je pense à Dorcas. « Je suis sûr que tu as une tonne de propositions James. »

Il a l'air surpris. « Heu – merci Kate. »

J'hoche la tête et prends une grande inspiration. Heure H.

« Sirius, je peux te parler ? »

On dirait que je viens de lui dire qu'il est hideux ou un truc comme ça. Les quatre Maraudeurs craquent leurs cous quand leurs regards se tournent vers moi, choqués, et je glousse d'anxiété. C'est certain, ils sur-réagissent. J'ignore Sirius depuis seulement quelques jours.

« Moi ? » il dit stupidement.

« Non, l'autre garçon dans la pièce qui porte l'inhabituel prénom de Sirius. »

Sa bouche est toujours légèrement ouverte, mais il hoche la tête et nous sortons par le trou de Portrait puis dans le couloir pour parler. La Grosse Dame a son amie Violette qui visite son portrait, et les deux se penchent pour écouter indiscrètement.

« Bien ? » je demande, hochant la tête et lui je lui fais un mouvement.

« Tu voulais _me_ parler, » réplique mollement Sirius.

Merlin, il n'est pas très fute-fute.

« Tu essaies de me parler depuis trois jours – qu'est-ce que, toi-même, tu as exactement à dire ? » je demande calmement, posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

Il se gratte la tête. « Hum. »

« Oh, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas écouté avant ? Ça change tout ! »

Il ricane et passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Je suis désolé. Je le suis vraiment – je n'aurais jamais dû laisser tout ça aller si loin. »

J'hoche la tête. « Ouai, tu as déjà dit ça. »

« Bien Kate, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? » il éclate.

« Ce serait sympa de savoir pourquoi tu penses que nous devrions nous remettre ensemble après tout ça. »

Il fronce les sourcils et sa joue clenche. Son front se plisse et finalement, il soupire.

« Je ne le referai jamais. Je ne lui parlerai même plus, promis. »

« Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir Sirius. Et ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vous crois que vous êtes potes – je ne vais pas prétendre aimer ça, mais j'ai décidé que je peux pardonner le presque baiser. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et il s'avance de quelques pas. « Alors… nous nous remettons ensemble ? »

Je secoue la tête. « J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi nous devrions en prendre la peine ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchera de laisser ce 'presque' encore arriver ? »

Il secoue sa tête. « Je ne le referai pas. J'aime parler avec elle, mais c'est tout. Elle écoute – c'est un genre de mélange entre toi et Remus. Il n'y a rien de romantique entre nous, nous sommes trop différents de toute façon. »

J'acquiesce. Je ne suis pas complétement d'accord mais au moins ce n'est pas un argument bizarre.

« Et toi et moi Kate – y a un sens. Si ça ne marche pas avec toi… avec qui ça marcherait ? »

Je mords ma lèvre et hoche la tête. Etrangement, à part le fait que ce n'est pas une idée très romantique, je ressens en quelque sorte la même chose. « Ouai. Ok. »

« Tu me pardonnes ? » il prend mes mains et je les libère instantanément.

« Je te pardonne, mais je pense que nous devrions être ami pour l'instant. Je veux voir ce qui arrive quand tu es ami avec moi _et_ Lizzy – et si tu veux toujours être avec moi ensuite. »

« Donc… tu me testes ? »

« Un problème ? »

Il soupire et secoue sa tête. « J'imagine que non. »

« N'ai pas l'air si abattu, Sirius. Si nous sommes vraiment supposés être ensemble, alors ce ne sera pas un problème, non ? » Je dis, mettant mon doigt légèrement dans ses côtes.

Ses yeux semblent incertains, mais il acquiesce. « Non. »

* * *

><p><em>NA : Ok, je parie qu'un certain nombre se disent – sérieusement, il ne l'a même pas trompé – un petit bisou ? Pourquoi Kate et Remus en font une si grosse histoire ? Bin – je pense que le plus gros problème pour Kate c'est la honte/trahison, et aussi – je ne sais pas mais quand j'avais seize ans dans une 'relation', presque embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, ça faisait toujours une ridicule grosse histoire. Peut-être que ce n'est plus comme ça maintenant – peut-être que je souffre de mon âge. Beurk. En tout cas – je pense que ceux d'entre vous qui pensent ça prend trop de proportions ont raison, mais j'espère aussi que cette misérable tentative d'explication vous ira._

_Et pour ceux qui se le demandent – Hélas, il n'y aura pas de relation inappropriée Professeurs/élèves entre Prewett et Kate dans cette histoire. Merci de me lire !_


	15. Tu es un bon pote, Remus

N/T : je vous souhaite a tous Joyeux Noël... En retard ! J'espère que vous avez bien pu tous profiter de vos proches, de la bouffe, que vous avez été gâtés et que vous êtes prêt à passer en 2015 ;) plus que quelques jours pour ces bonnes vieilles résolutions qu'on a fait il y a quelques temps :P

_N/A : Merci beaucoup pour vos merveilleux mots : ) Appréciez ce chapitre !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Quinze : Tu es un bon pote, Remus<span>

Le jour suivant, après une crise de fringue matinale, je me retrouve à me hâter vers les portes de la Grande Salle quelques minutes seulement avant la fin du petit-déjeuner. Je ne les ai jamais passées cependant, parce que Mafalda m'attrape à l'entrée. Je lance un regard furieux à travers les doubles portes, me penche vers la Grande Salle, inspire la délicieuse odeur de bacon et d'œufs et je fais la tête à ma sœur. Elle ne semble pas vraiment se sentir concernée par mon estomac qui grogne.

« Tu viens à la fête de Sluggy avec ton mec ? » elle demande.

Wow, les Préfets ne ragotent vraiment pas, hein ? Ça fait presque une semaine entière que Sirius et moi nous sommes disputés.

Je secoue ma tête. « Heu, non – Sirius et moi avons rompu, tu n'en as pas entendu parler ? »

Ses yeux s'élargissent et un indéniable sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres. Elle a l'air de voir Noël arriver plus tôt.

« Ne te sens pas mal pour moi ou quoi ! » j'aboie et elle change immédiatement son regard pour un plus soucieux. Evidemment, ce n'est pas particulièrement convaincant.

« Oh je _suis_ désolée ! Ça va ? »

« Ouai – nous allons juste être pote, » j'hausse les épaules.

« Bon Kate, je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit avant – mais je suis très soulagée. Il a une affreuse influence sur toi. Même si je suis sûre qu'il peut être gentil parfois, » dit Mafalda, attrapant mon bras et marchant dans le hall avec moi. Je regarde vers la Grande Salle par-dessus mon épaule avec envie et pousse un soupir. En fait, j'_ai_ entendu ça de sa bouche environ quarante-sept fois, mais ça énerve toujours l'hippogriffe qui sommeille en moi.

« Nous avons une affreuse influence l'un sur l'autre, en fait ! » je dis sèchement. « Et ce n'est pas terminé pour de bon – c'est juste une période de tests pour voir si nous nous manquons quand nous sommes séparés. »

Elle s'arrête et fronce les sourcils. « C'est l'idée de qui ? »

« La mienne. » Argh – elle est tellement curieuse ! Si elle s'en fou de Sirius, alors pourquoi elle s'intéresse à nos projets ?

« Et tu vas t'y coller ? » elle demande, baissant son nez vers moi. Je ne suis sincèrement pas sur de savoir comment elle y arrive – elle fait six centimètres de moins que moi – mais son regard méprisant est exécuté à la perfection. Comment peut-elle m'envoyer un regard en levant ses yeux et simultanément baisser son nez, on se demande ? Bin, la réponse est facile – ma sœur a dû naître sur Mars.

« Oui Mafalda ! Maintenant t'arrêtes de me gonfler ? J'ai pommé ma jupe ce matin et j'ai perdu une éternité à la chercher – et maintenant je suis en retard pour le petit déjeuner ! »

« Bin, tu es presque en retard pour les cours – tu dois le sauter. Peut-être que Lily et Dorcas auront pensé à te prendre quelque chose. Tu dois vraiment être plus responsable – je pensais que tu avais l'habitude de te lever tôt. Presse-toi en cours, je ne veux pas que tu aies une autre retenue, » elle dit, me tapant dans le dos.

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas au petit-déjeuner ? » je rouspète.

« Je mange parfois dans la Salle Commune pour optimiser mon temps d'étude. Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? » Elle dit, surprise.

« Je n'aurais pas voulu le savoir, » je soupire, marmonnant quand une foule d'étudiants sort de la Grande Salle. Parfait – le petit-déjeuner est terminé et si je suis chanceuse j'aurais tout au plus un petit bout de toast, parce que Lily a une heure de libre et seulement Dorcas est en Histoire avec moi. Argh ma sœur est la pire.

J'avance vers l'Histoire avec une grosse douleur qui fait tressauter mon estomac. C'est tellement absurde – je suis levée depuis des heures, je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir manqué le petit-déjeuner ! Dorcas est déjà dans la classe de Binns, elle me salue, je m'assoie et me laisse tomber contre le dossier de ma chaise, me tenant le ventre. Mon dos craque et mon estomac laisse sortir un bruyant grognement.

« Dorcas, ma douce amie, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu m'as pris un peu de nourriture, » je supplie, la regardant avec de grands yeux suppliants.

Elle grimace. « Oh, désolée ! Je pensais que tu serais passée par les Cuisines vu que tu étais en retard. »

AGH ! La Cuisine ! Si j'avais pris ce chemin, je n'aurais pas croisé ma diabolique sœur _et_ j'aurais pu piquer quelque chose à manger en allant en cours. Pourquoi suis-je tellement stupide ?

« Je suis désolée Kate, peut être que j'ai une pomme dedans, » dit Dorcas, ouvrant son sac plein à craquer. Comme on peut s'y attendre, il ne semble pas avoir de place pour une plume de plus, alors encore moins une pomme. Je laisse sortir un petit gémissement. Je ne pourrais jamais tenir jusqu'au Déjeuner.

Et puis, un ange pose un parfait sandwich plein de bacon sur le bureau, en face de moi. Quand je lève le regard, à travers ma vision rendue floue à cause de la faim, je vois que l'ange a les yeux verts de Remus et son calme sourire.

« J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas au petit-déjeuner, » il dit. « Et j'ai pensé que tu aurais faim vu que tu n'as pas d'heure de libre avant le déjeuner. »

« Remus, » je dis, attrapant sa main. « Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es splendide ? »

Il semble inquiet et se libère de ma poigne, puis regarde Dorcas interrogatif. « Elle va bien ? »

« Elle exagère sur le fait qu'elle est affamée, » dit Dorcas quand je planque le délicieux sandwich. Oh Godric, ça sent comme le paradis – je n'ai jamais autant aimé la nourriture auparavant.

« Ok – et est-ce que tout le reste va bien ? » dit Remus, tapant dans mon pied avec le sien sous la table.

« Mmm ? »

Il rit. « Bin – Sirius dit que vous vous êtes remis ensemble. Je voulais juste vérifier que c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Mmm – uiipardonéé, » j'acquiesce.

« Je croyais que vous étiez juste amis, » dit Dorcas, me bousculant et elle me fait accidentellement recouvrir le bureau de bacon. « Beurk ! Dégoutant, Kate ! »

Je mâche le reste de ma bouchée et secoue ma tête à Remus. « Ouai, elle a raison. Il a dit que nous nous sommes remis ensemble ? Nous étions d'accord pour juste être amis pour l'instant. »

Remus hausse un sourcil. « Ouai, il a dit ça – mais il a dit que ça ne va pas durer parce que tu ne fais que le tester. »

J'hausse les épaules. « Nous verrons. C'est le début ! »

Il fronce les sourcils, ouvre sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais secoue la tête et se dirige vers son bureau sans un mot de plus. C'est un type étrange, ce Remus. Adorable, quand même.

« Remus semble inquiet, » remarque Dorcas et j'hausse les épaules.

« Il n'a pas à l'être. Sirius est suffisamment averti qu'il est testé. »

« Non, » dit Dorcas. « Je ne pense pas qu'il s'inquiète pour _lui_. »

Ensuite, Binns commence sa lecture et parce que Dorcas aime chaque matière, incluant l'Histoire, elle arrête de parler et commence à prendre assidûment des notes.

Dorcas, Peter, Remus et moi marchons ensemble vers la Métamorphose, Dorcas et Remus se disputent sur les tactiques que Grindelwald a utilisé durant sa campagne en Europe, versus, les méthodes de Tu-Sais-Qui à travers les signes de ses projets. Pour une fois, Peter et moi ne tombons pas de sommeil à leur conversation post-cours-d'Histoire, parce que celle-ci est assez intéressante. J'allais dire que Tu-sais-Qui semble déjà avoir une longueur d'avance sur Grindelwald dans le département de la peur, par le fait évident que nous nous référons à lui par un mystérieux surnom, quand je vois Sirius avec Lizzy en dehors de la classe de McGonagall. James est derrière parlant avec Lily et, à l'étonnement général, ils ne s'engueulent pas. Les Cinquièmes Années sortent juste et Amicale Dilys fait du sur place pas loin alors que Sirius bouge ses mains en parlant à Lizzy. Elle rit, hoche la tête, ensuite ses yeux dérivent sur la gauche et elle se fige quand elle me voit. Sirius tourne distraitement son regard et son visage change similairement. Si nous étions les personnages d'un livre, ça aurait été le point culminant – la scène exagéré de la confrontation. Mais je ne suis pas une héroïne de littérature, et je suis bien plus raisonnable que ça. Aussi, je suppose que nous avons déjà eu cette scène tout particulièrement. Je salue de ma main et Sirius fait un sourire.

« Tout va bien Kate ? Tu m'as manqué au petit-déjeuner. »

« Piégée par Mafalda, » j'acquiesce avant de me tourner bouche ouverte, vers Lizzy. « Hey Liz. » J'ai remarqué que Dorcas et Lily l'appellent toujours comme ça, et ça sonne plutôt gentil et amicale sur ma langue. J'ai l'habitude d'être un peu condescendante quand je l'appelle Lizzy, alors c'est un sensible changement d'attitude pour moi.

Elle tente de me sourire en retour. « B'jour Kate. »

Et ensuite, je tape leurs épaules avec la grâce d'une reine et me dirige dans la classe. Remus est sur mes talons.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? »

J'hausse les épaules. « Trois amis qui parlent. »

« Kate ! »

« Quoi ? » je dis indifférente. « Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait lui reparler, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire – le critiquer encore une fois pour faire ce que je demande ? »

« Mais ce regard sur ton visage – tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, » il argumente.

« Oh salut Remus, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais Legimens, » je dis, m'asseyant bruyamment à côté de Greta. Elle plisse ses yeux et marmonne en se déplaçant loin de moi encore. Sérieusement, cette fille va me donner un complexe ! Je sens mes cheveux, mais ils ne sentent pas mauvais, alors je me retourne vers Remus qui passe une main dans ses propres cheveux et me regarde étrangement.

« Tu vas te remettre avec lui, hein ? »

Je roule des yeux. « Non ! Enfin, je ne sais pas. Peu importe, pourquoi tu es si retourné pour ça ? Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais que nous fassions. »

Son visage se crispe et il semble confus, se penche et baisse sa voix quand Sirius et James entrent.

« Je veux que tu fasses ce qui te rends heureuse. Et je veux qu'il réalise ce qu'il a. »

Je laisse un sourire apparaître et tapote sa main. « Tu es un bon pote, Remus. Je promets, je sais ce que je fais. »

Il me fixe un moment, plus long que ce qui est adéquat, puis il soupire et s'en va. Je me retourne pour le voir gifler Sirius sur la tête et les quatre Maraudeurs plongent dans une profonde conversation. Remus est tellement taré – et il s'inquiète trop. Sirius et moi sommes parfaitement capables de gérer notre propre relation. Soudain, je grogne à ma propre hypocrisie, Greta souffle un peu et je retombe dans le silence.

Ma dernière colle est probablement la pire parce que Slughorn est celui qui est en charge, et qu'il ne m'a pas encore pardonné d'avoir lancé un sort sur Sarah hors de la classe. C'est aussi Vendredi, et je sais que tous mes potes passent du bon temps dans la Salle Commune – jouant à la bataille explosive, quelques verres de bierreaubeurre ou de Whisky Pur Feu de la soirée, en écoutant de la musique. Je me sens affreuse de ne pas être là pour éduquer leurs gouts – ça doit être du Moldubec et du Proctor à gogo – gerbant. Encore pire, tout le monde est dégouttement excité à propos de la fête de Slughorn le lendemain, ces étudiants sont impatients, et ne peuvent pas s'arrêter d'en discuter avec des détails douloureusement ennuyeux. Lily a déjà parlé à Dorcas et moi sur ses options de bijoux, quel phare à paupière porter avec sa robe turquoise tellement de fois, qu'elle s'est arrêtée seulement quand je suis tombée de ma chaise en prétendant être endormie au milieu de sa phrase.

« J'ai demandé à votre père s'il pourrait venir, mais il semblerait que votre mère soit tombée malade, pauvre chérie, » dit Slughorn en se posant droit devant moi, au-devant de la classe. « Au moins, chère Mafalda pourra représenter votre famille – il n'y a possiblement personne d'autre, » il continue et je roule des yeux.

Ma mère est malade, mon œil ! Et n'est-ce pas gentil de sa part de complétement oublier mon existence ? 'Personne d'autre', mon cul.

Mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'Horace m'invite de toute façon j'attends simplement avec impatience de savoir qui est l'invité parmi les trésors des membres du Club de Slugh – pas assez important pour recevoir une invitation moi-même. Merci Merlin.

« Professeur Prewett m'a dit que votre Patronus est un paon, Katherine – un assez puissant – si seulement vous étiez à la hauteur de votre potentiel, vous pourrez être aussi bonne que votre sœur ou votre père un jour, » il continue.

« Oui Monsieur, » je soupire, grattant mon parchemin avec ma plume. J'ai accidentellement dévié la phrase initiale 'Je ne rirai pas devant l'incapacité de mon Professeur de marcher sans boiter' en 'Je ne mettrai pas accidentellement le feu à la moustache de mon Professeur,' quand la porte s'ouvre et Sirius entre. Il m'envoie un grand sourire et je lui en renvoie un fatigué. Est-il venu jubiler devant le fait que je suis victime des inepties de Slughorn. Je peux presque sentir le Whisky Pur Feu d'où je suis assise.

« Sirius, mon cher garçon ! Je ne vous ai pas vu de toute l'année ! » Dit Slughorn, se gonflant et atteignant la taille d'une baleine quand Sirius entre, puis il passe un bras autour de lui. Sirius hoche la tête, impassible.

« Désolé Monsieur. »

« Je disais à Katherine que juste parce que vous avez laissé tomber les Potions – ça vous donne aucune excuse pour ne pas venir à ma fête demain soir. J'ai noté votre tendance à ne pas venir à mes petits diners cette année – aucun doute que Miss Hopkirk vous a distrait. » Slughorn me lance un regard noir et ça me prends toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui tirer la langue.

« Pas du tout, Monsieur, » dit Sirius, secouant sa tête. « J'ai juste été occupé. En fait, Kate m'a suggéré de libérer mon emploi du temps ce weekend spécialement pour venir à votre fête. »

Je ravale un rire et ses yeux brillent vers moi, m'envoyant un petit clin d'œil quand Slughorn me fixe avec surprise. Il se retourne vers Sirius aux anges.

« Oho ! C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle – vous savez que nous avons un assez charmant groupe qui va jouer. Ils n'ont pas encore atteint le boxoffice, mais j'ai entendu d'Artemis Proctor qu'ils sont assez bons. Malheureusement, Artemis lui-même s'est déjà engagé ailleurs, mais il a dit que ces Goules sont parfaitement adéquats – apparemment ils sont sa première partie sur sa tournée ces jours-ci. »

Ma mâchoire se décroche et mon cœur tambourine. Les Goules vont jouer à la fête de Slughorn ? Putain de merde pourquoi je ne suis pas plus impressionnante ? Pourquoi Slughorn ne me lèche pas les bottes comme il le fait avec Lily ou Mafalda ? Oh Merlin, maintenant ma seule chance d'y aller c'est avec Sirius, et nous essayons ce fichu truc d'amitié. Merde merde MERDE.

Les sourcils de Sirius se haussent et un sourire moqueur se forme lentement sur son visage quand il me regarde. Ne me fais pas putain de ça Sirius – ne m'oblige pas à supplier, je dis avec mes yeux. Il ravale un rire et se tourne vers Slughorn qui délire toujours sur la fête comme s'il n'a pas remarqué qu'il vient juste de changer ma vie.

« Pourquoi n'emmenez–vous pas cette charmante nouvelle Poursuiveuse de votre équipe ? Miss Cole, je crois – je vous ai vu parler. Vous êtes bons amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

NON ! Noooooooooon.

Sirius l'ignore et tripote sa cravate. « En fait monsieur, je suis venu ici parce que je voulais demander à Kate. »

Ouf. Je rayonne et le coin de sa bouche se lève. Merlin, je me fou de ce que j'ai dit hier. Tout de suite, tout ce que je veux c'est lui rouler une pelle.

Slughorn a un peu l'air en retrait quand il nous observe Sirius et moi, comme si nous allions maintenant courir à travers la pièce pour nous rejoindre dans un romantique ralenti. Ensuite il sort un rire, venant droit de son estomac et tape Sirius dans le dos.

« Ah, qui suis-je pour me mettre sur le chemin de jeunes amoureux ? Katherine, je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui – pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas avec Sirius ? Je vous vois tous les deux demain soir ! » Il s'exclame, en prenant une fois encore le bras de Sirius en jubilant. Le sourire de Sirius vacille à ce geste, mais il hoche la tête.

« Merci Monsieur ! » je dis, m'empressant de fourrer mes affaires dans mon sac, et je me hâte droit devant pour pouvoir quitter la classe avec Sirius.

L'atmosphère est sous tension quand nous longeons le couloir et que nous nous dirigeons vers les escaliers des cachots pour atteindre l'étage supérieur du château. Et puis il s'arrête et me dit indifférent.

« Donc, tu viens à ce truc avec moi ? »

Je le fixe, passant ma langue sur mes lèvres et il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ça sera drôle. Et écoute, je sais que nous faisons ce truc de pote – alors je pense que c'est ok si je te dis… » Il hésite et j'attends, fixant ses superbes yeux, essoufflée. « En fait, je ne déteste pas Les Goules. Celle sur avada-er son cœur n'est pas si mal. »

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse pour ce que ça vaut, et il rit contre mes lèvres avant de me serrer et d'approfondir le baiser. Quand nous nous séparons, mes paupières tombent et il respire fort. Je couvre ma bouche et le fixe avant qu'il éclate de rire.

« Pour quoi c'était ? Moi admettant que les Goules ne sont pas totalement merdiques ? » Il ricane.

Je claque son bras, rayonnante, avant de reprendre le contrôle de mon visage. « Nous y allons en amis. »

« Oh ouai, bien sûr, » il sourit et je lutte pour ne pas sourire.

« Nous verrons comment ça se passe, » je dis, éventant mon visage qui chauffe, et je dirige ma tête vers les escaliers. Nous marchons jusqu'à la Salle Commune en même temps que j'essaie de redonner à mon visage sa température normale, et que Sirius commence à siffler.

« Oh ouai, je suis impatient de savoir ce qu'il va se passer, » il dit, avec toujours son superbe sourire offensif.

Il me prend la main en entrant dans la Salle Commune, et parce que je suis d'une si bonne humeur, je ne vois aucune raison de l'enlever. Nos potes sont assis sur le canapé, écoutant les Magyars Rugissants – merci Godric je peux compter sur Remus pour prendre en charge leurs éducation musical à ma place. Seul Peter manque à l'appel, assit près de la fenêtre avec Jenny. Oh bien – ils ont l'air intime. La frange de Jenny est longue de manière assez inquiétante – je ne comprends pas comment elle peut même voir à travers, mais Peter lui minaude des trucs de toute façon, alors Sirius et moi détournons le regard pour rejoindre le reste de nos amis sur le canapé. Sirius passe un bras autour de mes épaules et je plie un genou contre ma poitrine, bougeant ma tête sur les derniers vers de 'Vole, dragon, vole' avant que Remus éteigne le poste et nous regarde.

« Donc, vous deux vous êtes re ensemble alors ? » sa voix est maussade et résignée et je veux lui préparer une tasse de thé et lui dire de se calmer punaise. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas arrêter de s'inquiéter ?

« Nan, » Sirius hausse les épaules avec un sourire moqueur qui veut dire le contraire. « Juste potes. »

« Remus ! J'ai la meilleure nouvelle au monde, » je dis joyeusement, poussant le bras de Sirius de mes épaules, et je me penche. Remus me regarde indifférent, mais je sais qu'il va sourire très bientôt.

« Devines qui joue à la fête de Slughorn demain ? »

Il grimace. « Oh non – ce n'est pas Proctor si ? J'ai entendu qu'il faisait partie du Club de Slug. »

« Hé ! Tu dis ça comme si c'était une chose affreuse, » proteste Lily, et Remus et moi nous roulons des yeux.

« Non – Proctor est occupé alors il a envoyé le groupe qui fait sa première partie, jouer à sa place ! »

L'expression de Remus change lentement, puis sa bouche s'ouvre. « Es-tu en train de me dire que Les Goules vont venir demain ? »

J'hoche vigoureusement la tête et il laisse apparaître un sourire géant, se laisse tomber contre l'accoudoir avec l'air d'être aux anges, et je souhaite que nous soyons plus proche, nous aurions pu faire une petite danse de la victoire ensemble. Je me débrouille pour taper sa jambe avec mon pied et il lève sa tête vers moi rayonnant d'excitation.

« Wow, Slughorn ne s'arrêtera jamais, non ? » dit Dorcas. « J'ai entendu que Lorcan McLaird va même amener un député du ministère, Millicent Bagnol – elle est mon idole. »

Lily presse sympathiquement sa main et je fronce les sourcils.

« Tu sais Dorcas, je n'y ai jamais réfléchis mais pourquoi exactement ne fais-tu pas partie du Club de Slug ? »

Sirius acquiesce. « Ouai, je pense que tu aurais été l'un des joyaux de la couronne de Slughorn. »

James rit à ça, et lui et Sirius échangent un regard pervers.

Dorcas soupire et bizarrement, elle me regarde. « Bin, quand j'étais une jeune fille – seulement onze ans – j'étais bien plus impressionnable que maintenant. »

Lily fronce les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Bin, tu étais avec Rogue, donc c'était juste Kate et moi la première semaine. Et elle m'a convaincu que ce serait vraiment drôle de faire exploser nos chaudrons pour notre premier jour de Potion. Slughorn n'a pas pensé que c'était amusant en tout cas ! »

Notre groupe éclate de rire et je souris au souvenir.

« Merlin ! Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu es tellement tout le temps en colère contre moi, Dor ! Tu as refoulé ça profondément, hein ? »

Elle soupire et s'affale contre le canapé l'air abattu quand soudain James parle.

« Hé ! Je viens juste de réaliser – ça sera juste toi et moi qui n'irons pas, Dorcas ! »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent un peu et dardent Lily puis moi.

« Oh et où est Peter alors ? » glousse Remus.

James rigole. « Il aura Frangy. Dor – toi et moi devrions y aller ensemble. Sirius et Kate y vont en potes, tout comme Remus et Emmeline – pourquoi pas nous ? »

Lily fixe ses cartes de bataille explosive un tantinet trop intensément quand Dorcas lui jette un coup d'œil, mais après un hochement de tête encourageant de ma part, elle révèle un énorme sourire.

« C'est adorable James – merci. »

« Pas de problèmes – mais tu dois me pardonner si je ne danse pas sur Les Goules, » il dit, bousculant Sirius qui pouffe de rire et m'envoie un regard d'avertissement. Je lui souris en retour et m'adosse contre lui donc son bras retombe sur mes épaules. Je ne peux réellement pas attendre pour cette fête.

* * *

><p><em>NA : Kate et Sirius – comme c'est ridicule. La fête au prochain chapitre – je sais que ce sera long, mais ça sera drôle. Et ensuite le chapitre d'après est de loin mon préféré (c'est peut-être aussi parce que je viens juste de l'écrire). Merci d'avoir lu !_

N/T : Pour ajouter à la note de Takethefirewhiskyandrun, le chapitre 17 est aussi mon préféré !


End file.
